Too Complicated for Words
by The Huntress and the Fairy
Summary: Kenshin, Aoshi, and Soujiro are all roommates at Eldewater Highschool, and well...it seems their lives are just too complicated for words. Kenshin a Goth? Soujiro punk? PG13 for profanity, Sano as a drugaddict prostitution. CHAPT.28! REVIEW!
1. Introductions

AN: Weee! A new story for me! I thought my other one, "When you can't face the Present" wasn't doing too well, so I decided to do this on the side to see if I work better with stories in modern times. Hope you enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.. I hardly ever get any...rather depressing...*sniff* ^-^  
  
Just another day in hell…  
  
Aoshi wanted to kill someone. Anyone. He was not very good at dealing with humiliation, and his co-workers were learning to steer clear from him even though Aoshi had worked there for a grand total of twenty minutes. He hated yellow. Hated it. He hated the smell of grease. He hated Happy Snax Buckets. And most of all he hated being within a 40 yard radius of his new job location.  
  
That's right, Aoshi was working at The Kickin' Chicken Palace. And he was loathing every minute of it. He had a good feeling that no one he knew would see him here.  
  
"Welcome..to..the..Kickin..Chicken..Palace.." Aoshi forced the words out of his mouth, gritting his teeth. The customer flicked a scared smile and him and squeaked their order.  
  
"A number five combo, hold the mustard." He grumbled into the mike. While they were waiting for the meal, a tall man lumbered up to the counter.  
  
"Hey YOU! I ordered fries to go with this, not onion rings!"  
  
"Well, onion rings it is then! Be grateful I gave you any side-appetizer, dammit!" Aoshi turned around, only to find that he had just exploded at his Gym teacher, Seijuro Hiko. This day could not get any worse…  
  
**  
  
Kenshin turned his face sideways to get a better glimpse of himself in the mirror. Sighing, he wiped away a streak from his eyeliner. Next he pulled out his black lipstick, completing the look. He ruffled his hair up a little, then stepped back. Yep…eyeliner…lipstick…earrings…everything was in check.  
  
Kenshin was one of the most notorious Goths in his high school. It was either black or nothing, with the occasional red or gray.  
  
He left a note for his roommates that he was going out to meet Sano, who had just called and sounded like a raving lunatic. Must've gotten high off of his random junk he collected again…Kenshin didn't care what other people and drugs did, but he was never one to mix with them himself. The only person he wished would stop doing drugs was Sano. It was a bit of a bad mix, what with his incredibly low IQ; though Kenshin did admit he had a great personality when he wasn't stoned.  
  
Kenshin pursed his lips, irritated at the feel of gooey lipstick on them…but hey, as long as he could express the fact that he HATED just about everything…that was fine with him.  
  
**  
  
Soujiro plucked at his guitar mindlessly. It was not that he didn't like classical guitar, on the contrary, he liked it. That was the only reason he was sitting there in the dorm of Eldewater High School. His classical guitar playing had gotten him a scholarship, and a good one at that. The thing was…that was all he studied in his music class. The style didn't vary too much, and frankly, he was bored with it. He would rather be playing in a punk rock band, with loud, jarring sounds. Soujiro fingered his newly aqua-dyed hair. He was definitely punk.  
  
He had tried convincing his roommates, Aoshi and Kenshin, to join a band with him. He had heard Kenshin singing in the shower, which was excellent. However, when he mentioned this to Kenshin the only thing he got was a glare and a slap across the back of his head, which solved the matter that Kenshin did *not* sing in the shower. Soujiro had thought Aoshi would be an asset to the band by drawing crazed teenage girls as fans, which would definitely boost profit since they were obsessive enough to buy all merchandise that had anything to do with the object of their obsession. But Aoshi merely twitched his eyebrow and gave a firm "NO." Eh, they were too Goth for a punk band anyway. They'd ruin the action.  
  
Suddenly to door burst open, and Kenshin walked in with Sano leaning on him. Soujiro smiled and waved at them.  
  
"Sano staying the night again?" He asked, making sure he'd have to prepare an extra dinner.  
  
"Yep.." Kenshin sighed.  
  
"My name's not Sano…it's Monkey Ass!" Sano drawled, laughing hysterically.  
  
"…Monkey Ass is pretty fucked up this time, isn't he?" Soujiro muttered.  
  
"You have no idea." Kenshin sighed, pushing Sano down on the couch. Aoshi came in from The Kickin' Chicken Palace, tearing off his bright orange apron and yellow shirt.  
  
"Hey Sano." He grumbled.  
  
"His name is Monkey Ass." Soujiro nodded. Aoshi just stared at him.  
  
"Monkey Ass….fits him well." He replied, stalking to the bathroom.  
  
"Weee! I'm a DINOSAUR! Rawr!" Sano shouted giddily, pawing at the air and gnashing his teeth.  
  
"I'm supposing it wouldn't be wise to mix sleeping pills with the drugs he's already on." Soujiro looked up at Kenshin hopefully, wishing there was a way to shut Sano up.  
  
"Sou, I don't know if it's a good idea to give him a glass of orange juice."  
  
"Hey Aoshi! Can we get free meals at the Kickin' Chicken?" Soujiro asked. He was tired of cooking, and it always seemed like it was his night to make dinner.  
  
"I..am..NOT..going to that blasted dump again today. And I refuse to eat there after what I have seen."  
  
"…Oooh! The secrets of fast food!"  
  
"Believe me, kid…you don't want to know. If I tell you, every bit of fast food you've ever eaten will regurgitate itself."  
  
"Okaaaay…fast food is out of the question.."  
  
The three boys sat in silence, watching the ever-amusing Sano ride out his trip.  
  
"Well, I've got Chemistry to do." Kenshin sighed, dragging himself off to his room.  
  
  
  
"I'll make dinner. Aoshi, you watch Sano." Soujiro said, standing.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because, Aoshi, your menacing presence can silence anyone."  
  
**  
  
The next morning, the four boys walked into their first Health Class. It was the beginning of 2nd semester, and it replaced their previous semester of Beginning Psychology. Somewhat nervous, they sat down close together. More students filed into the cold classroom. The bell rang, and an irritated, bandaged man walked into the room.  
  
"Professor Shishio!" Kenshin hissed to his comrades.  
  
Professor Shishio made the whole classroom go dead silent. He slowly turned to face his new students, and burning red eyes glared at them from a gap in the bandages.  
  
"My name is Professor Shishio. I am obviously your Health teacher. I used to teach Chemistry but there was a little…mishap." He twitched with anger. "Now, we shall start out with the first aid chapter and learn about burn wounds so that you can actually HELP someone unlike the dolts in the emergency room."  
  
A few kids snickered. They had heard about the "mishap" in the Chemistry lab from the seniors, who were then freshmen at the time. Apparently, Professor Shishio had been demonstrating one day when some students decided to replace one chemical. It was supposed to be harmless, but it would produce an undesired effect, therefore making Shishio look like a complete idiot. What ended up happening, was that some other students switched out the chemical the OTHER students were going to use, and Professor Shishio was burned to a crisp. Unfortunately, he did not retire.  
  
"Alright, Monkey Ass…give me the definition for a 3rd degree burn." Soujiro said, quizzing Sanosuke.  
  
"What? Why did you just call me Monkey Ass?!" Sano cried, making a fist.  
  
"Oh, I could have sworn that's what you told me your name was last night…" Soujiro smiled innocently.  
  
"Oh…" Sano murmured, putting down his fist. "Mental note to self: Whatever I took last night isn't to be experimented with again."  
  
"Now if only you'd say that for all the other drugs you're on…" Kenshin sighed.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can, okay?" Sano snapped.  
  
The phone rang, and Shishio snatched it up.  
  
"Hello? Dammit, Yumi! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me in the middle of a class!" There was a pause, and then Professor Shishio's face fell. "Now, now Yumi…sweetie….darling…I'm sorry. No, really…pookie baby. I do love you! Baby doll!" Shishio suddenly realized what he was doing in front of his students. He glared at them and told them he'd take his call outside, and that they'd better behave while he was out of the classroom.   
  
Yep…just another day in hell, right?  
  
Don't forge to to review! I SAW you trying to sneak away! *grabs your shirt* Click that button! 


	2. I still Remember

AN: Hello…and thanks for reviewing! Um…to answer some questions…yes, Misao is going to be in this ^-^, along with Megumi, Kaoru…and small appearances from Saitou, Hiko, and Dr. Gensai when I can make the effort. About my other story (When You Can't Face the Present) no, it's not over just yet. Muahaha! Anyhow, I hope this story does better than the other…just don't for get to review!!!  
  
"BACK OFF, I'LL TAKE YOU ON! HEADSTRONG, I'LL TAKE ON ANYONE! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE WRONG AND THIS IS NOT WHERE YOU BELONNNNG!" Misao sang along to her blaring radio, while jumping up and down on her bed. Being a happy, carefree girl, she loved the feeling of freedom. To her, jumping up and down on a bed while turning up the volume to the radio as loud as she could was the best freedom she'd ever had. Misao had been overjoyed when her parents let her board at Eldewater High School, where she could pursue her musical dreams…  
  
"BACK OFF, I'LL TAKE YOU- Hey!" Misao stopped jumping, and turned to face her irritated roommate, Kaoru. "What did you turn it off for?"  
  
"I can't study!" Kaoru exclaimed. "And besides, we've got that Home Ec. class to go to!"  
  
So much for freedom…  
  
Kaoru and Misao grabbed their book bags and headed out the door, taking a shortcut through the courtyard to get to the 300 building. They found their classroom rather quickly, and Misao was glad Kaoru had this class with her. Though she thought of herself as friendly and outgoing, she did get a little nervous when starting new classes. The two of them sat in the middle, since Kaoru wanted to sit up front, and Misao wanted to sit in the back. A perfect compromise. Because Kaoru was such a perfectionist, they had arrived early, and Misao entertained herself by watching the other students come in.  
  
"Oooh! Lookie! He's cute! Mmm…she looks kinda bitchy, don't ya think? Must be a cheerleader.." Misao chattered endlessly to Kaoru, who hardly paid attention. Suddenly, a red-haired boy trudged into the class, followed by two others. One was tall with dark hair, and the other was short and had obviously dyed his hair aqua. The taller ones were dressed in black, while the shorter was wearing baggy jeans, and an AFI shirt.  
  
"Eww, gross! Is that one guy wearing lipstick?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Black lipstick." Misao confirmed.  
  
"Isn't that…like…cross dressing somehow?"  
  
"Nope. It's a Goth thing." Misao explained, doodling on her notebook. The bell rang, and the teacher stood up from her seat, smirking.  
  
"Good afternoon, class. You may call me Miss Megumi since teaching home Economics doesn't require much skill.." she sniffed, clearly insulted that she had this job. "First off, I am going to pair you up. In class, you will study the chapters in the units pertaining to marriage, and maintaining budgets and the like."  
  
There were groans from the class. Megumi only smiled more.  
  
"Yes, I want to torture my students, so I am pairing you up as spouses. The assignment is to pretend as if you were out in the real world today. I will assign you jobs in your desired field, and will assign your situations. For example: whether or not you have children, so forth and so on. You will pay taxes and bills, and I want you to understand how to make a budget." Miss Megumi finished, looking very evil and pleased with herself.  
  
"Himura, Kenshin!" She snapped.  
  
"Present." He replied.  
  
"Kamiya, Kaoru!"  
  
"Here." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"You two are paired together."  
  
"What?" Kaoru's lip quivered; she looked like she was on the verge of crying. Misao turned around to see who Kenshin was. She suppressed a giggle when she realized it was the red-haired Goth boy that Kaoru had been shocked by. Misao turned back to tease Kaoru, but when she saw the look on her friend's face, she realized just how deathly scared of him Kaoru was.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Seriously, I've known a few guys like him that are really nice.." Misao put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, stopping the poor girl from shaking.  
  
"Shinomori, Aoshi."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Misao turned to see who Aoshi was, and gasped. He was soooo hot. Dark black hair, quite a few silver earrings, and all black clothes. His eyes were red, so she assumed he was wearing some of those freaky Halloween contact lenses. She wondered what his real eye color was…  
  
"You and Aikane are paired up."  
  
What? Her dream guy got paired up with someone else? Just her luck…  
  
"Makimachi, Misao."  
  
"Here!" She smiled, waving her hand around.  
  
"Seta, Soujiro."  
  
"Present, Miss Megumi."  
  
"You two are together."  
  
Misao turned around to get a look at her partner. It was the aqua-haired boy, and she rolled her eyes. Soujiro only smiled, and extended his hand in greeting.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, my darling new wife."  
  
"Yeah, same to you Hun." Misao replied. The two shook hands. "My friend Kaoru is paired up with your friend Kenshin."  
  
"Lucky her. He's a nice guy."  
  
"Unfortunately, she's a bit…scared stiff. Because of his appearance." Misao said, giving him an apologetic look.  
  
"Oh, well, I completely understand!" Soujiro smiled again, running his fingers through his hair. "Everyone's like that at first. Black has always been feared in many cultures because it usually represents a negative force. Kenshin is representing negativity, yes, but he's just trying to make the expression that he thinks the world is fucked up. He's a nice guy no matter what he's wearing, though."  
  
"Jeez, you sound smart. You study cultures and stuff like that?"  
  
"Only ones of particular interest."  
  
"Class, I would like you to come up to my desk in your pairs so that I may assess your situations." Miss Megumi opened up her laptop computer and put on a pair of glasses. Misao and Soujiro got in line behind a shaking Kaoru and a silent Kenshin.  
  
"Sooo…" Misao smiled, trying to break the ice and make Kaoru a little more comfortable, "What field do you want to work in, Kenshin?"  
  
"I'd like to do some writing. But if I want to be smart and support my family I should do something else, don't you think?" He asked, giving a pointed look at Kaoru.  
  
"If you think so." Kaoru stammered.  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't be submissive…marriage is about working as a team." Kenshin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh…well…I think it's important that a person pursues their dreams. So you can go into writing if you want. I'm going to try and get a job in teaching."  
  
"See? Now that we know what each of us wants to do. And I think it should work out if we keep a low budget." Kenshin smiled. Kaoru was eased a little, but something about a guy wearing black lipstick still unnerved her.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin finished talking to Miss Megumi, and it was Misao's turn with Soujiro. Megumi looked up at them, hands ready to type at her laptop.  
  
"I'd like to work in the field of music." Soujiro nodded. "I play classical guitar here at school, but I can work with many styles."  
  
"Classical guitar? Cool! Oh..um…I'd like to try for a job in the musical field as well. I play violin and I take voice lessons."  
  
"Very well." Miss Megumi sighed, finishing up her typing. "You may go now."  
  
The two walked back to their seats. Before the bell rang, Miss Megumi announced that their results would be ready next class. Misao gave Soujiro a smile and a wave, then she and Kaoru left for their Creative Writing class.  
  
***  
  
"Shinomori! You're taking an extra five laps today!" Hiko barked.  
  
"Why?" Aoshi demanded.  
  
"I don't think you'd like for me to reveal that reason with the class." Hiko sneered. Aoshi glared, knowing this had to do with his outburst over the onion rings at the Kickin Chicken. Aoshi immediately stepped up to the starting line of the track, and waited for Hiko's command.   
  
"Go!"  
  
Aoshi liked running, anyway. He was leaving everything far, far behind him. The air felt great against his skin, and pushed his hair back.  
  
Everything was so small.  
  
All his problems were vanishing…  
  
Until he came to a stop. His journey had been a circle, ending where it had begun. Everything was still here. Aoshi shook his head…he normally didn't have daydreams like that. Usually he was calm and focused, but today….he had tasted a bit of freedom.  
  
A false freedom.  
  
For the rest of class he began thinking about everything that he could remember. His first memory was probably when he was about 2-3 years old when he was spanked and told to stay in the corner for knocking over a vase of his Mother's. It was a normal crime, for a normal punishment. But then the crimes had become more and more obscure, and the punishments more frequent. By the time he was five he expected being slapped or hit upon coming home from school for no reason. He had thought it was normal, because everything was fine after that…usually..  
  
He remembered his Mother dangling a ribbon over the side of his crib, with paper stars tied to it that she had cut out. She would sing very softly, and he could hardly hear her words. When he grew older and started sleeping in a bed, she had put away her makeshift mobile, but still murmured the song to him. He remembered the night she stopped singing it. Father had come in, yelling the naughty words Aoshi had been spanked for saying the other day, telling Mother to shut up and go to bed. Aoshi guessed he had finally learned that this was not normal family life when he was about 8 and watched a documentary on abuse. So that was it…his family was abusive. He remembered going to bed early that night, crying into his pillow. His family was not normal…he was not normal…and nothing was going right anymore…  
  
Aoshi snapped to attention when the bell rang. A quick trip to the locker room, and he was out walking back to his dorm. It was getting ready to rain, and the mimosa trees in the courtyard gently swayed back and forth. His thoughts returned to the more recent years. Aoshi could hardly stand to be living in his home anymore, and had he readily applied to board at Eldewater High only two years ago. There was no fight over it, as his father was ready to be rid of him. Aoshi worried about his mother, but just couldn't stick around for her anymore. Perhaps if he was away Father would be nicer to her.  
  
Aoshi stopped, dropping his book bag to the ground. This was the closest place to freedom he had ever known, and yet, something still felt wrong..  
  
So much for freedom.  
  
Yep yep...not as humorous this time, but I have to live up to the title sometime (Too Complicated for Words) and....HEY! *blocks exit* Review or feel my wrath! ^-^ 


	3. Twisting, turning, Oh the winds are burn...

AN: Hello again! Faithful readers! Um…well…my not-so-faithful readers, but hey! I can't complain so long as I have an audience! Hoped you've liked it so far, I'm not very good with humor…enjoy! (PS…Evanescence fans…here is a song of theirs)  
  
"I still remember the world  
  
From the eyes of a child  
  
Slowly those feelings  
  
Were clouded by what I know now  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
An uneven trade for the real world  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all"  
  
Kenshin nodded lazily to the song, repeating the words with his own lips. He finished drying another plate, and put it up in the cabinet. This song was a favorite of his, since it seemed to describe a lot of things about himself.  
  
"I still remember the sun  
  
Always warm on my back  
  
Somehow it seems colder now  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything"  
  
"Kenshin? Soujiro? We're here to work on the project!" Misao's loud voice came from the door. Soujiro went to answer it while Kenshin turned off the CD player. Aoshi came out of his room as well, surprisingly, telling everyone he was on his way to meet with Aikane.  
  
"Oh yes, salutations to your wife from me." Misao grinned.  
  
"This is only a project." Aoshi grimaced.  
  
"Oh come on…you've got to have a girlfriend or something."  
  
"I'm afraid I believe there is no such thing as love."  
  
"What? I bet you're gay then." Misao said playfully, crossing her arms.  
  
"Misao-" Kaoru hissed.  
  
"I am NOT gay."  
  
"Denial." Misao stated.  
  
"I'm not gay."  
  
"Fine, you know, whatever."  
  
"I'm telling you I'm not gay."  
  
Kenshin stared at the two, deep in a nightmare that had just flooded his brain. One that he had been trying to forget for a while. He remembered her beautiful, deep red hair that fell in curls down to her pale collarbone; her wide, open eyes that were a deep brown. Kenshin remembered the other as well…her dark black hair, chopped short to meet her chin and nothing more; her eyes so green they had made him think of a lime crystal. They had been his playmates, they had let him climb into bed with them when he had bad dreams, had sung him songs and told him beautiful stories while drinking lemonade in the backyard.  
  
Then they told him the truth he didn't want to believe.  
  
"Guys…stop arguing, you're giving me a headache." Kenshin pleaded with Misao and Aoshi.  
  
"Huh? Okay, Kenshin." Misao said, giving him a puzzled look. "Soujiro, I was absent that day, did you get our assignment papers?"  
  
"Yeah, I did." He replied, showing her a folder.  
  
Kenshin turned away so no one would see the angry tear that had slid down his face. He motioned for Kaoru to join him in the kitchen so they could work on the project by themselves.  
  
"Kenshin, are you okay?" Kaoru asked, setting her book down on the table. Kenshin flipped through their folder, only to find that Megumi had given him the low-paying job of a journalist and Kaoru that of a 3rd grade teacher.  
  
"You think she's giving everyone bad jobs on purpose?" He asked, recalling the jobs Aoshi and Soujiro had revealed as well.  
  
"Answer me first, Kenshin."  
  
"Yeah…I guess so. Just remembering things." Kenshin replied, flipping through his papers again.  
  
"You can tell me anything, Kenshin. I- I like to…help." She stuttered timidly.  
  
"I'm not going to explode or anything, calm down Kaoru." Kenshin sighed. He looked up at her; innocent blue eyes stared back at him, full of sincerity.   
  
"Kaoru, this is going to sound weird, but I trust you even though I've only known you about a day…I've…got to tell someone anyway, it's been building up inside me…"  
  
"Go ahead." Kaoru said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Promise you won't laugh…or…say anything…" He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Kaoru nodded.  
  
"…My parents were lesbians…"  
  
***  
  
"Okay, let's see…" Misao said, scanning down her paper. "What? This job is so cheap! I'm a choir director!"  
  
"Beats owning a guitar repair shop." Soujiro smiled.  
  
"What else…we have a 2 year old daughter and a three month old son. Great...is this woman trying to fail us or what?"  
  
Soujiro only shrugged. "You said you take voice lessons. What kind of singing voice do you have? When you speak it sound kind of harsh and hoarse."  
  
Misao twitched. If she wasn't mistaken, that was an insult.  
  
"Well, I CAN sing, and I'm going to be in a band someday." she huffed.  
  
"Me too. I tried forming one with Aoshi and Kenshin…but they're too uptight for a punk band. Imagine Aoshi singing." Soujiro laughed.  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! WE can be in a band together!" Misao squealed.  
  
"Oh, well…I dunno." Soujirou smiled weakly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know what your style is. And…well…you're a girl. I'm not going for a NoDoubt or Evanescence thing. Then the girl gets all the attention because she's usually the main singer."  
  
"So you just want all the attention." Misao snapped.  
  
"No, I want to balance it out." Soujiro replied.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You're just like all the other guys: arrogant and self-centered."   
  
"I don't think you're taking this very well."  
  
"You think?!" Misao shouted. Soujiro winced and wondered what her singing voice sounded like. Was it as god-awful as this one? He didn't have a chance to say anything else, because Misao had jerked her book bag up and stomped out the door.  
  
***  
  
"I hate kids. I hate you. I hate my job. That being said, start your assignment that is written on the board." Professor Saitou snapped. He turned to walk to his desk, when Kaoru's hand caught his attention.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kamiya?"  
  
"I don't believe anyone can read your handwriting, sir." She said, looking around the class full of confused faces. Saitou rolled his eyes and growled.  
  
"Write a poem at least 20 lines long. It can be about anything."   
  
Across the room, Kenshin grinned. He loved Creative Writing class. It was his best class that he always made straight A's in. This was another reason why Soujiro wanted him to join the band; so he could write songs. It was a talent of his that he liked to practice every day. He turned to look at Sanosuke, who was sitting next to him. Sanosuke wasn't one to write poetry. He wasn't one to do much of anything except experiment with new drugs. Only yesterday he had come to stay the night with them again, too stoned for words.  
  
Hmmm…a poem, at least 20 lines long. Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, who was looking down at her paper and poking her lips with her pen. Kenshin decided to take her advice: Don't be ashamed, love is great in all forms. She had taken his secret extremely well. he was still surprised that he told her; even Soujiro and Aoshi didn't know. Well, here goes…a poem…about both of his loving mothers.  
  
Radiant on the left, Vivacious on the right  
  
Small Innocence walks between  
  
Swinging woven arms in unison  
  
Their secret best unseen  
  
Serenity on the left, Passion on the right  
  
Little innocence plays their game  
  
They don't suspect the moment  
  
When Innocence twists to shame  
  
Elegance on the left, Outlandish on the right  
  
Weak Innocence turns his head  
  
They've given too many riddles  
  
That fill his knowing head  
  
Freak on the left, Monster on the right  
  
Innocence no longer blind  
  
He runs from their insanity  
  
That troubles his young mind  
  
No one on the left, and Nothing on the right  
  
Innocence like a stone  
  
His lie that was their truth  
  
Left him all alone  
  
There, that was it. He smiled weakly, looking over his paper. On the left was Lisa, the woman with brown eyes and deep red hair. He had called her Mommy when he was little, then just Mama, so he wouldn't sound too childish. On the right was Julie, the woman with green eyes and short messy hair, which was a dark brown. She had always been *Kaasan to him since she had studied the Japanese language in college. It was then he realized how much he missed them.  
  
The class ended quickly, and he handed in his paper to a glowering Saitou. The poems were to be read aloud next class, but Kenshin had a good feeling that no one would understand the meaning behind his poem. All except Kaoru, perhaps.  
  
Kenshin took the long way back to the dorm, daydreaming of being back in the warm embraces of both his wonderful mothers.  
  
***  
  
Aoshi walked into the dorm just as the phone rang. He hated talking to people, so he let Soujiro answer it while he went to change out of his Kickin' Chicken uniform. Soujiro came into as room just as he had torn his shirt off.  
  
"Aoshi? It's for you. Some lady said her name was Mrs. Yoshida."  
  
Aoshi couldn't ever remember meeting someone with that last name, but he accepted the phone anyway.  
  
"Hello?" He sighed.  
  
  
  
"Aoshi, it's been so long since I've seen you…I'm sure you've grown up some." Mrs. Yoshida greeted.  
  
"Who are you?" Aoshi demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry Aoshi…I was your neighbor. When you were still living at home."  
  
Aoshi felt the blood drain from his face.  
  
"How did you get my number? Why are you calling me?"  
  
"Oh, believe me, it took a bit of scavenging to find you. But it's important Aoshi, because…well…I'm calling to say that your mother has passed away." Mrs. Yoshida said gently.  
  
Aoshi froze. Mother was dead? The only one that had cared for him slightly?  
  
"How?" He asked, anger boiling in him. If he didn't know better his father probably killed her.  
  
"She did it to herself." Mrs. Yoshida answered.  
  
"Suicide?"  
  
"…Yes. She must have overdosed on something, or poisoned herself. They found her on her bed, hands clasped against her breast. She was clutching a locket…Aoshi, it had…it had a picture of you in it."  
  
"Thank…thank you, Mrs. Yoshida." Aoshi forced the words out of his mouth.  
  
"The funeral will be next Wednesday. Would you like me to pick you up?"  
  
"I don't know if I can go, Mrs. Yoshida. I'll call you sometime tomorrow and let you know."  
  
"That's fine, darling. I'll talk to you later then…my sympathy is with you."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Yoshida. Goodbye."   
  
Aoshi turned off the phone and dropped it on his bed. Slowly, he slumped to the floor, staring straight ahead without blinking.  
  
So he hadn't saved her by leaving. He hadn't protected her from Father. He hadn't saved her from herself.  
  
Something warm fell down his face, and he wiped it aside.  
  
Water?  
  
Tears. Real tears.  
  
Tears for you, mother…I still have some emotion left, and it's for you.  
  
*I used a online dictionary and supposedly that is the Japanese word for 'mother'. Correct me if I'm wrong and REVIEW!!! 


	4. Time for a Change?

AN: Thanks again…and I got my first flame! WOO! Better to take things a tad positively, no? Ah well, Yes, I understand Kenshin's 'gothness' is a bit far out, I'll see if I can alter it here. Thank you thank you thank you…for once, some constructive criticism. Um…and the Evanescence song was from their first CD "Origin" that is at least $150 b/c they only made around 2000 copies -.- . The song was "Fields of Innocence". Enjoy!  
  
Sanosuke ran as fast as he could down the dark streets. His sister wasn't home again, since she was out working night shift. They hardly ever saw each other at all: He was usually at Kenshin's, and she was always out working. He hated that he was a burden on her, but living in an apartment with his sister was the only option for him.  
  
His mind spun. Where was he again? He was trying to find Kenshin, wasn't he? Sanosuke leaned over, fighting to catch his breath. Random thoughts flew in and out of his head.  
  
I want to fly  
  
Where's Mommy?  
  
Four leafed clovers are lucky  
  
La la la…como te llama? Merci. Guten tag.  
  
Sanosuke clutched his head and screamed. Curling up in a corner next to a department store, Sano struggled to regain his thoughts.  
  
I want control!  
  
I need someone to help me!  
  
Kenshin…  
  
Ring around the rosey, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall  
  
Down.  
  
***  
  
Saturday had to be Kenshin's favorite day. He walked around the shopping center, looking for some new clothes. He'd rather have a new pair of boots, but they weren't exactly affordable at the moment. Passing a group from another high school, he couldn't help but feel their incessant giggling was directed toward him.  
  
"…lipstick? What a joke…"  
  
"…such a poser.."  
  
Kenshin felt his eyebrow twitch. Poser? Wasn't that the word they used for punks and people like Avril Lavigne? He'd never really paid much attention to it. Kenshin stopped to look in a window; not at merchandise but at his own reflection.  
  
So was this really him?  
  
Did it matter?  
  
If he stopped wearing the things that made him this 'poser' it would only confirm their beliefs that he had a one-track mind and followed whatever the crowd wanted him to. Then again, the lipstick was a little much, and he never had liked the feel of it. It was so sticky, and smeared a lot. He wondered how girls could stand to wear it. Maybe Kaoru would stop grimacing at him as she tried to smile if he stopped wearing it. It seemed like a good idea…  
  
Kenshin picked up a napkin from a hot dog stand. He raised it to his lips when another thought struck him.  
  
Why was he trying to please Kaoru?  
  
For a moment, an icy fear swept through his body. He saw his panicked eyes in the window reflection; the white napkin ready to wipe away the black upon his lips.  
  
"We're just friends…I want her to feel comfortable around me."  
  
The napkin reached for his lips again, wiping away the black. When he took it away, a gray smear remained as a ghostly reminder of what used to lie there. A few more minutes of rubbing and all traces of the lipstick were gone. He and Kaoru were just friends.  
  
Right?  
  
***  
  
Kaoru sighed. She couldn't study. Misao wasn't making any noise whatsoever. She had only shut herself in her room; there was no blaring radio, no jumping on her bed, practicing violin or voice. Missing Misao's distraction, Kaoru went over to her dresser and pulled out a brown paper package tied with a frayed string.  
  
Kaoru gingerly pulled on the string, untying the bow. She unfolded the paper carefully, taking out its contents and looking through them wistfully.  
  
"Kaoru,  
  
May all your Birthday dreams and wishes come true  
  
  
  
Love, Aunt Ejita"  
  
"GIRL, YOU SHINE! ROCK ON AND HAVE A GREAT B-DAY!!!  
  
From all your friends, Fuyu, Ai, Haruka, Ishita, and Kui"  
  
Kaoru continued through the cards. When she was feeling especially lonely, like now, she would read old birthday cards to help her think she was loved and needed somewhere. Now, however, it was only making her irritated. Her parents had sent her to Eldewater against her wishes; ignoring her pleas to be sent to other schools her friends would go to. Now she was here, and had lost all contact with all her friends from middle school, and had not bothered to make any new friends here. Her parents never visited her on holidays, and she had no means of transportation to visit them. What was the use, though? She had a bunch of bratty siblings anyway. Sighing, she took a look at the last card.  
  
"A Birthday is always special, so just take a look at everything around you and be thankful its there before its gone. You were always my favorite girl. Do well in school and hopefully I'll see you some time around the Holidays.  
  
Love, Uncle Hiei."  
  
Kaoru put the cards back in their packaging and shoved them into her dresser.  
  
"I don't need anyone."  
  
And with that, she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Walks always made Kaoru feel better. But somehow, in her anger, she had treaded into unfamiliar territory. The streets were darkening and she couldn't tell in which direction she had come from. The buildings were looking shabbier, and her heart thumped rabidly with fear at the thought of being shot, raped, or robbed. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Please help me…"  
  
Kaoru turned to see a boy no older than her curled up beside the brick wall of an abandoned fire department. He was shuddering and coughing, brown hair falling in his face.  
  
"What…what would you want me to do?" Kaoru asked. Against her better judgment, she began to approach him.  
  
"I'm sick…I'm stoned…I need to find my friend." He replied.   
  
"I don't know who your friend is."  
  
"Cows…Yelena. Cars. Dogs chase cars…" He mumbled. Kaoru's eyes widened.  
  
"I really need to get this guy to a hospital." she said to herself. She knelt next to the boy, and brushed the brown hair out of his face. She shrieked in surprise when he locked his hand around her wrist and clawed at her jacket, grabbing the neck of her shirt and sobbing into her shoulder.  
  
"Mama…don't go..the sun'll come up, tomorrow, ya gotta hang on til tomorrow.." the boy continued, singing the last few lines of "Tomorrow" from the musical "Annie."  
  
Panicked, Kaoru did the only thing she could do. Scream.  
  
"RAPE!!!"  
  
***  
  
Kenshin flinched at the cry. He knew he should be getting to Sanosuke's apartment to check on him, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to check out the screaming. As he got closer, the cry echoed again.  
  
"RAPE!"  
  
Kenshin felt his eyebrows go up in surprise. He thought people were usually out at parties or asleep at this time. He picked up his pace and ran after the voice. Dodging corners and turning down dark streets, he reached his destination. He was not prepared for what he saw next.  
  
A panicked Kaoru was screaming for her dear life while Sanosuke sobbed in to her shoulder, holding her wrist and her shirt. Kenshin almost laughed but decided against it.  
  
"Kaoru! Calm down, its just Sanosuke. He's stoned again, he thinks you're his mother. Believe me, it's happened to me on more than one occasion."  
  
Kaoru stopped, bewildered.  
  
"What's his name again?"  
  
"Sanosuke."  
  
"Sano..hush, darling. Shhhh." She whispered, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Sanosuke, it's me, Kenshin. We're going to take you back to my dorm where you can get cleaned up and you can sleep in a warm bed and be with your friends. Remember, Soujiro and Aoshi?" Kenshin murmured, kneeling next to them.  
  
"I'm not going. I'm staying with Mama." Sano groaned. "She's been gone too long."  
  
"Mom will come too for a little while." Kenshin said, looking to Kaoru, who nodded.  
  
"Really?" Sanosuke, by now, had stopped crying.  
  
"Yeah. Really." Kenshin smiled a little, wondering how Sanosuke would recover this time. He stood, along with Kaoru, to help Sanosuke to his feet. They walked side by side as Kaoru held Sanosuke's hand; Sano wouldn't allow otherwise.  
  
"He does this often?" Kaoru asked, looking over at Kenshin.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Kenshin nodded. There was a long pause before Kaoru spoke again.  
  
"You're a good friend, Kenshin."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled.  
  
Kaoru smiled back then turned her gaze back to the sidewalk.  
  
Wait…  
  
She snapped her head back to Kenshin. Something was different about him. She tried to search his face without attracting his attention.  
  
No lipstick?  
  
Kaoru turned back to the road again, and felt her lips twitch upward in a shy smile.   
  
ANOTHER Note: Umm…I have no idea what it's like to be high. Some of my friends do but none of them act like Sanosuke. So, let's play pretend: There is a drug out there that produces reactions from Sanosuke as seen here. Short chapter, but I wasn't too in the mood. 


	5. Voices Still Singing

AN: Meeeeeeeee again! Not much to say. Except to I Luv Monkeys…yes, I liked that song very much. Maybe I'll try to fit it in here…unless it looks like I'm putting too many poems and lyrics in here ^-^. You know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, blah blah blah…so on and so forth. Just review or feel my wrath.  
  
Sanosuke stared at Saitou.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. Get up and read your poem." Saitou snapped. Sanosuke slowly picked up his paper and shuffled to the front of the class. He cleared his throat, nervously looking around.  
  
"Running through my veins,  
  
I gain new powers.  
  
They circulate, once, twice  
  
And I inhale again  
  
When I'm allowed to fly  
  
Those on the ground cry  
  
Gliding upon the wind,  
  
I see the truth below  
  
It flickers, once, twice  
  
And I blind myself again  
  
When I'm allowed to fly  
  
Those on the ground cry.  
  
Falling back to the cement  
  
I exhale all my powers  
  
Everything spins once, twice  
  
And I sleep once again  
  
When I'm allowed to fly  
  
Those on the ground cry  
  
It's so dangerous to fly, you see  
  
They don't want me to die"  
  
Silence. Sanosuke looked around. Most students were asleep, as expected; Sanosuke slept through every one else's poems too. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Soujiro were all wide-awake and smiling.  
  
"Free verse. Hmm. 75." Saitou muttered.  
  
"75? I thought this was good!" Sanosuke shouted.  
  
"Moron."  
  
"What?! I could sue you!"  
  
"You wouldn't get diddly squat, kid. I'm a Creative Writing teacher, for crying out loud."   
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"I'll give you an 85 just for the hell of it." Saitou sighed in an irritated manner. Sanosuke went back to his desk, and got his things together for lunch.  
  
"Pretty good poem." Kenshin smiled. Kaoru nodded, walking alongside them.  
  
"Please, please, please, PLEASE join me so I can make a band!" Soujiro begged. "I tried starting one with Kenshin and Aoshi but they won't do it."  
  
"A band? Me? Awesome! Kenshin, I don't see why not."  
  
"I don't prefer to attract attention to myself, that I don't." He smiled. Sanosuke turned to see Kaoru still tagging along.  
  
"Don't you have some girly thing to be doing, Missy?"  
  
"Oh…I…yes, I suppose I do." Kaoru's face fell, then she blushed. Kaoru didn't normally hang around Kenshin unless they needed to work on their Home Ec. project for Miss Megumi.  
  
"Be nice Sano, she saved you the other night." Kenshin reprimanded.  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah, she was the one that found you by that fire department when you were sick." Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Yes…you thought I was your mother." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"…Oh no…did I sing the Annie song again?"  
  
"Yep." Kenshin and Kaoru replied in unison.  
  
"Shit."  
  
***  
  
Misao smoothed her dress and grimaced. She hated dresses. Tonight was the concert, and she was singing a solo, so she had to wear one. It was long, and midnight blue. Misao was surprised she didn't trip over it.  
  
"Miss Makimachi, you're on next." Mr. Cole whispered, gripping his clipboard tightly. Misao smiled a little; Mr. Cole was always a nervous person and it reminded her of a flustered bird. She took a deep breath, waited for the applause to end, then walked out on stage.  
  
The lights were bright, and the microphone stood all alone at the front of the stage. Misao felt a little more nervous; she hadn't known she would be that close to the audience. She stepped up to the microphone and clasped her hands. Biting her lip, she turned to Therese at the piano, and nodded to let her start. Music filled the silent auditorium, and Misao closed her eyes.  
  
"Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,  
Voila le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens  
  
Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose."  
  
Misao opened her eyes, smiling. The song was pulsing through her, and it had never made her feel more alive. French had been a hard language for her to learn while singing, but La Vie en Rose had quickly become a favorite of hers. Her mezzo-soprano voice fit it perfectly.  
  
Scary, no? To think that her harsh voice she spoke to everyone with could turn into that of a mezzo-soprano's as she sang.  
  
Misao unclasped her hands, throwing her arms outward to embrace the passion of music. Her voice was loud and clear, and sang the beautiful melody with enthusiasm.  
  
Opening her eyes to meet the audience again, she finished the song quietly. Stunned, the audience remained silent for a moment, then burst into applause. Misao smiled, and gave her bow. Looking up, she caught the eyes of Soujiro.  
  
"What's HE doing here?" She thought. Soujiro quickly broke the gaze and disappeared off to the side. Misao continued smiling, and waved as she walked back stage again. She ran to the dressing rooms to wipe of her ridiculous make-up.  
  
"Your voice is awesome, Misao."  
  
"SOUJIRO WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY DRESSING ROOM?!" Misao screeched, jumping back in surprise.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, you share this room with two other fellow musicians. They, however, are playing their duet now so it was relatively easy to slip back here. Your voice transaction is amazing, you know. Harsh and crow-like one minute, and mezzo-soprano the next."  
  
"Did you just call me a crow?" Misao demanded, raising her fist. Soujiro caught it, and smiled again.  
  
"Now now, it's not nice to hit people. Why don't we rest a little and let you calm down."  
  
Misao growled, and before they knew it, they were rolling on the floor. Misao screamed and kicked, trying to hit the boy she learned to know as a goddamned nuisance. Soujiro blocked her as best he could, narrowly escaping some of her blows.  
  
"Fuck!' Misao cried. Her dress had been ripped in the process, all the way down the back, revealing a pure white slip. "How am I going to get to the reception afterwards?"  
  
"Do you have a change of clothes?" Soujiro asked, trying to breathe properly again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Any safety pins?"  
  
"No. We have some bobby pins."   
  
"That's nice…Misao…could you please get off me, I'm having a bit of trouble breathing."  
  
"Oh! Sorry.."  
  
Soujiro found the bobby pins, and attempted to close up the back of her dress.  
  
"The material is too slippery, and it would be way too obvious even if they did stay on."  
  
"What am I going to do? I have to go, I'm going to get awards and stuff and I already paid $50 to reserve a place for me at the dinner."  
  
"Okay…how about I pose as your date…all you need to do is stand close in front of me so I can block the slit from view…otherwise just stay close to the wall and sit in your chair."  
  
"YOU? My DATE?"  
  
"That or risk humiliating yourself in front of your fellow musicians."  
  
"It would be humiliating just to date you."  
  
"I see."  
  
Misao sighed, and took his arm. "Well, you'd be less humiliating."  
  
"And we are already married anyway."  
  
"That's right, home economics." Misao smiled again.  
  
"After you, dearest." Soujiro bowed as he opened the door.  
  
"Thank you Soujiro, but I'm afraid I don't care for hopeless romantics." Misao replied. Soujiro only smiled, as usual, and put his hands on her shoulders to ensure that no one would see the back of the torn dress.  
  
***  
  
Aoshi put on his black coat, straightened his tie, and stepped back from the mirror. His appearance was acceptable enough for the funeral. He walked out across the courtyard to the parking lot, where Mrs. Yoshida was waiting in her car.  
  
"Hello, Aoshi darling." She smiled as he slid into the passenger seat. Mrs. Yoshida had aged a bit since his last memory of her; her hair had grayed considerably and she was very pale.  
  
"My, you've grown tall." She exclaimed. "I don't know where that came from, both of your parents were short. Oh, but you do look like your mother's side of the family. Very thin and dark haired. Are you getting enough to eat?"  
  
"Plenty, Mrs. Yoshida." Aoshi sighed, thinking of the free meals the Kickin' Chicken forced their employees to take home. He shuddered to think of them as they were piling up in the refrigerator.   
  
Relatives that had not seen him in years stared at him. He towered above them all, looking out of place with his blue eyes. Aoshi was glad to see that his father was not at the funeral. Those attending made a small crowd at the front of the room. They all watched silently as Aoshi went up to the casket to make his goodbyes.  
  
To his surprise, she didn't look the way he expected. His mother looked as if she were sleeping. Having been pale all her life, death made her look no different. The funeral home hadn't done anything that had altered her body, and she looked so out of place in the casket. A golden gleam caught Aoshi's eye and he saw that Mrs. Yoshida's words about the locket had been true. He surveyed his peaceful mother yet again, and closed his eyes, talking to her in his mind.  
  
"Mother, you were beautiful. You were sweet and kind. You may have been too weak to protect me, and you may have been too afraid to stand up to father for me, but I know you cried. That was enough. Just to know you cared."  
  
Carefully, he traced his finger down her hand, noticing a ribbon peeking out from the pocket in her dress. Discreetly, he tugged on it just to see what it was. Out came a familiar paper star, and Aoshi smiled. No doubt the makeshift mobile was tucked safely inside. He pushed the star back in her pocket, whispered a tiny 'thank you', and reached his seat next to Mrs. Yoshida.  
  
Aoshi didn't listen to the eulogy. He hardly felt that he was still alive. Mrs. Yoshida tapped his shoulder, to let him no everyone was getting to the parking lot so they could follow the hearse to the graveyard. Aoshi stared silently as they lowered the coffin into the grave.  
  
"Aoshi?" Mrs. Yoshida touched his shoulder, and handed him a small bouquet of flowers. "Could you say a few last words for us? She was your mother, after all."  
  
Aoshi didn't take the flowers at first. That awful silence plagued the area as everyone watched him with critical eyes. Slowly, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and accepted the flowers, turning sharply to the grave.  
  
"Golden slumber kiss your eyes.." He murmured. Mrs. Yoshida smiled, being familiar with the words as well. Aoshi was not one for singing, but he continued as best he could, quietly.   
  
"Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry, And I'll sing you a lullaby."  
  
There. He had done it. No more emotion. Aoshi shook his head. No, no more emotion. He was tired of it, and it got him nowhere. This was the last time, and his mother deserved his emotions. His mother deserved his smiles and tears. Nobody else was worth all of that.  
  
Aoshi was the first to turn back to the car, to everyone's surprise. They followed shortly after, and Mrs. Yoshida drove him back to Eldewater without a word.  
  
***  
  
"Kenshin, the twins had to go to the hospital because of poisoning. The bill is pretty high…" Kaoru said, looking over the papers in their project folder.  
  
"Damn, that woman is seriously trying to fail us." Kenshin groaned.  
  
"Don't say that. Teachers don't want to fail us, they want to challenge us."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"So how are we going to pay for the twins' hospital bill?"  
  
Kenshin sighed. They were doing the best they could with this project, but it just wasn't working out.  
  
"We could try for a smaller apartment."  
  
"Kenshin, we have the two of us, twin boys, and a daughter. We need space."  
  
"We could…sell the car and I could take a bus to work."  
  
"And your pregnant wife is supposed to walk?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I TOLD you that woman was trying to fail us."  
  
In the end, they figured Kaoru would be taking maternity leave soon anyways, so they went ahead and sold their car. The project was not turning out too well, and even Kaoru was beginning to think Miss Megumi was being hard just to spite them.  
  
"I'm exhausted." She sighed, closing their checkbook.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I wonder where Soujiro and Misao are. They've been gone for hours."  
  
"Dunno. Soujiro said he was going to her concert and see if he could make amends with her. Supposedly they had an argument over his band thing."  
  
"Awww. I think they'd look so cute together."  
  
"Yeah." Kenshin muttered, looking off into space.  
  
"You thinking about Julie and Lisa?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"No. Not this time."  
  
"Kenshin….have you….have you ever had a girlfriend?"  
  
Kenshin looked up in surprise. "Yeah…why?"  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
Kenshin gave Kaoru a questioning look, then explained.  
  
"Umm…her name was Tomoe. She was kind of quiet, and she was pretty nice. It was really weird though, because she wasn't goth or punk or prep…nothing like that. She would always dress like it was the 1930's, and always had her hair done in those styles. You'd think she'd look stupid and out of place, but she really didn't."  
  
"Oh.." Kaoru replied.  
  
"We broke up and she moved because her Dad was in the navy. Have you had a boyfriend?"  
  
"No.." Kaoru blushed.  
  
The two stared at each other for a little while. Kenshin opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He stared a little longer at Kaoru, intrigued by what her possible motivation was to ask him such a question.  
  
He moved quickly, he didn't even know what he had jumped up for when he found his lips on Kaoru's.  
  
Well, they weren't really on Kaoru's lips.  
  
He kind of….missed. A bit.   
  
In shock, Kaoru had jumped up as well, sending them both toppling to the floor. Embarrassed, Kaoru quickly pushed Kenshin off of her.  
  
"I am …so sorry." Kenshin said.  
  
"It's okay…um…I think I'll go back to my dorm now."  
  
Kenshin walked with her to his door, and watched her hurry off to the courtyard. He sighed.  
  
"I am SUCH an idiot." 


	6. In the Flash of the Light

AN: Woo! ME! Sorry…lots of school stuff AND writer's block. My humble apologies. Okay…a new thing {insert text here} = someone's thoughts, since "…" is too confusing with speech. Enjoy! I don't own anyone…except …Shishio's daughter. Oh, and thanks for the wonderful person who told me my poetry was good! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?!  
  
"Misao!" Mr. Cole cried when he saw his prized student walk through the door into the reception. "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"This is my date, Mr. Cole. Soujiro."  
  
"But….but…" Mr. Cole spluttered.  
  
"But what, sir?" Soujiro smiled.  
  
"You've got blue hair!" He cried.  
  
"It's aqua, sir. Don't mind me, I'm just here to have a good time!" Soujiro replied merrily, escorting Misao to her table.  
  
"Mr. Cole hates you." Misao smirked.  
  
"How can you tell?" Soujiro asked cheerfully.  
  
"He's wiping his forehead with his handkerchief. That means he's nervous. And he's glancing in an irritated manner toward you. That means he completely disapproves of your appearance and fears you will undermine my career in music."  
  
"What an unpleasant man!" Soujiro cried happily. Misao shook her head. Soujiro was an oddly cheerful person.  
  
***  
  
Up...down. Which way? Side…to side. Left and right.  
  
Kenshin fiddled with the knife, tracing lines along his pale skin. He wasn't ready to break through yet.  
  
Why am I doing this again?  
  
Hmm…just seemed like a good idea.  
  
Kenshin hadn't cut himself since he was thirteen. He had hardly found any passion in it and gave it up out of boredom. But for some reason, today he felt like seeing blood. It didn't matter whose it was, but he was the only willing victim. Kenshin wanted to feel again, he wanted to see the beauty again.  
  
He used to think he was crazy. Thinking that pain, destruction and darkness were beautiful. That was another reason he had pulled away from Lisa and Julie. He wasn't like them anymore. Just what was it that made the cold smell of a blade so appealing and lovely? What made the fall or a dark drop of blood so beautiful? What made pain so deliciously cruel?  
  
"Insane," He muttered, putting away the knife. "I've gone insane.." Kenshin shook his head, trying to throw the strange morbid thoughts from his head.  
  
Walking back into the living room he watched the peaceful Sanosuke sleep. Kenshin sighed, wondering if Sano would ever learn and just stop…stop doing all those drugs, get his life back on track. On sudden impulse, Kenshin grabbed the phone and dialed a number he hadn't used in a long time.  
  
"Hey, you have reached Julie and Lisa, unfortunately we're not here right now so you can just leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP!"  
  
"…Mama….Kasaan…I just called to say I love you. Uh...talk to you soon. Don't call me back….I'll just try again later." Kenshin hung up the phone, he was a little disappointed that they hadn't been home, but at the same time he was relieved. Things had to be taken slowly.  
  
***  
  
"Chicken….SUCKS." Aoshi muttered, tearing off his apron and hiding out in the bathroom for his break. He would not be caught dead standing idle in the place as if he had chosen to eat in the restaurant. Why people considered their food was beyond him. He stalked out of the bathroom, clutching his apron.  
  
"Oooh, Aoshi the Chicken Man!" A boy and his friends laughed from a booth at the corner of the store.  
  
"Don't make me shove fries up your nose." Aoshi grumbled back.  
  
"Hey you, some napkins over here!" Someone shouted.  
  
"Fuck off! I'm on my break!" Aoshi turned around and immediately regretted his words. Jeez, did ALL of his teachers have to eat at THIS particular restaurant?  
  
Professor Shishio was glaring at him, and Aoshi knew he was in more trouble than he ever would have been with his Gym teacher, Hiko. Next to Shishio was his wife Yumi, and a little girl sat on her lap.  
  
{Wait…back up a minute…} Aoshi thought. {Shishio has a daughter?! How the fuck did they…do…aw, that's sick.} Aoshi shuddered. The little girl giggled and jumped out of Yumi's lap.  
  
"Hi! My name's Shina Makoto and I want to play!"  
  
"Hi my name's Aoshi, go away."   
  
Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes.  
  
We adopted her from China since we…er…weren't able to have children of our own. Sweet little thing, isn't she?" Yumi cooed.  
  
"Play with my daughter, Aoshi. I like to see her happy."  
  
"No way!" Aoshi shouted. Shishio sighed.  
  
"$50 in advance."  
  
"Okay, what do you want to play, Shina?" Aoshi grumbled, hating to be bribed by Shishio. The little girl pondered for a bit, then lit up with another smile.  
  
"I wanna play in the playground outside!" Shina shouted. Aoshi paled.  
  
"You mean….that thing with the big slide and all that jungle gym crap and that closed in area with the stupid colored balls?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Aoshi groaned.  
  
***  
  
"And for her outstanding performance, Misao receives the prized Vocal Excellence award for the 2002-2003 concert series. Misao, would you please say a few words for us?"  
  
Misao nearly jumped out of her seat, but Soujiro pulled her down. She blushed, remembering the slit up the back of her dress.  
  
"One, two, three.." Soujiro and Misao stood at the same time, walking up to the podium. Guests sniffed in distaste; this was Misao's moment, so why was this boy following her?  
  
Misao smiled, and adjusted the microphone.  
  
"It is truly an honor to have been awarded with Vocal Excellence. I've worked really hard, but I never dreamed I'd make it this far. Many thanks go out to my friends, who were there for me every step of the way, mostly my roommate Kaoru who had to put up with my practices late at night. Secondly I'd like to thank my instructor, Mr. Cole, who is the most music knowledgeable person I'm acquainted with." Misao said, while gripping her award.  
  
"Also, I'd like to thank the…the…" Misao gulped and closed her eyes, continuing with clenched teeth, "…the love of my life, Soujiro." She turned to see his reaction, and was irritated to find him preening himself. She wanted to slap him. "Darling, your support means everything to me-"  
  
"I just want to say that I'm so proud of you, Misao. I look forward to the day that we combine our musical tal- OW!" Soujiro coughed as Misao jammed her elbow into his side. There was no way in hell he was taking the spotlight from her.  
  
"Anyhow, thank you all, it's really an honor. Soujiro, I…I…" she took a deep breath, "I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!" Soujiro quickly pressed his lips against hers, to avoid any struggling. When Misao instinctively put her arms around him, Soujiro deepened the kiss.  
  
"Awwww," the guests murmured. The two pulled back at the same time, breathing heavily and staring at each other in shock.  
  
{What the hell?! That was real! That….that wasn't just some act. Soujiro….why?} Misao thought.  
  
{That was real! She made it real….I made it real…} Soujiro's mind screamed at him.  
  
They broke the gaze, and quickly returned to their seats.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru clutched her purse closer to her, and inhaled the sweet-scented breeze. She looked up at the gray sky and watched the trees shed their blooms; some of the petals settling in her hair. Her thoughts flew back to earlier in the day, when Kenshin had kissed her.  
  
{That was so weird. I can't believe he did that. He's such a ….nasty, dark person.} Kaoru's thoughts enveloped her.  
  
{Yuck…} Kaoru pressed her fingers up to her lips. {But he wasn't wearing any black lipstick. That's funny….he hasn't worn that since the first time I went over to his dorm.}  
  
The sky was getting darker, and Kaoru decided it was time to go back to her dorm. She stepped off the curb and lifted her face to watch the clouds once more, savoring the scent on the breeze and the falling petals.  
  
BEEEEEP!!!  
  
{What?!}  
  
SCREEEEEEETCH!!!  
  
{Headlights!}  
  
"Miss? Miss can you hear me?! Dammit, watch where you're walking? God…can you hear me? Miss?!"  
  
{I….can't….feel anything…} 


	7. A Different State of Consciousness

AN: Long time no see! I'm a depressed little girl, bent on attacking my world….(poem I wrote a long time ago) Anyhoo, time for a new chapter, don't you think? It may be a little short, So here you have it. R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!  
  
Warning: This chapter involves a slight bit of atheism. Please do not flame me, as I am not trying to sway your religious beliefs. This is just more characterization for Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin, we're back!" Soujiro shouted as he took Misao's coat. He had convinced her to come back to his dorm even though her dress was ripped; insisting she could borrow clothes from him.  
  
"Dinner's ready if you want any." Kenshin shouted back. Aoshi trudged into the dining area.  
  
"What's got you so bummed out, Aoshi?" Soujiro smiled.  
  
"Shishio paid me $50 to play with his daughter."  
  
"SHISHIO HAS A DAUGHTER? How did they….you know…."  
  
"They adopted her." Aoshi cleared up the confusion and nasty images.  
  
"…oh." Kenshin and Soujiro breathed sighs of relief.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna call Kaoru and tell her I'm over here so she doesn't worry." Misao announced, whipping out her cell phone. She dialed a number, and waited several moments. Frowning, she left a message.  
  
"That's funny…she's never out past this time. Maybe she left a message for me…" Kenshin watched Misao anxiously as she fiddled with her cell phone for a minute.  
  
"Holy shit…" Misao hissed.  
  
"What?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Ah, that silly girl has called ten times, but no messages. I'll call her cell phone this time and see where she is." Misao waited impatiently, tapping her finger on the table. Aoshi and Soujiro casually continued eating dinner while Kenshin watched Misao with rapt attention.  
  
"Finally! Kaoru where are-" Misao stopped short, her irritated scowl dropped. "I see…no, no that's all right. How is she? Is that so? Can she have any visitors tonight? All right. Thank you. No, no, it's okay. Thank you. Yes. Goodbye." Misao hung up, shaking.  
  
"That wasn't Kaoru….the people at the hospital have had a hold on her cell phone…" Misao's voice wavered.  
  
"The hospital?" Kenshin cried, worriedly.  
  
"Kaoru was hit by a car."  
  
***  
  
Father!  
  
Father!  
  
Father!  
  
Father into your hands I commend my spirit, Father into your hands…why have you forsaken me? In your heart forsaken me, in your thoughts forsaken me, in your thoughts forsaken me…trust in my self righteous suicide…  
  
I…cry…when angels deserve to die…  
  
"Kaoru…."  
  
Kaoru turned around, blinded by light. Blonde haired, blue eyes angels laughed and slowly fluttered around in a dream-like state. The girls called her again, inviting her to join them. Kaoru hesitated, something was wrong with this picture. The last thing she remembered was being hit by a car, and now she was dreaming about angels.  
  
"Kaoru, why don't you believe in God, if you believed in God you could come dance and sing with us…" The angel girls whispered, twirling around and round, giggling and sighing.  
  
"God isn't real." Kaoru stated simply. "And why am I talking to angels that are in my dream?"  
  
"Because we are reeeaaaaaal…" They sang.  
  
"No you're not." Kaoru peered closer. The angels were becoming jerkier in their movements and the light was fading into darkness. Something caught her eye on one of the angels. A sting? As Kaoru watched, she realized the angels were marionettes. Little dancing puppets. She laughed to herself, watching their strings jerk them around in a crazy dance. Looking up, she saw the master puppeteer. It was Aoshi  
  
"Kaoru, you're damned to hell." He spoke.  
  
"There is no hell. I'm atheist. Aoshi, what are you doing up there?"  
  
"I'm God, you bitch! No one defies me, I do what I want. HELLLLLL!"  
  
"To hell! To hell! To hell!" The puppet angels sang. A black hole opened under Kaoru and she screamed as she fell for what seemed to be an eternity. Darkness enveloped her. This was hell? Were was the fire, the brimstone, the boiling sulfur pools?  
  
"Kaoruuuu…." A voice echoed.  
  
"Kenshin? Is that you?"  
  
"That is my mortal name, yes. Here I am known as….SATAN!" A war whoop echoed and red lights turned on, revealing a stage, a stereo system; gold, red and orange ribbons and banners. Kenshin hit the "play" button.  
  
"Let's PAR-TAY!" He yelled. The sound of heavy metal flooded the caverns, bringing out all the punks and Goths to dance and scream. Kenshin stood up on the stage, waving to his subjects.  
  
"Come on Kaoru, dance! You're the Queen of Hades now, all mine and no one else's. Let me show you off to our underworld!" He took Kaoru's arms, whirling her around in a circle. He kissed her over and over again. Though his lips were clean, a black stain remained where he had placed them on her skin.  
  
"Dirty, dirty girl, you've sinned…" Kenshin murmured.  
  
"I'm NOT sinning! I'm atheist! There is no heaven or hell or God or Satan!"  
  
Swing music erupted from the stereo. Instantly Kenshin's dark clothes turned into a tuxedo and he flashed her a smile.  
  
"What kind of a dream IS this?" Kaoru screamed over the music as Kenshin twirled her around. "I want to wake up!"  
  
"Keep dancing, baby, you'll wake up in time. My mortal self is leaning over you right now, very concerned." Kenshin grinned.  
  
"My subconscious is really screwed up. Who ever though Aoshi would be god?" Kaoru muttered, giving in and performing the complicated moves that went along with the swing music.   
  
"KENSHIN!" A voice came from up above.  
  
"Tomoe baby! Long time no see!" Kenshin continued whirling around madly with Kaoru. "Get back up to heaven, angel, Aoshi won't be pleased you came down here. He never approved of our love affair when we were still alive, you know."  
  
"You bastard! You promised yourself to me and no one else!" Tomoe shouted angrily from her cloud.  
  
"Shut it, angel-girl. I've got a Queen of Hades now, the beautiful Kaoru!" And with that, Kenshin flicked his hand, causing the ceiling to close up and block out Tomoe's screams.  
  
"That's it….no more coke before going unconscious." Kaoru sighed.  
  
***  
  
"How long has she been here?" Misao asked the nurse.  
  
"About 5 hours. The man that hit her is out in the waiting room, he simply feels awful. You were the only person in the address book of her cell phone, and he wouldn't stop calling you." The nurse replied sympathetically.  
  
  
  
"So that's why there were 10 notices on my caller ID." Misao concluded. I shouldn't have turned the ring off during the reception….I would have been here sooner…" Misao trailed off into tears.  
  
"You didn't know Misao, it's okay. We're here now." Soujiro murmured, glancing over the bruised Kaoru. Her head was wrapped in a few bandages and her arm was in a cast. Her X-ray results would come in soon to check for broken ribs. They had yet to find out if there was any internal bleeding.  
  
Kenshin stood in the corner, watching her. The only movement Kaoru made was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.  
  
"Kenshin, we're going to go out and talk to the man and maybe get something to eat or drink. Want to come?" Misao asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll stay here….somebody's got to watch over her." Kenshin smiled, and Misao returned the gesture as she exited the room holding Soujiro's hand.  
  
"Kaoru….wake up soon. Please, you're a great girl and I don't want anything to happen to you…"  
  
Kenshin smiled when Kaoru's fingers slightly curled and relaxed. He took her hand in his in hopes to feel the blessed movement of life again. 


	8. Awakening

AN: Hello Again. I haven't had the will to write much, my friend was in the hospital under suicide watch b/c she's been cutting herself for 2 years. Please understand that I am very tired and depressed right now...  
  
I absolutely LOVE hearing from you guys, it was my goal to reach at least 100 reviews (but I'd be thrilled to have more!) An Author here named Chiki has over 3000! SO jealous! Grrrr….but go check out her story anyway, it's called WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU. It's awesome.  
  
Sanosuke jolted himself awake. He breathed deeply, taking in his surroundings. He was home for once, and his older sister was snoring on the cot at the other side of the room. With both his parents dead, his sister had taken full custody of him once she had hit 18, and was working night shifts to pay for the apartment. She looked like a dead cat, sprawled out in a position of feline characteristics, her light brown hair spilling over the cot edge. He tried to remember the last time he talked to her. Nothing came to the surface.  
  
Had it really been that long, while they had been living together the whole time?  
  
Sanosuke was surprised to finally remember they hadn't talked in at least a month, because he was always at Kenshin's or asleep before she came home. And she was always gone when he came home from school, and she never woke up when he was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Adzuma?" He asked softly. No response. Sanosuke sighed, he knew better than to try to wake her up when she had just gotten to sleep. He curled up back onto the couch, pulled the blanket over him, and tried to take after his sister for once.  
  
***  
  
Soujiro winced. He had been using his hands so much, they were aching for rest. But he needed his hands! He hardly realized how much he needed them to go through a normal day. Grab the cereal, pour the milk. Later in the day he'd have to use thousands of doorknobs to get into buildings and classrooms and whatnot. Soujiro supposed he should drop one of his classes that was taxing his hands so much. There was drawing, classical guitar, cello, writing, and then there were the essays that came along with the quarter exams. Soujiro flopped back into a chair. Whoever thought hands were so useful?  
  
The phone started to ring. Soujiro wimpered, not wanting to pick it up. He, Aoshi, and Kenshin had not been able to afford an answering machine, and the caller was persistent. Soujiro trudged over to the phone and gingerly picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Soujiro! It's Misao. I was wondering if you would like to come with me to see how Kaoru's doing."  
  
"Sure…is she awake yet?"  
  
"No," Misao's voice fell, "Not yet."  
  
"Come over to the dorm and I'll be ready."  
  
  
  
"Okay then." Misao hung up without saying goodbye. It unnerved Soujiro for a bit, then he went into the bathroom.  
  
He checked the closet for some sort of cologne or something; he hadn't taken a shower last night. Soujiro grabbed Kenshin's old make-up bag that he hardly used anymore. Kaoru's doing? Soujiro smiled to think so. Someone needed to put that boy in his place.  
  
  
  
"Hmm….eyeshadow, eyeliner, some paste crap…no cologne. Eh, he's probably gay for all I know." Soujiro shuddered. Kenshin was most definitely not gay. If he had any suspicions it would be Aoshi just because it was funny to think about it.  
  
Something fell out of the make-up bag, and Soujiro bent over to pick it up. It was a tube of lipstick, not the black, but a light red. He had never seen Kenshin wear it before, but it looked really old, and had never been opened. It reminded him of something Misao might wear. Misao's lips…  
  
For the first time since it happened, Soujiro remembered their kiss the night she won her music award. The memory seemed to hit him in the gut like a wrecking ball, and Soujiro fell back from the power of it. Did Misao remember it at all? They hadn't spoken of it since, and Soujiro couldn't get over the fact that he had actually FORGOTTEN about it. Desire for Misao washed over him like and overwhelming tidal wave. The door bell rang, and Soujiro panicked.  
  
"If I open it….what will I do? I can't not go with her, Kaoru's my friend…Misao's my friend. But I want to kiss her again. I want…I want Misao…Misao…" Soujiro went pale as he shook on the bathroom floor. Slowly, he crawled out and stood in the hallways, ready to walk down the hall, and open the door calmly, with a smile.  
  
***  
  
"Can I go home yet?" Kaoru asked the Kenshin-Satan.  
  
"Of course not." He replied, drinking from a skull-carved goblet.  
  
"That's disgusting." Kaoru grimaced.  
  
"What, the skulls? This is your dream, it can be whatever you want it to be." Kenshin smiled. Kaoru's mouth widened in an evil grin.  
  
"EEP!" Kenshin-Satan screeched as the goblet turned into a white bunny and landed in his lap. "That's not funny!"  
  
Kaoru glared at him, and Kenshin's frown turned back into a smile.  
  
"Sorry my dear, you can't change me. Just some of the objects around you. I am a fixed character.  
  
"Okay." Kaoru closed her eyes. Kenshin-Satan watched in horror as sparrows took the place of the few crows and bats, the red and silver banners changed into the colors of the sunset, cobwebs cleared, and the party food changing to healthier substances. Suddenly, Aoshi walked in with a funny looking Sanosuke. He was wearing a business suit, glasses, and a pencil behind his ear.  
  
"I like what you've done with the place, Kaoru. I always said Kenshin needed a woman's touch." Aoshi smirked. Sanosuke nodded fervently.  
  
"And who is this?" Kenshin-Satan asked, gesturing Sano.  
  
"He's an intern in heaven. He's going to take over my job when I retire. You need an intern soon right?"  
  
"Hell no. I'm immortal, as are you, but I love my job. I have no intention of giving it up in the near future. If I do hand away my position, it'll be to the little tykes." Kenshin grinned, putting an arm around Kaoru.  
  
"There is no way I'm having Satan's children." Kaoru growled.  
  
"And you're not taking Tomoe from us." Aoshi glowered. Sanosuke quickly wrote down notes. His pen flew back and forth on the memo page.  
  
"I WANT TO WAKE UP!!!!" Kaoru screamed. Everyone turned to look at her in shock. One by one, everything began to disappear. Heaven, hell, the party, the cave, birds and banners. Kaoru was suddenly frightened, had she said something wrong?  
  
  
  
"Kaoru, we just wanted to have some fun." Kenshin said sadly. He took her hand and kissed it. Aoshi hung his head, and began to walk away, Sanosuke passed right through Kaoru's body as if he was a ghost, and Kenshin turned as well.  
  
"Wait…don't leave. Do I get to wake up now?"  
  
"Not yet. But you don't want our company….I'm leaving."  
  
"Don't!" Kaoru cried.  
  
"I have to, Kaoru. Now…now things are going to get worse. If it drives you insane, you're never going to wake up. Just keep control. Don't save him, and you will wake."  
  
"Kenshin, what are you talking about?"  
  
But he was gone…  
  
Kaoru knelt to the gray, grassy field and wept. It was just then she heard the cry of a boy, no older than 4.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
***  
  
"Aoshi, I like you. You're my best friend."  
  
Aoshi suppressed a groan. He couldn't believe Shishio's 6 year old daughter was telling him this. But it was kind of cute…  
  
"You're my best friend too." He said, giving her a rare shadow of a smile. Shina climbed up into his lap and lay her head against his chest, swinging her legs lazily over Aoshi's knee. He hated to admit it, but this little girl WAS the closest thing to a friend he had. He liked being around her; she was young, open minded, and simple. She was free-spirited, and did not have anything wrong with her life, whereas Aoshi's was too complicated for words.  
  
"Let's play ring around the rosie." Shina announced.  
  
"Again?" He sighed.  
  
"Yes." Shina nodded, hopping off his lap.  
  
Aoshi had to much slowly for Shina as they spun around in a circle. Of course, the circle was only two steps for Aoshi, just a mere turn on his heel, whereas Shina had to walk around about 7 steps.  
  
So simple, young, innocent.  
  
What would she grow up to be, to do? Aoshi was already approaching his senior year at Eldewater, and he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. Would Shine one day be a rebellious daughter who hated her parents? Would she start doing drugs or cutting? Or would she remain happy as she was now, perhaps become an involved student and role model?  
  
{Only time can tell} Aoshi thought.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin paced the hospital room again. Kaoru, the nurses said, had been showing signs of waking soon. She was moving more in her sleep, and her lips would form occasional words.  
  
"Don't…cry…" the labored breaths came from Kaoru. Kenshin whirled around, only to face disappointment. She was still not awake. What could she possibly be thinking about?  
  
***  
  
"Don't…cry…" Kaoru whispered to the little boy. He had red hair tied back in a pony tail, dirt smudged on his face, and tears coming out of his purple eyes. Kaoru realized this was a 3 year old version of Kenshin, wailing in the tall meadow grass.  
  
"Mommy!" He screamed again. Kaoru's dream only got worse as it went along. Baby Kenshin wailed and screamed, as the earth began to crumble and crack beneath him. Aoshi looked down from heaven.  
  
"The Fall of Kenshin…" His voice murmured lowly like thunder. Rain began pouring down as the earth continued cracking. Kaoru watched in horror.  
  
"…The Birth of Satan…" God-Aoshi waved his hand, and a ring of fire exploded around the little Kenshin, who only screamed and beat at the ground more. Chunks of earth began to fall in, down towards the caverns deep in the ground.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran towards the little one, extending her hand. Aoshi turned away, unable to look.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin, hold on!"  
  
{Now…now things are going to get worse}  
  
She tripped on a root.  
  
{If it drives you insane, you're never going to wake up. Just keep control.}  
  
She extended her hand to the little Kenshin, who was beginning to slip into the caverns  
  
{Don't save him, and you will wake.}  
  
Remembering those last words, Kaoru drew her hand back, letting the child fall into the caverns. She caught her breath, in shock, and sat on the ground. She was keeping control, she wanted to wake up.  
  
"You may go now, Kaoru."  
  
***  
  
Kenshin looked up. Kaoru's heart monitor was rapidly blipping, getting faster and faster. Was she having a heart attack? Quickly he stood, ready to call the nurses, when Kaoru opened her eyes. They stared at each other a moment, in shock. Then, Kaoru screamed.  
  
She screamed and sobbed for the little Kenshin she had seen in her dream, falling into the hell she didn't believe in. His face, his tears, futile efforts to stay alive.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin…it was so bad, so bad…" She wept into his shoulder. Kenshin, still in shock, moved his stiff arms around her in an embrace.  
  
"It's okay…you're awake now." 


	9. Life Brings about Changes

AN: Hello. Still depressed. Writer's block. Hope this suffices. First scene based on a recent event that happened to me. A little. Yeah. Really depressed. Thanks a million to Chaosu and Cirya-Chan. It really, seriously, does mean a lot to me when I get reviews. I'm still hoping for that 100, and merely dreaming of some larger number. PS- I know very well that Ayame and Suzume are NOT twins. But they are here.  
  
{The bottle began to spin slower, landing on the girl to her right. She opened it, taking out a crumbled piece of paper to get a look at her dare. The other girl giggled, anxious to see what it was. Misao only watched nervously. Her friend, who had gotten the paper, was bisexual, as was the girl she had just met tonight. If that girl had made all the dares, she could only imagine what would happen next…  
  
She smirked, crumpling the paper and tossing it aside. She turned to Misao, frozen in place, but she made sure her face didn't betray her fear. Her friend, her best friend in the whole world leaned forward and kissed her.}  
  
"Shit!" Misao lurched forward, knocking herself away from the dangers of her wandering mind. Her eyes adjusted, and she found herself in her room. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and she was accustomed to the silence because Kaoru was usually studying. Unfortunately, she was still in the hospital.  
  
Misao went into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. She hated that memory. Not only had it been her first kiss, but her worst. There was nothing in it. And it was her best friend. Misao had been depressed for days, struggling with herself to find out if she had those sort of "feelings" for her friend, only to distance herself from her forever. And Soujiro had reawakened the moment, making her angry, making her want to scream…and yet…. he gave Misao her first REAL kiss. She had felt something in it.  
  
But it was just for show….wasn't it?  
  
***  
  
The Kickin' Chicken Palace had never had so much business. Aoshi was pissed off at the prospect of working overtime.  
  
"Aoshi! You're on the birthday squad. Get down there."  
  
"I don't know the song!"  
  
"Yeah right. EVERYONE knows the song." Aoshi's boss leered at him, as if he took pleasure in making people sing and dance on the 'birthday squad'. Aoshi, pissed off that his excuse didn't work, went to the back of the restaurant to prepare himself and find out who the other, unfortunate members of the birthday squad were.  
  
As usual, it was a bunch of annoying, first time employees. Apparently he had been chosen because of his experience.  
  
{Damn. That means I'm the only one who's going to be singing.} Aoshi mentally punched himself, dreading the moment.  
  
"All right. You know the drill, I'm sure. It's the same in every damn restaurant. Line up and clap in UNISON like happy idiots. Try to sing along so I don't look like a retard." Aoshi snapped at the crew. They all nodded fervently, admiring their new squad leader.   
  
"File out." He pointed towards the door, instructing them to arrive at table number 5. Aoshi silently prayed that he wouldn't have to endure the pain of singing alone.  
  
Aoshi stalked out to the table. Silence ensued, and they waited for him to begin. Like a tin soldier out of use, Aoshi slowly moved his jaw, took a deep breath, and began to mumble.  
  
"If it's your birthday and you know it flap your wings." He grumbled.  
  
  
  
{If it's your birthday and you know it, leave this dump} Thought Aoshi.  
  
"Buckaw! Buckaw!" The rest of the squad screamed like chickens and flapped their arms about. The birthday man's mouth dropped open at the sight.  
  
"If it's your birthday and you know it flap your wings."  
  
{If it's your birthday and you know it, leave this dump}  
  
  
  
"BucKAW! BuKAW!"  
  
"If it's your birthday and you know it, don't throw a fit, the Kickin' Chicken will help you celebrate.." He trailed off, and then the can-can girls kicked the kitchen door open, marching to the table.  
  
"SHAKE YA TAIL-FEATHA'S!!!"  
  
Aoshi grimaced, and took a look at the birthday man. He looked ready to faint, and his relatives looked like they were beginning to regret asking the manager to sing "Happy Birthday". The can-can girls came out in neon orange heels to resemble chicken feet, white mini skirts with tail feathers attached, and white tank tops. They all lined up, and began the much-famed can-can.  
  
By the time they were finished, the birthday man was laughing hysterically. His relatives were fanning him with their napkins. Aoshi was seriously considering quitting his shitty job. Until….he accidentally met the gaze of a can-can dancer as she turned her head; her silky, dark blue hair whipping around her face.  
  
She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, considering she was wearing tail feathers. She still had her employee nametag on, that read "HELLO! My Name is Shizuko".  
  
{Shizuko. Pretty girl. Pretty girl = yet.}  
  
In their moment of eye contact, Shizuko stumbled, knocking over all the other girls like a row of dominos.  
  
***  
  
"What on earth happened to your hair?!" Mrs. Seta exclaimed. Her son, Soujiro looked away with a slight hint of a scowl on his face. The normally happy teenager had just been paid an unexpected visit by his mother, and Kenshin had suddenly found and excuse to lock himself in his room.  
  
"Your roommates are disgusting! I honestly don't know what's gotten into you; what about your guitar? CLASSICAL, not this "punk" nonsense! How are your grades?"  
  
"Fine, Mom."  
  
"Well? May I see a report card of some sort?"  
  
"You got one in the mail."  
  
"Well, I didn't get one. Show me."  
  
Soujirou rummaged through a file cabinet kept amazingly neat for high school boys (managed by the extremely orderly Aoshi) and finally was able to come up with a semi-recent report card from last quarter. His mother snatched it from him, her perfectly manicured nails scratching against the thick paper.   
  
His parents had divorced almost as quickly as they had married. Soujiro was the product of one week of dating. They were married immediately because his mother didn't want to be "showing" at her wedding, and felt they should be a family for the yet unborn Soujiro. Well, as nature goes, Soujiro was born about nine months later, and three months after that his father couldn't take Soujiro's constant need for attention 24/7 and left. Just goes to show how men can't handle babies because they're babies themselves.  
  
Soujiro leaned on a chair, taking in his mother's appearance. She was still young, about 35, and had changed her look for the millionth time. Last time he saw her, she had long hair and was going through a tacky jewelry phase. Now, her hair was cropped short around her face, a dark plum lipstick lined her sharp mouth, and a smoky gray eye shadow emphasized the thin arch of her menacing eyebrows. God, she looked like and evil woman.   
  
"You made a C- in Algebra II. I made a B when I had that class, way back when. You got this from your father."  
  
"I don't think he has much to do with anything."  
  
"You OBVIOUSLY got those genes of unintelligence."  
  
"Where did I get the music from, huh? You can't play shit on any instrument!"   
  
"Don't you fucking talk to me like that!" His mother put one hand on her hip, raising the other hand to point accusingly at him.  
  
{Great way to tell me not to curse, Mom. "Don't fucking talk to me like that!" Jeez. Your parenting really sucks. However, if I were in your position, I would be-}  
  
"Soujiro Seta, look at me!"  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Don't curse at me, I AM YOUR MOTHER, secondly, NEVER CORRECT ME when I am speaking of your BASTARD of a father, thirdly I am MOMENTS away from taking you back home, and FOURTHLY, you are PISSING ME OFF!"  
  
  
  
"…You wouldn't take me back home."  
  
"Do you want to bet?!"  
  
"I don't need to. You have nowhere to keep me because everyone in the family is either dead or hates you, you'd shoot yourself before sending me to live with Dad, annnnnnd you really don't give a shit about me or what I do so long as you get something out of it, say, my pay as a member of the symphony?"  
  
"You're not in the symphony."  
  
"I could be one day. I'm getting a good reputation, colleges will find me very worthy of their instruction."  
  
"Soujiro-"  
  
"I'm right, you're wrong."  
  
"SOUJIRO-"  
  
"I'm….I'm right. And….you're wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Wrong! Ha….you're….you're wrong. And I'm right! ME! I'm RIGHT! Ha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soujiro doubled over laughing. Kenshin came out of his room to see what in the hell was going on.  
  
"Soujiro….damn it….oh, fuck this. I have to go to work, but I'll be back next weekend and we'll continue this talk!" She turned on her heel and marched out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her. Soujiro immediately stopped laughing, and calmly turned to continue his guitar practice.  
  
"You just faked that schitzo-mode didn't you." Kenshin sighed, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Fourth time this year?"  
  
"Fourth time this year." Soujiro replied, smiling as well.  
  
"I can't believe you get away with it every time."  
  
***  
  
Kenshin dialed the number again, having forgotten about it for nearly a week. It was time he got over it.   
  
{It shouldn't matter who you love}  
  
Rinnnng…  
  
{I've learned that much}  
  
Rinnnng…  
  
{I've missed them}  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kasaan?" Kenshin's voice cracked.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hi…" He forced the word out, trying to hold down the tears.  
  
"Oh, baby…Lisa! Lisa, it's Kenshin!"  
  
There was a faint voice, shouting back, "Kenshin? Our Kenshin?" , then, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mom." Kenshin smiled this time.  
  
"Kenshin, we haven't heard from you in so long." Lisa sighed, "I wanted to call you or visit, but Julie said no-"  
  
"Thanks, Kasaan." Kenshin rolled his eyes. Lisa was so…motherly.  
  
"Anytime, Kenshin." Julie replied, sounding amused.  
  
"How are things with you?" Lisa said, exasperated, and Kenshin almost laughed when he heard the faint sound of Lisa playfully slapping Julie, who had probably rolled her eyes as well..  
  
"Just fine. My grades are okay. My best friends are my roommates. Umm…yeah, that's pretty much it."  
  
"No girlfriend?" Lisa asked teasingly.  
  
"No, Mom. No girlfriend."  
  
"Our Kenshin, and no girlfriend? Something's wrong with this picture." Julie teased as well.  
  
"Nah. What's up with you guys?"  
  
"Kenshin, we're old. Nothing happens to us." Julie laughed, as did Lisa.  
  
"You're not old. You're only….what…40 now?"  
  
"That's right, because you were two when we adopted you from Japan." Lisa sounded thoughtful.  
  
"We should get together sometime, it's really been awhile." Kenshin finally brought up the courage to ask them, after countless times of rehearsing what he should say.  
  
"You could come with us to Japan over Spring Break!" Lisa shouted, excited.  
  
"Whoa, wait, you're going to Japan? Why?"  
  
"She hasn't told you half of it yet." Julie sighed.  
  
"THIS is why I wanted to called you Kenshin, but SOMEONE wouldn't let me because she said you needed time. We're adopting another baby, Kenshin. You're going to have little sisters -twins- Ayame and Suzume. We got the letters a while back, but we wanted to surprise you. And then there was the whole….cutting of communication with us."  
  
Kenshin grimaced feeling guilty.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go. I think it would be a good idea anyway, Ayame and Suzume meeting the whole family at once." 


	10. Babysitting Blues

AN: Hellooo again!103 Reviews and I'm feeling LOVED!!!! Seriously, I'm close to tears I'm so freaking happy. It really means a lot to this teensy existence of mine. Still a little depressed at times, but that's a different story. Anyhow, big typo that might cause confusion. Remember this line?  
  
{Shizuko. Pretty girl. Pretty girl = yet.}  
  
That is the product of my idiotic spell check. It is supposed to be "{Shikuzo. Pretty girl. Pretty girl = yay.}" (hey, what else does a guy really think? I'm not one, so I wouldn't know. Plus I was …not in a good writing mood. Come to think of it, now that's a really dumb line. Should have omitted it in the first place. Like you're reading this anymore.)  
  
Yes, I do realize my story is going downhill with the humor. I told you guys I'm not funny.  
  
Now, it is time for another THRILLING installment of…..Too Complicated for Words!  
  
***  
  
The life of a teacher is not a dull one, as most think.  
  
Professor Saitou could tell you that. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't just tell you, he'd harass you with every merciless moment of his career, going on and on and on and on and on and on-  
  
"SANOSUKE SAGARA, ERASE THAT RIDICULOUS DRAWING OF MYSELF AS A CROSS-DRESSER FROM THE BOARD THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
{I swear this is elementary school.} Saitou rubbed his forehead. It was only his first period class and he already could feel the headache forming.  
  
"Oh, and by the way Mr. Sagara. You draw like crap. I do hope you're not in a drawing class, moron."  
  
Saitou smiled as Sanosuke clenched his fist and ground his teeth together.  
  
***  
  
"I'm not a moron." Sanosuke grumbled.  
  
"You know, you're really very sensitive about that." Kenshin pointed out, giving a side-glance to his best friend.  
  
"I just don't like people thinking I'm stupid."  
  
"You do have plenty of potential, you know. Your only problem is drug addiction and laziness." Kenshin nodded, absentmindedly twirling a straw in his fingertips while looking at the empty spot at the table where Kaoru usually sat. The space was soon closed up by other girls arriving from classrooms that were further away from the lunch courtyard. He made a mental note to visit her later in the afternoon.  
  
Sanosuke and Kenshin ate slowly, then turned to watch Aoshi trudge towards their table under the low-hanging oak branches. Soujiro was currently in the art building trying to get ahead in one of his abstract projects, and was sacrificing his lunch period.  
  
"Dude." Sanosuke grinned up at Aoshi. Today, Aoshi was wearing combat boots with black pants and a gray tank top that flattered his long muscular arms. He had made a mental note never to wear it again without a trench coat of some sort, due to the flock of girls that had created a stampede following him around school earlier in the morning.  
  
"Don't call me Dude."  
  
"Touchy today. What's up?"  
  
"We have a situation."  
  
"Excuse me? WE?" Sanosuke asked, motioning towards Kenshin as well.  
  
"Yes. WE. If you guys desert me I will shave off your eyebrows in the middle of the night."  
  
"If you put it that way…" Kenshin laughed half-heartedly. Sometimes he didn't know when Aoshi was being serious. The one time he had doubted Aoshi's words…well….ended up in a messy situation.  
  
"What's the deal?" Sanosuke added, more seriously.  
  
"You know how Shishio keeps paying me to watch his daughter around his neighborhood playground sometimes?" Aoshi started.  
  
"Yeah." Both Kenshin and Sanosuke nodded.  
  
"We have baby-sitting duty tonight at 8:00 pm sharp."  
  
"What?! At the dorm?" Sanosuke shouted.  
  
"How do we benefit out of this?" Kenshin asked, giving his friend one of his rare scowls.  
  
"My eternal friendship." Aoshi shrugged. "I'm keeping the money for myself."  
  
"I thought I gained your 'eternal friendship' when I wrote that English paper for you!" Kenshin replied, annoyed.  
  
"Fine. My eternal friendship, plus one day. Can't get much better than that." Aoshi bit into an apple, causing two girls nearby to whirl around and admire him even as he ate.  
  
"Okay, number one, you suck for being the greatest thing since nail polish to girls," Sanosuke counted off one of his fingers, "And number two, I don't live with you guys, so Soujiro can take my place."  
  
"There is no way in hell you are deserting me with Aoshi, Soujiro, and the 6 year old daughter of Shishio." Kenshin grabbed Sanosuke's shirt collar, eyes fading into the dangerous gold his friends had learned to fear.  
  
"How much is Shishio paying you?" Sanosuke grumbled.  
  
"$70 for two hours." Aoshi replied nonchalantly, taking a sip from his water bottle.  
  
"I at least want $10. You already have a job. And where in the hell does Shishio get that kind of money? He's a teacher!" Sano declared.  
  
"Hey, I want $10 too! Then I can buy some of those boots I wanted, I've saved up enough." Kenshin added.  
  
"Fine. Soujiro should do this out of the goodness of his heart so that leaves me with $50. Just remember. 8:00 pm sharp."  
  
***  
  
If this was how little kids acted, Kenshin wasn't sure he wanted a younger sister, let alone two.  
  
After Yumi had dropped Shina off at their dorm, Shina immediately proceeded to burst into tears and wail and beat her fists on the ground (and whatever body part was closest to her) demanding to go with her mother.  
  
"She's usually not like this!" Aoshi exclaimed as he dangled the howling Shina above the writhing Sanosuke who had just been kicked by Shina where no man wants to be kicked.  
  
"P-pain….I'm in PAIN…" Sanosuke wheezed. The usually calm Soujiro was laughing hysterically on the couch and Kenshin stood staring at the mess before him, wondering how they were going to survive two hours of this. Shina, exhausted, gave up her flailing and merely sobbed as Aoshi pulled her closer to him (after he was sure Shina wouldn't kick him).  
  
"Aoshiii" Shina whined.  
  
"Maybe she'd like some ice cream?" Soujiro suggested. Shina immediately perked up with wide, happy eyes. Aoshi groaned.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that."  
  
"ICE CREAM!!!" Shine cried happily.  
  
Kenshin fixed a bowl of chocolate ice cream for the six year-old, while Aoshi nervously watched on.  
  
"She's not really supposed to have sugar…" He murmured, unsure.  
  
"Aw, what harm could it do?" Soujiro smiled.  
  
"As long as she's far away from me." Sanosuke grumbled, finally strong enough to pick himself up off of the floor.  
  
*One Hour Later*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kenshin tore down the hallway between the bedrooms and made a quick turn back into the kitchen, Shina scrambling after him with a plastic baseball bat. Aoshi, quickly skidded to avoid the doorway and tried to catch up with the hyperactive girl. Sanosuke was not so lucky and slammed straight into the wall while Soujiro came not far behind with a blanket in hopes of catching Shina and wrapping her into immobility. So far, all efforts were in vain.  
  
"Soujiro, why in the hell-" Kenshin screamed  
  
"Language! Keep it G-rated!" shouted Aoshi.  
  
"Soujiro, why in the name of…Planter's Peanuts did you buy her a plastic softball bat?!"  
  
"She didn't have anything to play with and I didn't want her breaking the play station! I thought she could play in the park!" Soujiro cried out as he made the 50th turn around the kitchen doorway.  
  
"I THINK I BROKE MY NOSE!" Sanosuke bellowed as he came stumbling out of the living room, straight into Shina. Dazed, he looked down. Shina grinned.  
  
"Play!" She whacked his knee with her bat.  
  
"HOLY FFFFFFF---"  
  
"LANGUAGE!" Aoshi yelled.  
  
"---FRAPUCCINO!!!" Sanosuke finished, hopping up and down on one foot. "That's some hard plastic!"  
  
"Uh, guys, this package says it's wooden…" Soujiro grinned sheepishly.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru lay awake in her hospital bed. She was bored to death, and wanted to hurry up and get back to her dorm. The doctors said they would release her the next day. Realizing she hadn't told Kenshin this when he came to visit her earlier in the afternoon. She picked up the phone next to her bed, deciding to give him a call out of sheer boredom.  
  
  
  
"Hello?!" came a shriek from the other line.  
  
"Uh…Kenshin? It's Kaoru…"  
  
"Kaoru! Yes! You're doing well are you not? GAHH GET HER AWAY!!!"  
  
Kaoru heard something crash, a yelled "Aw, shit!" and high pitched giggling in the background. More screams came, along with the prominent sound of Kenshin whimpering.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin, is everything okay?"   
  
No sound.  
  
"Kenshin?!"   
  
"Sorry Missy, Kenshin is currently standing on the kitchen counter with his eyes closed waving a wooden spoon at Shishio's crazed six year-old daughter who is chasing him down with her brand new softball bat." Sanosuke interrupted as he picked up the dangling phone.  
  
"Help meeeeee!" came a feeble squeak.  
  
"Come here you little twerp!"  
  
"Shina, let Kenshin come get his phone call." Sanosuke sighed. "Wait…what are you doing? Get….get away from me. GET AWAY. AHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Hi hi!" came a high, little voice.  
  
"Hello?" Kaoru asked, completely bewildered.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kenshin! My name is Shina and Mr. Kenshin is baby-sitting me with Aoshi and the funny brown haired boy that always gets hurt and the one wif' blue hair."  
  
"Oh, how nice. I'll call him some other time, I think." Kaoru laughed a little, nervously.  
  
"MRS. KENSHIN SAID SHE'D CALL ANOTHER TIME MR. KENSHIN!!!"  
  
"She's not my wife!" was the last thing Kaoru heard before she hung up.  
  
***  
  
The four boys lay exhausted on the ground. Shina had miraculously fallen asleep on the couch after hours of chaotic chasing. Breathing heavily, they could hardly find the strength to curse Aoshi for talking them in to baby-sitting for a mere share of $10. Someone knocked on the door. The boys stood immediately, feigning coolness.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Shishio." Aoshi greeted, letting him enter the dorm. Kenshin was reading a magazine, Soujiro plucked a lullaby on his guitar, and Sanosuke whistled mindlessly in the corner.  
  
"I trust everything went well?" Shishio asked quietly, suspiciously eyeing Sanosuke who went silent and began scratching his head.  
  
"Perfectly fine." Aoshi confirmed.  
  
"Aw, there's my little angel." Shishio smirked as he picked up the sleeping girl. He gave the $70, and slowly left the dorm, giving each of the inhabitants a fiery glare and an insane grin before he left. Aoshi closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief. He turned around, to confront four red-faced boys with twitching eyebrows.  
  
"Aoshi…we're going to KILL YOU."  
  
***  
  
Professor Saitou dragged his weary body up the steps, looking at the room number on the coffee-stained napkin he held. He found the room, and stopped dead as he pulled out the key. Screams were coming from the next room, and he heard voices he recognized and maliciously hated. Saitou clenched his fist around the key, face turning a dark shade of red. He made up his mind to sue his plumber if this day got any worse. 


	11. Reunion, a Birthday, and Additions to t...

AN: Alrighty. My week starts off as any mediocre week of mine would, slightly depressing but bearable. My friend called me the other night and told me her friend Nick shot himself in the head, he is no longer with us, and the funeral had already occurred and I was not able to attend, nor will my mother allow me to visit the grave of someone I never met. I felt close to him though, because he was there for my friend when I couldn't be. I am not feeling all too well over this, bear with me in this chapter. I'm really..not feeling well at…all..  
  
Nick, this is for you.  
  
***  
  
The morning started off pretty good. Aoshi and Kenshin had to go to work, and left Sanosuke sleeping on their couch. Soujiro fell asleep sitting at the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in his hand. Last night's babysitting Shina had exhausted all the boys close to death.  
  
Aoshi opened the door, fumbling with his keys while Kenshin yawned and leaned against the wall. He nonchalantly turned to see who was opening the door from inside the room next to theirs, when his jaw dropped open and he began prodding Aoshi.  
  
"What, jerk?" He snapped.  
  
  
  
"L-look…" Kenshin pointed fervently to his left. Aoshi turned around, and immediately jammed the key back into the lock and flung the door back open.  
  
"SOUJIRO! GET A CAMERA! PROFESSOR SAITOU IS GETTING HIS MAIL IN A BLUE SILK ROBE AND BUNNY SLIPPERS!"  
  
"What?!" Both Soujiro and Sanosuke were awake now, madly dashing around the dorm in hopes of finding a camera. By the time one was found, Saitou had hurried his way back into the dorm. Disappointed, Kenshin and Aoshi went to work while Soujiro and Sanosuke waited by their door in hopes they could confront Saitou.  
  
**4 hours later**  
  
"Hey, wake up, I think he's coming out of his room!" Soujiro hissed, elbowing Sanosuke.  
  
"Well, go out there and ask him what he's doing living in student dorms!"  
  
"Why me? He hates you more!" Soujiro scoffed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sanosuke sauntered out of the dorm, attempting to nonchalantly head for the elevator. He thought he saw Saitou glance over his shoulder as he pressed the "down" button. Sanosuke drew closer and, a little panicked, Saitou pressed the button again. Not wanting to lose his cool, he ignored Sanosuke as he stood next to him.  
  
"Professor Saitou! Old buddy! What brings you around here?"  
  
"A dumb ass plumber."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My plumber completely screwed up my plumbing system, and the school offered one of the student dorms as compensation until it is fixed by an intelligent plumber."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"You live next door?" Saitou asked coolly.  
  
"Nah. I actually live with my sister," Sanosuke started slowly, running his hand through his hair. He could tell Saitou was relieved. "But…..I'm over at Kenshin's all the time!" He gave Saitou a big grin.  
  
"How often?"  
  
"Every day." Sanosuke quipped, giving Saitou a fiendish grin. Saitou narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Why won't this damn elevator open?" Saitou finally asked, exasperated.  
  
"Check out the sign, MORON! HA HA HA!"  
  
At the very top of the elevator was a sign that read "out of order". Saitou glowered at it then turned back to Sanosuke with an amused smile.  
  
"Nice boxers, MORON."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you carried out a conversation with Saitou and didn't know you weren't wearing your jeans." Kenshin shook his head, holding back a snicker. His effort proved futile as he burst into laughter, slamming his hand on the counter. Aoshi allowed himself a twitched smile, and Soujiro excused himself from the room to answer the doorbell.  
  
"Misao!" Soujiro greeted, surprised. "And Kaoru!"  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin immediately grew serious, turning to greet their long-absent friend.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Kenshin." Sanosuke recited in a singsong voice.  
  
"Save it, Sanosuke." Kaoru rolled her eyes. The room fell silent; awkward and unaccustomed to Kaoru's presence.  
  
"So how are you? No lasting damage, right?"  
  
"Nope." Kaoru shook her head. "Maybe a little paranoia about crossing streets, but nothing permanent. I'm lucky. It feels so great to be back in school!"  
  
Everyone sighed. It seemed Kaoru was the only one who enjoyed schoolwork.  
  
"So who wants to eat out? My treat. It's celebratory!" Misao smiled.  
  
"Only if it has nothing to do with chicken." Aoshi stated as the others nodded their heads. Oh, if only he knew what lay in store for him at…you guessed it…the Kickin' Chicken Palace.  
  
***  
  
"…I…..said…no…CHICKEN." Aoshi forced out of his clenched teeth. He was surprised they had even gotten him into the restaurant. Being the strong and silent type had made it very difficult for Kenshin, Soujiro, and Sanosuke to lift him slightly off the ground and carry him in while trying to save their dignity. Kaoru pouted and tried to keep him at the table by making him feel guilty about Misao's paying for everyone's meal.  
  
"You don't understand. I work here. I know ALL THEIR SECRETS!" Aoshi clutched his arms closer to himself, resolving not to panic when the food made its appearance at their table. The waiter came around and asked for their orders.  
  
"No thanks, not me, I'm not hungry." Aoshi mumbled. The party decided to let him be for the moment, and placed their orders ahead of him. Aoshi, on the verge of paranoia, shifted his glance around the dining area the way a claustrophobic would. As everyone ate he swore to himself that he heard the familiar rustle of feathers behind that kitchen door that was so close to their table. His eyes widened. Could it be? No, they wouldn't.  
  
"Kenshin, does today mean anything to you?" Aoshi asked as calmly as he could.  
  
"Well….it means……BWAHAHAHAHA! That it does. You'll see."  
  
Aoshi suppressed a nervous twitch in his eye. Kenshin typically didn't go from normal to psychotic and back in less than .5 seconds. All the while the strange rustling grew louder.  
  
"If it's you're birthday and you know it, flap your wings! BUCKAW BUCKAW!"  
  
{Maybe they'll pass the table, maybe they'll pass the table, maybe they'll pass the table, maybe they'll pass…} Aoshi opened an eye. The birthday squad was right in front of him. Aoshi paled considerably, but found the strength to exclaim "Shit!" and jump up from the table. Misao firmly dug her nails into his arm, and Kenshin dangled from his other shoulder.  
  
"SHAKE YA TAILFEATHERS!"  
  
Aoshi fought off the urge to pass out when the cancan dancers came out in their neon orange heels and long white tail feathers attached to their miniskirts. He froze as he saw the beautiful girl yet again, Shizuko.  
  
***  
  
A dry cough erupted from the silent backseat of the car. The driver took no notice, taking another drag of their cigarette, glaring at the girl in the back as she coughed again. In the rearview mirror, the girl glared back, but her eyes receded into the darkness once again as they passed the streetlamp.  
  
"Maggie, ya gonna cough up a lung or something?" The driver asked.  
  
"You're not helping with that damn cigarette. And my name is not Maggie. It's Magdaria."  
  
"Okay, Maggie."  
  
Cabdriver and passenger glared at each other yet again, but this time, the girl broke the gaze. The smoke was making her eyes water, and she closed them as they passed under another streetlamp.  
  
"My brother wasn't kidding when he told you I had tuberculosis." She muttered. The cabdriver caught her gaze again in the mirror, though this time Magdaria's expression was that of embarrassment.  
  
"I…don't remember that part of the conversation." He apologized as best he could by throwing the cigarette out the window.   
  
Discussion ended, Magdaria stifled another cough, and felt her throat ease as she looked out the window. She trailed her fingers through her brunette tresses that fell unevenly about her shoulders. She had hacked off the locks herself, and she was proud to say she had done an artistic job of it, and it didn't look half bad once she had put in dark burgundy streaks and a bit of gel here and there. Her touch wished to linger elsewhere, however, and her trembling fingers found their way to the cross at her neck. It was there she found comfort, not in Christ, but in her brother.  
  
Christ had abandoned her long ago. Her brother had not, though she felt his ministry a waste of time.  
  
She knew what the cabdriver's thoughts were leading to. It was everyone else's thought as well once she revealed to them she had the disease.  
  
What is it like…to know you're going to die?  
  
Everyone knows that they're going to die. But Magdaria was different. Her terminal illness left her with an unknown time on earth. It could last ten more years, or three more weeks. She never truly was concerned unless she was ill enough to enter the hospital. Magdaria had visited the medical facilities often, and each time posed the grim question: Is this the last time? She had survived so far, but hope was not hers to own. Her brother often told her that it was God's plan, that she would join him in heaven and all would be well.  
  
But even her brother didn't want to follow God's plan, she could tell, no matter what solemn face he tried to mask himself with. She knew his love ran deep for her, ever since they had first been united as siblings.  
  
What was it like…to know you're going to die so young?  
  
Like the suicide.  
  
Gun in place, what was it like? The cold metal against clammy skin, refusing to go to the hospital that time, Magdaria had sat in her room, ready to pull the trigger. But her finger never moved. Her brother's mournful cries at the other side of her door rendered her helpless to her own will to just end the torture now. She did not want to be God's prey, to toy with, to wonder when her time would so suddenly end.  
  
Magdaria shivered her book bag under her head as a pillow. Perhaps a visit to this Uncle Saitou would take her mind off some of her depression. Amakusa was reluctant to send her, as he had never really met Saitou himself, but he felt sure Saitou could handle her from the stories his grandmother told him about her strict and cynical son. Magdaria hoped he wasn't too strict, but what else can you expect from a high school teacher? Drifting off into sleep, her lips formed the question the cabdriver's eyes betrayed as he glanced at her shivering form.  
  
What was it like…? 


	12. Once you talk, it's hard to stop

AN: SO SORRY! Big round of apologies for slowness. School is hard, family is hard, hell, life is hard. If you don't know who Magdaria is…she comes into Kenshin around episode 68? Sister to Amakusa, I believe, and they're trying to Christianize Japan, something along those lines. I'm really tweaking her character a bit here, for my use. Forgive me. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I'm really enjoying them!  
  
"Magdaria, I presume?"  
  
"Yeah. You're my uncle Saitou?" Magdaria switched the suitcase in her hands to stifle another cough. Her heart beat a little faster, nervous that this might become another trip to the hospital. Saitou pretended not to notice.  
  
"Amakusa and your grandmother took a big risk sending you over here. I hate kids."  
  
"I'm not a kid." Magdaria retorted.  
  
"I hate teenagers too."  
  
"Why are you a high school professor?" Magdaria questioned.  
  
"That's a question I've never really figured out, Magdaria."  
  
Magdaria smiled, and Saitou stepped aside to let his niece inside the dorm.  
  
***  
  
"One more week until Spring Break. You've got everything figured out?" Kenshin asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure thing, kid." Julie smiled, tousling his hair. "Lisa didn't let one tiny detail slip out from under her nose."  
  
Lisa stopped drinking her lemonade and gave Julie a little glare. She smoothed a piece of her red hair behind her ear and smiled good-naturedly.  
  
"You want to see pictures of them?" Lisa asked, whipping an envelope out of her purse. She handed it to Kenshin, who eagerly opened it.  
  
Two girls stood side-by-side, rather solemnly and slightly confused and scared. The two were obviously fraternal twins. They were wearing faded little sundresses, and were holding each other's hands. Kenshin smiled. So, these two would become his sisters.  
  
"Cute." he handed the picture back to Lisa, who smiled ecstatically and put it back in her purse. Julie took another sip from her lemonade and threw the cup into a nearby trashcan.  
  
"What do you want to do next?" She asked. They had been walking around the mall, which was a bit awkward for Kenshin. Not only was he walking around the mall with his parents and actually having a good time, but they were lesbians. He cringed a little when people looked at them in surprise or condemnation.  
  
"Want to go see a movie?" Lisa suggested.  
  
"Sure." Julie and Kenshin answered at the same time. Lisa clapped her hands in excitement.  
  
"Cold Mountain!" Lisa squealed.  
  
"Why not a kickass action movie?" Julie begged.  
  
"The Last Samurai sounded good." Kenshin shrugged. He found this disagreement amusing. Lisa pouted and Julie groaned. It dragged on for a full ten minutes.  
  
They ended up watching Lord of the Rings to compromise action and romance, though they all agreed they would never watch another movie that was 3 hours and thirty minutes long.  
  
***  
  
Magdaria nodded her head to the music, roughly sketching in her notebook. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, waiting for Saitou to get back to the dorms, because she had lost her key. Two days living with her uncle, and she was already losing keys. She sighed, staring at the pages of her now gray notebook. Pencil markings were everywhere, in pictures and words and random scribbles. Over the soft volume of her headphones, Magdaria heard laughter. Looking up, she saw two raven-haired girls talking and laughing, taking out their keys to head to the dorms. The shorter one wore her hair in a braid, and the other wore a long ponytail. They waved when they caught her looking, and she quickly turned away, fingering the volume to her CD player.  
  
"Hi!" The girl with the ponytail was right next to her, something Magdaria had not noticed due to the increase of volume while listening to the Deftones "Change".  
  
"Hi." Magdaria turned off the CD player.  
  
"My name is Kamiya Kaoru, and this is my roommate Makimachi Misao." She gestured to the other girl. Magdaria took in their appearances carefully. This "Kaoru" girl was fairly cheerful but looked overworked, and she wasn't wearing any make up, save what appeared to be chapstick. Kaoru was wearing loose-fitting jeans and a faded blue tank top. In her hands were a few books. Academics, of course, no wonder the girl was overworked. Then there was a kendo book. Magdaria finished her analysis of Kaoru by concluding that she was hard working, mostly independent, soft-spoken, and not entirely a crowd pleaser. Magdaria's eyes moved over to Misao. Now, here was a story.  
  
Her jeans, whereas Kaoru's were slightly worn, were ripped in the various places and tattered at the ends. She wore some sort of gloves with no fingers that were made out of fishnets, and a white tank top with the Eldewater Highschool logo on it. Her face was also devoid of any makeup. Magdaria concluded she was determined, assertive, and yet friendly at the same time. Putting both of her conclusions together and a few other observations, she assumed that both of them had come from the gym practicing martial arts.  
  
"Muto Magdaria. I apologize for my slowness, I like to observe people and I'm afraid that makes me over-analytical sometimes."  
  
"Quite alright, as long as you're not quick to judge." Misao gave her a threatening glare. Kaoru gave Magdaria and apologetic smile.  
  
"You new? It's second semester, isn't that hard?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"A little. I don't get a chance to go to school very much, not recently. I've got so much make up work it's almost unreal…" She laughed.  
  
"You don't get to go to school?" Kaoru asked, confused.  
  
"I…uh…my grandmother has been ill a lot lately and my brother works. I don't really want to talk about that." Magdaria, though she hated doing so, was lying. SHE was the one who had been so ill recently, though her brother did work a lot. At least that part was true. Her grandmother had been the one at home to care for Amakusa when he got home after visiting her in the hospital. It taxed his energy so much, and she had begged him to not to see her every day.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kaoru apologized again.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You…want to come with us? We were going back to our dorm to watch a movie."  
  
"Which one?" Magdaria asked.  
  
"Something about a Vampire Hunter D," Kaoru grimaced, "Misao insisted."  
  
Magdaria smiled. Making friends had never been this easy or this quick. She was glad.  
  
***  
  
Sanosuke flipped on the lights in the dorm room, only to have five angry faces whirl around and tell him to turn it back off. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust was playing across the screen of the pathetic box Kenshin and his roommates called a TV.  
  
"Cool! Have you gotten to the part where-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" They shouted. "Magdaria's never seen this one!"  
  
"SERIOUSLY? Come on, this is the best- hey wait. Who's Magdaria?"  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, and Soujiro all pointed to the girl sitting between them on the couch. She turned around and waved, only to have the others force her to turn around again as the tension on the TV screen mounted. Sanosuke felt himself go limp, and he leaned in the doorway. Magdaria…she was…mysterious. Sanosuke normally liked those kind of girls, but something about Magdaria made him want to go inside her mind and pry the secrets out of her. He sauntered over to the couch, found there was no room for him there, and settled down on the floor to watch the movie.  
  
By the time it was over, Kenshin was asleep, Soujiro had gotten a sugar high, and Sanosuke's ass had fallen asleep. Not to mention that Misao was jumping up and down, recounting every "kickass" detail. Kaoru was aiding Misao in her detail-by-detail critique, and Magdaria was sitting in her little corner on the couch, amused by the scene before her. Sano glanced at Magdaria.   
  
{Definitely hot} He grinned, scheming up a way to lure her away from his friends.  
  
"Want a drink?" He asked. Sano calmly awaited her reply, which was a mere nod of her head. Her dark hair hid much of her expression from view, and the burgundy highlights gleamed in the lamplight. Sano motioned her to follow him into the kitchen. To take as much time as possible, he decided to pour soda into individual cups for everyone, which was something he never would have done. Sano would probably have either just taken a can for himself, or, if in a nice mood, tossed cans at other people's heads.  
  
"You're new?" He asked, slowwwly shuffling over to the refrigerator.  
  
"Yes." She replied quietly. Sano groaned inside his head. Magdaria wasn't going to open up easily.  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
  
  
"With family." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh, so you don't board."  
  
"No. I do. I moved in with my Uncle Saitou." Magdaria poured a coke into one of the cups and drank it. Sano was glad she missed his expression of panic.  
  
"You live with Saitou?!"  
  
"Yeah. My brother thought it would be good for me."  
  
"Your brothers a crackhead."  
  
"No," She said, slightly offended, "He's mostly God's little angel with a few crazy ideas here and there. I guess he just got tired of my argument that his ministry was bullshit. He wants to become a sort of professor in Christianity, but not a preacher. I mean, where's that going to get him? His life is already fucking going downhill, he depends on Grandma too much, college fees are going up, there are no job openings for people like him. And he thinks praying and doing God's will is just going to save him from every piece of shit life throws at him. And if it doesn't, it was just 'all part of the plan'. Yeah. Bullshit."  
  
Sano, rapt in her story, almost let one of the cups overflow. Jerking back, he wiped up the mess and leaned against the countertop. Magdaria was playing with the zipper on her jacket, embarrassed that she had spoken so much.  
  
"You're wearing a cross, though. Why is Christianity such bullshit?"  
  
"I wear the cross because it was a gift from my brother and I love him, not Christ. The reason why it's bullshit…well…God abandoned me long ago. Amakusa should have seen that, but he didn't. It only made him want to believe more, because he's scared. He's afraid that there really isn't anyone out there looking after us. He's scared that things don't happen for a reason."  
  
Sano leaned more toward Magdaria. In that moment, she hated him more than anything. She had never been able to talk so freely with anyone, and they had just met! Magdaria began to draw back, but he caught her hand. She froze, feeling her heartbeat; her nerves tingle. She was afraid of being too close to people. Was that a tickle in the back of her throat? Would she cough? Would it turn into one of the attacks that seized her lungs, demanding attention from the emergency room?  
  
"What happened that made you stop believing?" Sano whispered, trying to look into her eyes.  
  
"My parents died." Magdaria shuddered. It was only half the reason. As a matter of fact, it was barely half the reason that made her stop believing. There was her disease. Her parents' death, of course, contributed. She had been an outcast in school, but that led back to her disease. Tuberculosis was the thief that took away her faith.  
  
"My parents died too." Sano mumbled, remembering the night. "I was seven years old. Adzuma, that's my sister, she was almost 18. Her birthday would have been a week later. She was baby-sitting me. We were watching out the window in the dining room, waving at them as they were driving away to go to dinner. The other car just came out of nowhere, sped straight on into their car…both went skidding down the street." Sano grew quieter as he spoke, taking on a monotone. Magdaria felt herself tense up again, though this time it was because she dreaded where the story was going.  
  
"Those few seconds the cars were skidding down the street... I thought time had stopped. Adzuma's hand was clawing into my shoulder. Her scream…it was so loud. Everything just stopped right there. I saw Mom's head fly back, and I knew it would come forward. On the dashboard. Adzuma was biting back her screams, she told me not to worry, the airbags would save them. I saw Dad's look of horror on his face. Mom reached out for him, they were almost holding hands. And then…their heads went forward. They closed their eyes, braced themselves for the pain…  
  
  
  
"The airbags didn't work."  
  
Magdaria was crying now. She hated Sanosuke. Hated him, hated him, hated him. She was remembering too much: Mom's face when she found out Dad had been killed by zealots in the country he was preaching Christianity to. How she had thrown herself over the bridge along with her father's ashes, to be with him in heaven. God's realm. The bastard God that took her parents from her and gave her a terminal illness. Christianity had ruined her family. God had abandoned her. But then…if there was no God, no one had abandoned her. She had been alone all along.  
  
"I could feel it. I thought I could feel their bones shattering, in my own body, as I watched. And after that, Adzuma took a job, brought me to an apartment. We sold everything…." He continued, but Magdaria had seemingly gone deaf. At the end of his story, tears were streaming down his face, and Magdaria recounted the tale of her father being a missionary, and her crazed mother. In the end, they had taken each other in their arms and were crying into each other's shoulders. Sanosuke felt that Magdaria was more than just a hot chick he had just met. As for Magdaria, her hate for Sanosuke was waning. 


	13. School Sucks

AN: *long sigh, falls forward on face* It's been a long time. Shame on me. I really mean to update. (Has it really been 4 weeks, Yukishiro Eniki?) Yes, to Eniki as well…life is rough, but not just mine. There are lots people worse off than me, I really shouldn't be complaining. Thanks for all the reviews. They seriously do brighten my day. By the way, if you enjoy Teen Titans I have a little one-shot up, and the Huntress and I will get cracking on Seth and Severus Snape soon (for those who are interested)  
  
-------  
  
Aoshi slammed his locker closed, brushing his hair out of his face. Hiko was going to make them run the mile today, and he was pissed off. Due to his strenuous work hours, he had had almost no time to prepare for this day, and Hiko would not be lenient with grades. He left the locker room first, leaving Kenshin to change into his gym clothes as well.  
  
He sighed. Coed gym class sucked, especially with Hiko. Hiko was a bastard, but he knew when to quit. With the boys, that was. He had no idea about what girls could and could not endure. Even though girls had passed out in his class thousands of times (not to mention a few guys) Hiko just didn't get that some girls couldn't handle the same things Hiko was trying to condition into the boys. After a few parent-teacher conferences, Hiko now made the girls run 20 of the 45-minute class and recuperate on the bleachers. Boys had to work the entire class.  
  
"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP, SHINOMORI!" Hiko barked into Aoshi's unsuspecting ear. "AND YOU, HIMURA!" Hiko thrust his finger in Kenshin's face as he casually walked out of the locker room, "I WANT TO SEE YOU COMPLETE THE OBSTACLE COURSE TODAY, AT LEAST THREE MINUTES UNDER SHINOMORI'S RECORD!"  
  
Kenshin froze, eyeing Hiko's accusing finger. Hiko turned on his heel once he felt he had Kenshin shaking in his shoes, and walked out to the track and 'obstacle course' he had set up at the beginning of the year. Both Aoshi and Kenshin agreed that if the school board went through Hiko's obstacle course, he would be fired for endangering the lives of his students. The course was more of a torture device that Hiko loved to death. At lunch break, they could see him tightening the knots in ropes, making the bars higher and the safety nets smaller, with an evil grin on his face as he whispered "My precious, my baby, my little hell demon…"  
  
But…back to the present situation.  
  
Aoshi surveyed the class. There was a new girl. Aoshi grunted at Kenshin and subtly jerked his shoulder in her direction. Kenshin having known Aoshi so long, this was translated (roughly) to "Who is this pathetic person who dares to invade my perfectly balanced routine that I just got accustomed to?"  
  
"Magdaria. I met her this weekend when you missed another 'movie fest'. It was Vampire Hunter D. Pretty good, even after the third time." Kenshin offered. He met Aoshi's glare. Kenshin had spoken over his daily limit….  
  
Kenshin walked into health class, defeated and sore. Shishio grinned, pulling him gingerly up to the front of the class.  
  
"Bruised yer bum a bit, eh, Himura? Now, boys and girls, what is the proper way to treat such a case?"  
  
Some girls shyly raised their hands.  
  
"Elevate the injured area." Eiko offered.  
  
"Apply ice or a cold pack for 30 to 60 minutes at a time for a day or two after the injury!" Soujiro waved his hand around as he shouted this.  
  
"Soujiro…I did not call on you." Shishio growled.  
  
"I had my hand raised, sir."  
  
"Wait for me to call on you."  
  
"But my hand-"  
  
"WAIT UNTIL YOUR SUPERIOR AND FUTURE DICTATOR OF THE WORLD CALLS ON YOU TO OFFER YOUR PATHETIC INFORMATION!!!"  
  
The class, blown away by this statement, no longer offered any suggestions.  
  
"Now then, who wants to tend to our maimed Kenshin?"  
  
Much to Soujiro and Sanosuke's amusement, a flock of girls stampeded to the front of the room.  
  
"I'm fine, really, no, wait…wait just a minute! I'm fine, really- YAAAAHH!"  
  
"Damn, I wish I had bruised MY bum." Sanosuke muttered, inkling for attention from the girls.  
  
"Like anyone would want to put ointment on your ass…" Soujiro laughed.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru walked in the dorm to find Misao happily chattering away to Magdaria. As usual, Magdaria looked Kaoru over in analysis, came up with a conclusion with a satisfied nod, and went back to fooling around with her tarot cards. Kaoru often felt herself cringing under Magdaria's critical eyes, but was slowly getting used to the strange habit.  
  
"Kaoru, some guy called for you," Misao said, turning over The Warrior. "Hmm….I'd say that describes me very well…"  
  
"Was it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, setting down her purse after fishing out a pen. There was homework that needed to be done.  
  
"Kenshin? No way…this guy's voice was sooo hot. He was kinda pissed that he missed you, seeing you were out buying toothpaste and whatnot. And he was all 'Pshh, toothpaste, what kind of a lame excuse is that' and I told him you were the practical one anyhow and that I had told you to get some nail polish for me, and by the way did you get it in that metallic purple and not the glittery stuff like I a-"  
  
"MISAO!" Kaoru growled. "I need a one word answer, or two if he left his last name. WHO CALLED?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh…I know I wrote it down somewhere. Here it is! E…Eh-ni-shie…NO! Enishi!"  
  
Misao and Magdaria watched in amazement as what little color Kaoru had drained from every inch of her skin. Her eyes widened in terror as she stood paralyzed in the doorway. Her hand shook for a moment, then she snapped out of her horrification by slamming her purse around as if it were her trusty bokken.   
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She shrieked. "I thought this was IT, I'd gotten away SCOTT FREE! And here he is…AGAIN!" Kaoru stomped around the dorm, oblivious to the shocked faces of Misao and Magdaria. She stomped over to the phone, waving her hands around in the air madly.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID JERK!"  
  
Ironically enough, the phone rang. Kaoru stopped immediately, paling again, and picking up the phone in her unsteady hand.  
  
"H-hello?" She whispered. "No, no. I'm not scared. I'm not up to anything." She paused as someone spoke back. "Well, I wanted to better my education. I know I haven't seen you for a while. I'm really sorry, Enishi. Switching schools was a touch decision." The voice on the other end got louder. "No! Enishi, I just couldn't get in touch with you, I know it's second semester but the work here is tough on me, I'm taking advanced placement classes. And, NO, I have NOT met anyone NEW!" This time, the voice was practically screaming, though the words were still undecipherable. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper. No, no! Please forgive me, Enishi." She paused, tears dripping down her cheeks as she choked back a sob "No, I'm not crying, just have a little cold." She paused, squeezing her eyes shut. "This weekend?" Kaoru replied weakly, nodding as if this Enishi were right before her. "Yes, that would be lovely. It's been a long time." Her voice was dull, mechanical. "I love you too, Enishi. Hugs and kisses, yeah. See you soon."   
  
She dropped the phone to the table with a thud, dragged herself to the couch and flopped down face first. Misao, of course, spoke first. Magdaria had yet to utter one syllable.   
  
"What the hell was THAT all about?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend." Kaoru grumbled.  
  
"What?!" Misao shrieked, scattering tarot cards everywhere.  
  
"Yeah, I have a boyfriend, so what? He's an overprotective jerk that I've been trying to escape for about three years now, and my life is just dandy! He's coming to visit this weekend so the dorm had better be spotless!"  
  
Silence ensued. Kaoru closed her eyes, falling back into a dream of the past, which had turned into the present nightmare.  
  
[ "Kaoru…happy Valentine's day." Enishi handed her flowers, his lovely silver hair ruffled in the early spring breeze. He had been kinder then. Kaoru took the flowers, inhaling deeply.  
  
"They smell lovely," She murmured, standing on her toes to try and give him a kiss. Unbalanced, she fell forward. Enishi smiled and caught her, taking off his sunglasses to give them better eye contact.  
  
"Be careful," He whispered, taking her lips in his.]  
  
Kaoru gave an involuntary shudder, then burst into tears  
  
***  
  
Soujiro woke up to a very loud noise coming from the computer. Groggily, he opened his eyes and moved his stiff neck. Lucky for him, the computer hadn't crashed while he was asleep. There was no way in hell he could afford to have his report on Lord Byron erased, especially since it was due tomorrow, AND Saitou was the one who had assigned it. Nope, Soujiro couldn't afford something like that.  
  
Soujiro read the IM. He shook his head.  
  
PuRrNGrrL1938: hi u wanna talk  
  
Soujiro hated IM. He hated bad spelling and poor grammar, and he especially hated people that were only out for cyber sex.  
  
SmilinPsycho666: If you're out looking for a good time if you know what I mean, no not really. By the way, your screen name sucks.  
  
PuRrNGrrL1938: ya well *** u  
  
PuRrNGrrL1938 signed off at 4: 07 AM  
  
A sea of other IMs was clustered on the toolbar. Soujiro sifted through them slowly, hardly paying attention who he was talking to.  
  
BadAsS-zanza: dude w^?  
  
SmilinPsycho666: Doing Saitou's report on Lord Byron.  
  
BasAsS-zanza: WTF that's du tomorow?  
  
  
  
SmilinPsycho666: Yep  
  
BasAsS-zanza: holyshit I'm so screwed  
  
SmilinPsycho666: I'm sure you are.  
  
Sanosuke immediately signed off to go write some bullshit about Lord Byron. This involved a long tale about an Australian cattle rancher and his crazy sister he kept locked in the basement. This was an after effect of the marijuana of course, but there was nothing much else he could come up with. Soujiro got rid of the rest of the IMs one by one. He sighed. One more annoying window to go.  
  
NinJaLadAy965: Hey Sou, what's up?  
  
SmilinPsycho666: Nothing much….how did you get my s/n?  
  
NinJaLadAy965: Kenshin gave it to me ^-^  
  
SmilinPsycho666: Ah. So what are you doing up at 4:30 AM?  
  
NinJaLadAy965: Homework, duhhh.  
  
SmilinPsycho666: Me too.  
  
NinJaLadAy965: So…you wanna talk while we work?  
  
SmilinPsycho666: Um…sure, I guess.  
  
If there was anything Soujiro absolutely HATED about IM, it was that he could (and WOULD) say things that he could not say in person. It was like he was someone else. Soujiro was just another guy on the street. If you were on the Internet, you could be anyone…  
  
  
  
NinJaLadAy965: Hey, anything bothering you, Sou?  
  
SmilinPsycho666: I'm just always…so…lonely…..  
  
-------  
  
ANOTHER!!! AN: Crappy way to end, huh, and short no less. I'm really tired. I'll try really hard to update once a week, but you never know when writers block will hit. 


	14. Could Things Get Any Worse?

AN: Phew! Sorry...I really wanted to try and update once a week but that just wasn't working for me. Spring break starts monday, so I'll have a chance to work more. I think I'm brain dead....I rushed through the last part and squeezed all the creativity out of my brain @.@ I'm going to go recooperate by eating a chicken salad sandwich. Mmm....  
  
--------------------  
  
"Shinomori," Dr. Gensai, Aoshi's AP Biology teacher, called him to the front of the class and handed him a piece of paper. The guidance office was requesting that he speak with his counselor immediately.  
  
"Thanks," He shoved the paper in his book bag as he stepped out of the classroom, twenty-five pairs of eyes following him as he went. It had almost been a month or so since his mother died, and word was starting to spread somehow despite his lack of communication with his fellow classmates.  
  
The hallways were empty. Aoshi was comforted by this. He slowly walked along, lulled into his own world as his book bag, partially slung over one shoulder, methodically hit his hip as he took each step.  
  
One, two; three, four; five, six; seven, eight.  
  
The guidance office was having a slow day. Aoshi guessed he was called out of boredom or for some minor glitch in paperwork. Miss Tae Sekihara was his counselor. She was very nice normally, smiled a lot, though she looked kind of tired. As he entered her office, Miss Sekihara was zoning out in front of her computer screen, her chin resting in her hand and her brown hair slipping out of its messy bun. Aoshi cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh! Aoshi, so glad to see you. Please sit down. Toffee?" She asked.  
  
"No thank you, Miss Sekihara" Aoshi replied quietly.  
  
"But…but I made it myself…" She whimpered, her lip trembling.  
  
Aoshi groaned. Honestly, he didn't know why Tae Sekihara was a guidance counselor. She was always cooking and forcing her food on her students. It was good, Aoshi couldn't deny that, but he just wasn't one for taking food from other people. Or toffee, for that matter.  
  
"Just one," He replied, reaching out to take the smallest one he could find.  
  
"Good!" She exclaimed, handing him the biggest piece of toffee from the batch. Aoshi stared at it, and proceeded to nibble from the corner as Miss Sekihara explained why she had called him to her office.  
  
"I'm very sorry your mother is not with us anymore, Aoshi. I did a little bit of researching, because I am concerned for you, and you're not in a single club this year. You used to be captain of the Oniwabanshu, but you quit the other year. May I ask why?"  
  
"Oh…that…" Aoshi muttered, trying to swallow the toffee. It was not something he liked to talk about. The Oniwaban group had been martial arts enthusiasts, especially in the Kodachi Nitou-Ryu and variations of Kempo. It had been fun.......at first. All the other club members held him in the highest esteem. Aoshi finally felt that he could belong somewhere.  
  
"I didn't have enough time to practice anymore because of the workload. I resigned as captain." Aoshi lied. In truth, the Oniwaban group was the best there was at all their matches. Another team threatened Aoshi right before a match one day, but he scoffed at them and walked back to the locker room. The events that followed were like that of almost any other match.  
  
{Changing in the locker room. Posing in front of mirrors, making light of the situation. They were the best. The top, the one and only Oniwaban group. Hanya, co-captain would keep the other guys in line as they changed. Aoshi was brushing his hair back quickly before they walked out, when suddenly, he dropped the brush. As he walked toward it, he heard a strange creaking sound.  
  
"Hanya! Look out! Move, guys!" Aoshi shouted too late. He watched, horrified as the row of lockers fell on each of his teammates, injuring some and rendering few unconscious. No one had died, thankfully, but Aoshi had been mortified by the ordeal. Had he not run after his stupid hairbrush, he could have shared the same fate with his teammates instead of visiting them at the hospital every day with guilt. Hanya's face was completely distorted, Beshimi had a broken nose and leg, and Shikijou's ribcage was broken in various places. Had Aoshi taken the threats seriously, he could have saved his friends…he couldn't live with that kind of guilt, even after they were released from the hospital. They begged him to stay as captain, but Aoshi completely removed himself from the club, and never spoke to the boys again}  
  
"Aoshi? Oh…there you are. You were daydreaming. I'm glad I have your attention again" Miss Sekihara smiled. She folded her hands on her desk and took a deep breath, looking pleased with what she was about to say.  
  
"I've been asking around because I'd like you to get involved in some group activity again. There's going to be an audition after school for a new band and I was hoping you'd try it out for me." She handed him the flyer, her smile getting wider.  
  
"A…band?" Aoshi cringed at the thought.  
  
"Eldewater does pride itself in musical talents. Surely you can play an instrument? Or sing?"  
  
"Uh…yeah…I suppose…" Aoshi stood, nodded farewell so Miss Tae Sekihara, and walked out of the office.  
  
***  
  
Misao ran through the automatic doors. Elderly people smiled at her as she ran by. It was not often they got to see children…or young ladies…in the retirement home. Misao picked up speed, checking her watch.  
  
"Shit! I'm late to take Grampa out for his walk! Who knows what's happened to him?!" Misao whimpered, turning around the corner. She skidded to a halt as a young nurse screamed and tore down the hallway, an old man on a motor scooter in hot pursuit.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOO-EEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm KING OF THE WORLD! Come back here, cutie!" The man broke into a round of laughter and Misao clapped her hands against her face.  
  
"Grampa! LEAVE THE NURSE ALONE!" Misao wailed as she ran after Okina on his motor scooter. Of course, as we all know, motor scooters never go over 1mph to ensure the safety of its operator, so Misao caught up in no time, switching the scooter off. Okina stopped in mid-laugh, a very puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Egad! I'm not moving! I'VE DIEEEEEEED!!!! And…hey, this place looks a lot like my old retirement home. Hey Ethel, I didn't know you kicked the bucket so recently! How's the food up here?" Okina rambled on, picking up his cane and attempting to get off the scooter. "Damn, I've still got a bad back. Whatever happened to renewed youth?"  
  
"Grampa-"  
  
"MISAO? No! It can't be! You're dead? And all at my expense! So tragic, so cruel! So, you got hit by a taxi or something. Listen, I'm really-"  
  
"Grampa.."  
  
"Sorry about this whole thing, but hey, at least we're-"  
  
  
  
"Grampa…"  
  
"-together and all so we can have fun playing checker the rest of eternity-"  
  
"GRAMPA!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not dead, Grampa. I turned the motor scooter off." Misao huffed, exhausted.  
  
Okina was silent.  
  
"Something wrong, Grampa?"  
  
"I was on a motor scooter?" Okina asked, befuddled. Misao sighed.  
  
"Come on, Grampa. It's time for a walk."  
  
Okina got back on the scooter. Misao flipped the switch back on.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOO-EEEE! I'm king of the world!"  
  
Misao walked alongside her Grandfather as they took a "walk" around the lake (Okina obviously has to use a motor scooter to get around). She loved her Grampa very, very much, and showed her love by playing endless games of checkers, bingo, and go fish. She hated the retirement home, but her Okina always brought a smile to her face. Once they were through with their walk, Misao took Okina back to his apartment, noticing she had left her violin case at the door.   
  
"Oh, Misao, you had practice today?" Okina asked, lowering himself into his chair and quickly hiding his video collection of 'Beach Girls: Special Edition' under his blanket. Misao let him believe that she hadn't noticed the offensive tapes and pondered why her violin was with her.  
  
"No, no practice today. Voice lessons, yes-"  
  
"OOH! Sing that Toxic song by that Britney chick!" Okina exclaimed, flipping on MTV in hopes to catch the music video.  
  
"Grampa…you're such a perv."   
  
Okina continued at the top of his lungs.  
  
"There's no escape, I can't hide, I need a hit, Baby, give me it, you're dangerous,  
  
I'm lovin' it! BRING IT ON, Britney!"  
  
Misao rolled her eyes, trudging up to the TV and changing the channel. A man with a British accent that sounded like he was about to fall asleep narrated what was on the screen.  
  
"The king of the jungle perches low, waiting for the opportune moment-"  
  
"Discovery Channel? Bah!" Okina frowned, crossing his arms and looking much like a displeased child (only with a goatee).  
  
"And thus, the day comes to an end as the lion cubs finish their play and settle down for a good nights sleep…" The narrator continued. Okina's eyes started drooping. He mumbled some incoherent phrase about the lousy narrator, and droned off.  
  
"Now I remember! I have to audition for that band!" Misao almost yelled aloud, but remembered to whisper when she saw her sleeping grandfather. She tiptoed over to his recliner and pulled his blanket up around him, kissing him on the forehead. Okina stirred, mumbling something about Angelina Jolie.  
  
***  
  
"Um…ahem-hem." Aoshi coughed, scooting towards the piano.  
  
"What?" The boy running the auditions had his head down on the table, slightly banging it against the polished wood, the pen and judging papers left unattended to his left.  
  
"Untalented, passionless, they suck, no one, is good, enough" He continuously rapped his head on the table, ignoring Aoshi.   
  
"Um…I'm here to…audition? Do I have the right room?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Yes." the boy did look up. Aoshi suddenly recognized him as Soujiro. He began to back out of the doorway…there was no way in hell Aoshi would give what Soujiro wanted -namely, the undying attention of females- to his band.  
  
"Play." Soujiro commanded. Aoshi immediately sat at the piano.  
  
"Um, I'm using the piano." He informed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Uh…I'm going to sing a bit too. I'm not that good."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you looking for a specific sound or instrument? If you don't like piano I can just leave-"  
  
"PLAY, GODDAMIT!" Soujiro shouted without even looking up. Aoshi turned back to the keys, rested his hands on the cool notes of black and white, closed his eyes and began. It was a little ditty he had made up a few years back, and he had never much bothered with music, but he felt compelled to use originality in the audition.  
  
"Forced away, a chance to abandon the horoscopes  
  
A way to live without the rain smudging the newsprint  
  
Could it be possible? A freedom we've never known  
  
Prices we would never have to pay  
  
A selfish dream, to think that someday  
  
"Your every whim and wish could be granted  
  
Love and money, all the same  
  
Immortality would mean nothing  
  
If you've got the whole world behind you  
  
"Years pass, a vampiric chronicle, aging is dusty progress  
  
Abandoned senses, for it all blends together in this life  
  
Could it be possible? Practically a death sentence, this immortality  
  
Feelings would all numb away  
  
The days all fade to one when  
  
"Your every whim and wish could be granted  
  
Love and money, all the same  
  
Immortality would mean nothing  
  
If you've got the whole world behind you…"  
  
Aoshi stopped. This was as far as he had gotten in the song, due to lack of motivation and understanding of the material. He hardly knew what he was writing about, but it fit the tired mood of the piano. Soujiro said nothing throughout this, but his head had stopped its meticulous banging.  
  
"Never heard it before." He grunted.  
  
"I would hope you haven't. I made it up." Aoshi replied.  
  
  
  
"You…made that?" Soujiro asked. Aoshi began fervently hoping Soujiro would tell him that it sucked and that he should go away, before he discovered who he was. Soujiro was silent, then he began a gradual increase in enthusiasm.  
  
"That…was…PERFECT! I could use you! You're hired, dammi-" Soujiro stopped when he brought his head up to see who he had hired. "AOSHI?!! YES! My dreams have come true! We'll be #1 in no time!"  
  
Aoshi grimaced; remembering how becoming #1 had turned out the last time. Soujiro finally calmed down and began scribbling at his papers.  
  
"Okay, so far the band consists of…you and me…heh…don't worry, we've still got two more hours before auditions close." Soujiro grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, am I late?" A familiar voice echoed happily in the auditorium. Soujiro's smile never left his face, though it took on a malicious air of irritation. Aoshi was amused by this…Soujiro and Misao would make the perfect married couple…for a sitcom, that is. When it came to real love, Aoshi had a different sort of pairing in mind.  
  
"YOU! You're running the auditions?" Misao screeched. As much as they had enjoyed the kiss, there were still some quirks that bothered each other. And they hadn't really spoken of that kiss since. They had pretty much forgotten about it.  
  
"Well, I have to hear her out anyway." Soujiro sighed, falling back into his seat at the table. Misao angrily whipped out her violin.  
  
"I am accomplished in most instruments. However, since I could only carry my violin with me, this is what I will be playing, and later I will sing a little something."  
  
Misao was fire on the violin. Even Soujiro had to get over his aggravation to admit she was good. Once she finished, she cleared her throat, took a sip from her handy water bottle, and began to sing "Nature Boy", originally a Nat King Cole tune. Soujiro had always been particular to the hypnotic melody and words, and he felt he would have a hard time saying "no" to Misao if he chose to do so. After she finished she gave a mock bow, then turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait, don't you want to know your score?" Soujiro called.  
  
"No. You weren't going to let me join anyway." Misao turned on her heel once again, and Soujiro ran after her.  
  
"Waaaaaaaait please, please, please! Your voice is wonderful! Maybe we could use a violin in more depressing songs. You play bass guitar? Any guitar? Drums? Aoshi's got song writing and male vocals covered-" Soujiro was almost one step away from getting down on his knees and begging her to join the band. Misao smiled, and evil, triumphant one, and nodded her head.  
  
"Seems we have a deal."  
  
Soujiro breathed a sigh of relief, and Aoshi made a slight grin as he leaned up against the wall. Suddenly Kenshin walked in, followed by Kaoru and Sanosuke.  
  
"Just about wrapped up?" Kenshin asked, his hands in his pockets as he trudged towards the group.  
  
"Yeah." Soujiro sighed. "Hardly anyone auditioned; if they did, they sucked. Aoshi was the first I accepted-"  
  
"Aoshi? OUR Aoshi?" Sanosuke exclaimed. "Shinomori, my man! You're finally warming up to a social life, eh?"  
  
Aoshi had nothing to say to him, and only shrugged. Kenshin noticed the electric guitar on the floor, conveniently plugged in and everything.  
  
"Hey, guitar! Haven't played one in a long time, that I haven't." He picked it up, fumbled with the pick for a moment, and played whatever in the hell came into his head, bits and pieces of songs he heard on the radio, some songs Julie and Lisa liked to listen to, his own mediocre tunes, and the list went on as he changed the tune every few moments. Aoshi was definitely impressed…slightly irritated, but impressed. Soujiro looked like he was about to cry from joy, and Misao was carrying on a conversation with Sanosuke and Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin…I'm going to ask you one more time. Please say you'll enter the band." Soujiro asked, his smile rigid on his face as he held his pen above his papers. Kenshin looked at Aoshi and Misao, shrugged, and replied, "If Shinomori is okay with it, why not?"  
  
"YES! I have a band, yeah! We're going to kick ass, yeah!" Soujiro danced around in a parody of the conga. Everyone just stared at him like he was the most idiotic person they knew.  
  
"Well…Kenshin on the lovely midnight wine colored electric guitar…Aoshi for male vocals, piano/keyboard when needed; Misao on bass guitar and vocals, violin when needed; …Me on another electric guitar and backing vocals; Sanosuke on drums-"  
  
"Hey, how do you even know if I play drums?" Sanosuke bellowed.  
  
"I know you do. Plus, every band needs a good stoner that plays the drums." Soujiro retorted with his infamous smile.  
  
"Well…you're…you're really lucky that I do just so happen to play the drums!" Sanosuke grumbled. He was really tired of being associated with drugs, but he couldn't deny that he used them.  
  
"Kaoru, would you like to do anything? I'd rather not outnumber Misao…you know, being the only girl." Soujiro asked. He ran his hand through his aqua hair, looking expectantly at Kaoru. She seemed a bit surprised, then checked her watch.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm going to be late…I've got to get back to the dorm and…er…get ready. I'm sorry, I really don't think I'm band material. I can't play any instruments and I couldn't sing to save my life. Gotta run, guys!" She waved, and the faked smile of assurance changed into one of worry and anxiety. Kenshin stared after her, wondering what the ring on her finger was. She had never worn jewelry before…maybe she had had a birthday?  
  
Or maybe there was…  
  
Kenshin couldn't bring himself to the thought.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as she could, oxygen tearing through her lungs with the ferocity of sharp ice. Now she would have to take a shower and juggle the task of cleaning and cooking at the same time. Luckily, Misao would be consulting with the new "band" Soujiro had formed about music style and, most importantly, a kickass name.  
  
She fumbled with the keys, her legs cramping after running up the stairs so quickly. Kaoru burst into the dorm, picking up paper and books and half-empty water glasses, tossing them in her room for the time being. Hopefully the night would be a pleasant dinner in the dining area in the kitchen and perhaps a relaxing talk in the living room and no one would want to go into her room.  
  
Ah hell, who was she kidding?  
  
Kaoru rummaged through the fridge, finding her pre-cut chicken tenders and tossing them into flower. Quickly she ran across the room to put some rice in a pot and she raced back to the chicken to bring it back to the stove and stir fry it. Her arms were shaking as she poked at it in the pan.  
  
"Hurry up and cook, god DAMMIT!" Kaoru shouted. The phone rang, and Kaoru turned around to reach for the phone. With one hand stirring the chicken around in the pan, she stretched her other arm to the opposite counter, hoping she could reach the ringing nuisance. While she didn't exactly pick it up, she did succeed in knocking it to the floor and burning her thumb on the side of the pan.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhit!" Kaoru shrieked, diving on the floor with her thumb in her mouth to answer the phone. "Hewwo?" She asked, forgetting that she was still sucking on her burn wound.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Kenshin! I can't talk right now, I'm in the middle of preparing a dinner and I've still got to clean and take a shower and find something to wear!" She cried, mourning her reddening scar on the side of her hand. She winced and began shaking her hand in hopes to cool the pain.  
  
"What are you trying to do, host a dinner party for the King of Spain?"  
  
"As good as." Kaoru glowered and hung up. She stood, hitting her knee on the side of the fridge, and turned back to the stove while cursing up a storm. The phone lay forgotten on the floor. The rice was done, and the chicken was getting dry. The evening was already going downhill, and Kaoru was out of ibuprofen.  
  
Soon the lemon chicken was done, drenched in the sauce in an attempt to make up for the dryness, and clumps of rice were tossed in a bowl. Fruit was prepared as well, and she set this all out on the table. If dessert was needed she could just pull out the damn ice cream tub. So with dinner finished, Kaoru figured cleaning was in top priority. Being a neat freak had led the dorm to being mostly clean, and she picked up the things that were out of place and rushed around to put them in their rightful place. Sprinting back to her room, she grabbed a pair of hose, her make up bag, and a strapless black dress; then headed for the shower.  
  
Chaos ensued inside the shower stall, including a bottle of body wash that seemed to be related to those bottles of ketchup that just never seem to pour. After repeatedly slapping the vexing container, liquid soap squirted everywhere. The hot water decided to give out, and Kaoru screamed like there was an axe murderer in front of her as the cold water battered at her skin. Finally pissed beyond measure, Kaoru stepped out of the shower and dried off, hopping around as she tried to pull on her hosiery and apply lipstick at the same time.  
  
Heaving a sigh of exhaustion, Kaoru finished by pulling her hair back with pretty silver clips, and she slipped her glittering ring back on her finger. The doorbell rang, and Kaoru rushed as fast as she could to the door while trying to avoid accidents.  
  
Remember the phone was never picked up off the floor?  
  
Kaoru went sailing across the kitchen due to that pesky plastic mechanism. And in the process she broke the phone and two fingernails. She was rather thankful, though, that her ring was unharmed. Kaoru hopped back to her feet, pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as if nothing had happened, and proceeded to open the door.  
  
"Hey baby. It's been a while, hasn't it? I've missed you a lot." Enishi stood in the doorway, a bouquet of deep red miniature roses in his hand. He handed these to Kaoru and she smiled hesitantly as she stepped back to invite him in.  
  
"Like them?" He asked. Enishi was wearing a tight black turtleneck and light khakis. He was still wearing his trademark glasses and looked rather handsome at the moment. But Kaoru knew another side of him that she had been trying to escape for a long time.  
  
"The flowers are…beautiful, Enishi." Kaoru smiled. Enishi smiled as well, a mischievous, daring grin.  
  
"It's been so long," He moaned bringing his lips to her neck, "Let me refresh my memory, I forget your taste." He whispered seductively into her ear. Kaoru brushed her lips against his cheek in attempt to feign interest, shuddering as she let him wander where he would.  
  
"I forget the taste of you……"  
  
Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, and hoped she would make it through the night. 


	15. Night is not Always Welcome

AN: Enishi has inspired me. o.o  
  
"So….anybody have any ideas as to what in the hell we should call ourselves?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Kenshin! 'ORO' is NOT kickass band material!" Soujiro practically screamed. He was pacing back and forth like a drill sergeant. Everyone was groaning and rolling their eyes.  
  
"But I wasn't suggesting that 'oro' be our name-"  
  
"QUIET! Do not disturb the aura of CREATIVITY! We must welcome the muse into our souls. Breathe in and out, let the creativity FLOW with you."  
  
Misao sighed heavily. This meeting was going nowhere. Aoshi seemed to be having a good time meditating by himself, most likely for personal reasons and not for the band. Kenshin was doodling on a napkin, and Sanosuke was checking his pockets in desperation for cigarettes. Soujiro was pretty much talking to himself by now.   
  
"Quizzlenauts" Misao grumbled.  
  
"What?" Soujiro asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Just wanted to get a word in so I wouldn't have to listen to your voice the whole time." Misao shrugged.  
  
"Um…Surgeon General's Warning?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"What the hell?!" Soujiro whirled around to glare at Sanosuke. Sano shrugged sheepishly as he indicated his cigarette box.   
  
"Just reading random stuff in hopes of inspiration."  
  
"Holiday Inn!" Kenshin suggested, reading the logo off the pen he was holding. Soujiro looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"You want to make us sound like we're promoting drugs and premarital sex?" Soujiro asked, on the verge of shrieking.   
  
"Um…"   
  
"Sano, I don't think you should answer that." Aoshi muttered.  
  
"Something that sounds good….like Zeromancer, System of a Down, My Chemical Romance…" Soujiro muttered, ruffling his hair in frustration.  
  
"How about Shin Ken no Kamae?" Kenshin suggested.  
  
"The sword that believes…." Soujiro pondered this, then shrugged "Eh, it's not great, but it'll do for now."  
  
"Psh. I thought it was a good suggestion, not just mildly interesting." Kenshin rolled his eyes. Being in a band was not all it cracked up to be, even if they had only existed for 20 minutes.  
  
***  
  
"The chicken is…interesting…" Enishi commented, for lack of anything else to say. The rice was terrible too. How anyone could botch up something as simple as rice was beyond him, but he remembered Kaoru had not been much of a cook. How he had always insisted that they went out instead of staying in. It had only been a little more than half of a school year, and yet he had forgotten these things? Enishi stabbed at his chicken more violently as the thoughts continued rapidly.  
  
  
  
{Why does she want to get away from me? Haven't I done so much for her?}  
  
{How could she have just changed schools like that and not even notified me? It took one hell of a time trying to get the number and address. Her parents didn't even give a shit and didn't have the information on hand. How can anyone not care about her like that?}  
  
{How could she have run away from me like that?}  
  
{I've got feelings too…}  
  
"E-Enishi?" Kaoru asked gingerly, looking up at the light fixture to avoid his startled gaze.  
  
"Yes?" He replied with a slight growl.  
  
"Would you like dessert? There's ice cream in the fridge."  
  
"No thank you. I'm on a special diet now due to training."  
  
Kaoru paled considerably. She had no idea he was on a special diet. Had the food she prepared fitted his needs? Was he going to be angry for her not knowing? What if-  
  
"While the dinner was not spectacular, it fit standards." Enishi offered, calming her nerves. Kaoru exhaled a sigh of relief. "And…by the way, do you have a place for me to sleep tonight? I don't have any relatives in town anymore."  
  
"What about your sister?" Kaoru asked, almost shrilly. She would die if Misao came home and saw Enishi sleeping on the couch. Enishi gave her a long, cold glare. Kaoru instantly regretted her words. Having not spoken to him in a long time, his relations could have changed. Perhaps they had had an argument of sorts. Whatever had happened, Enishi was still not explaining. He looked like he might explode and throttle her. Kaoru began breathing rapidly. This was the face she had come to fear. His fury and passionate anger were reflected in his eyes, in his contracted muscles, in his set jaw. He was ready to pounce, and Kaoru was waiting for the signal that would tell her to run.  
  
Enishi, slowly, looked down and took a deep breath, watching his hand as he delicately opened his palms and pulled them back into fists. Kaoru watched intently, legs ready to spring from her chair and run to lock herself in the bathroom. Then it happened: the cold, malicious smile and the glint in his eye as he spoke.  
  
"Never…mention…Tomoe…again…"  
  
{Tomoe? Her name was Tomoe? Why is that so familiar?}  
  
{"Hey angel baby, long time no see!"}  
  
{"You promised me to yourself and no one else!"}  
  
{"…Queen of Hades…"}  
  
Enishi was by her side, gingerly running his fingers through her hair. Her eyes trailed after his hands. They were still tense with irritation. They wanted to demolish.  
  
"Tomoe is not with us any longer."  
  
Kaoru remained silent.  
  
"After Dad got stationed somewhere else, she was grief-stricken. She really missed this Himura character that had been her boyfriend. She fell into bad situations. Started smoking and hanging out at bars. She got really lonely one night, and thought…just once…she'd do a little something for money. Just to end her loneliness. She didn't want it to turn into a 'full-time job', shall we say. And it didn't. After her loneliness was quenched, as was the man's, she wanted her money. He didn't have any. There was a brawl, and then a gun was pointed at her head." Kaoru felt Enishi's finger pointed at the side of her own head, to emphasize the dramatic point.  
  
"Bang." It was all Enishi could say. He began to massage Kaoru's shoulders, then he moved his way up to her neck. Kaoru knew what was coming. He was kneading harder, grasping her little neck in his two hands. Enishi smiled as she fought to breathe.  
  
"As far as I am concerned, this is all Himura's fault. If I ever find him, I will kill him no matter what the cost. And I would appreciate it if you would never mention Tomoe again."  
  
Kaoru nodded as best she could, hoping he would let go of her throat soon.  
  
***  
  
Magdaria sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV. She felt Saitou's eyes on her as he sat at the table eating whatever crap he had managed to fish out of the refrigerator. Magdaria coughed and she rolled her eyes when she saw Saitou tense. She continued watching her show…when she had to cough again. Magdaria glanced at Saitou again. He had stopped eating and was intently watching her. She tried not to panic. Only two coughs…three…four…  
  
Her eyes began to water. Coughing didn't really mean anything…there was just dust in the air or something. Pain seared through her chest, and she began to sweat. Her coughing continued. Before Saitou could leap to her side, she dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. She coughed and choked, wheezing in between.   
  
"Magdaria! Open the door!" Saitou commanded from the other side. Magdaria caught her breath enough for a moment to shout back.   
  
"I'm fine!" She cried hoarsely. The room was spinning, and she was flushed with sweat. Just as the words came out of her mouth, another cough took over. When she refocused, there was blood on the floor. She looked in the mirror. There was a little drop of blood on her lip, and she could taste it in her mouth.  
  
"I'll be damned before I set foot in another hospital-" She choked, gasping for air. Magdaria began wheezing again, and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult.  
  
"Damn it, Magdaria!"  
  
{It's so hot…}  
  
Magdaria was vaguely aware of someone yelling at her to watch out, and then there were loud noises from the other side of the door. Before she blacked out, Saitou was standing before her with an axe in hand. He picked her up, and she slipped into a blissful state of unconsciousness as she was taken to the hospital yet again.  
  
***  
  
"Want me to walk you back to the dorm, Misao? I called Kaoru for you and she said she was busy. I'd like to make sure she's all right." Kenshin nodded towards the door as everyone was packing up their instruments.  
  
"Sure, Kenshin. She'd like you to visit." Misao raised her eyebrow suggestively. Kenshin rather felt like passing out.  
  
"I…I d-don't know w-what you m-mean, Misao…heh.."   
  
"Are you frickin' blind, Himura? She's head over heels for you!" Misao rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh of annoyance. "You are such an idiot…"  
  
"Ironic-" Kenshin stopped. It was the same thought that had crossed his mind after attempting to kiss Kaoru. It felt like it had been ages since. He might as well visit her now, Spring break came up after the weekend and he was going to Japan to pick up his new sisters.  
  
It was late. Misao checked her watch, which read 11:00. Whatever Kaoru had been doing, Misao assumed it was done and that Kaoru was in bed. Street lamps faintly illuminated the sidewalks. Looking over at Kenshin, he seemed like some demon-god with the shadows playing across his face.  
  
{He must have had some sort of dark past. His face shows it} Misao lost herself in her thoughts, every once in a while darting her gaze to the life-like shadows that seemed to grasp for her from the darkness. She scooted closer to Kenshin, eventually bumping into him on accident.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered. Kenshin looked vaguely surprised and embarrassed.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked, continuing his strenuous pace.  
  
"Uh..the shadows…nothing, nothing at all." She replied, not all too confident.  
  
"Misao is afraid of the dark?" Kenshin smiled at this, suppressing a laugh.   
  
"No!" Misao shouted back, getting angry. Her retort echoed off the walls of the surrounding dorm buildings. After it faded away, everything became eerily quiet again. Kenshin's smile faded as well, and he closed his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Everyone is afraid of the dark."  
  
"Pshh…look at you, Kenshin. You ARE the dark." Misao scoffed, crossing her arms as she angrily eyed the bushes rustling in the wind. Kenshin looked at her, but the look was on of a sad mother trying to tell her daughter about the truth of life.  
  
"Kenshin…you're not…"  
  
"I am very afraid of the dark."  
  
Misao's mouth must have dropped open, because Kenshin quickly looked away as if he regretted his remark. To occupy himself, he took his hair down and put it back up again, in a higher ponytail. Once he felt it was satisfactory, he put his hands back into his pockets.  
  
"While not everything about the darkness is bad, there is generally something lurking in the shadows. In the daytime, it is camouflaged by sunlight."  
  
Misao jumped as they passed a dorm just as someone blasted a Marilyn Manson CD. Misao was not happy about acting scared in front of Kenshin. One, he was a guy. Two, he just looked like someone that wouldn't ever be scared.  
  
But apparently he was.  
  
Misao pulled out her key as they approached her dorm. She was muttering and cursing about nothing in particular, just trying to occupy the silence. Kenshin's brow furrowed in concentration. He raised his hand.  
  
"Shhh."  
  
Misao stopped and listened. It was faint, but someone was making some sort of sound of distress. Kenshin's eyes widened and he took the key from Misao and shoved it in the door himself, flinging it open. Misao screamed Kaoru's name, running in and pushing past Kenshin.  
  
"Holy shit!" Misao gasped as she stopped in the doorway to Kaoru's room. Her knees buckled and she sank to the floor, looking up in the white-haired beauty's face. He stood formidably before her, and he picked her up by her arm.  
  
"Is this your roommate?" He asked a dark form curled in the corner of a room.  
  
"Yes…" The voice was Kaoru's, but it sounded so weak and pathetic compared to her usual cheery self. She had a sheet wrapped around her, and Misao took note of what appeared to be black material from one of Kaoru's dresses.  
  
"Let her go, bastard." Kenshin appeared in the doorway, a fire poker in hand.  
  
"Who are you?" Enishi asked, almost bewildered.  
  
"I could ask the same of you." Kenshin replied calmly. Misao turned to look at Kenshin. She gasped when she saw his eyes. Instead of the innocent violet irises, there was a bright, menacing gold in place. Enishi tossed Misao aside.  
  
"Don't make another noise!" He spat. Enishi wasn't in a mood to be dealing with bothersome people, let alone a weasel girl. "Now let's just see who you are," Enishi said dangerously, as he moved for his pocket, pulling out what Kenshin hoped to be a match or a cigarette lighter. Kenshin gripped the fire poker harder, ready to attack. The scratch of the lighter sounded, and a tiny flame illuminated the two men's faces.  
  
Neither was prepared to see what was revealed from the shadows.  
  
***  
  
Sanosuke walked back home, eyeing the alleyways. Crazy people hung out in those dark halls of the night, and he wasn't in the mood to be mugged. But then again, when is anyone in the mood to be robbed like that? It wasn't like he had anything with him either, aside from his impeccable knowledge of the streets. He climbed the steps two by two up to the apartment, preparing to call Magdaria. Not only did he want to talk to her, but he wanted to piss off Saitou. Calling at such a late hour would definitely annoy the crabby high school teacher.  
  
{Then again, maybe Magdaria likes to go to bed early, too.}   
  
Nervously he picked up the phone. Misao had given him the number while they were trying to pull their band together. He dialed, closing his eyes and praying she would answer the phone first and not Saitou. But…nothing happened. The phone rang about six times before the answering machine picked up.  
  
"You have reached the temporary residence of Hajime Saitou. If you are a telemarketer, hang up now. If you are a student, hang up now. If you are Sanosuke Sagara, jump off a bridge. Otherwise, leave a message."  
  
Sanosuke hung up, feeling rather proud of himself for having made it into Saitou's answering machine greeting. Turning from the living room, he walked into the kitchen.   
  
{Funny…the light is on. Adzuma hates light when she's trying to sleep.}  
  
He went to turn it off, when a voice stopped him.  
  
"You're coming home awfully late these days." Adzuma said softly from her corner, coffee mug in hand.  
  
"What do you care?" He asked irritably.   
  
"I don't want you getting attacked." She took a sip from her mug, her brown hair pulled back in a bun. Sanosuke sighed.  
  
"You getting ready to go to work?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So early? I thought you didn't have to go until 1:00AM."  
  
"Yeah…Sanosuke, we need to talk…things are going to change a bit."  
  
"I don't know if I like the sound of this." Sanosuke replied uneasily.  
  
"You won't." Adzuma smiled bitterly. "I know you won't."  
  
ANOTHER AN: Yikes! Love those cliffhangers! Anyhow…I'm trying to portray Enishi as a more realistic person instead of just some lunatic…trying to show the darker 'battousai' mode of Kenshin…and…anything else? Oh yeah, did some research on tuberculosis, and forgive me if Magdaria has a bunch of dramatic episodes that actually have no real connection to tuberculosis. Let's just play pretend, alrighty? It's really hard to keep the OOC at a realistic level while trying to keep a bit of what their real characters are like. Bear with me and enjoy! (Sorry for shortness) 


	16. Reunion or Unfortunate Coincidence?

AN: I'm very very sorry…..really I am. but…. *does two pushups for Yukishiro Eniki and then drops dead* Never was much of an athlete. So….here's the reason I didn't write as fast as…uh…slow as usual. I had a mutual agreement with my boyfriend of two years to break up. And I'm depressed beyond all words. So….let me alone to my dull corner. I'll get up soon. Just need to rest.  
  
"HIMURA!" Enishi's jaw dropped at the sight of the one he hated most in life. Kenshin's face betrayed his horror at the sight of Enishi, though the golden eyes remained cold-hearted. Kenshin found his voice and managed to murmur, "Enishi!"  
  
"Yukishiro to you, bastard!" Enishi shouted.  
  
"Why…what are you doing to Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. Having not seen Enishi in years, he had no idea what had been going on in the life of the Yukishiro family.  
  
"That, my friend, is none of your damn business. Why didn't you ask about Tomoe first? That's all you used to care about a long time ago."  
  
"I…we broke up." Kenshin stated blandly.  
  
"Due to an inconvenience in location." Enishi sighed, as if he believed Kenshin's IQ to be even lower than Sanosuke's.  
  
"Kenshin…" Kaoru's muffed voice came from the far corner. Kenshin turned to it, eyes darting over her huddled form on the ground. He hated to see her down there, trembling and wrapped in a sheet. As his eyes adjusted, he saw she was wearing a black dress, the zipper down in the back and part of the skirt torn off. Normally she was such a strong, determined person. It was almost embarrassing to see her on the ground like a defenseless bird with broken wings.   
  
"SHUT UP!" Enishi shrieked, then turned back to Kenshin. "Since you can't ask yourself, Tomoe is dead. D-E-A-D. And it is, in every way, your fault!" Enishi flew at Kenshin, knocking him out of the room and into the short hallway. Kenshin hit his head against a wall, but the fire poker separated him from Enishi. He pushed back, causing Enishi to stumble for only a moment. Kenshin didn't want to endanger the frightened Misao and Kaoru, so he scrambled into the kitchen to continue what had become a fight.  
  
{Tomoe, dead? How?}  
  
{Why?}  
  
"You should die too!" Enishi screamed, picking up a dusty bamboo stick that Misao had once used for training. Kenshin realized that, at the moment, Enishi was more upset and grief-stricken than angry, and was not in a good position to actually win a fight.   
  
"DIE, BATTOUSAI!"  
  
Kenshin froze.  
  
{Battousai……}  
  
***   
  
"I'm not really sure what triggered it this time. Perhaps the disease has mutated, or perhaps she never had tuberculosis in the first place and the medicines are finally taking their toll. To tell you the truth we really have very little understanding of what Magdaria's body is going through right now-"  
  
"THEN FIND OUT!" Saitou bellowed. He was not one to lose his cool like that, but this girl was family. He may not have met her until about a week ago, but he had…unfortunately, for his reputation…grown to like her. He was not going to let some stupid ass doctor just blab a bunch of medical terms and skip off in the other direction.   
  
"Sir, we're doing the best we can!" the doctor shouted back. Saitou was mildly surprised, he hadn't met such a defensive doctor. He shrugged it off, and went back out in the waiting room. He really didn't want to call his mom, and didn't want her rushing over to see Magdaria. She had been his responsibility and she had gotten ill. Plus he just didn't like his mother, and was not in the mood to meet his older nephew for the first time.  
  
It had just not been his week.  
  
"Mr. Saitou, you may see your niece now." a nurse poked her head out of the door.  
  
"Hey Magdaria." Saitou muttered. He did not know how to comfort people.  
  
"Did the doctors tell you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes."  
  
All was silent for a while. Then tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"I want my brother."  
  
"All right Magdaria. I'll call him."  
  
***  
  
"What the hell? What the hell?" Misao rocked back in forth in the dark room, trying to find Kaoru. Kaoru herself was sobbing, rocking as well. Neither took much comfort in the redundant movement.  
  
"What is going on?" Misao shrieked, wincing as she heard the shouts of Kenshin and Enishi in the kitchen.  
  
CRASH  
  
"What's happening, Kaoru?" Misao wailed this time, becoming more frightened by the increase in noise the boys were making.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Kenshin had been knocked into the counter where he had broken a few dishes. Not pleasant. He got up, wiping the blood off of his arm. Enishi was on the verge of screaming and throttling Kenshin recklessly. But doing so would have made him lose the battle. Kenshin thought he saw a glimpse of blue come from the hallway. Suddenly, the bamboo stick came down on his head, and Kenshin fell back from the force as stars circled in his vision. And just as Enishi raised the stick for a second blow, Misao came raging into the room with a mop, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Stop it! Just fucking STOP!" Misao shrieked, slamming the mop down on Enishi several times as both screamed and cursed at the top of their lungs. Enishi pushed himself up off of the floor, swinging his bamboo stick toward Misao's ankles. She jumped it just in time, whacking him again, but not hard enough. Kaoru came into the kitchen as well, shaking and screaming, the skirt of her black dress torn on the side.  
  
"Misao! He'll kill you! Run back with me to the bathroom, we can lock ourselves in! No, Misao, HE'LL KILL YOU!" Kaoru shrieked, trying to tug on Misao's shoulder.  
  
Kenshin shakily rose to his feet, his hand firmly pressed against the pulsating lump on his head. Wincing, he staggered toward Enishi, and came to a halt. Enishi was getting ready to toss Misao across the room like a rag doll, but Kenshin's cracked voice stopped him.  
  
"Enishi, put her down!" Kenshin cried. Enishi miraculously obeyed, driven by the pitiful whimper hidden behind his words.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kenshin whispered.  
  
Kaoru whisked Misao back into the shadows, where she felt it was safe. Enishi stood still, his body trembling from exhaustion and emotional weariness.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Kenshin whispered again, fighting tears. "I want Tomoe back as much as you do. And I'm sorry. I couldn't help her. I shouldn't have let her go."  
  
"I want my sister back you bastard!" Enishi screamed back, sinking to the floor in agony and trying to ward off his own tears.  
  
It would have been comical to anyone who walked in, seeing two teenage boys crying out their souls, but one must be able to fully understand the loss of losing someone you love. Kenshin had loved Tomoe very much, and it made him miserable when she had to move away. But now that she was dead, lonely over his absence in her life, Kenshin could blame no one but himself. He was sorry that he had thrown away every letter, drawing, and email of hers in attempt to forget her. He was sorry that he had tossed aside all her photographs (but mind you, he nearly cried at that time as well). But Kenshin was especially sorry that he had tried to erase every memory of his beloved Tomoe.  
  
{ "I really did love you."  
  
"But why, Kenshin?"  
  
"Long distance just doesn't work out, Tomoe. At least, I can't handle it."  
  
"Well. You were the first person to show me happiness. Thanks…"  
  
Kenshin could see Tomoe wasn't okay with their decision, but she was trying to remain positive none the less. It was killing him, but…he couldn't tie her down. He didn't want to restrict her.  
  
"Don't you want someone to be physically with you? To make you more happy than I ever could?"  
  
"I want you Kenshin…you make me happy…"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Tomoe couldn't hold it in anymore. She started crying. And once she started, it was uncontrollable. Mere whimpers turned into strangled sobs, and her perfect eyeliner was streaming down her face as it mingled with her tears. Kenshin's heart broke at the sight of her. Tomoe was not a pathetic girly girl, nor was she some outrageous tomboy, but she had always managed to be calm, laid-back and yet ladylike at the same time. She had never cried except for once, a long time ago, and it was killing him to see her fall apart.  
  
"I hate this. I really hate hurting you. Fuck…" Kenshin had to turn away, to hide his own anguish. And that day was the last he ever spoke to her, despite the fact that he told her they could still be friends.}  
  
Enishi rose to his feet, really pissed off that he was crying. He headed for the door.  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to see your face again, so that means you'd better stay away from Kaoru! You're lucky this time, Battousai. Damn lucky…" Enishi stormed out of the dorm, leaving an aching Kenshin, frightened Kaoru, and traumatized Misao behind him.  
  
AN: Sorry it's so short. I did my best for the time being. And I know it sucked like heck. Oh and by the way the flashback break-up scene w/ Tomoe actually has bits and pieces of my breakup conversation. Mostly Kenshins words = my boyfriend's words altough mine had more pathetic excuses. 


	17. Picking Up the Pieces

AN: Getting over it…sort of. Picking up where Sano was talking to his sister Adzuma. Um….yeaaaah. - Next chapter = much more humor  
  
"WHAT?!" Sanosuke bellowed.  
  
"You heard me. Don't yell, people in the other apartments are probably trying to sleep." Adzuma responded softly, taking another sip from her mug and shivering from the warmth that was sent down her throat.  
  
"I can handle you getting a new job, but having to move out into a new apartment in a completely different city is out of the question!"  
  
"Sanosuke, you're not the one in charge, I'm making the decision! You're going with me!"  
  
"Why can't I stay with Kenshin? I'd be allowed to board, you could certainly afford it with the new job!" Sanosuke yelled.  
  
"Because I'm putting you in the hospital!" Adzuma screamed back, slamming her coffee mug down on the table. Remnants of the coffee splattered across the newspaper and unopened mail, causing Adzuma to curse and run to the counter for a paper towel.  
  
"You WHAT?!!!" Sanosuke was straining his voice to an extreme. He had never been more angry in his life.  
  
"The whole reason I got the new job was for you. I'm putting you in the flipping hospital so you'll get help!"  
  
"Help for what?!" Sano threw his hands up in the air, and they fell back to his sides loudly. He slammed his arm down on the counter as he waited for Adzuma to turn back to him.  
  
"All the drugs, you shit head! Don't play dumb with me!"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO ANY FUCKING HOSPITAL!" Sanosuke was absolutely livid. Adzuma was his match in any argument, but she easily could recognize that Sanosuke had never been this angry in his life.  
  
"I'm not going. I can handle it myself." Sanosuke had brought his voice down, but he was leaving that apartment.  
  
"Sanosuke-"  
  
"See you…" He had no idea when he'd be returning, or if Adzuma would be there if he decided to return. He didn't finish his goodbye, leaving it as it was.  
  
"We're moving in a week. You'd better pack!" She shouted, just in time before he slammed the door.  
  
{Oh, I'll be moving all right. But I won't be moving with you.}  
  
Kenshin was lying facedown in his bedroom on the carpet. He hardly had the will to breathe, and he just wanted to die. Wanted to die.  
  
Like Tomoe  
  
The phone rang. Lisa left a message.  
  
"Hey Kenshin. Sweetie, we're just calling to make sure you're all packed because we're leaving tomorrow for Japan. I guess I'll try back later if you forget to call us first…"  
  
{Shit}  
  
Kenshin was in no mood to greet new sisters. He rolled over on his back. All was silent. The wings of the fan turned around, slowly, slowly, slowly, driving him mad.  
  
"TOMOE!" He screamed, her name stretched out on his long, dying wail. All the air he had taken into his lungs left him, and he didn't take another breath. He didn't want another breath. He wanted to die. But instinct won out, and he took a long, rasping breath that turned into a sob.  
  
Aoshi had heard the scream, but he did nothing. He did not know Kenshin well. They were not friends. Come to think of it, Aoshi didn't really have any friends, though Soujiro followed him around a lot. There was a knock on the door, and he could only assume that it would be Sano, the world's ultimate freeloader. He went to go open the door, but discovered that Soujiro had already done so. He was as surprised and Sou was, though he didn't voice it.  
  
"Sano," Sou asked, almost panicking, "why do you have two duffel bags?"  
  
"Is Kenshin here?" Sano asked back.  
  
"The bags, Sagara." Aoshi replied sternly, crossing his arms. There was no way in hell he was bringing drugs in HIS dorm.   
  
"Not drugs, asshole. I know what you're thinking." Sano grumbled, "Where's Kenshin?"  
  
"There was a pitiful shriek coming from his room and I can only assume that he's not up to having visitors." Aoshi leaned up against the wall behind him. He wanted to go back to his room and finish his nap.  
  
"Please….guys….I know I'm not as close to you as I am with Kenshin, and why he is, who knows. But, please…I need somewhere to stay."  
  
"Like always." Aoshi rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's different this time. My sister is moving. To another city."  
  
They went silent. Aoshi was trying to calculate what exactly Sano meant.   
  
{ 1) Is this "permanent"? 2) Maybe he just had an argument…. 3) Oh crap, maybe he got kicked out 4) I wonder if it would be legal anyway… 5) Dammit, why isn't Kenshin out here to deal with him?! 6)…}  
  
"Hey Sano, anything to help out a fellow band member." Soujiro finally closed the door.  
  
The three boys stared at each other awkwardly before letting Sanosuke into the dorm.  
  
Amakusa swept his hair back into a ponytail. He had been thinking about cutting it, but his hair had always been long. But who was he to be thinking about his hair when Magdaria needed him?  
  
{God, forgive me}  
  
He stepped into the elevator, nervously fingering the note in his pocket with Magdaria's faded photograph, taken way back when the sickness was not so bad. When hospitals were the last thing on their minds, when mother smiled at father, and father had a clear, unrelenting faith in the Creator.  
  
{Back then…}  
  
He turned the corner. Nurses milled around in their blinding white uniforms.   
  
{Blinding white like angels. They are doing God's work.}  
  
He walked into the room. Magdaria was sitting up staring at the TV though he doubted she was actually watching it, because the Teletubbies were dancing around on the screen.  
  
{But Magdaria doesn't believe that. God, forgive her.}  
  
"Hey, sis."  
  
"Amakusa!" She smiled. Today she was in a good mood. Sometimes she didn't want to talk to Amakusa, because she knew he would somehow bring up God, and that was the last thing she wanted to talk about. But she was glad that Amakusa was with her, finally, after not seeing him for so long.  
  
Saitou walked into the room and stopped short, an unappetizing lunch tray in his hands. Amakusa turned.  
  
"You must be Uncle Saitou," Amakusa smiled, extending his hand. Saitou sort of nodded, indicating that he was incapable of a hand shake what with the food tray in his possession.   
  
"So, have you gotten some good bonding done with Uncle?"  
  
"I hate kids." Saitou quipped. Amakusa turned back to his uncle.  
  
"She's not a kid." Amakusa responded,  
  
"I hate teenagers too."  
  
"Then why are you a teacher?"  
  
"That, Amakusa, is the million-dollar question." Saitou's voice hinted at humor, but his face didn't show it. Over her stay, Magdaria came to believe that Saitou's face must have been paralyzed somehow, because he sure as hell didn't have a large range of emotions.  
  
"They're letting me out today." Magdaria changed the subject.  
  
"Oh really?" Amakusa asked.  
  
"I'm sorry you just got here. But you can stay with me and Uncle Saitou for a little while. Right, Uncle?" Magdaria flashed her highly vexed uncle a sweet little smile and his eyebrow twitched. It was taken for "yes".  
  
"All right! We're going to have so much fun!" Magdaria squealed. Amakusa smiled at his baby sister and Saitou rolled his eyes. He walked out of the room with his uneaten tray of food, mimicking Magdaria in a high voice.  
  
"All right! We're going to have so much fun! La le la le da!" But when he was out of the room, he smiled, and dumped the inedible meal in the trash.  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"Come ON!"   
  
Soujiro and Aoshi were arguing again. Behind Soujiro were the rest of the band members, all of whom had their arms crossed and were trying to guilt Aoshi into complying with disapproving faces. And behind Aoshi, well….there was a wall.  
  
"It's just a teeeeeeeny little karaoke bar. No one will even know you're there. Besides, it'll just be like a little warm-up for the band. Get to know your singing voice." Soujiro pleaded.  
  
"I don't sing! You said all I was doing was writing songs and playing the piano on a 'when-needed' basis. I don't need your pathetic little warm-up. I'm saying this once an for all, I AM NOT GOING!"  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Dude, you should've learned on your b-day at the Kickin' Chicken." Misao shook her head. Aoshi couldn't believe they had literally dragged him out of the dorm and into Kenshin's car. Kenshin was a good driver, mind you, but he was rather distracted and nervous what with four other people in his car (especially the loud-mouthed Sano who was flicking off other drivers just for the hell of doing it). He was also running on empty, he had no money for gas, and the car was not the newest of the new. To be precise it was a Camry Lisa had given him when he had first moved into the dorm.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT, DUMBASS! JUST SPEED ON UP WHY DON'T YOU?!" Sano screamed out the window, flipping off yet another driver. Kenshin noted that for some funny reason, he always chose the adolescent boys in sports cars. Especially the really muscular guys wearing bandannas on their heads and sunglasses.  
  
"Sano, if you don't stop that, someone is going to either shoot you or try and ram me off of the road- HOLY SHIT!" Kenshin swerved as the driver of a shiny black camaro shot right in front of him. A Burger King take-out bag was thrown out of the passenger side, smashing right into the windshield; lettuce and mayo remained while the bag blew away.  
  
"DAMMIT SANO! What did I tell you?!" Kenshin shrieked. He started his breathing exercises that Julie had tried to teach him whenever he had the urge to hyperventilate, but the truth was, it had been years since she taught him so he didn't remember a damn thing and ended up settling for hyperventilating anyway.  
  
This could have been a ten-minute drive, but what with the chaos, it ended up being about twenty.  
  
The 'karaoke bar' was really a restaurant…..with a small bar in the back, but business was slow and there were just a few high school kids from the area ( and a few recognizable ones from Eldewater) having conversations and, of course, doing a little karaoke. The five band members chose a table, ordered a few glasses of water, and thus began to stare at each other.  
  
"So. Who's going first?" Soujiro asked.  
  
"Why don't YOU go since YOU suggested it?" asked a bitter Aoshi. All eyes turned to Soujiro and he immediately regretted being the first to open his mouth.  
  
"Ummm….okay. I'll show you guys that there's nothing to it!' Sou proudly walked up on stage, and promptly walked right back off.  
  
"What's the matter?" Misao teased.  
  
"I forgot that tonight is the night you have to make up your own words. Hand me a napkin and get me a pen!"   
  
Soujiro worked furiously for five minutes before being satisfied and marching back onstage. The rest of the band members watched in anxiety as Sou walked to his doom. What would happen next?!  
  
Note: I have never ever done karaoke. I have never even been to a place that holds karaoke. I just set this up so I could mess up a few songs and….well…bring in more funny stuffs! 


	18. Guilty

AN: Okay, my sister and I cracked down and got working on our stories. We helped each other out with ideas, and might I say, she came up with some great stuff that I've been thinking over and developing in my notebook. So now instead of mindlessly typing crap to save my ass from impatient readers, I'm actually going to get some stuff explained. Enjoy!  
  
EDIT: Sorry.....I reposted this chapter to fix up the format. It was really crappy and was bugging me, so here it is again. Don't worry, I'm uploading Ch 19 too!  
  
------------------------  
  
Soujiro cleared his throat, looking down at his napkin. The rest of the band members waited for the music, and instantly recognized the song as "Hey Mickey". Soujiro grinned and stepped up to the mike.  
  
"This song is for a good buddy named Aoshi!" Soujiro yelled into the microphone. Aoshi blanched. Why did all this stupid embarrassing crap have to happen to him?  
  
"Oh Aoshi you're so fine,   
You're so fine you blow my mind.   
Hey Aoshi, hey Aoshi!   
Oh Aoshi you're so fine,   
You're so fine you blow my mind   
Hey Aoshi, hey Aoshi !   
  
"Hey Aoshi !  
You've been mopin' round all night   
and that's a little long,   
You think you've got the right,   
But I think you've got it wrong.   
Turn on the goddamn light,   
So you won't be alone, Aoshi!   
  
"Cause when you say you will   
It always means you won't   
You're giving me the chills baby, please baby don't   
Every night you just won't answer the phone, Aoshi! "  
  
Aoshi didn't know whether to beat the shit out of the boy or puke. Soujiro continued singing on his merry way, starting to dance a bit on the stage.  
  
"Oh, Aoshi what a pity you don't understand   
You seem like such a jerk   
But you're really just a lamb  
Oh Aoshi, you're so pretty, cant you understand?   
Its guys like you Aoshi   
Oh what you do Aoshi, do Aoshi   
Don't be an ass, Aoshi.   
  
"Now when you go off to work   
Everyone's gonna know   
That every time you're pissed  
It isn't just a show  
There's something we can use   
So don't say no Aoshi!   
So come on and give it to me   
Anyway you can   
Anyway you want to do it   
I'll treat you like a man   
Oh Please, baby Please   
Don't leave me in a jam Aoshi!"  
  
Aoshi could not believe Soujiro had the guts to sing that. He ran to the men's room covering his mouth, making gagging noises along the way. Kenshin repressed a chuckle. Misao was laughing her head off, slapping Sanosuke's shoulder.  
  
Soujiro took a bow and grinned.  
  
"Thank you all, and no, I am not gay!"  
  
Soujiro hopped off the stage and returned to his seat. Misao had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard, and Kenshin had hidden his face behind his napkin in order to hide his snickering. Sanosuke had finished his song on his napkin, and marched up to the stage.  
  
"I dunno about you guys but I think it's about time someone did something about that annoying as shit song 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand'." Sanosuke smiled as he picked up the microphone. "Are you guys ready?"  
  
"WOOOOOOO SANOOOOO!!!" Misao shrieked jamming her fist into the air with the 'rock on' hand symbol.  
  
Sanosuke then proceeded to poorly mimic the Beatles' high pitched voices as he cried "I wanna buy your crack". Afterward, Aoshi had finally left the bathroom, but not before running into a flamboyant gay boy.  
  
"Hi! My name is Kamatari." he blushed. Aoshi just about died on the spot. Misao turned around just in time to witness the interaction and pointed out the extremely apprehensive Aoshi to the rest of the band.  
  
"You are sooooooo hot. Oh my gosh. And, that was so nice of your friend to sing that cute song about you. I like your eyes, they're really pretty."  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh…." Aoshi couldn't pry himself away.   
  
{I want to die, want to die, want to die- dammit, no one is going to die except for SOUJIRO once I'm through with him. And may he burn in hell afterwards!}  
  
The 'man' was dressed in tight pinstripe pants and a white dress shirt, with a matching pinstripe jacket. The cut of the clothing was definitely made for females, but Kamatari fit it well, despite his lack of a bust. His short black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he wore plenty of eyeliner (artfully applied in small swirls). He was looking up at Aoshi with such a hopeful smile that Aoshi almost hated to break his heart.  
  
{All right, I've got to do this gently, now. Gently. Gennnnnnnntlyyyyyyy…}  
  
"Um…Kamatari, was it?"  
  
"Uh huh?" Kamatari's smile brightened even more. Aoshi began to feel a bit panicked. There was no way he would be able to get away without making the guy cry, he was sure.  
  
"Well….I'm. Kinda. Uh….not………..gay."  
  
Kamatari's face made him look like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. He was still perky and happy, but definitely bummed out.  
  
"Oh….I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's alright. A misunderstanding, that's all. Soujiro's an ass."  
  
"Your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, he was just being stupid."  
  
"All right. Well. I'll go now." Kamatari started to turn away.  
  
"Uh….you can sit with us if you want." Aoshi stopped him. He still felt bad about letting the guy down.  
  
"I wouldn't want to bother…."  
  
"It's okay. They're fine. We just started a band so we're getting a feel for singing."  
  
"Huh. Sounds cool."  
  
"Yeah. So do you want to come over here? You look like you need company."  
  
"I…guess so. It's so hard to find company these days. My boyfriend just broke up with me…" Kamatari looked up at Aoshi sheepishly.  
  
"I said it's okay. Now come on. You shouldn't be sitting by yourself." Aoshi led a beaming Kamatari back to the table, much to the surprise of the rest of his friends.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Magdaria's Vampire Princess Miyu soundtrack was on, and Waltz of a Puppeteer was playing. She was sketching furiously in her notebook, though the look on her face was serene and relaxed. Amakusa watched her from afar, keeping his eye on Saitou as well.  
  
"So, how was she doing up until now? Did you…..I dunno…change her or anything?" Amakusa asked.  
  
"Not that I know of." Saitou shrugged.   
  
"She looks the same." Amakusa sighed, twirling around his cup that had been previously full of lemonade.  
  
"You seem disappointed." Saitou smirked.  
  
"I just…I don't know about her, Uncle." Amakusa looked extremely perplexed, and Saitou uncomfortably scooted away toward the television, far away from the teenage drama.  
  
The telephone rang. Surprisingly enough, Magdaria answered it.  
  
"Saitou residence, Magdaria speaking."  
  
"Hey babe," came the voice on the other end.  
  
"Who the hell is this?"  
  
"Sanosuke. Remember me?"  
  
"Oh….oh yeah." Magdaria blushed, then ran back to her room and closed the door. This was the first time he had ever called her. As a matter of fact, she had almost forgotten about him, what with being in the hospital for a few days.  
  
"So. Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no where in particular. My brother came over to visit so I've been spending time with him." she replied, chipping at her burgundy nail polish.  
  
"I see. So…Magdaria. I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere this Sunday. You know, it might be fun to go see a movie or something."  
  
"Or something?" Magdaria asked. "Just what else could I get you to do?"  
  
"I'm open minded. You tell me."  
  
"I think I've got an idea. We'll go to the New Age show at Adaruriku Park. Do you like New age music?"  
  
"Ummm…." Sanosuke had heard of this so-called 'New Age' but had been unsure as to what it was. Not only was it a genre in the book store, but it was a music style as well. Sano was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Oh, I see. You've never heard it before. You're a rock junkie, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"That's not bad or anything, I like all sorts of music, but you need a little time to wind down, and that's what New Age does for me. There's such a variety of sound out there! Come on, Sano. It'll be fun. And it's free! Unless you want to buy a CD of course, that's not free…"  
  
"How did it come about that YOU are trying to take me on this date?"  
  
"Date? Interesting. I don't recall this being a date…"  
  
"Well…I just…wanted to get to know you better, because I….I…you know…I'm…interested in you and all…"  
  
Magdaria had to keep from laughing at Sanosuke's loss of words. He had no idea how to really ask out a girl, did he? Oh sure, she could see that he'd had girlfriends before, but that was only because they had been little sluts and had done the asking.  
  
"Alright," she said, interrupting him. "You've learned something new about me already, then. I like New Age music. So, it's a date, then?" she asked.  
  
Sanosuke smiled, clutching the phone tightly in his hands.  
  
"It's a date."  
  
------------------------  
  
Kenshin sighed, dragging his suitcase out into the hallway. Aoshi was carrying his other suitcase, along with the dorm keys, and he quietly locked the door. Kenshin yawned, and then headed for the elevator. Once inside, the low humming was the only noise that chased away the silence between him and Aoshi.  
  
The first floor was dimly lit by one lamp on the reception desk. A security guard eyed them suspiciously, but Kenshin showed him his papers that the dean had signed. They stated that Kenshin was to leave at 4AM with his parents for the airport. Aoshi explained that he was only there to be sure he left safely. Aoshi was a good foot taller than the guard, so he reluctantly let him go.  
  
{Battousai…} Kenshin thought, closing his eyes. He could see Julie's car making it's way into the circular road that wound around the sparkling fountain that bore the school crest. The navy blue car parked in front of him, and Julie stepped out of it, quietly shutting the door.  
  
"Lisa fell asleep. Try to be quiet." she whispered as she smiled at her son.  
  
"Okay, Kasaan."  
  
"Morning to you too. Is this a friend?" Julie nodded toward Aoshi.  
  
"Yeah, he's my room mate." Kenshin yawned again. He hadn't slept well at all. Aoshi gave a little bow.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori".  
  
"He's a cute one." Julie smiled and inclined her head.  
  
"Kasaan!"  
  
"Okay, I'll stop if you lower your voice a bit. It was nice meeting you, Shinomori."  
  
"Likewise, Ms. Himura."   
  
Kenshin dragged himself into the back seat, waved at Aoshi, and closed the door. He fell back and closed his eyes, momentarily falling asleep. His dreams were jumpy and senseless, flashing here and there. Then they took him to the water…the rushing, cursed water.  
  
{Why am I here?}  
  
The water rushed around him, carrying him downstream. It was relaxing at first, then the rapids became more chaotic, and his body kept scraping against rocks.  
  
{The water is so…so cold. Deathly cold…}  
  
It was dark. He could hear birds screeching at him from tree branches. He kept going under, under, and the water got colder the deeper he went. Kenshin let the water do it's will. His body slammed more violently into the rocks as the rapids carried him under and away, down to the bottom, down to the darkness where nothing lived. Little slimy fingers clamped around his arm, more touched his face, closed his eyelids, and began peeling away his skin. Nothing living remains in the darkened silence of the deep waters. Only the dead drift along in the painfully cold water. Kenshin opened his eyes, watching the hollowed, decayed spirits stare blankly ahead at him with their jaws shut tight in their sick skeletal smiles. And they continued to peel away his flesh.  
  
{I'm…dying.} The thought had no effect on Kenshin. He could not will himself to move. When he closed his eyes again, he saw the inside of his skull grin like the other soul-devoid spirits, and then….he was no more.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin jolted up, hitting his head as he tried to stand. He almost screamed when he didn't focus right away, but then he saw Lisa in front of him with a worried look on her face. He was still in the car.  
  
"Baby, are you all right? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom." he replied, after much deliberation. Kenshin lifted a shaky hand to his cheek, damp with cold sweat. He could still feel the slimy fingers peeling his skin away.  
  
"Come on, kid. We've got a flight to catch." Julie peeked over Lisa's shoulder, pointing at the wheeled contraption that held all their luggage. Kenshin got out of the car, and Lisa linked her arm around his. Julie led the way, nearly leaving Kenshin and Lisa in her dust had she not toned down her athletic abilities.  
  
They heaved their baggage onto the conveyor belt and headed toward the security check to get to their gate. Kenshin held his breath as he stepped through. He always hated the metal detectors. He hadn't worn any jewelry to save himself from an embarrassment he had experienced on his last flight. Lucky for him, the alarm wasn't set off, and he hurried to catch up with Julie and Lisa.  
  
They stopped at the little restaurant that sold cinnamon rolls, which Lisa paid for while Julie stood with her arms crossed behind her. Kenshin smiled. Julie was so protective. She was very feminine looking, even with her short-cropped hair. But whenever she felt that Kenshin or Lisa were somehow close to some unknown impending doom, she became gruff and intimidating.  
  
Kenshin brought his tray to a little table and did some people-watching as he devoured his cinnamon roll. The airport was a fascinating place, despite all of the chaos and confusion it held inside. He turned back to see his parents having a minor argument. Julie was pointing fervently at a TV set and shaking her head. Lisa looked upset, but nodded, stealing a quick glance toward Kenshin. She said something else, but Julie replied negatively and crossed her arms again. Then they both saw Kenshin staring at them, smiled, and brought the rest of the breakfast to the table.  
  
"What was that about?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Nothing really…Julie was just upset over a news report that mentioned some anti-gay marriage things." Lisa sighed, dipping some of her fruit into cream cheese.  
  
"Oh…" Kenshin bit into his roll again, and couldn't help but feel that he was being lied to. Once they finished eating, the three of them headed toward their gate. Once they sat down, Julie came back from the desk and complained that the flight would be forty minutes late. Kenshin stared up at the TV, wondering if they would show the anti-gay marriage report again. Julie tapped his shoulder.  
  
"How about a good old fashioned game of rock, scissors, paper?" she smiled. Kenshin gave her a look of suspicion. He turned his gaze back to the TV. The reporter was blabbing on about who knew what, until he suddenly said:  
  
"We have more information on the remains that were found yesterday of two children that drowned nearly two years ago in the Iku river during a summer camp program. Hiroshi and Ryoichi Inoue were 9 year old twins that went white-water rafting when a storm knocked the raft over before all the children were rescued. Their counselor, Kenshin Himura, made a desperate attempt to save them, but failed. We have been unable to locate him for an interview, but we have spoken with the man who was the camp director at the time. Chou, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes I can, Hoji. I am currently standing along the bank of the Iku river where the twins Hiroshi and Ryoichi Inoue drowned nearly two years ago, come next month. Such a tragic story that had been forgotten until now, when their remains were found in the mud about four miles south……"  
  
Kenshin ran to the men's room, and vomited.   
  
"Battousai…"  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Holy shit…" Soujiro nearly dropped his can of coke. He and Sanosuke were sitting on the couch in T-shirts and boxers, while Aoshi remained fully dressed from the morning. Sano had been enjoying a breakfast of soda and leftover chicken teriyaki when the news report had left the three boys speechless. Soujiro immediately phoned Misao.  
  
"Hey, Misao, turn on your TV. Yeah, I know it's 7 in the morning, but it's urgent. Alright. Get Kaoru up too, I think she needs to see this. NO, WE'RE NOT WATCHING PORN!!! Damn, you women and your paranoia. Anyhow, go to channel 4. Yeah. No, I don't want you to watch the commercial, wait for the news to come back on. It's about Kenshin."  
  
There was silence as the report recapped for a brief moment and moved onto pointless shit about a potato chip company shutting down before Soujiro started up the conversation again. Sanosuke and Aoshi watched him as he talked.  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought? Maybe that's why he's so uptight. I mean, I'd be in a mental hospital right now if two kids I was responsible for drowned. I couldn't take that kind of guilt…poor guy…" Soujiro paused, and his face twisted into one of disbelief.  
  
"Battousai? What?"  
  
Aoshi and Sanosuke were leaning closer to Soujiro in hopes of hearing Misao's explanation. They were seriously worried about Kenshin now.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS A FIGHT? Holy shit, Misao, are you okay? You're damn lucky Kenshin was with you. Damn lucky! Alright, alright, I'm calming down. So Enishi called him Battousai. So what? Oh. Oh, I get it now. Manslayer. Yeah. Well, technically they were kids…so…well I guess that just makes it worse. Okay. Yeah. Well, I'll talk to you some other time. Thanks for the info." Soujiro hit the 'end' button, and tossed the phone onto the coffee table.  
  
"What was that about?" Sanosuke asked in awe.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru has a possessive boyfriend who visited a week or two ago and he was beating on Kaoru when Misao showed up, and lucky her, Kenshin had walked her home from band practice, so they got in a fight because his sister was Kensin's ex-girlfriend, and now she's dead so he's pissed at everything, so he thought he'd stab Kenshin with the theoretical Big Ass Knife O' Guilt by calling him Battousai, and our friend has been morose ever since."  
  
"Kenshin has always been morose. Or whatever that word is."  
  
"I wouldn't say morose, a better word would be withdrawn. He doesn't open up to anyone." Aoshi added his opinion to the conversation, calmly sipping his tea.  
  
"Like you." Sano turned to him, an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Yes. Like me."  
  
"I don't see why you aren't better friends with him, Aoshi. You're both so alike, much more so than him and Sanosuke." Soujiro said as he turned off the TV and flopped back onto the couch.  
  
"Well, being friends with him would defeat the purpose of being withdrawn, now wouldn't it?" Aoshi gave his room mates a grim smile. Soujiro and Sano glanced at each other before nodding.   
"While chatting with you two is somewhat entertaining, I'm afraid that I have to go to work in an hour. I'll come back for lunch, but then I have to go watch over Shina while Shishio and his wife go out for a little 'alone time'."  
  
"That's fucking gross, Aoshi." Sanosuke groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Great. Now I have to go take a shower and purge my dirty mind!" Soujiro stomped off to the bathroom. Aoshi chuckled. Those two spaziods were too funny.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kenshin, bleary eyed, trudged out of the bathroom and back to the gate. Lisa was almost in tears, and Julie wasn't looking any better, but she urged them both onto the plane. Lisa had her arm around Kenshin, her poor little baby, and Julie laid her hand on his shoulder as they walked onto the plane. A few people eyed them curiously, though they went back to their business almost immediately. Lisa ushered Kenshin into the window seat and sat down next to him, rubbing his shoulder. Julie had to sit across from them next to a sleeping business man. But she continued to give Kenshin her sympathetic gaze.  
  
"Kenshin…it's not your fault. It was never your fault." she whispered.  
  
"You did all you could do, and I'm proud that you tried, even if it was reckless." Lisa said softly, taking Kenshin's hand and squeezing it.  
  
"I know." Kenshin replied. He was far from believing them, but he had already gone through this painful conversation once, had gone to a therapist for a while, had been on anti-depressants until he was skillful enough to fake a smile and a sense of closure, but it all came down to one thing: no matter how happy he had ever become, the death of the two boys had pulled him back down. Their parents had been understanding and had not blamed him at all (to his knowledge). Everyone had been really nice to him, and had been invited to their memorial service. But Kenshin felt that he was scarred for life. Enishi, also a counselor at the time, had never let him live it down. Not even to this day.  
  
"Kenshin! Get your ass up here! There's nothing we can do, the current will have pulled them away too fast!" Katsu screamed. Enishi was on the bank as well, leading the kids back toward the camp. Kenshin hesitated at first, then dove in.  
  
"Kenshin, you ass! You idiot! You fucking moron! You can't save them, Kenshin, you'll die too!"  
  
{I have to save them. They were in my charge. I can't let them die.}  
  
"Kenshin! Help me!" came the little cry, followed by another not far off. Two innocent twins. Brothers that would share the same fate. Kenshin felt the cold liquid fill his lungs, throw him against the rocks  
  
And the water pulled him under, under…  
  
To the place where things no longer living reside….  
  
---------------------------------  
  
ANOTHER AN: Okay…..is the reason behind Kenshin's being called "Battousai" clear? If not, say something, and I'll try to detail-by-detail explain it for the people who can't connect the dots. Be warned, much more drama is coming! AND IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT KENSHIN!!! WOW!!!  
  
Coming up next time, on Too Complicated for Words!  
  
::camera hits Sanosuke in the head::   
  
SANO: Dammit, watch where you're going! Just film these teaser clips, okay?  
  
Aoshi actually falling for a girl?  
  
Just what is Misao up to when it's discovered by Kaoru that she has over $500 stashed away in her drawer?  
  
Is Kamatari ever going to show up in this story again?   
  
KAMATARI: Probably not. This acting job pays crap, and I wanna buy a pretty prom dress for the cast party.  
  
ME: Shut up and smile. We're still filming.  
  
KAMATARI: Oh, right. I'm so sexy! ::whirls around while dressed as Marilyn Monroe::   
  
ME: All this and more, next time, on TOO COMPLICATED FOR WORDS!!! 


	19. What is Going On!

AN: Alrighty, no one really had trouble with the Battousai thing, but here it is in a nutshell for those of you still lost: Kenshin was a camp counselor once. He was in charge of a group of kids. When they went rafting one day, a storm caught them and the twin boys were never rescued. Kenshin tried to save them, he failed, Enishi and Katsu were counselors at the time as well, but Enishi already hated him and gave him the name "Battousai" which spread quickly among the rest of the guys and he has been haunted by the boys' deaths in the back of his mind ever since, and Enishi awakened the old feelings. Got it? Gooooooooooood. On to the story….  
  
-------------------  
  
Kaoru took the laundry basket into Misao's room. She was out studying with some Daisuke character for a Biology test. Kaoru rolled her eyes as she remembered Misao's insistence that he was just a friend.  
  
{Please, that guy is incredibly cute. Being the little weasel that she is, she's probably not drinking in a word of the textbook and is staring at his dreamy face.} Kaoru pulled out a few of Misao's t-shirts and a sports bra. Wrinkling her nose, she opened Misao's undergarment drawer, tossing it in. Something that glittered caught her eye. A stray quarter?  
  
{That doesn't belong in here…I'll put it on top of her dresser-} Kaoru stopped and her eyes widened. Wads of twenty dollar bills were shoved under Misao's pajamas. One, five, ten, twenty…  
  
{Five hundred dollars?!!!} Kaoru screamed in her head. {Maybe she's just been saving up…but…why doesn't she put it in the bank? She always complains that she's broke…} Kaoru backed out of the room slowly, then darted back to her room where she hurriedly put away her own clean laundry.  
  
{It's none of my business, it's none of my business…}  
  
------------------  
  
"Here, I've got something for you. This will be taken out of your pay." Daisuke tossed something in Misao's direction. She caught it, and looked down. A deep purple camisole with a laced up front complete with a sewn in garter belt lay in her hands. Misao's eyes shot open in horror.  
  
"We promised on money." Misao looked up defiantly at Daisuke.  
  
"I thought this would come in more handy." He crossed his arms and glared down at her.  
  
"Why is that?" Misao asked, whipping her head around to face him.  
  
"I've given your name out to a few of the boys. You're going to need something flashier than your own body. You're not much of a looker." Daisuke shrugged.  
  
"Hey!" Misao stood, hands on her hips, "I thought we agreed this was strictly business. How dare you talk about my body like that!"  
  
"You need the money, and I can't keep paying it. You're going to need more customers."  
  
"You don't expect me to wear this, do you?"  
  
"You bet your little ass I do."  
  
"QUIT TALKING ABOUT MY BODY!"  
  
"GET IN THE OUTFIT!"  
  
Misao furiously pulled it over her head, and wriggled around violently, trying to pull the tangled hem from the collar. When she finished, she could hardly breathe. Daisuke tossed her the fishnets, and she hesitated to glare at him before angrily complying with his unspoken wishes as she pulled the fishnets up her thighs and clasped them to the ribbons of the belt.  
  
"It's a little small, thank you." Misao huffed, out of breath.  
  
"Makes your breasts look bigger." Daisuke pulled off his shirt.  
  
Misao sat on the bed, trying to get some oxygen in her lungs.  
  
"You've been slacking off, anyhow. Try to imagine someone else's face and let's make this enjoyable, huh?" Daisuke climbed onto the bed, pulling her back and straddling her.  
  
"Got the condom?"  
  
"Yes, I've got the fucking condom."  
  
"Then let's go." Misao closed her eyes.  
  
{I'm numb when I'm with him. I can't feel anything…I don't want to do this anymore, I'm so tired…}  
  
"Imagine someone else…" Daisuke whispered as he took out her braid and thrust his tongue into her mouth.  
  
{Someone else, yeah. Who, who, who to imagine? Aoshi's hot. He's probably still a virgin anyway. Don't like Kenshin, too girly. Sano's too much of a playboy. So that leaves…}  
  
"Soujiro-" Misao's eyes shot open just as her lips spoke the name out loud. Daisuke paused as well, and she could feel him smugly grinning by her cheek.  
  
"I know him." Daisuke murmured with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Forget I said it." She shot back, closing her eyes again. But Soujiro's face remained in her head. He was the one doing this to her. He was gingerly kissing her, trailing down her chest, digging his tongue under the silky material of the camisole to her navel. His hands were interlocked with hers, his hair was tickling her breasts as he moved further down…down…down.  
  
Inside.  
  
Misao jerked. She couldn't help herself. A small breath of happiness escaped herself. Imagining Soujiro above her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her breathing grew quicker. Daisuke was still smiling complacently.   
  
"Good girl," he whispered, "Good girl."  
  
----------------  
  
"Shinomori." Shishio greeted Aoshi curtly. Aoshi nodded his head.  
  
"Treat her like the angel she is." Shishio pointed at his smiling daughter, who immediately latched herself to Aoshi's leg. Yumi appeared in a lovely pink evening dress, though she was wearing a surprisingly garish shade of green lipstick. Aoshi tore his eyes away from her face to greet Shina.  
  
"We'll be back around ten. The Opera lasts so long!" Yumi giggled.  
  
"Yeah." Aoshi dragged himself into the house, Shina giggling as he struggled to make it into the living room. Shishio and Yumi closed the door and Aoshi listened to them drive away, and closed his eyes as he took a breath. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"Two hours of tic tac toe, one for reading "Tiki-tiki-tembo", and another for watching the Little Mermaid. I'm wiped out." Aoshi fell back on the couch. It was only 8:00 and Shina was already asleep. Aoshi started to turn on the TV when he heard the door open.  
  
{But they aren't due back until 10…}  
  
In walked in a young girl with her arms full of picture frames. She was practically struggling to stand as she teetered into the living room. She set down the frames with a clatter, and leaned over to catch her breath.  
  
"Whew.." she turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Aoshi. She was wearing a black tank top and a charcoal colored skirt that scarcely reached the floor. Her inky black hair was cropped close to her face, gradually growing shorter toward the back.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" she smiled.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I startled you. I'm…Shinomori Aoshi. Shishio hires me as a baby-sitter."  
  
"I see. He's my uncle, and I'm staying here while I finish up an internship at the photo studio downtown. My name is Arashi Makoto."  
  
"So you're a photographer?" Aoshi asked, mildy interested.  
  
"Yeah. My expertise is black and white. Wanna see?" she asked, indicating the frames. He stood up and pulled one away from the wall. It was a profile of a violet-haired girl, mouth wide open in mid-scream. What appeared to be blood trailed down her lips and neck, and covered her hand that was so tightly clenched at her head. The background was black, though splatters of blood were present behind the girl. The typing at the bottom was in silver, and read: "a scream- to no avail".  
  
"That's my boss's least favorite." Arashi commented. Aoshi gave a small grin in reply.  
  
"Actually, I find it quite inspirational and passionate." He murmured, looking through the others.  
  
"This rose one is nice." He said, pointing at the blank and white photo, with the one red rose standing out in the middle. "The dew makes it so much more aesthetic, along with the singular rose in color. How did you do that?"  
  
"Well, my expertise isn't actually in the taking of pictures, it's in photo manipulation. It's much more fun for me to clean up the pictures and distort them to create the final, emotional piece."  
  
"You work from your emotions?"  
  
"Of course. There would be no story behind any of them if I didn't." Arashi smiled.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Kenshin surveyed the hotel room. It was small and neat, definitely different to what he was used to at home. He looked outside at the billboards and busy streets, taking a shuddering breath. He did not remember Japan at all. He was only two when he had been adopted, so it was only natural that he would not remember, but it disappointed him a little. He still knew the language well enough, thanks to Julie, but he was sure he sounded foreign anyhow. Kenshin didn't even look all too Japanese, and had often found it hard to believe he had come from such a dark-haired, dark-eyed country, but the birth certificate was proof enough. Both his parents had been Japanese, with no other foreign ancestry.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait!" Lisa clasped her hands together excitedly. "I remember when we came to get you, Kenshin. You were such a breathtaking baby, with your soft red hair and precious violet eyes. Your hair was in a tiny little ponytail, you could barely pull if back….and you cried when I held you, but you warmed up to Julie right away. I guess because she looked more familiar with her darker hair." Lisa smiled, her eyes far off in her memory. Julie was smiling as well, and she leaned over to kiss Lisa. Kenshin turned away, back to the window. He had always remembered Julie and Lisa being affectionate, but now it disturbed him slightly. Julie pulled away first, giving Kenshin a long, hard look.  
  
"I didn't think it bothered you." she murmured.  
  
"It doesn't." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Julie, any child thinks it's disgusting when their parents kiss each other, be they straight or gay." Lisa interjected, "Anyhow, I'm going to take a shower. That flight was terrible."  
  
Once Lisa was gone, Julie flopped down on a bed and picked up a travel brochure.  
  
"We can do some sight seeing tomorrow," she said. "I want to look at some palaces, but they're kind of far away and I don't feel like paying for a taxi or whatnot."  
  
"Maybe we can just go to a museum or something."  
  
"Good idea. That'll give us a better variety of the history. Have you studied Japanese history at all?"  
  
"Not yet. Mostly we have to study European history since Europe advanced so quickly and supposedly is the inventor of the world as it is today. State standards don't see much of a reason to study Asian history."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Are you going to keep the girls' names?" Kenshin asked, veering off the subject of school.  
  
"Of course we are. We kept your name."  
  
"True." Kenshin replied. They had even kept his last name, Himura, though they added Julie's last name of 'Vanner' to the end. And eventually, Himura-Vanner was changed back to simply 'Himura'. He was glad that Julie supported his bond with his culture and ancestry.  
  
"Time for bed, kid. That time zone change is gonna screw us up tomorrow." Julie smiled and Kenshin stepped away from the window. Despite the trip's rocky beginning, Kenshin was beginning to enjoy himself.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Magdaria rang the doorbell of the dorm, biting her lip in anticipation. A groggy Soujiro opened the door, a cappuccino in hand. He welcomed her in and she stood nervously in the living room of the dorm. Sanosuke came out, still damp from a shower, but wearing his trademark red banding around his head and muscle tee with 'bad' written in kanji on the back. He had khaki pants on, which mostly hid his sneakers from view. Magdaria smiled and he grinned back.  
  
"You look good." Sanosuke offered.  
  
"You do too." Magdaria replied. Soujiro watched them with near blood-shot eyes from sleep deprivation.  
  
"Pathetic lot you are. 'You look good'. There are better pick-up lines out there, you idiot." Soujiro slumped off into the kitchen.  
  
"I thought he was always really sweet." Magdiaria looked up at Sano.  
  
"He's PMSing." Sano rolled his eyes.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Soujiro yelled shrilly from the kitchen.  
  
"Come on, my brother is waiting outside to drive us to the show."  
  
"Your……..brother?" Sano stopped dead in his tracks. Big brothers were always threats, especially with the absence of a father-figure. Sanosuke reckoned he was as good as ground beef.  
  
"Yeah, my big brother. Don't worry, he's a sweety, despite the fact he might ask you if you accept Jesus as your savior. If not he'll spend the rest of the time trying to convert you, so lie to him if you're not Christian."  
  
"I'm Bhuddist, actually." Sano shrugged, heading for the elevator.  
  
"Really? I've never gotten a chance to look into it."  
  
"You might like it. I've met a few athiests who turned Bhuddist. It's a religion where you're in control. Gives people like you a better grip on your spirituality."  
  
"You might find some music you like that could help you with meditation. New Age comes from all sorts of cultures, and I'm sure you could find some Bhuddist-related things."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that." Sano asked, sincerely interested.  
  
"Yeah." She replied. The two fell silent, and walked out to the black Chrysler Seabring. Sanosuke felt himself tense up when he got his first glimpse of Magdaria's brother. He was definitely a large, intimidating guy, for a religion major. Magdaria pulled Sano into the back seat and smiled as she introduced the two.  
  
"Amakusa, this is Sanosuke Sagara. Sano, this is my brother, Amakusa Muto."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Amakusa inclined his head, though his calculating eyes never left Sanosuke's. Amakusa's hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and was wearing a red dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. Two gold rings adorned the hand that gripped the head of the passenger seat, and a crucifix identical to Magdaria's lay at his throat. Amakusa gave Sano a final glare, and backed out of the parking spot and began the drive to Adaruriku Park..  
  
Magdaria chattered away happily. Sano had his eyes locked on Amakusa's when they met in the rear view mirror. This big brother was definitely going to be an obstacle. Could he win his trust? Most likely not. Buy his affections? Hell no. But there was no way he was going to pass up the chance to date a girl like Magdaria. Something about her drew him to her.  
  
Her hair was unkempt, artistically so, and she wore only her crucifix at her neck. She had a ring for every finger, sometimes even two, but no bracelets. She was wearing a crimson tank top and loose-fitting jeans, with a belt that was undoubtedly Amakusa's. She was wearing worn tennis-shoes that completed the comfortable outfit, and clutched a hand-sewn purse Sano could only guess she had made herself. Sano was jerked out of his thoughts when Amakusa spoke to him.  
  
"Keep out of trouble. I'm counting on you to take care of Magdaria."  
  
"Bye, Amakusa! Don't forget to tell Uncle Saitou to pick me up at three!"  
  
"I won't, Magdaria."  
  
{Uncle Saitou? Great.} Two ass hole chauffeurs in one day. Sano wasn't sure he could take it.  
  
An hour later, Sanosuke was milling through an independent artist's work, settling on "Water Meditations". Magdaria was not far off, seeking out information on aromatherapy. Sano purchased the CD, and hurried toward Magdaria.  
  
"Find anything good?"  
  
"Not worth keeping for the rest of my existence." She replied, putting another book down. "I'm going to check out that miscellaneous box now, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Magdaria hadn't been sifting through the box very long when she pulled out a CD entitled "Ghost of a Rose". She immediately bought it, then had to refrain from jumping up and down.  
  
"I've completed my collection without having to order it off of the Internet!" she squealed, shoving the CD into Sano's face.  
  
"Blackmore's Night?" he questioned.  
  
"It was a used CD someone tossed into a box to sell. It's not new age at all, really. It's medieval rock. Absolutely awesome. Have you ever been to a Renaissance faire?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"You have to go! They are so much fun! I'll make sure to invite everyone else, too. There should be one around soon…here, you have to listen to this song. Let's go to that bench over there." Magdaria hurried off to the bench under the large, elderly tree, pulling out a CD player as she ran. Out of breath, she stifled a cough when Sano caught up with her.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little respiratory difficulty, no worries. Kinda like asthma."  
  
"All right."   
  
"Here." Magdaria turned the volume all the way up, and Sano sat next to her. A strange tune drifted into his senses, and he fell in love with the melody. He couldn't hear the woman sing very well, but Magdaria had burst into song. She wasn't the best singer, but she had talent enough to stay on key.  
  
"The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue  
A maiden fair  
In despair  
Once had met her true love there  
And she told him: She would say…" The music continued. Magdaria caught his eyes, bringing her voice down to a whisper as the woman began the refrain.  
  
"Promise me  
When you see  
A white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so, never let go  
I will be - your ghost of a rose…"  
  
Sano took Magdaria's hand in his. His breathing quickened, and his throat felt incredibly dry.  
  
{Why is she so captivating? I didn't know I could ever feel this….this…weird. Damn, this means I'll actually have to remember anniversaries and crap!} he mused.  
  
"Magdaria….I know this is only our first time out, as friends, but…"  
  
"Yes?" she asked innocently, brown eyes staring back into his similar ones.  
  
"I really…really like you. There's something strange about your aura, the way you carry yourself. You're amazing. I'm…not good with words." He blushed.  
  
"I can see. But it's okay. You'll learn to use them well enough someday." She paused, brushing her hair out of her face as the wind picked up. "But…I like you too."  
  
She looked up at him again, and his face was so full of relief. Then he broke out into a stupid grin and let out a breath of disbelief.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Really." She nodded. Sano hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward, kissing her gently as his hand moved to support her neck. Her arm went around his neck, and the music flowed on in the background.  
  
Promise me  
When you see  
A white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so, never let go  
I will be - your ghost of a rose…  
  
Nothing could spoil Sano's mood now, not even crabby Uncle Saitou. Magdaria ran to the professor-worthy Honda with a bumper sticker that read "Honk if You Hate Your Students". A pathetic little air freshener hung on the rear view mirror, but failed to cover the scent of white-out and fresh ink from the Xerox machine.  
  
"Sagara," Saitou greeted him with clenched teeth.  
  
"Professor," Sano nodded.  
  
"You have my Uncle as a teacher?" Magdaria's eyes lighted up.  
  
"Creative Writing." Sano responded.  
  
"Of course." Magdaria replied as she looked out the window. She began humming the song again, occasionally mouthing the words. Sano, in his mind, decided to do just as the song asked. He would always remember her if he saw a white rose.  
  
They got back to the dorms, and Saitou pulled the car into his reserved parking place. Walking up the stairs, Sano casually placed his arm around Magdaria's waist, and she looked up at him with a smile. She brought her hand over his, but not before Saitou whipped around to glare at them.  
  
"Hands off my niece, Sagara." Saitou barked, getting out the key to his dorm.  
  
"Hands off, hands off!" Sano put his hands in the air, gave Saitou a grin, and kissed Magdaria. After he pulled away, he watched in satisfaction as Saitou's aura practically spewed flames of hell.  
  
"No hands." He turned and opened the door to his own dorm. Magdaria rolled her eyes, giving a sigh of exasperation. She turned to see Amakusa standing in the doorway. Both Uncle and Brother were glaring daggers at the door Sano had just shut.  
  
"Guys, give him a break. He's really nice."  
  
"Nice, my ass!" Both replied at the same time, then turned and gave each other a weird look. Magdaria laughed.  
  
"Perhaps you guys have more in common than you think," she said smugly, before going into her room, "But if you gang up on Sano, you're going to have to answer to me."  
  
-----------------  
  
ANOTHER AN: Well. This story has a lot of little gaps in it, and I realize that. For example, I've never really specified their ages, nor their 'country' that they reside in. I have done this on purpose, or at least, the country part. I'm going to have to go back and read the story in order to estimate their age (I'm thinking most of the guys are juniors, and the girls are mostly sophomores, but I've got to check) As for the country, I'd rather leave it up to your imagination. I want to keep parts of Japanese culture on hand, but I can't place them in Japan without the fear of screwing everything up because I know next to nothing on Japan and Japanese culture. So a lot of the story is very American-esque, since I am much more familiar with my own country, but it would suck to have the Kenshin-gumi stuck in this country, because it's just not them, you know what I mean? Alrighty, enough babbling. Until next time, then!  
  
-The Fairy   
  
PS I hope you guys are happy, this chapter was 10 pages long in Microsoft Word!!!!! The overall story as of now is 123 pages. Can you believe it?!!!! O.O ! Neither can I. 


	20. Moving Along a Little Too Quickly

**AN: I AM HUMILIATED BEYOND BELIEF! Thank you for directing my attention to my incorrect usage of the word "Battousai". I am so shamed by this mistake that I wanted to punish myself much like Dobby the House Elf from Harry Potter (for those of you who don't know, he slams his hands in the oven). I've been wallowing in my disgrace for who knows how long now, and it is too much to go back and change everything to "Hitokiri" so I must sit here and wince as I continue to wrongly use the term "Battousai".  
**  
------------------------------------  
  
Sanosuke locked the apartment door. He couldn't believe it! Magdaria liked him too! So….did that mean they were boyfriend/girlfriend now? He'd have to call her later and find out. But as he turned around, he realized he would have to wait. Everything would have to wait.  
  
Soujiro looked up at him with apologetic eyes as he crept out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry, dude. I tried not to let her in but she freaking punched me." Soujiro pointed to his left eye, which was bruising terribly. He put his bag of ice back up to it, and dragged himself back to his room. Sano whirled on the woman sitting sternly on the couch.  
  
"Adzuma, you didn't have to fucking hit the boy. He's just a kid." Sano gestured toward the hallways where Soujiro had previously exited.  
  
"Sano, we're moving in three days. You're coming with me, and you're checking into rehab at the nearest hostpital." Adzuma stood, face to face with her younger brother. She was as strong-willed as he was, her strength nearly matched his, but there was a glimmer of fear in her eyes. Sanosuke would always be more powerful.  
  
"I'm not going. I'm living with Kenshin now, he helped me get the papers and everything."  
  
"I'm still your legal guardian, Sano. Didn't you need my signature to check into a dorm?"  
  
"What makes you think I didn't forge it?"  
  
"Sano, this is why I want you in rehab, before you do something that will land you in prison." Adzuma spat. Sano balled his fists.  
  
"I'm not leaving with you. I'm staying here."  
  
"Where's this Kenshin character?" Adzuma asked, looking around the room as if he'd be hiding under the couch.  
  
"He's with his parents in Japan. They're adopting twin girls."  
  
"I can't believe Kenshin would let a jerk like you board with him. Do you even have your own room?"  
  
"What does that matter? I sleep on the couch back at the apartment anyway! I haven't had my own room since I was fucking seven!" Sano bellowed. Suddenly, Aoshi walked in from getting off of work. He surveyed the scene, and walked toward the brother and sister. He was a measly one inch taller than Sanosuke, but that didn't stop him from being intimidating to the both of them.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" He asked icily. Sano stared at him in shock. Aoshi had never ever come to his aid before, and he didn't quite know how to answer him. Adzuma might get the police involved.  
  
"It isn't any of your damn business," Adzuma fumed.  
  
"My lady, you are incorrect. My roommate is being harassed in his own dorm, and I see a need to intervene." Aoshi fired back..  
  
"I'm his sister, for Christ's sake!" Adzuma screamed back, throwing her hands up in the air.   
  
"Sister or not, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're aggravating me."  
  
It was then Adzuma brought her fist to meet Aoshi's jaw. Aoshi was completely taken by surprise, but it made sense, what with her being related to Sanosuke. Adzuma's temper rivaled his.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Sano bellowed. "You have no right to go beating the crap out of my roommates!"  
  
Adzuma took a step back: her arms were crossed defiantly, feet apart in a military stance. Her position practically screamed 'I dare you to try and fight back'. Aoshi knew it would be an unwise, EXTREMELY unwise move to try to do so. By the look on her face, she'd call security in no time flat, and no one would care that she had punched him or not. Sanosuke, however, did not seem to think about this.  
  
"I hate you!" Sano shouted, swinging at his sister. Obviously, she had not expected him to, and she fell back from the force of his blow onto the couch. She wasted no time in jumping right back up and registering a swift kick to Sanosuke's ribs, but not before Sano caught her leg and pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Listen to me, NOW. I am NOT going to move with you. I've had it with your attitude and your sympathy. Thanks for taking me in and everything, but it's time I went out on my own. I've found a reason to live again, Adzuma. I've found a reason to quit drugs, stop drinking, and get my life on track. Did you even bother to ask if I had tried quitting since I ran out? No. That just proves how unchangeable you think I am. And if you don't know me now, you never will. I'm going to stand up, now, and you're going to get the hell out of my dorm." Silence ensued, and the siblings glowered at each other as they fought to catch their breath.  
  
Sano fought back angry tears as he stood. Adzuma showed now sign of being upset, though she did not speak another word. She held Sanosuke's glare for the last time, then turned away as her eyes began to shine with tears. Aoshi stepped out of her way and watched her go. She did not turn around, never said goodbye, just slammed the door with all her might; causing a mug to fall off the edge of the coffee table and shatter. Sano heaved a sigh, and sank down into the couch. Aoshi watched him with a slight notion of pity, and turned when he heard a bedroom door squeak. A petrified Soujiro was peeking out from behind his door, and he cautiously made his way to the living room.   
  
"Is she gone?" Soujiro asked, shifting the melting bag of ice over his eye. Noticing this, Aoshi began to register the pain in his jaw, and moved his fingers across what he believed to be the bruise.  
  
"Fuck!" he hissed, pulling his fingers away. Soujiro looked up at him in awe.  
  
"She punched you too? What a fucking spaziod! I can't believe I got a black eye from a girl!"  
  
"I can't quite believe it either," Aoshi sighed, heading toward the kitchen for some ice.  
  
-------------------  
  
Misao walked home from Daisuke's dorm. She had cringed when his roommates gazed after her, sinister grins on their faces. She dreaded to know just how many friends Daisuke had told.  
  
{Prostitute…}  
  
Misao battled with tears of fury and shame. She was sorry she had sunk this low in life, but it had started out as just one night, just one hundred dollars. And it turned into another and another. Why? Her grandfather could barely afford to let her board at Eldewater. She didn't have the guts to ask Kaoru to help her out and she had been turned down at every job she applied at. She looked down at her newly earned $80, shoving it into her pocket. She had hoarded enough money for the next two months of renting, and if her grandfather helped pay, she could probably spread it out to five months..  
  
"Screw you, Daisuke." She seethed. Her hips ached, along with other areas of her body, but she made her way carefully to the dorm. She met Soujiro on the way out.  
  
"Hey Misao," he smiled, holding an ice pack to his eye.  
  
"Hey," she said, averting her gaze. She was absolutely humiliated about imagining his face while being with Daisuke. "What happened to your eye?" she asked.  
  
"Um…well, to tell you the truth, I got punched by Sanosuke's older sister when I tried to keep her out of the dorm."  
  
"Holy shit!" Misao's eyes widened. "Can I see your eye?"  
  
Soujiro reluctantly pulled the ice pack away and showed her the bruise.  
  
"Man, I am so sorry. How did everything turn out? Why was she over?"  
  
"Well, she wanted to throw Sano into rehab for all of his drug use, but he claims he's been cutting back and intends to quit, all on account of Magdaria. He didn't tell his sis about Magdaria though, just yelled and went at it. Aoshi got beat too. A fist to the jaw."  
  
"Sounds like a determined woman."  
  
"Well, not so determined now. Sano pretty much completely severed himself from her."  
  
"I see." She replied, leaning up against the wall. "So, Sano and Magdaria are together now?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"That…..is soooooo CUTE!" she squealed, practically hopping up and down. "Awwwww I can't believe Sano's finally gonna settle down, and Magdaria's so good for him, she'll calm him down, I know it-"  
  
"Dude, it's not like he's getting married, chill out." Soujiro held his hands up as an attempt to calm Misao down.  
  
"I've got to go tell Kaoru!!!" she squealed, scampering toward the elevator. Soujiro watched her go in bewilderment, then turned to go back inside the apprehensive apartment. Things had been strained since Kenshin left, since no one sincerely wanted to get along anymore. Aoshi and Sano were indifferent to each other, Soujiro already had some crazy love-hate relationship with the towering block of ice, and Sanosuke still felt unwelcome despite Soujiro's efforts to get him settled in the dorm.  
  
"Kenshin, hurry up and get home." He muttered, closing the door behind him.  
  
Aoshi was slowly but surely warming up to his job. Well, his attitude was still quite aggressive, but he hadn't thrown plastic straws at a customer in weeks. His co-workers were still wary of him, and hadn't even been aware of the fact that the drinking straws could become lethal weapons (anything could, in Aoshi's hands). But there were still many, many embarrassing encounters waiting for him.  
  
A familiar face came into the restaurant yet again from the photo studio across the street. It was her lunch break, and what with the convenient location, she had decided to dine at the Kickin' Chicken Palace. Aoshi paled at the sight of her.  
  
"Shit! Arashi!" Aoshi swiftly hid himself in the kitchen, leaving the cash register to be run by some new kid named Yahiko. Once inside, he was bombarded by new-times employees that were in a panic.  
  
"The french-fry machine thingy is jammed, it won't work!" once cried at Aoshi.  
  
{Why am I stuck with these incompetent children?}  
  
Aoshi sullenly walked over to the menacing machine, reached inside with a spatula, and pulled out a charred, mangled potato.  
  
"All right, who tossed in a whole potato? POTATOES GO THROUGH THE SLICER FIRST!" Aoshi shouted, waving the had-been potato in the air. No one answered.  
  
"Never mind. I don't care anymore. Just remember. Slicer, then the frying vats, thennnnn they go in …this….pointless machine that….does something." Aoshi came to the end of his speech, eyeing the machine.  
  
"I think it kinda….dries them from the oil and keeps them warm…..for the customers. And then we salt them." Yahiko ventured.  
  
"Yeaaaaaah…." Aoshi replied, still staring at the machine.  
  
{Wait a minute….}  
  
"Yahiko, what are you doing in here? Who's taking orders?!"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh…." Yahiko replied, stunned by the outburst.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" He bellowed, starting to run for the cash register. He was stopped by the assistant manager.  
  
"SHINOMORI! YOU ABANDONED YOUR STATION!"  
  
"This isn't the military, I did not abandon my 'station', I left Yahiko there."  
  
"I don't care what you did, you're serving tables now."  
  
"WHAT?!" If there was anything Aoshi hated more than taking orders, it was serving tables. Why couldn't he just work in the freaking kitchen, away from all the customers?  
  
"Do it, now. Table number 12." He shoved a tray into Aoshi's arms and tossed him out of the swinging doors. Grumbling, he headed toward table twelve, then promptly turned back for the kitchen. Arashi had seated herself there, and Aoshi was not willing to let her see him in his ridiculous yellow and orange uniform. Kenshin was so lucky, he had a job at Chaotic Records, a store especially made for the alternative music style. They had given him a great vacation leave as well.   
  
"Shizuko," Aoshi snapped, "Take this to table number 12." He handed the tray to the girl he had previously admired as beautiful. But now…now? He could see everything clearer. Shizuko had a false beauty that was only a layer of well-applied make up. Attractive, maybe. But beautiful? No. No one could be beautiful in Aoshi's eyes any longer. Beauty took personality, intelligence, and sincerity. No one had that.  
  
{Maybe…Arashi? Maybe Arashi is beautiful.} Aoshi thought, rather hopefully.  
  
{Or maybe she is just like every other girl I've ever known.}  
  
"Alright, Aoshi, Table number 7." Tsubame handed him a much larger tray, accompanied by a second one. "I couldn't possibly carry this by myself, so everyone advised me to send it to you."  
  
Aoshi turned, handling the trays in his strong hands, balancing them high above his head. He could compare being a waiter to performing an intricate dace; weaving around other customers and tables, avoiding corners and fallen utensils, making graceful twists and turns as they kept the trays high.   
  
Table number seven was filled with four high school boys. He didn't immediately recognize them, so he figured it was safe. Aoshi nodded toward some waitress he didn't know, who promptly got him a foldable stand to place one of the trays on.  
  
"Who had the vegetarian chicken?" Aoshi asked, handing the plate onto the table.  
  
"Me," One answered. Aoshi continued giving out plates until they were all done. He picked up the stand and the trays, then looked up to tell the boys that if they needed anything, they could call him, but he found himself staring into the worst coincidence yet.  
  
Hanya was gazing straight back at him.  
  
"…Aoshi?" he asked. Aoshi resisted the urge to let his jaw drop in horror as he surveyed the rest of the table. Yep, all the previous Oniwaban members were present. It was not his day, but then again, it never was. Not at the Kicken' Chicken, anyway. All the boys were looking up hopefully at him. He had not seen them for nearly a year, and he was surprised at how much they had changed. Aoshi masked his emotions with indifference once again, casting his ice blue eyes over all of his teammates for what he hoped to be the last time.  
  
"Aoshi, it's been a while. You want to….sit and talk?" Hanya asked.  
  
"Enjoy your meal." Aoshi turned around without once audibly acknowledging the boys, and strode back into the kitchen. He slowed down once inside. Aoshi had half a mind to quit right then and there, but he had no other way of paying for his share of the dorm. Looking up at the clock, he saw that his shift was over. He tore off his apron and ran to the bathroom to change clothes.  
  
Once clothed in a black shirt and cargo pants, accompanied by the comforting presence of his brand-new white trench coat, Aoshi hurried as fast as he could out of the restaurant. The hurt looks of his old comrades had been painful, painful enough to invite tears. He swore, though, that he would not cry for anything after his mother died. No one deserved any emotion from him, but her.  
  
{Somehow, I miss you, Mom. I wasn't close to you, but I miss you.}  
  
Aoshi got into his car and sped out of the parking lot, far away from the job from hell.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kenshin fidgeted nervously, wishing he had a bracelet or something to play with. They had been standing in the same room for more than thirty minutes waiting for the children to arrive. Many other families that had adopted were milling around the room anxiously as well, chatting with other parents and sharing their experiences with the agency. Kenshin paced back and forth along the wall, watching Julie and Lisa converse with a man and woman who had also adopted from Japan before.  
  
"There he is. That's Kenshin. We adopted him 15 years ago, when he was two." Julie gestured for Kenshin to come meet the couple. They smiled at him.  
  
{They're probably wondering how I could possibly be Japanese…} he thought to himself.  
  
"Are you excited to be having new sisters?" the woman asked.  
  
"I guess so. I mean, I'm a junior in high school so I won't be seeing them as often as I'd like, and I've been an only child for all these years. It will take some getting used to." Kenshin shrugged, wishing he truly felt that confident. Suddenly, a murmur arose. A woman shouted from across the room.  
  
"They're here!" she pointed fervently at the window. A crowd of parents-to-be rushed to the window. Sure enough, the cars with the orphanage employees and the children were arriving one by one. Kenshin felt like passing out. They weren't his children, he would only be their brother, and yet…  
  
And yet he was still so full of love for them, without having met the two.  
  
The agency director stood at the front of the room, calling up the parents as the children came in. It felt like an eternity before he shouted "Julie and Lisa Vanner, please come to the front for Ayame and Suzume!". Kenshin pushed his way through the crowd, holding onto Lisa's hand as she followed Julie to the front. His heart raced, and in no time, they were there, standing in front of the newest additions to the family.  
  
Ayame and Suzume were absolutely terrified, and naturally, began crying as the two orphanage employees handed the girls to Julie and Lisa. Kenshin smiled, though he felt bad that his sisters were so upset.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?" Julie asked, turning so Ayame could face Kenshin.  
  
"I'd better not…I read that they'd want to be held by women first, then gradually warm up to men, since their primary caregivers have been female up until now. Plus…I don't look Japanese….I'm a big scary monster to them right now." Kenshin smiled good naturedly, though Julie gave him a sad look. Ayame held her hands out at Kenshin as she wailed, and said a something he couldn't understand. She sobbed the word again, and Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
She wanted him to….hold her?  
  
"Did she say what I think she said?" Kenshin asked Julie. Julie smiled and nodded.  
  
"I think she knows you were once in the same boat." Julie replied.  
  
"But I don't look-"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Here, do like she says. Hold her."  
  
Kenshin awkwardly accepted Ayame into his arms, who then buried her face into his black Linkin Park shirt and balled her fists in the material. Kenshin broke out into a proud smile. Ayame's sobs quieted down as he stroked his hand up and down her little back. He patted her head, and she looked up at him with her large, innocent eyes.  
  
"I'm Kenshin." He whispered. Ayame looked at him blankly. "I'm your big brother." Ayame seemed to understand.  
  
"Niichan," she whimpered before resting her head on his shoulder again. Kenshin rocked from side to side until she fell asleep, and by then, Suzume was asleep as well and they were ready to go back to the hotel.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Hey…is Magdaria there?" Sano asked, shuffling his feet nervously as he stared back at a very displeased Amakusa.  
  
"She is unavailable at the moment." Amakusa replied coldly.  
  
"I'm in the shower, Sanosuke, just walk by my brother and have a seat, I'll be out in a minute!" Magdaria shouted from inside the apartment. Sano looked back at Amakusa. Even if Magdaria had told him so, he was not willing to walk by the intimidating monster she called her "brother".  
  
"Um…you wouldn't…kill me would you?" Sano asked.  
  
"I won't kill you. I am a good Christian. On the other hand, I would have no scruples about Uncle Saitou taking you out." Amakusa replied.  
  
"Well…I'm going to do like the lady said," Sano grinned, shoving his way past Amakusa and sitting on the couch next to Saitou. Saitou either did not notice, or believed him to be Amakusa, as he continued watching a documentary on Japanese Royalty.   
  
"Dude, where's the action? Here…" Sano changed the channel to some music video station, and began head banging to POWERMAN5000's "Free".   
  
"Get off my couch." Saitou quipped. Sano obeyed, still mouthing the lyrics and swinging his head around to the music. Magdaria walked out of the bathroom and giggled. Amakusa squeaked and Saitou had to suppress a gasp.  
  
"MAGDARIA THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE ATTIRE FOR RECEIVING GUESTS!" Amakusa exclaimed. Magdaria stopped, shifting the towel she had wrapped around her body.  
  
"Thanks Amakusa, now everyone is staring at me! I have to cut across the freaking living room so I can get to my bedroom to change!" Magdaria ran down the hall and slammed her bedroom door.  
  
"Your niece has a damn sexy ass…" Sano grinned. His smile fell as he took in the faces of Amakusa and Saitou. "Aw, damn, I said that out loud, didn't I?"  
  
Sano found himself waiting for Magdaria outside her apartment. She finally stepped outside, blushing and apologizing profusely for her family. Sano shrugged it off, smiling as he always did.  
  
"I just…had to see you again." He said.  
  
"Oh…I see."  
  
They stood in an awkward silence, before Sano faced Magdaria with one hand on the wall behind her.  
  
"Have you ever made out with anyone before?" Sano blurted. Magdaria's eyes widened in surprise, and she held back her laughter, which turned into a strangled snort.  
  
"Absolutely not! You're the first boyfriend I've had in ages."  
  
"So we are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Sano exclaimed, thoroughly excited.  
  
"I don't think you would have asked me if I had ever made out before if we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend." Magdaria chuckled, crossing her arms. "You're in my face. I'd like my space back, unless you had something else in mind."  
  
"Oh, I have something else in mind all right." Sano started to lean in, but Magdaria's hand came imbetween their faces.  
  
"I forgot to mention that I'm really bad at kissing."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Like 'never-been-kissed-until-you-did-at-the-New-Age-show' bad."  
  
"That wasn't bad."  
  
"It wasn't making out though, was it?"  
  
"I can teach you."  
  
"Alrighty Professor Love Monkey. Kissing 101."  
  
"Um…well….you…ah….the lips play a very important role in this, but do not underestimate the role of the hands. And you should do this with your eyes closed, it's rude to stare."  
  
"And how do I know where I'm going if my eyes are closed?"   
  
"That is why you always, always, always kiss someone who has had experience for your first time."  
  
"How much experience?"  
  
"Oh, a little this, a little that, a few games of spin the bottle, no serious relationships." Sano laughed nervously, trying to squeeze himself through the tough spot.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Now then. You just…um…the lips. Hands are very unimportant right now. So…you…move them. Over the other person's lips. You can kiss other things but the lips are very nice for beginners. And…um…well….oh, hell, just follow my lead!"  
  
Sano took Magdaria's head into his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Magdaria had been right about being inexperienced. Not bad….just inexperienced. She refused to move at first, but with gentle persuasion, she brought her own touch of passion to the kiss. And one kiss turned into another, and another, and soon Sano was getting a taste of Magdaria's neck when Magdaria opened her eyes for a split second and saw that the two of them had drawn an audience.  
  
"They're….so….cute!" Misao squealed, and Kaoru nodded enthusiastically. Soujiro's jaw had practically dropped to the floor. Aoshi had just walked up the stairs from work and had frozen in his footsteps.  
  
"Sanosuke, did you know that you're in a very easy position to be caught by Saitou?" Aoshi asked slowly. Sano started to answer back, but his grin fell as he heard a malicious tone behind him.  
  
"Oh, he already has."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, now that we've experimented with singing and are pretty comfortable with our assigned instruments, I think I'd like the begin the process of music-making. Any suggestions before I throw out my own ideas?" Soujiro asked, pacing the room. They had all gathered in Misao's dorm while Kaoru was out shopping.   
  
"Let's write a song that damns over-protective Creative Writing teachers," Sano muttered darkly. After he had been caught by Saitou with Magdaria, Sano had watched Saitou jerk Magdaria back into the apartment and had the door slammed in his face. He had not heard Magdaria protest, which had been slightly disturbing to him, but then again she did not strike him as the type to scream and fight for what she wanted. Calm negotiation was her department.  
  
"Let's not and say we did," Soujiro smiled happily as he turned to Aoshi. "Aoshi? Any suggestions?"  
  
"A song…of the decomposition of beauty."  
  
"Oooh, cryptic! Me likey! I'm already hearing the tune in my head!" Soujiro began scribbling madly on a piece of paper.  
  
"I…already have something in mind. Lyrics-wise." Aoshi interrupted.  
  
"That would help considerably, Aoshi. What do you have?"  
  
"_Winter flowers that burn in July's sunlight  
Starved bodies plague our TV screens  
They twist and turn and shatter their ribs  
Such it the price of beauty, love  
Such is the price of beauty  
Paint yourself to perfection  
And someday you'll be the perfect bride  
If you drink six glasses of water a day  
They'll praise you like the good child you are  
Oh, such is the way of beauty  
Oh, such is the outcome of beauty  
  
Shall I put you up on a billboard  
For all the world to see?  
Your decomposing body  
Is all that matters to me  
Can't you see your eyes are rotting out?  
Your insides crawling across the floor?  
Don't you know you're dying?  
I said, don't you know you're dying?  
Such is the price of beauty, love  
Such is the price of beauty  
  
Reflections can only give you  
The layer of skin you've dyed and  
Painted with your own blood.  
Can you see what's happening?  
Do you know what's really going on?  
We're talking about the death of beauty  
  
Shall I put you up on a billboard  
For all the world to see?  
Your decomposing body  
Is all that matters to me  
Can't you see your eyes are rotting out?  
Your insides crawling across the floor?  
Don't you know you're dying?  
I said, don't you know you're dying?  
  
There's hell to pay for homeliness   
Three seconds of Paradise for charm  
Metal corsets replace your own skeleton  
A porcelain cast substitutes skin  
Flash those pearls, don't you want us to see?  
Or is it too painful to move your face again?  
Such is the price of beauty, love  
Such is the outcome of beauty  
  
Shall I put you up on a billboard  
For all the world to see?  
Your decomposing body  
Is all that matters to me  
Can't you see your eyes are rotting out?  
Your insides crawling across the floor?  
Don't you know you're dying?  
I said, don't you know you're dying?  
Such is the price of beauty, my love  
Such is the outcome of beauty_."  
  
"Aoshi, have I ever told you that I lurve you?" Soujiro asked.  
  
"No, and I'd rather you not start now."  
  
"All right guys, time to start working. I'll write the guitar pieces…"  
  
By the end of the week, the song was completed. A new one was under way, and Misao and Aoshi were working together on vocals. It would be a hard duet…their voices were very different and Aoshi would have to do all of the screaming. Aoshi played the melody on the keyboard as he tried to keep himself and Misao on beat.  
  
"Hold on, wait…you're a little too fast right there."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's all right. Let's pick up from line two, measure three."  
  
Soujiro was practically skipping around the room with glee, holding advertisements for another band at some night club.  
  
"Just think, at least four songs and we'll be able to have a nightclub debut!" Soujiro nearly squealed with excitement. "I can't wait until Kenshin gets back!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin bounced Ayame up and down as she wailed, getting off of the plane. The flight had been absolutely horrendous. Both girls had been extremely nervous, and Suzume had even gotten sick, but nothing compared to the ear-splitting screams of Ayame. She had refused to be torn from Kenshin, so Lisa had given him a baby carrier that could be strapped to his front to prevent his arms from giving out. He felt absolutely ridiculous wearing all black, and a ducky patterned baby-carried, but it wasn't like Ayame had given him a choice.  
  
"Keep up, Kenshin!" Julie scolded over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm coming!" Kenshin wheezed, hurrying after the two. Some girls giggled as they watched him rush through the crowd, but he didn't care. Ayame stopped crying as she looked around at the blurred people. Kenshin began sprinting, and Ayame clapped her hands with glee.  
  
"So you like fasts rides, huh? Lisa is going to kill me if she sees me running with you." Kenshin muttered as he slowed down to turn the corner. Ayame was disappointed when he came to a halt at the luggage pick-up, but had decided to stop crying. He leaned over to pick up the suitcase with one hand on Ayame's back to make sure she didn't fall out of the carrier, when Lisa shouted "Hey, Kenshin, look over here a minute!"  
  
"What?" he shouted back, turning around.  
  
FLASH!  
  
"CRAP! Lisa, what did you do that for?!" Kenshin yelled, rubbing his eyes. The camera had effectively blinded him. Lisa frowned as Kenshin blinked, trying to follow the green and purple lights that floated around the room.  
  
"Don't say that word around the kids, they might pick it up." Lisa reprimanded. Julie laughed heartily and took another picture.  
  
"You look so cute with that baby carrier." She giggled, putting the lens cap back on the camera. Kenshin glowered at them for a moment before dragging his suitcase behind him toward the exit. Lisa and Julie laughed again, causing Suzume to mimic them. After hailing a taxi, Kenshin's mood had calmed down a bit. Ayame fell asleep sucking her thumb, and Kenshin smiled.  
  
"One more picture?" Lisa asked with a pleading look in her eyes and a pout.  
  
"Just one more." He whispered. The flash went off, and this time, Kenshin remembered not to look directly at the camera.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kenshin, that is so cute! You're such a good big brother!" Kaoru squealed as she gushed over the photographs with Misao and Magdaria. Aoshi, Soujiro, and Sano; being men, sat around coolly sipping their sodas.  
  
"Awwww you look so good with that ducky print!" Magdaria smiled.  
  
"I think I'm getting tears in my eyes, this is too adorable to bear!" Misao sniffed. Magdaria got up to get herself a drink from the kitchen and Sano followed her, grinning from ear to ear. As she poured water into a cup, Sano crept up behind her to nuzzle the back of her neck. He loved the scent of her hair and how soft it was, and he took a nip at her skin. Puzzled by the strange flavor, he licked his lips. Magdaria gave him a quizzical look as she dropped some ice cubes into her cup.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"You…taste like soap." Sano said in surprise.  
  
Magdaria blinked confusedly, then burst into laughter. Sano was slightly taken aback as he watched her double over and back into the stove. He, for one, did not find his revelation so amusing.   
  
"What were you expecting, strawberries and cream? I like to stay clean you know!" Magdaria wiped tears from her eyes, smearing the black liner across her face. Sano smiled and rubbed the dark streak off, trailing his finger down to her jawline. He could feel the blood rushing in his veins as if it were molten lava. Only Magdaria made him feel that way. He was always so excited to be near her, to kiss her, to touch her. She would always smile politely, but he had no idea if she felt the same things he did.  
  
"Magdaria? Remember how I said I …liked you?" Sano asked hesitantly. He watched Magdaria's expression became suspicious.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"I want to change that." Sano sighed. Magdaria's face fell, and she waited for him to continue. So she was disappointed? Maybe she did feel the same way after all. Well, they weren't boyfriend/girlfriend for nothing were they?  
  
"I love you!" Sano exclaimed. Magdaria broke out into a smile as she threw her arms around his neck, crushing her lips to his. Sano wanted to melt right there. It was pure bliss to have her so passionate toward him. Sanosuke gasped for air as she pulled away, shocked and dazed.  
  
"I take it that was an 'I love you too'?" Sano breathed. Magdaria nodded, and Sano swept her into his arms for yet another kiss.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I guess…you know everything about me now." Kenshin shuffled his feet as he stood outside of Kaoru's dorm. She looked away, nervously shifting her keys in her hand.  
  
"Yeah. That news report was just horrendous, they were so rude to mention your name at all. And…I'm so sorry about Enishi, Kenshin. He didn't mean it, he's just having a hard time grieving over Tomoe."  
  
"I figured. I feel sorry for him really. But…I…wanted to talk to you about the kiss, you know. That one that seemed like so long ago."  
  
"Yeah, back in the Spring. School is almost out now."  
  
"Um…I'm sorry." Kenshin scuffed his shoe around on the carpet. Kaoru blushed and pulled on a strand of her hair.  
  
"I was just surprised that's all."  
  
"No, you were scared. I'm a freak. If I had ever dared to ask you out, you would have refused. We're different in more ways than one, drastically so, and it would have never worked. You would have always been…afraid." Kenshin began trembling. He couldn't believe what he was saying, but it kept rushing out as if it had no end. "So I'm 'Gothic'. So fucking what? Beauty is only an opinion! I'm quite content with the way I am right now, thank you very much! I've got plenty of friends, good grades, and I'm back on track with my parents. Is it because they're lesbians? I'm not gay, and I have no intention of becoming so. I'm completely straight, I've had a girlfriend before, I'm still capable of happiness! Just because I wear different clothes, listen to different music, have a different taste in art doesn't mean I don't appreciate things at the opposite end of the spectrum. Why do you think I like you? You're strong willed and vibrant, you carry yourself well, you're happy with the way you are….that's beauty, Kaoru. THAT is beauty.  
  
"I believe in balance….and to bring balance to this disillusioned world, I bring the darkness in to weigh out the light. It isn't a bad thing. 'Good' and 'Bad' are only opinions…only words that were created to control and create meticulous traditions. I'm not psychotic, I don't want to kill people. And death…do you want to hear about death? Death should be a respected event in life. It shouldn't be feared, it should be admired with awe. Death is only the next step into a greater meaning. It isn't the end, it's only a change, a change in life. It's not something I long for, but at the same time its not something I'll reject. And so I respect it…and…" Kenshin lost his train of thought.  
  
Kaoru was in tears. Kenshin had blown up in front of her without even realizing it, just rambling on and on and on..  
  
"I'm sorry," Kenshin offered mechanically. He was sorry he had made her cry, but what he had said was all true, and it had felt good to spit it out as fast and furious as he had.  
  
"You've got Enishi, anyway." Kenshin muttered. Immediately he wished he hadn't said it. He knew Kaoru hated Enishi and wanted out of their relationship. If anything, he should have been helping her. Kaoru stopped crying, out of shock. Kenshin stared nonchalantly at her, and started to turn around to leave when something completely surprising happened.  
  
Kenshin blinked, not believing what had just occurred. He put his hand up to his face, and winced.  
  
Yeah, she had hit him all right. Right square in the jaw with her purse. The pain began to settle in and Kenshin's eyes watered  
  
"Shit, that was hard!" he hissed. Kaoru's face looked absolutely furious.  
  
"While you may have known Enishi in the past, that doesn't mean you know him now. He doesn't know how to deal with his grief and neither do I. He needs help, and I need to get out of this relationship." Kaoru entered the apartment, and Kenshin stared after the door with a hint of regret. He decided to do something that would most likely turn out into an argument, but he pulled out his cell phone anyway.  
  
"Hello, Misao? I was wondering if you could get Enishi Yukishiro's phone number for me."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Another AN: I almost went on before I realized this chapter was 17 pages long and should keep you all satisfied for the moment.

I do not know the absoulute correct term for older brother in Ayame's case, so I used Niichan. Don't kill me, I'm Japanese-illiterate.


	21. If We Could Just

AN: Holy crap that was traumatizing…  
  
This last chapter got the most negative feedback I've ever received. It just shocked me, that's all, I thought it was better than usual considering I feel like I've been slacking off really bad.

**MZ. AMbER EYES** : Um....I'm not sure I understand the "the Enishi part was shit" you mean what Kenshin said?

Plus many thanks to **The evil witch**,** Ochanoko**, and **ChaOsViVi[RaiN** for being so flattering with their reviews. I know many others have reveiwed and said nice things as well....but I'd have like 10 pages of thank-yous to be doing. So you guys know who you are.

**Naiya-Chan** : Yeah, I figured that payment for the dorms would all be included in the tuition, that's the way college works too. But to give a reason for Misao's circumstances it was the only one I could come up with (since it would be highly unlikely for Misao to be paying for her grandfather's nursing home). ::sigh:: It's time to go back to the lovely world of playing pretend. If it helps the story, I'm always going to be tweaking reality. There wouldn't be much of a TCFW if there wasn't.

**edit: WHAT THE DEUCE?!!!! WHY WON'T IT LET ME INDENT?!!! The only thing I hate more than redundant speech and bad grammar is a paragraph without an indention. Just letting you guys know that the formatting is not my fault! ::cries::  
**  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't deal with men anymore!" Kaoru shouted, tossing her purse onto the couch and slamming the door to the bathroom. It was time for a nice, hot shower to calm her temper. She wished she could have beat Kenshin into the ground, but had to settle for whacking Kenshin across the face with her purse. It was satisfying enough, but she craved more. She wanted to see him writhing on the ground in pain, eyes wide open in horror, screaming his lungs out for mercy.  
  
Hey, a girl could dream.  
  
She didn't hear Misao in her room as she murmured "You said it." She too, had had enough of men. Her cell phone rang for the sixteenth time in ten minutes, and she picked it up. All the calls were the same now. Daisuke was to blame.  
  
"Hello?" Misao asked.  
  
"Um, is this the number for a Misao Makimachi?"  
  
"Maybe it is. What do you want?"  
  
"Depends on how much you charge."  
  
"Then this is not the number for a Misao Makimachi. Hang up, spread the word, and rot in hell." Misao listened to the confused pause, heard the boy mumble something about bad information, and he promptly hung up the phone. She was about to do the same when her phone rang again. Frustrated, Misao took the call and shouted into the receiver.  
  
"Look, whoever in the hell you are, stop calling me! This whore has gone out of business! I'm not fucking anyone anymore! I never want to see another dick again until I'm legally married!" Misao almost hung up, but then she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Uh…Misao?"  
  
Misao turned bright red. Aoshi had called her. Aoshi, though Misao did not know this, had also turned a rather noticeable shade of pink. Aoshi could hear a gasp, followed by a whimper of humiliation, and Aoshi's resolve was swept away by sympathy. Misao was so young…she didn't need to be living a life like this.  
  
"Misao, is there something you want to talk about?" He asked softly.  
  
Misao squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to dam the tears. She nodded her head, but only a muffled shriek of emotional pain escaped her tightly clamped lips. Aoshi, of course, couldn't see this. He decided to pick her up anyway.  
  
"I'm going to get on the elevator now…I'm on my cell phone. I'm coming to get you. We can go out to Starbucks or something…would you like to see that nice museum that just opened?"  
  
Misao squeaked a 'yes'. Aoshi strode down the hallway, trying to remember which dorm she lived in. They had been practicing in there only a week ago, and yet he could not remember. Well, back then, he hadn't cared. But to hear a young girl on the other line crying her eyes out because she had made a wrong decision…well, Aoshi's parenting instincts kicked in. Baby-sitting Shina had gotten him in touch with them. Misao didn't look like she was sixteen at all, and he wondered how she could have possibly slipped into such a terrible situation. Turning a corner for the third time, Aoshi finally remembered what room she rented, and he opened the door, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Misao?" he called. There wasn't any answer. The bathroom door opened, and he expected to see a tearful Misao, but imagine his surprise when Aoshi ran into a damp Kaoru, clad in only a small white towel.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Kaoru screamed. Still in reach, Kaoru grabbed the toilet scrubber and began beating Aoshi with it.  
  
"Get the hell out of my dorm you lecherous, foul man!"  
  
"Kaoru…KAORU! STOP IT!" Aoshi held his arms up. "It's me! Aoshi Shinomori!" Kaoru turned on the hall light, and got a good look of a cowering Aoshi, trench coat and all.  
  
"Oh…I'm so sorry. Forgive me."  
  
"Go put something on," Aoshi grumbled, still averting his gaze.  
  
"Oh!" Kaoru blushed, running down the hall to her room. Aoshi opened a door to his left, peering through a darkened room covered in band posters. A sullen Misao was sitting on her bed, the glow from her cell phone the only light in the room.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Aoshi offered his hand to her, and she took it.  
  
It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kenshin finished reorganizing the CDs. He didn't understand how the got so out of order, but there were a lot of customers that just put things where they didn't belong after deciding not to buy them.  
  
"Himura, it's almost closing time!" shouted Yukino. Kenshin sighed, trudging toward the back of the store.. He pulled out his cell phone, scrolling down the numbers in his phone list. He paused at the one that read **Yukishiro** (904) 456-7352. Decidedly, he hit the call button, and waited.  
  
The phone rang three times before someone picked it up.  
  
"Enishi speaking."  
  
"Yukishiro…" Kenshin paused, his heart beating rapidly. He wanted nothing more than to beat Enishi into outer space for being such a jerk to Kaoru, but realized he deserved no better himself.  
  
"Who is this?" Enishi barked.  
  
"This is Himura."  
  
"Ah, the Hitokiri Battousai." Enishi paused. "How the hell did you get my number?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"So what's this about? You want to take Kaoru from me too? You want to challenge me to a fight? Name the time and place, I'll be there."  
  
"Actually, Enishi…I wanted to…help you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You see…when I was grieving over the death of the boys, I went to this psychiatrist…and he wasn't the best you know, but he was pretty good. And I thought you might want to look into it. His name is-"  
  
"Why would I need a psychiatrist?" Enishi spat.  
  
"You don't know how to handle your grief over Tomoe. It was such a tragic way to lose her, your feelings are misplaced and you're hurting people Enishi, really hurting people. I don't want to see Kaoru stuck in an abusive relationship, and if she's going to stay with you anyway, I thought I might as well try and help you out to keep Kaoru safe."  
  
Enishi was silent for a long time. Kenshin sighed.  
  
"His name is Dr. Monou. Just give it a try."  
  
Kenshin hung up then, exhaling loudly. He only did it for Kaoru. He wondered if she would speak to him ever again. Well, she seemed like the forgiving type…  
  
"Hey, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, after dialing another number.  
  
"Don't you ever call me again, you lousy shithead."  
  
_Click._  
  
Well, maybe she wasn't a woman of forgiveness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, it was Daisuke?"  
  
"Yeah…well, he was always asking me in class, just kidding about it. And I took him up on the offer one day, and I went over to his house just to study, because I thought he was kidding. Then he pulled out the money…and…I needed it so bad…"  
  
"You know…the payment of your dorm is included in tuition."  
  
Misao whirled around, taken by surprise.  
  
"You mean…you mean I never had to do it?"  
  
"I didn't say that. You were probably paying for more than the dorm, that's all. Food, books, and of course, tuition."  
  
"Oh. So the money I was making wasn't really doing much."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So Grampa lied, thinking that it would make me feel better if I thought I was contributing."  
  
"Sounds like it." Aoshi nodded, cocking his head to look at an abstract painting from a different angle.  
  
"Remember when you said you believed there was no such thing as love?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"I think you're lying."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Aoshi, you're such a jerk."  
  
Aoshi smiled, and walked to the next painting.  
  
"I was just pissed off and I wanted you off of my case about being gay. I am, in no way, attracted to men. I'm not really attracted to women either…everyone looks so…false."  
  
"So that's why you wrote your song?"  
  
Aoshi nodded. "But that's no reason for me to go explaining that there's no such thing as love. I think there is. I know there is. But there are some people that were destined to never encounter it."  
  
"Let me guess….you're one of those people."  
  
"Its quite possible. But I still have many years ahead of me. I won't know until something does…or doesn't…happen."  
  
Misao sighed, slipping off her jacket. Summer was approaching, school was ending, and it was much too hot to be wearing the black garment. She pulled down her tank top, trying to cover her hips. Her jeans were too loose, falling from her bony figure. Aoshi chuckled as he watched Misao struggle with her wrongly proportioned clothing.  
  
"Need a belt?" Aoshi began taking his off without waiting for an answer. Misao took the studded belt eagerly, cherishing the fact that it had only moments ago hugged the form of one of the most beautiful men alive. She pulled it around her waist, and hooked it on the smallest hole. This left about another foot of excess leather, and Aoshi laughed.  
  
"You're such a tiny little thing. You'd go so well with Soujiro sometimes…"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh, I can tell Sou has the hotts for you, but he won't admit it out loud. Sometimes I think you two would really hit it off, but then you guys get into silly arguments…" Aoshi shrugged.  
  
"Soujiro is such a freak."  
  
"His hair?"  
  
"No, the hair is cool. He's such a psycho, though…he DOESN'T STOP SMILING. Doesn't that bother the crap out of you?"  
  
"Not really. I've seen him upset, and I've seen him mad, so I know what it's like to get breaks from the smiling, and believe me, I prefer his psychotic grins to his tears. The kid is like a freaking siren when it comes to sound. He can move even the most cold-hearted to sympathize with him."  
  
"Weird…" Misao inspected a bronze statue before moving on to the next exhibit.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, look, it's Kamatari!" Misao exclaimed. "Hey!" Misao started waving energetically. Aoshi popped her lightly on the back of her head.  
  
"Not so loud, we're in a museum."  
  
"Ow!" she glared up at him, rubbing the back of her head. She skipped on over to Kamatari, who looked pleased to see them.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Misao asked. Kamatari smiled.  
  
"Well, I was just looking for inspiration. I do a bit of painting here and there."  
  
"Really? That is so cool. I wish I were artistic."  
  
"You ARE Misao. You can SING." Aoshi reminded her.  
  
"Hey, Kamatari," she went on, ignoring Aoshi. "Want to come with us to the park? We were going to eat lunch there. It'll be fun."  
  
"I don't know…" Kamatari looked up at Aoshi.  
  
"Come on…I've got enough money to cover all of us for food."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll pay my way!" Kamatari giggled.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the trio was sitting down in the grass of the park neighboring the new museum. Aoshi, to be safe, had ordered a salad. Misao had french fries and a burger, while Kamatari had ordered some tofu meal that Aoshi could not identify. Misao had effectively obtained a sugar high from all her soda, and Kamatari had become equally bouncy. Aoshi himself was feeling quite alive and energetic.  
  
"Wanna do something crazy?" Misao asked.  
  
"Uh…sure," Aoshi replied, wondering what kind of trouble she would get them into…  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOO! HELL YES!" Misao screamed, hands pushed forward in the 'rock on' symbol, greeting the wind. Aoshi hoped Misao wouldn't fall off his back as he circled the park's fountain containing a statue of Hermes for the third time. Kamatari was cheering them on, standing on the ledge of the fountain.  
  
Aoshi stumbled, and came to a halt as he fought to catch his breath. Misao, laughing, slid off his back, running toward the fountain to greet Kamatari. Aoshi heard footsteps behind him, then a slightly heavier figure jumped on his back.  
  
"My turn!" Kamatari shouted.  
  
"Get off me!" Aoshi shouted, spinning around in a circle.  
  
"Don't make me spank you, bad boy." Kamatari murmured seductively. Aoshi snickered, and turned to look at Kamatari's face as he leaned over his shoulder. "Just one ride around the park, just like Misao got. I'm a lady too, you know."  
  
"Of course, miss." Aoshi ran up and down the length of the park, streaking past couples on benches, and Kamatari would shout things that would make absolutely no sense. As Aoshi sped through a yoga class, Kamatari squealed "I'm wearing the frosty pink panties today!"  
  
Aoshi fell to his knees in front of the fountain. Misao hopped down, grinning from ear to ear. Kamatari leaned back into the grass, exhausted from screaming his lungs out. Aoshi flopped over to the side, breathing hard.  
  
"How come I don't get a ride?" Aoshi grumbled, not intending the two to hear him. Kamatari and Misao exchanged a glance. Immediately, the two jumped at him; Kamatari grasped his legs and Misao jerked her hands under his arms. Together, they lifted a protesting Aoshi off the ground.  
  
"Wait…wait…put me down. Put me down, guys. Hey…hey, if you DROP me, I'm going to be so pissed off…stop….stop running. HOLY SHIT YOU'RE GOING TO FREAKING DROP ME!"  
  
"It's going to be okay!" Misao shouted, giggling. Aoshi tried turning his head so he could see where they were going. All he could see was Kamatari grinning evilly in front of him. He felt Misao climb up a step.  
  
"What the hell?  
  
"You wanted a ride, you're going to get one!" Kamatari exclaimed, and he and Misao swung him over the edge of the fountain.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Soujiro looked down at the paper in his hands. The number looked really familiar. In all actuality, he knew whose number it was, he just didn't want to believe it. The number was written in a scrawled hand, on yellow notepad paper. Stained with what smelled like beer, it was not exactly what Soujiro would call a respectable note. Well, of course it wasn't. Kakyo, from Soujiro's 4th period class, had shoved the paper in his hand, laughing.  
  
"If you want a decent fuck, call this number. I've heard she's not the best, but beggars can't be choosers, huh, Sou?"  
  
"Why the hell are you giving me this?"  
  
"Sou, a guy like you is too…pure. You need something to shake your life up a bit." At this, Soujiro turned bright red, both from anger and embarrassment. Kakyo chuckled and waved as he walked down the hall, slinging his book bag back over his shoulder.  
  
At the present moment, Soujiro was fervently hoping that the number was a misprint. His nerves had been on edge as he tried to think it all out for the past few days. When Magdaria had come over to pick up Sano, he had been less than pleasant, and regretted it. He had always prided himself on his eerie cheerfulness. But he was just too angry, knowing that Misao was possibly….  
  
No, she couldn't be. It was just a mistake. Maybe the 7 was supposed to be a 1. Or…it was just a joke in the first place. But who would hate Misao so much to make such a prank? She was on good terms with everyone from what he knew. And Kakyo wasn't one to give out false information on that type of thing.  
  
Well, the only way to find out was to call. Shakily, Soujiro picked up the dorm's only phone. Wait, that would be too obvious. She would recognize the number on her ID. He had to call from the pay phone in the lobby. Determined, he jogged down the stairs to the first floor, headed straight for the pay phone. He punched in the numbers one at a time, hesitating over the last button, his veins circulating what he felt to be shards of ice…  
  
The phone rang…  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Hang on…someone is calling again." Misao leaned over Kamatari, reaching for her bag. She and Kamatari were lazily slumped on a park bench while a still-damp Aoshi was drying out on the sidewalk.  
  
"You're so damn lucky we weren't arrested or anything," Aoshi muttered, still peeved.  
  
"I don't recognize the number…" Misao bit her lip. Her present crisis was catching up with her, despite her day out. Aoshi glared at the phone.  
  
"Let me see," Aoshi looked at the ID notice. "Looks like someone is calling from the lobby."  
  
"Would you answer it please?" Misao asked.  
  
"I think it would be more fun if I answered it." Kamatari giggled.  
  
"While that would be much more entertaining, it would work better if I did since we both go to the same school. People know me and word will get around that I'm going to beat the shit out of anyone that calls her again, so…." Aoshi wasted no time in answering the phone before the voice mail message came up.  
  
"Hello?" Aoshi demanded.  
  
"Uh, yeah, is this the number I call for…" Soujiro didn't know how to phrase it without attracting attention from the other students milling around in the lobby. He tried altering his voice, hoping no one would recognize it.  
  
"A good fuck?" Aoshi answered for him. Soujiro's mind went blank at the blunt response. And just what was a man doing answering the phone? He could have sworn it was Misao's cell phone number. Soujiro sighed in relief. So he had been wrong…  
  
"Listen, Misao isn't doing that kind of shit."  
  
Soujiro's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Get the word out that if another sex-crazed asshole calls this number, an Aoshi Shinomori will personally kick his ass."  
  
Soujiro blanched.  
  
"Wh-what?!"  
  
"You heard right. Stop calling this number or I will hunt you down and shred you to pieces, and I will make sure that not even your own soul will recognize your body when I'm through with you."  
  
Soujiro hung up immediately. Aoshi? Aoshi and Misao? It was better than Misao being a whore, but….he had no idea…  
  
Crushed, Soujiro dragged himself up the stairs. Misao was annoying anyway. They fought too much. They had artistic differences. It would have been bad for the band.  
  
"The band!" Soujiro cried. If Aoshi and Misao were together, that would still create problems. Aoshi was supposed to be the main attraction, and if he was taken, that would mean less fan girls, less popularity, less of a chance of making it in the music world…  
  
{Oh hell. What does it matter anyway, we were never that good in the first place. I had to practically force everyone to join. I'll just…announce my resignation and tell everyone else that they're free to go.}  
  
Soujiro entered the dorm. Aoshi of course, was out with Misao. Sano was with Magdaria. Kenshin was at his parents' house spending time with his new sisters. Soujiro turned the lights out, went back to his room, and fell face first into his bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Enishi walked down the street; rain splashing down onto the asphalt, pouring into the gutters. He never particularly liked being soaked to the bone, but he did not have much of a choice. He was meeting Kaoru at a coffee shop, and he was not going to be late.  
  
His gait turned in to that of a run as his boots crashed through the puddles, sending muddy droplets of water scattering into separate streams as they searched for another pool to collect in. The coffee shop was no far now, and he slowed his pace. Enishi entered the store sopping wet with a grin on his face.  
  
Kaoru did not look happy to see him.  
  
She was sitting by herself at the window, watching the water trickle down the glass. Enishi did his best to dry off by shaking himself out, and headed for the table. He sat down, expecting Kaoru to be slightly amused by his appearance, or at least giggle, but she didn't turn her gaze from the window.  
  
"Hey," Enishi stated.  
  
"Hey," Kaoru responded dolefully. She removed her chin from her palm, settling her hands in her lap. She smiled, though he could tell her heart was not in it, and turned to a silent waiter who had come to take their orders. Kaoru asked for water, while Enishi asked for hot tea. How could she stand water, Enishi thought, when all she could see was water? It was sliding down the window, pooling in the streets, rushing in the gutter, dripping from his hair…Enishi sighed and gave a shiver, hoping his tea would come soon.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Enishi asked. He did not like Kaoru's mood. She picked at the neckline of her shirt, a modest tee that suited the summertime well. It was blue, another reminder of the pesky rain, and complemented her black capris well. Kaoru sighed, and moved her hands back into her lap. Had she heard him at all?  
  
"Is something the matter?" Enishi announced more clearly. Kaoru turned to face him, a little startled, but she did not smile.  
  
"Well…I just want to talk to you. About things." Kaoru replied.  
  
{Things, hm? This can't be good.} Enishi's eyes narrowed as he tried to place his finger on what Kaoru was preparing to say. He waited, and still she said nothing, and he could not predict her words.  
  
"Your tea, sir." The waiter picked up the saucer, effectively balancing the steaming cup of tea. Enishi stirred it and took out the tea bag as he reached for the sugar. Kaoru sipped her ice water, setting it back down in front of her. Again, Enishi was irked. Ice water? On a day like this? She had to be out of her mind.  
  
"Enishi, it's time we went our separate ways. It's nice that you came into town to see me, but we're living so far away from each other it would be impossible to…" Kaoru trailed off.  
  
"It would work out. I could transfer."  
  
"Enishi, what do you see in me? What do you see in our future? I don't understand why you are so bent on making this work….I mean, do you want to get married? Are you just holding on so I can be there when you need me?"  
  
Enishi's mouth dropped open, but he did not emit any sound. He was shocked, having not expected talk of marriage.  
  
"I…well…I think it would be nice if we stayed together long enough to get married, yes…I suppose…" To tell the truth, Enishi had never thought about it. Why did he want Kaoru so badly?  
  
"Enishi, I'm sorry. I can't stay with you anymore. You're hurting, and as a result, you've unleashed that hurt upon me."  
  
_"You don't know how to handle your grief over Tomoe. It was such a tragic way to lose her, your feelings are misplaced and you're hurting people Enishi, really hurting people…"  
_  
The blood drained from Enishi's face. He ran a hand through his white hair, and took a deep breath. He was searching for words, and explanation, an excuse, but he could think of none.. Just what had he done? He had ruined the last thing precious to himself.  
  
"Kaoru…I'm…so sorry."  
  
"I know you are. But you need to learn how to move on, and you can't do that by hanging on to me."  
  
Enishi sat there, staring at his tea. Himura…he had put her up to this…  
  
"This is about the Battousai, isn't it?"  
  
"I wish you wouldn't call him that."  
  
"Himura. This is about Himura. He put you up to this. Or…you're teaming up against me…"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He called me earlier today. He had the nerve to suggest I visit the psychiatrist he went to after that whole incident at the summer camp!"  
  
Kaoru looked genuinely surprised. Not exactly happy about this revelation, but surprised. She took another sip from her water, and smoothed down her shirt again.  
  
"Well, I had nothing to do with that call considering I am not speaking to him any longer and even dared to call him a lousy shithead."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That is not something I am here to talk about. I think Kenshin gave you a good suggestion. You should try some therapy. You need to let go of Tomoe, and you need to let go of your anger."  
  
Something flickered in Enishi's head. He saw, suddenly, why he wanted to keep Kaoru forever. She reminded him of his wonderful sister, the girl he no longer had. If he kept her, if he married her, he would have his sister forever, kept inside a gift box and nestled in tissue paper.  
  
"Kaoru, I'll go to therapy if it makes you happy. But you'll stay with me won't you?"  
"No."  
  
"Please, Kaoru, you're the only thing I have left to love."  
  
"You don't, love me, Enishi. Don't you get that? YOU DON'T LOVE ME. You beat the crap out of me when you snap. You aren't the same romantic boy I knew those years gone by. You're some kind of beast, some grief-stricken child. You can't handle what life deals you, and you need to get away from everything you ever knew, and start over."  
  
Enishi felt his hand twitch, and it curled into a fist. He tried desperately to hold it down, to prove her wrong. But he couldn't help it. She was still talking, still lecturing him, still bringing back the face of his sister. She was dead, a bullet lodged in her head. She was slowly decomposing in a casket in the earth.  
  
He didn't know what he intended on doing, but Enishi flew at Kaoru. She moved, and his arm collided with the back of the booth. Kaoru stood, and Enishi pulled himself back to face her. Kaoru leaned over the table, quite calmly, then backhanded him across the face. Enishi's jaw dropped in shock. His right eye began to tear from the sting of her knuckles smashing into the soft skin under his eye. She had hit him, and hard.  
  
"How did you like that, Enishi?"  
  
This was the Kaoru he knew. Strong. Determined. Why had she always cowered under him until now? Why hadn't she done this before?  
  
"I'm sorry it had to lead to this, but that's how it feels. That's how it feels to be your girlfriend, and I can't deal with it anymore. If you come by my dorm again, I will get out my bokken and have no hesitations about beating the shit out of you. Go get help."  
  
And with that, Kaoru stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving behind her half empty glass of water.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Aoshi entered the dorm later that evening around 7. He was actually in a cheerful mood, though it did not show well. The only thing different about him was that he didn't glare or grunt at his roommates.  
  
"Hey Aoshi," Kenshin mumbled from the couch as he stared at the TV screen.  
  
"Hey," He replied. Kenshin's head whipped around, following Aoshi's figure into the kitchen. Never in his life had he been greeted so…nicely from Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi, dude!" Sano said, muffled from his head being lodged in the refrigerator. Food was scarce in the house once he had added himself to the number of inhabitants in the cramped dorm.  
  
"Don't call me dude." Aoshi replied, though he said it with a hint of a smile on his face. Sano paused to take his head out of the fridge and give Aoshi a curious stare before diving back in.  
  
"Soujiro," Aoshi greeted, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Soujiro stormed by without a word. Aoshi paused, shrugged, and took a gulp of his drink.  
  
"Did somebody give him a scare in the shower or something?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Who?" Sano asked, having not seen the icy demeanor of his fellow roommate.  
  
"Soujiro. He's got his panties up in a twist."  
  
"Naw, I didn't even know he was home. I walked in and Kenshin was here watching TV and he didn't say anything."  
  
The front door slammed. Aoshi took that to be the departure of Soujiro.  
  
"Himura!" Aoshi called from the kitchen.  
  
"What? Make it quick, my favorite show is coming up!"  
  
"What's up with Soujiro?"  
  
"I dunno, I came home and all the lights were out and I didn't know he was home. Was that him that just slammed the door?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sano yelled from the icy depths of the freezer. There wasn't even a simple ice cube left: Aoshi had taken the last three.  
  
"That's weird…" Kenshin trailed off when his show came on.  
  
"I still want to know why Soujiro was being uncharacteristically pissy." Aoshi muttered, staring into his cup.  
  
"I have no idea. Now shut up, the show started." Kenshin waved his hands at the two boys.  
  
"How was your date with Magdaria?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"It was cool. We went to a poetry reading but the guy that was there sucked, so we left. Besides, Saitou was there, and he made up this lame excuse about being a Creative Writing teacher, which meant he enjoyed literature…what bull…"  
"Sano, he is a Creative Writing teacher."  
  
"I KNOW that. I just meant that he doesn't like literature, it was just some job he got stuck with. He hates everything the students write."  
  
"That's because we're students and we're still learning. You know, I'm glad I never took that class."  
  
"You should. Soujiro is always praising your writing. So long as you got some other teacher besides Saitou, you'd be cool."  
  
"Crap, that reminds me, I'm supposed to have that new song finished for rehearsals tomorrow." Aoshi sighed, forcefully setting his cup down on the table and jogging back to his room to search for the papers.  
  
"Aw, shit, I haven't gone down to the music room to practice once this week. It sucks not having my own drum set…" Sano grumbled.  
  
"Actually, I quite enjoy the fact that you do not own a drum set. Now would you kindly shut up? I am watching a show, that I am."  
  
"Did you sniff anything?" Sano asked. Kenshin did not move. "Hell-oooooooooooo!" Sanosuke waved his hand vigorously in front of Kenshin's face, but he didn't blink.  
  
"Dammit…" Sano picked up a spare key and headed out the door for the music room. Kenshin was left in blissful silence with which to enjoy his television show.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Kaoru? You okay?" Misao asked. Kaoru had just walked into the dorm while Misao had been reading a magazine.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"You're soaked…"  
  
"I walked home from that coffee shop a few blocks away."  
  
"I see…were you meeting anyone there? Say…a cute little Kenshin Himura?"  
  
"I want nothing to do with that Gloom-and-Doom Jackass."  
  
Misao's face fell. She had been so sure that the two had been attracted to each other. Sure, the only reason their relationship would have worked would be the "Opposites Attract" theory, but still, she had felt that they were so perfect for each other. Kaoru squeezed her hair out on the doormat, and Misao closed her magazine and tossed it aside. She wasn't going to sit by and not know what was going on.  
  
"Did you two get in a fight?"  
  
"He gave me some bullshit lecture about dark and light and that we could never work out because I'm too scared."  
  
"Well, he was wrong about you being scared…but you probably should have listened to the dark and light part. Was it a philosophy issue? I mean, did he talk about his beliefs and such?"  
  
"Well…sort of. He just rambled on about acceptance and respecting things at both ends of the spectrum.-"  
  
"Yeah, you should have listened to that part. That's probably been building up for years." Misao rolled her eyes. Both Kaoru and Kenshin were being hard-headed.  
  
"Well, I already told him he was a lousy shithead-"  
  
"Oh, Kaoru, you didn't!" Misao whined.  
  
"I did. And I just broke up with Enishi."  
  
Detail by detail the whole story spilled while Misao sat by, mesmerized. Kaoru paced around as she explained everything, getting angrier and angrier with each plot twist. Misao's mouth dropped open at all the right moments, and she sighed and huffed with Kaoru over how idiotic the two boys had been.  
  
"I can't believe you slapped him…well, both of them. That's just classic. I wish I could do that."  
  
"Technically I hit Kenshin with my purse."  
  
"It still counts."  
  
"So what have you been doing all day?"  
  
"Oh…nothing…" Misao grinned. Just then, Kamatari walked out in one of Misao's dresses.  
  
"It's a bit snug, don't you think? Makes my thighs look fat- oh dear!" Kamatari's hand went up to his mouth in lady-like surprise. Kaoru froze in shock.  
  
"What in the HELL is that?!"  
  
"Hey, be nice, he's a human being!" Misao snapped back.  
  
"Don't worry, girlie, I get this all the time. My name is Kamatari!" He extended a hand in greeting. Kaoru shook it mechanically, then turned to go back to her room.  
  
"Don't you want to play dress-up with us?" Kamatari asked after her.  
  
"No thanks…I'm going to bed. I've seen everything today and my brain needs to take some time off."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Soujiro sat on the bench by the river, looking at all the sailboats pulled back by their docks as they waited for the storm to drift away. It had stopped raining by the time Soujiro had gone out, but dark clouds and a cool wind remained. On another bench quite close to his, a boy with shock-white hair sat huddled in a black trench coat and sunglasses Soujiro did not see often. It looked cool on him…but the boy looked so…put out.  
  
"You ever think about just ending it all?" the boy asked. Soujiro looked at the water again, then back. He hesitated before answering.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is that normal?"  
  
"I dunno…I think so. It depends on the circumstances…and how serious you are about it. Every adolescent gets to that point where they want to just…leave it behind." Soujiro murmured.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They were silent again. The boy did not introduce himself, and showed no intention to.  
  
"Water looks inviting today." The boy muttered. Soujiro looked back at the river, wondering what he meant. It was raining, for Pete's sake…wait…  
  
{Oh, I know what he means now.}  
  
"I dunno…I'd want to go as quickly as possible."  
  
"Is it a girl?" the boy asked. Soujiro smiled sardonically. How true…how well this boy seemed to know him.  
  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But it's more than that. It's about…family, lost love, being a purposeless existence."  
  
"I see.. So what should we do about it?"  
  
"I don't think I would fear death." the boy nodded his head at this, as if to reassure himself.  
  
"I don't either. But…" Soujiro trailed off.  
  
"Something about that isn't the right choice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think we're just pretending…that we're trying to find an excuse to keep on living? That we really do fear death?"  
  
"No…I think we fear ourselves. I think we fear that we are willing enough to embrace death with open arms. What's more frightening than a person without hope?"  
  
"I'm sure there's something scarier …but…what you say rings true. Thanks." The boy stood, and began walking away. "If it weren't for you…I don't know. I think I'd be at the bottom of the river."  
  
"Same goes back to you, man. " Soujiro sighed. "Same goes back to you."

-

--

---

--

-

**Anoooother AN**: Guess what? 18 page chapter. The story is close to being 200 pages long (It's like 150 right now). I did most of this while listening to the X/1999 soundtrack. It soooo helps the mood. REVIEW!!!


	22. Back to Square One

AN: Okay….let's clear things up a bit. "Negative feedback" does not necessarily "flames". I did not take anything as a flame, and I won't unless the reviewer actually says somewhere in the review that "this is a flame" or something to that nature.So no worries. Alrighty, new things in my life  
  
1) I started school August 9th. I've had a crapload of work since then. TCFW is going to suffer from school work in the future, but don't worry. I WILL NOT ABANDON THE STORY. Also, I won't leave you hanging for a month without an advance warning.  
2) My mother broke her wrist on August 10th. Life has been like living in Hell's janitor closet. I have to do everything because I'm the eldest daughter in this family so I'm on constant "mom-duty" now cooking and cleaning and lecturing my younger sister.  
3) Hurricane Frances just came by and we're getting ready for Ivan (I live in FL). I lost power for over 30 hours, got it back for about 12 hours, had it go out again for another 24 hours, and basically burned alive in the terrible heat. But I'm better now.  
  
Enough depressing shit about my life, on with the story! That's what you're all here for, no?  
------------------------------  
  
Sanosuke vomited, yet again, burning his throat with the foul bile. Coughing, he resumed his position at the toilet, leaning his head against the cold porcelain figure. He panted, closing his eyes as the heat almost became unbearable.  
  
Two weeks without drugs, and he was not exactly getting along smoothly.  
  
Kenshin knocked on the door, and Sano groaned as permission to enter. Kenshin did so, bringing fresh towels. Kenshin normally was not queasy, but when other people were retching, he always got the urge to do the same.  
  
"These will be here when you need them." He sighed, stepping back out of the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
"I've got to piss!" Soujiro whined.  
  
"Too bad. Go over to Misao's dorm or something." Aoshi shrugged, fixing himself a sandwich in the kitchen. Kenshin was completely appalled.  
  
"How can you eat when you can hear him gagging?" Kenshin asked, mortified.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't thinking about it. And now that I am, I might as well take my lunch outside, thank you very much, Kenshin." Aoshi replied.  
  
Soujiro hopped around a bit before giving into the idea of borrowing someone else's bathroom. He had no desire to see Misao, however, so he went to the dorm closer down the hall: Professor Saitou's.  
  
Pleeeeeease let Magdaria answer the door. Soujiro winced as he knocked. The door opened, and Soujiro dared to open his eyes. Magdaria stood there, still in her pajamas.  
  
"Magdaria! Listen, would you mind if I borrowed your bathroom?"  
  
"Go ahead. Is something wrong with yours?"  
  
"Yeah it's going to occupied for quite a bit."  
  
"Ah…" Magdaria nodded, not really wanting to know.  
  
"Sano's puking up everything he's ever eaten, so-"  
  
"Sano? Is he sick?" Worry immediately crossed her face. Soujiro hopped from foot to foot again.  
  
"Can I please use the bathroom now?" Soujiro winced.  
  
"Yes, go, go!" Magdaria stepped out of the way as Soujiro sprinted down the hall and slammed the bathroom door. Concerned for Sano, Magdaria slipped into their dorm and began quietly sneaking down the hall where she heard him coughing and groaning.  
  
"Magdaria?" Kenshin squeaked, almost hysterically as he bumped into her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sou asked to borrow my bathroom, and he told me Sano was sick…"  
  
"Umm….he's fine…." Kenshin nodded nervously.  
  
"KENSHIN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Sano bellowed.  
  
"Please, Kenshin, I'll help him," Magdaria begged. Kenshin sighed.  
  
"If there is anything in this world that a man absolutely hates, it's being seen when he's sick as shit. I'd really think he wouldn't want you to be here right now."  
  
"Please Kenshin. Give me the towels and the shirt."  
  
Kenshin hesitated, then relented. Magdaria slowly opened the door to the bathroom, where a very sick Sanosuke was trembling in front of the toilet.  
  
"Sano…" Magdaria sat on the edge of the bathtub and put the towels down. Sano didn't look up.  
  
"Please tell me I'm hallucinating." Sanosuke grumbled.  
  
"Shhh…you're going to be okay."  
  
"Magdaria…please…go away…" Sano was trying desperately to hold his bile down while in front of his girlfriend, but he wasn't winning.  
  
"It's all right. Nothing you can do will ever repulse me. I'm here to take care of you." Magdaria pressed her hand against his forehead. "You've definitely got a fever. Take your shirt off…Kenshin gave me a new one but I think you should cool off first."  
  
Sano obeyed. Magdaria took one of the towels and rubbed his back with it, wiping away all the cold sweat. Sano could hold it in no longer, and he retched again. Magdaria combed her fingers through his hair, keeping it out of his face, as she whispered reassurances to him. Sanosuke ached, his muscles were quivering, and he didn't know how much longer he could handle all the vomiting. Another hour later, Sanosuke lay exhausted on the bathroom floor, panting and close to tears. Magdaria was still there, still calm, still gentle and loving.  
  
"I think you're done…are you feeling better?" Magdaria asked.  
  
"Yeah…" Sano whispered hoarsely. He felt like his esophagus had been eaten away by all the bile that had burned it's way up his throat.  
  
"Let's get you to bed." Magdaria smiled, "Kenshin? Can you help me get Sano to his bed?" she called. Kenshin popped his head into the bathroom, looking around. Magdaria had kept it tidy enough, but he was going to suffer the fate of cleaning it.  
  
"Come on, Sano." Kenshin helped him up, and put Sanosuke's arm around his shoulders. Slowly, they made their way to the living room.  
  
"He…he sleeps on the couch?" Magdaria asked.  
  
"There isn't another bedroom." Kenshin shrugged, apologetically.  
  
"He can have mine." Aoshi walked in from work, completely surprising the trio.  
  
"I…don't need…your fucking….room…." Sano wheezed. Aoshi grunted, dropped his uniform on the couch, and headed toward Kenshin and Sanosuke,  
  
"What…what are you doing?" Sano asked, trying to back away. Kenshin kept a firm hold on him. With little more than a grunt of effort, Aoshi grabbed Sano and carried him down the hallway at a swift pace.  
  
"Let me go!" Sano tried to scream, but his throat couldn't make the sound. Magdaria happily followed the two, and Aoshi dumped Sanosuke on the bed. In shock, he could do nothing but lie there and stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Stay." Aoshi commanded, leaving the room. Magdaria watched him close the door, and sat down on the bed next to Sanosuke.  
  
"He didn't have to do that." Sano grumbled.  
  
"I know. But it was nice of him." Magdaria nodded. "You should go to sleep now." She added. They sat for a moment in silence, Magdaria smoothing his hair out across the pillows.  
  
"Are you going to stay with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably until you fall asleep."  
  
"Will you stay longer, please?" Sano looked over at her. He stared at her for a long time, lost in how beautiful she was. "You're in your pajamas still anyway." Sano grinned.  
  
"I see you're feeling better." Magdaria smirked, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "I'll stay a little longer then." She lay down next to him, watching him shiver and stare at the ceiling. Hesitantly, she put her arm over him. Sano stopped breathing for a minute, looking over at Magdaria. She gave his arm a squeeze and closed her eyes. Sano's ribcage began its gradual rise and fall again, and he decided to do the same as Magdaria, and he closed his eyes with a small smile of bliss.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Two days without Enishi, and life was good.  
  
Kaoru was walking around the mall with Misao, happily sifting through the martial arts section of the bookstore. Misao was hanging around in the area, but she was starting to drift off to the sheet music section. There wasn't a lot in the martial arts section about the style her grandfather had taught her, back when he was still up and about. She had mostly mastered it anyway. Kaoru shook her head. She was starting to miss her father and his dojo. While she still held a grudge against her parents for sending her to Eldewater High against her wishes, it had gotten her away from Enishi for a while, hadn't it? The truth was, her father had his good days, whereas her mother was a vile serpent come rain or shine. Neither were the best of people, but she still retained a small amount of respect for her father after he had put up with her mother for so long.  
  
"Hey…is that Kenshin?" Misao asked. He looked different somehow.  
  
Kaoru looked up, squinting toward the entrance of the bookstore. Kenshin was a small boy inside a large crowd, being shuffled around like a playing card.  
  
"I think so…why does he look so…" Kaoru stopped, her mouth agape.  
  
Lipstick.  
  
Black lipstick.  
  
"He's wearing the lipstick again!" Misao cried. "Dude, you must have really pissed him off…"  
  
"Pissed him off? He pissed me off? What am I supposed to do wear neon colors in front of him?!" Kaoru huffed.  
  
"Oh, we're going to get back at him all right…" Misao grinned. Kaoru did not like the look on her friend's face.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Magdaria opened her eyes. It was getting darker outside. Sano still breathed peacefully next to her, and his fever seemed to have gone down. He no longer shivered under her arm as he had before when they first laid down. Sanosuke, still quite asleep, rolled over. Magdaria held her breath as his arm was flung over her shoulder and his legs pressed up against hers. She exhaled slowly, hoping not to wake him. She tried lifting her head, but his arm was draped heavily over her.  
  
Sano moved again, slightly curling his body. He grunted as he shifted again, this time snuggling closer to Magdaria, and resting his head on her chest.  
  
Great. Now I'm not going to be able to breathe. Magdaria rolled her eyes. She imagined it would be uncomfortable for Sano to lay on her breasts, but he wasn't shifting again….yet…  
  
Magdaria sighed and stared at the ceiling. She had been hoping to get up, but Sano had dashed all those hopes. He was slightly snoring, and his breath was warm on her skin. Magdaria tried pulling up her tank top a little higher, but all that moving around had pulled it down under Sano's head.  
  
At least I wore a freaking bra…  
  
Magdaria gasped. She rose her hand, ready to swat whatever had been tickling her breast, but when she looked down, a mischievous grin greeted her.  
  
"You didn't think I was really asleep, did you?" Sano murmured, flicking his tongue out again to taste her skin. He laughed when Magdaria smacked him, and rolled away from her.  
  
"Damn…that was priceless. I'm going to have to remember to do that again. You actually let me put my face in your-"  
  
"Your face was not in my chest….your head was turned." Magdaria huffed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"You're not leaving, are you?" Sano pouted. Magdaria whirled around. She was about to respond when she actually took in the sight of a shirtless Sanosuke lying in bed. She tried to keep her wits about her, but the image was absolutely hypnotizing. Sano seemed to understand this.  
  
"Come closer, you know you wanna." Sano grinned, patting the empty space next to him. He supported his head in his hand, then seductively ran his free hand down his leg.  
  
"I don't. Besides, you're sick."  
  
"Oh. Oh yeah…" Sano scowled. "At least let me see you to the door, then."  
  
"Nope. You're staying in bed." Magdaria adjusted her tank top, and ran her fingers through her hair to try and smooth it out.  
  
"A goodbye kiss, then?" Sano asked, pouting.  
  
Magdaria smiled. She came forward. Sano moved around and got comfortable in the bed. Magdaria pulled the sheets up to his chin.  
  
"Tucking me in, Mommy?"  
  
"Goodbye, Sano." Magdaria leaned forward, kissing him deeply.  
  
Sano's arms, with lightning reflexes, grabbed her and pulled her back onto the bed.  
  
Magdaria screamed and quickly burst out into laughter as she found herself lying on the bed with Sano sitting on top of her.  
  
"I don't think Aoshi would appreciate us getting frisky on his bed."  
  
"God dammit, why did you have to think about that? Curse you, Aoshi!" Sano shook his fist in the air. Magdaria shot up, knocking him off of her, and rolled off the bed.  
  
"All right, I'm seriously leaving now." She grinned, heading for the bedroom door.  
  
"What about the goodbye kiss?"  
  
"I'm not falling for that again. Besides, you already had one."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeease? A goodbye-goodbye kiss?"  
  
"Muah!" Magdaria blew a kiss to a very disappointed Sano, and promptly left the room with a victorious laugh.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Soujiro tried to steady his shaking hands. It was for the best. Everyone would be relieved. No one would be upset. It was for the best, the very best. Running one of the aforementioned shaky hands through his aqua hair, Soujiro checked the mirror.  
  
"Damn…my roots are starting to show…" Soujiro held out a strand of his hair. He debated whether or not he should actually dye it again. Maybe he should just let the "punk" thing fade. Besides, everyone was doing it. It had never made him an individual. As a matter of fact, life in the alternatives styles were a lot more complicated than the "normal" styles. You had to worry more about what you wore and said and did. Mainstream was evil, but then again, everything was turning mainstream. He had ended up right back where he started : wanting to be original.  
  
"Let's face it, Sou. Punk is dead." Soujiro told his reflection. The boy in the mirror smiled knowingly, then slid out of view as Soujiro turned toward the opening door.  
  
"Soujiro!" Misao cried happily, slapping him on the back. "How go things?"  
  
"Great," Soujiro winced. Not so much from the pain, but from the sudden guilt he felt for what he was about to do.  
  
"What are we going to cover in today's meeting?" Misao asked, setting down her cluttered folder and worn violin case.  
  
"Well, not much really. But I do have a big announcement." Soujiro turned his back, trying to hide his bitterness. Misao took no notice, instead excitedly hopping up and down.  
  
"We got a gig, didn't we? Holy fucking shit! I can't believe it!"  
  
"I'm going to wait until everyone is here before I make my announcement. You might be surprised." Soujiro smiled, once again in control of his feelings.  
  
I had to force them to join. They won't mind breaking up now. It's for the best. Aoshi and Misao will have more time for each other. And I can just…forget everything.  
  
Soujiro's smile remained on his face as Kenshin and Aoshi came in, followed by Sanosuke.. Soujiro could feel himself cracking inside, like ice ready to shatter into a thousand pieces. He was determined, however, not to break.  
  
I will make it through this. It doesn't matter. All I need…is a smile on my face.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone." Soujiro announced formally. Everyone had taken their seats around the tiny living room of the dorm, and some were already tuning instruments and checking sheet music.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." Soujiro continued. Misao squealed, biting her finger in anticipation. The other boys looked up, hopefully and suspiciously. It would be nice to have a show, but none of them had ever been in the spotlight before. Performance was a big deal, and they weren't sure they could handle it.  
  
"You mean….we…you actually got us…" Sano breathed. Soujrio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, they were clear and full of merriment, much like his easy smile he had learned to fool people with so long ago.  
  
"I am resigning from the band."  
  
Silence followed this declaration. Slowly, but surely, his band members burst into laughter.  
  
"Good one, Sou. So what are we going to practice on-"  
  
"He's serious." Aoshi quipped, not looking away from Soujiro's face. The others fell silent again. Misao's eyes began shining with tears.  
  
"You're serious?" she asked quietly. Soujrio still smiled. He almost felt psychotic, but he was still in control. He would always be in control.  
  
"Yes. I am serious."  
  
"But WHY?" Sanosuke bellowed. Anger did not phase Soujiro either.  
  
"It is in all of our best interests. I realize now, that, I pushed you all into doing this for my mere fantasy of touching the world with my music. I'm flattered that you're so attached to our little group, but I'm afraid that I am resigning, and you may do so as well. In fact, I'd be surprised if you didn't." Soujiro turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" Kenshin asked, standing up from the couch.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. But I'll be back in time for dinner."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin found himself aimlessly roaming the hallways during his lunch period. Everyone had been distant, confused, and pissed of since Soujiro's resignation from the band. He didn't feel like sitting outside with a raving mad Sanosuke and silently incensed Aoshi. Kaoru was probably off in the cafeteria consoling a bewildered Misao, and Soujiro was probably staying late in his sculpture class again. The boy sucked at sculpture, there was no denying it, but normally he didn't care about staying after unless it was a major portion of his grade.  
  
Another irritating thing was that Kenshin had an annoying song stuck in his head. He found himself humming it at all hours of the day, and even realized that he had been singing it in the middle of a Trig test last period. Angrily, he tried to force it out of his head, but the words slipped from his mouth once again.  
  
"The world is full of beautiful things, butterfly wings, fairy tale kings. And each new day undoubtedly brings still more beautiful things…"  
  
"ARGH!" Kenshin stopped in the hallway to shake his head. He pushed open the door to the men's room, letting his book bag fall off his shoulder to the floor. Kenshin rifled through the front pockets for a moment before pulling out his make up kit. He bought all his cosmetics online from gothic beauty supply sites. It wasn't that he was gay, or that he wanted to be a girl. Make up, when applied correctly, could make him feel demonic, mysterious, or even impish. Hell, men wore body paint back in tribal days. The decoration of the body is an art.  
  
"Hey, fag, aren't you looking for the girl's room?" Someone asked. Kenshin looked up from drawing a smoky line away from his eye, giving it a cat-like appearance. He decided not to answer, hoping the guy would just take a piss and leave. However, this would not be the case.  
  
"Did you hear me?" A tall, burly senior sauntered over and knocked the eye shadow case to the ground, causing the compact powder to break and dust the floor. Kenshin stared at the floor where the $20 case had fallen to its demise. He debated on whether or not to get on his knees and brush the shadow back into the compact or punch the guy in the stomach.  
  
"That shit was expensive." Kenshin merely nodded. Carefully, he stooped to pick up the now useless cosmetic, but the guy knocked him over onto his back. Kenshin had anticipated this.  
  
"YAAAAAA!!!" Kenshin screamed as he rocked forward to bring his boot crashing into the senior's -ahem- 'manly area'. The boy, in complete shock, fell back and lay still. Kenshin didn't stop to wonder if he had killed the poor dude.  
  
"Take that you bastard!" Kenshin hopped up, standing on the boy's chest. "There's no shame in body art!" And with that, Kenshin picked up his book bag and walked out of the bathroom with a very masculine saunter.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Misao and Kaoru exited the cafeteria, heading their separate ways from lunch. Kaoru was shocked that the band had been…well…disbanded. Soujiro had seemed so excited to finally have his dream come true. But that happens sometimes with people.  
  
Their priorities change.  
  
Misao walked down the hallway toward her English class, not noticing Soujiro who was watching her from his locker. He thought about going up to her offering to walk her to her class…but Aoshi beat him to it. Aoshi quickly came up beside Misao, and he watched them exchange their hellos. Hefting his book bag on his shoulders, he followed the two. They talked and laughed, and Misao pulled something out of her book bag.  
  
A…belt?  
  
A studded belt…  
  
Aoshi chuckled and slipped it on. Soujiro took a moment to process the scene. It suddenly clicked that he recognized the belt as Aoshi's. Had Misao been….borrowing it? What a concept. But the thought irked Soujiro even more. They were getting closer. And he was being pushed further and further away. Aoshi opened a classroom door, and Misao walked in as she thanked him. Aoshi then let the door close and headed up the stairs to the second floor. Soujiro stared at a neutral space between the two places, and listened as the final bell rang. He was late for class, across the campus.  
  
Soujiro slid to the ground, still staring at the gray-painted wall. Slowly, he put his hands up to his head, entangling his fingers in his fading aqua hair.  
  
This isn't happening  
  
Soujiro could hear his voice screaming, screaming as loud as it could inside his head. But the silence in the hallway was drowning him out; was making him fade away as if he were nothing but a shadow.  
  
Everything…is falling apart…  
  
"Why is everything….falling…apart?" Soujiro whispered. He thought he would cry, but no familiar sensation of prickling hot tears or burning of the throat came to him.  
  
Did it mean that he didn't care?  
  
Did it mean that he had finally achieved the emotionless perfection he had been trying to achieve for so long?  
  
Somehow, his goal didn't seem so appealing as it did, way back when.  
  
"I don't want it anymore." Soujiro whispered. He stood, taking his hands away from his hair and clenching them to his sides.  
  
"I don't want it anymore!" He shouted.  
  
And he ran down the hall at breakneck speed, not really knowing - or caring - where he was going.  
  
--  
---  
--  
-  
  
Sorry it was only 10 pages this time....and screwed up my format yet again and won't let me do italics and stuff...it's the best I can come up with what with all that's happening. REVIEWWWWW!  
  
P.S. YES I AM STILL PAINFULLY AWARE OF THE FACT THAT "BATTOUSAI" DOES NOT MEAN "MANSLAYER". THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO JUST HAD TO KEEP REMINDING ME.  



	23. I'll Tell All

**AN: All right, I'm normally a very nice person. Seriously, you can ask anyone, but there are a few things that are really starting to piss me off. Please, please, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!!! There are many important things in them that you might need to know before reading the chapter, it's not all about apologies for updating so slow and crap. For one, PLEASE STOP TELLING ME THAT I AM USING THE TERM "BATTOUSAI" INCORRECTLY. If you read a previous author's note, I KNOW THAT ALREADY. Another, I KNOW TUBERCULOSIS IS AN EASILY CURED DISEASE NOWADAYS. If you read the author's notes, you would have an explanation for my bending the laws of nature. ANOTHER thing. I AM NOT KILLING OFF SOUJIRO. Please stop jumping to conclusions. He has not had any complete suicidal thoughts. AOSHI AND MISAO ARE NOT DATING you should know this without reading the author's note, because it is very clear in the story, or so I assume. Lastly, I DO intend to have a K/K pairing, and I KNOW it's running very slow, but I've got to get the other issues out of the way. Please bear with me, and READ THE FLIPPING AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!  
  
Thank you.  
  
-The Fairy  
**  
----------  
  
"Fuck!" Soujiro hissed, wiping away the steam on the mirror to make sure he was seeing correctly. Yep. He wasn't dreaming. He fingered his once beautiful hair, wondering if he should just cut it off. But he was too chicken to do that.  
  
"Bastard son of a bitch!" Soujiro exclaimed as he tossed the hair dye packaging into the garbage can. The smiling model seemed to be grinning evilly up at him as if she knew this would happen all along. Soujiro wrapped his towel tighter around himself, and angrily exited the bathroom.  
  
---------  
  
Aoshi walked into the door, letting his book bag drop to the floor with a loud thunk. Kenshin followed him, and they greeted Sanosuke, who was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Dude," Sano nodded.  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" Aoshi asked, pulling out his AP Biology textbook. Dr. Gensai had given his class a shitload of homework, and he wasn't about to wait until midnight to start doing it.  
  
"Anybody seen Sou? He has dinner duty tonight." Kenshin pointed out on the mini dry-erase board on the kitchen wall.  
  
"He was taking a shower when I came in." Sano replied, beginning to channel surf. Aoshi sat at the dinky kitchen table and began his homework.  
  
"SOUJIRO! DINNER DUTY!" Kenshin shouted. Soujiro came out wearing old jeans and a POWERMAN 5000 shirt. Curiously enough, he was wearing a black skull cap that completely covered his hair. Kenshin and Sano eyes him suspiciously, while Aoshi couldn't give a shit and continued scribbling away madly.  
  
"What do you guys want tonight?" Sou asked, as if no one were staring at him.  
  
"What's with the hat?" Kenshin tried to ask nonchalantly.  
  
"Nothing. How does tomato soup sound?"  
  
"Great. You didn't shave your head or anything did you?"  
  
"No. You want garlic bread to go with it?" Soujiro pulled two cans out of the cabinet, and turned toward the can opener. Kenshin frowned.  
  
"Sure." He replied, giving up. Sanosuke, however, had a different tactic, and it wasn't quite as polite as Kenshin's. But then again, when was Sano ever polite?  
  
"Hey, shorty!" Sano grinned as he pulled the cap off of Soujiro's head and held it high in the air where poor Soujiro couldn't reach it even if he wanted to. Jaws dropped simultaneously (except for Aoshi, who was about three seconds late due to his determination to finish his essay.).  
  
"What the-" Aoshi muttered. Kenshin let out a little snicker, then Sanosuke burst out into loud, raucous laughter and almost doubled over, but remembered he was still trying to keep the hat away from Soujiro.  
  
"Give it back, you bastard!" Soujiro jumped, trying to get the hat back, but it was no use.  
  
His pink hair had been exposed to everyone.  
  
"Pink? PINK?!" Aoshi exclaimed, at a loss for words. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"The box said RED, but it came out pink! Shut up already!" Soujiro hopped one last time in a futile attempt to regain his hat. "Make your own damn soup!" Soujiro shouted, stomping off to his room.  
  
"Poor guy…" Sano managed between giggles, "But it was so…damn…FUNNY!!" And with that, Sano sank to the floor to continue his laughter.  
  
"This isn't going to help his mood." Aoshi sighed, running his hands through his own hair, thankful that it was still its natural color.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, still trying to stop laughing. He almost sliced his finger open on the can opener in an attempt to make his own dinner while in hysterics.  
  
"His mood! Haven't you noticed he's being a little piss ant?" Aoshi shot back.  
  
"Oh," Sanosuke said between gasps for air, "We figured it was because you're dating Misao. How blind can you get, Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi's jaw dropped for the second time since the past five minutes.  
  
"Apparently….I'm…very blind." Aoshi paused for a moment, then lost his cool and stood abruptly, slamming his fist down on the table. "WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS DATING MISAO?!"  
  
"You mean…you're not?" Kenshin asked, bewildered.  
  
"YOU heard it too?" Aoshi had to refrain from shrieking. He clasped and unclasped his hands in a strangling motion, but let them fall back to his sides.  
  
"Well, pretty much everybody has been getting the vibe…" Sanosuke shrugged, taking a sip from his coke.  
  
"Oh, holy shit…" Aoshi groaned. "I've got to go find Misao."  
  
"Misao?! Don't you think you should talk to Soujiro?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"He won't want to hear it from me: my words are as good as nothing. Misao's the one that has got to tell him." Aoshi grabbed his trench coat, heading for the door. Kenshin and Sano glanced at each other.  
  
"Guess one of us has to cook now." Sano murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah…" Kenshin trailed off into the silence.  
  
"NOT IT!" Both shouted at the same time.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Kaoru," Aoshi nodded as the taller girl opened the door. She was panting and sweating with still clutching her bokken. "Been practicing?"  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru smiled, flattered that he had noticed. Most guys didn't give a shit when girls were deep into martial arts. "You want Misao, I guess?"  
  
"Yeah…um…Kaoru, you don't think Misao and I are dating, are you?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Long story, but good. I'm glad." Aoshi beckoned Misao from the hallway. She came to the door with a worried look on her face. Aoshi had never been so nervous and perplexed as long as she had known him...known him well, at least, and that had only been for about three weeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, stepping outside and closing the door to the dorm as Kaoru went off to finish practicing.  
  
"We are in a big shitload of trouble."  
  
"What?"  
  
"People think you and I are dating."  
  
Misao's jaw dropped, much in the same manner Aoshi's had earlier.  
  
"They WHAT?"  
  
"People think we're dating because of the whole…thing. Situation. And you know who's got himself twisted up and writhing in agony about it?"  
  
Misao responded with a quizzical stare.  
  
"Soujiro! SOUJIRO, dammit!" Aoshi waved his hands around to emphasize his point.  
  
"Soujiro? I…I can't believe…" Misao blushed. It seemed so long ago, that one kiss at the awards ceremony. Almost forgotten, it rose quickly from the depths of her mind and played over and over again in front of her eyes.  
  
"Look, I don't know what is going on between you two…it's so obvious that you like each other and you keep doing shit that pushes you two away…you need to set Soujiro straight-"  
  
"You told him we weren't dating, right?"  
  
"No, that's your job."  
  
"But-"  
  
"This is something he needs to hear from you. He needs to know everything. And I mean EVERYTHING." Aoshi had softened back to his big-brother stance. Misao was thankful that he had cooled down; for a minute she thought he was going to blow his top.  
  
"Everything….you mean….Daisuke…" Misao whispered, hoping that he would respond negatively. Aoshi nodded his head yes, confirming the fact. It made Misao's stomach writhe in anticipation….how could she tell a boy, a boy she liked, that she was a prostitute?  
  
_Had been a prostitute_, Misao corrected the verb tense in her head.  
  
"As far as I know, he's still in the dorm. I can get Kenshin and Sano out easy as anything. That'll give you privacy."  
  
Misao nodded, Aoshi slung an arm protectively her as they walked down the hallway, to the dorm. Misao closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.  
  
------  
  
Soujiro woke up slowly, drifting in the shallow pools of the subconscious. He thought he had heard something, but he dismissed it. Suddenly, he heard it again. Voices shouted too loudly and distinctly to be innocent or truthful.  
  
"Oh! Look at the time! KENSHIN, AOSHI, and I are late for our TUTORING session with DR.GENSAI! We shall now be LEAVING!"  
  
There was much obnoxious and over-played rustling and jingling of keys, and muttered criticism much to the effect of "You IDIOT, now he's going to know something's up-"  
  
"Shhh, let's just hurry up and go…"  
  
"It's not my fault, that's what you told me to say…"  
  
"I TOLD you to improvise, not repeat word for word…"  
  
The door shut, and Soujiro closed his eyes again. He rolled over, away from the wall, to face the door. He looked up at the AFI poster on his wall; one corner flapping in the breeze made by the ceiling fan. He'd have to look for some more tape. His eyes began to close again, slowly, as he took in his desk, piled high with books and notebook paper, and there was the photograph of him and one of his cousins he never talked to anymore, and his book bag on the floor, and his beloved guitars lined up neatly along the wall…  
  
Everything was fading away as he began to sleep again, until his alert sense of hearing picked up the sound of someone walking down the hallway. They were slow and wary; stopping every time a board creaked.  
  
"Soujiro?"  
  
The voice was quiet…  
  
"What the hell?" Soujiro muttered, "I must be dreaming…ghosts…" He mumbled, then turned to bury his face into his pillow. His spine shivered when he heard the door slowly creak open.  
  
"Soujiro? Are you awake?" It was a female voice. Soujiro was puzzled, but still believed he was mostly asleep. He was in one of those stages where he was sort of awake, and could control his dreams. He tried to block out the girl's voice and unnerving presence.  
  
"Soujiro….it's me. I need to talk to you."  
  
This time, Soujiro turned over. He almost fell out of bed from the shock. Misao stood in front of him, the hallway light framing her body as if she were a saint. Her hair shone vibrantly, as did her pale eyes. She was wearing a violet, fitted hoodie and dark blue jeans. Soujiro went blank, not knowing what to say of her presence. He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"You look like a goddess, the way the light shines on you."  
  
"Believe me, I'm no saint. I'm one of the lowest people you can find on this planet…" Soujiro sat up, staring in wonder as the girl he had known as tough and rebellious, burst into tears.  
  
"Soujiro, Aoshi and I aren't dating….we never were and the thought had never even come to our minds. He just became like a big brother to me after….after…" Misao turned, biting on her finger as she lost her words to sobs. Soujiro was up from the bed in two seconds flat with his arms around her, frantically telling her that everything would be all right.  
  
It wasn't like being in Aoshi's arms. In Aoshi's arms, she was small and defenseless in the protective grasp of a warrior. Soujiro, not much taller than Misao could not make her feel ultimately protected. He did, however, make her feel like she belonged there. They fit; their small bodies perfectly molded to create something complete and whole.  
  
"What…what happened?" Soujiro asked.  
  
Misao's terrible story seeped from her lips the way her tears slid down her face; slow and agonizing to the viewer. Soujiro was absolutely livid by the time she finished. He was so infuriated he couldn't sit still. Soujiro jumped off the bed, away from Misao, and started pacing the room.  
  
"I'll KILL the bastard!" He shouted. "I'll tear every blood vein from his body, make a rope out of them, and strangle him with it!"  
  
"I kind of think he's be dead by the time you tore out-" Misao interjected.  
  
"That's not the point! He's going to pay for this."  
  
"Technically he has-"  
  
"NOT that kind of payment! I mean, he's going to bear physical scars from this disgraceful, cruel…exploitation…"  
  
The tears were slowly receding, until they had stopped falling all together. Misao's mouth turned up into a little smile, and she giggled.  
  
"You…your…is your hair pink?" Misao whispered.  
  
Soujiro gave her a puzzled look, forgetting his hair dilemma.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You hair is pink." Misao sighed, smiling.  
  
"Oh…shit….yeah, I forgot about that. I tried to dye it red but it turned out pink." Soujiro scratched his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He must have been a sight running around the room making murder plans, all with pink hair.  
  
Misao choked, and sighed again. Soujiro looked up from the floor, giving her another puzzled look.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. Misao gave another shuddering breath and nodded her head.  
  
"It's just that, when you've finished crying really hard, it takes a while to start breathing right again, you know? Don't you remember doing it when you were little? It's sort of like having the hiccups…" Misao had to catch her breath again, putting her hand to her chest and frowning. "The trouble is, it always takes me longer than I think it should…"  
  
"Yeah, I remember…when I was little and I tripped and fell on my face….and I started crying. And after I stopped, I started crying again because the hiccup thing wouldn't go away." Soujiro bent over, picking up his acoustic guitar. "Lay down, make yourself at home." Soujiro strummed a few chords. Misao glared at him suspiciously, but did as she was told, nestling down into Soujiro's pillow as he sat down next to her.  
  
"If I remember correctly, this piece was originally written for violin and piano….but I think I can fix it. It goes a little something…like…this…" Soujiro began playing, and tried to the best of his abilities to sing. He had to whisper, because the notes were too high for his limited voice range (he was glad he did not sing in the band).  
  
"Now let the day  
Just slip away  
So the dark night  
May watch over you  
Nocturne…  
  
Though darkness lay  
It will give way  
When the dark night  
Delivers the day…"  
  
"That was so nice." Misao smiled with her eyes closed. "Play another. Play one about me."  
  
Soujiro grinned and began aimlessly strumming on his guitar.  
  
"Oh, Misao is sooooooo beautiful  
Like a …um…waterfall  
Yeah, a waterfall Annnnnnd…butterfly…wings. Yes!  
Butterfly wings.  
Misao is mean, and Misao is nice…  
But most of all, Misao is…uhhhhh…beautiful. Yeah."  
  
"You suck." Misao laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of do." Soujiro chuckled as well.  
  
"I'd hate to think of you writing a song about our first kiss…people would keel over and die laughing."  
  
"That's because it was completely unexpected and in the middle of an awards ceremony."  
  
"Yeah…" Misao fiddled with the edge of the sheets, staring off into space in a wistful manner.  
  
"You're feeling better?" Soujiro asked.  
  
"Lots, thanks." Misao sat up and smiled, pulling her legs to her chest. "So…"  
  
"Sooo…" Soujiro mimicked, at a loss for words. "So you called that our 'first kiss'. Does that mean…there's more to follow?" Soujiro asked hopefully.  
  
"Lots more." Misao grinned.  
  
The guitar was on the floor in a flash and the two embraced fiercly before engaging in their third, fourth, and fifth kisses before they lost count.  
  
---------------  
  
Aoshi, Sano, and Kenshin returned to the dorm after driving around town without actually stopping any where. They had fought for thirty minutes over where they were going to go before giving up and driving back to Eldewater Dorms.  
  
"Shh, shh!" Sano hissed, putting a finger up to his lips. "Listen! I think they're getting a little too frisky.." Sano rolled up the sleeves to his jacket and silently made his way down the hall. Kenshin and Aoshi watched in amusement as Sano kicked open the door to Soujiro's room, and was promptly smacked in the face with a shoe and run out by a shirtless Soujiro.  
  
"You stay the fuck out of my room! Next time Magdaria comes over, I'll fucking videotape you if you even dare to come in here again!"  
  
Kenshin burst out into laughter and nearly collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"That's okay, Sou, I've got to get going anyway." Misao blushed as she headed for the door. Another prolonged parting kiss and she was gone, Soujiro staring at the closed door with a stupid grin.  
  
"You're shirtless." Sano grunted.  
  
"We didn't do anything…" Soujiro shrugged.  
  
"Then why are you grinning like you JUST GOT LAID?!"  
  
"Making out has it's merits." Soujiro shot back.  
  
Meanwhile, Aoshi was reading a letter that had been slipped under the door and was paling with each continuous word he read.  
  
"Um…we have a problem."  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked, not recognizing the handwriting on the envelope Aoshi held.  
  
"Professor Shishio kind of wants us to plan and host a birthday party for Shina."  
  
"Oh, god, NO!" Sanosuke still hosted many traumatic memories of the last time he had dealt with Shina. Shrinking back into the wall, he suppressed a squeak of fear and agony.  
  
"Well, it's either that or we fail Health class. And there's no way in hell I'm taking it over again next year." Aoshi sighed. The other boys nodded in turn, sealing their doomed fates.

--------------------

**ANOTHER AN: I know I know. I ran out of juice toward the end. But at least I got Sou and Misao together, no? That was the original pairing I had wanted, anyhow. Aoshi, in this day and age, is too old for Misao and has too much of a conflicting personality. So, Shina's birthday party is coming up to provide more humor. I think we all need a little something to laugh at nowadays, so I'm hoping to bring back some of the funny stuff I had originally. Until next time! **


	24. A Strange Mix of Happy and Sad

**AN: I am SO SORRY!!!** ::begs for mercy at the feet of the audience:: I've had this written for a while but haven't had the chance to get it up! And DON'T WORRY...I'll try to get moving a bit faster

To **Angry Sou/Mi Fan** : The boy Soujiro met at the river back in chapter 21was most obviously Enishi. Kindred spirits, one might say, know what the other is thinking. Both were upset over relationships at the time. And I said in a previous author's note that I had intended a Sou/Mi pairing, and again, he never had any completely suicidal thoughts. If you would like to learn up on suicide, please take a Psychology class as I have done this year, or go to 

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed this time around, I wish I could comment on everyone, but there's just too many to list! So you know who you are, thanks millions.

------------

Kenshin grumbled as he turned the key in the ignition. Sighing, he checked his mirror and pulled out a little notepad from one of the large pockets in his baggy gray pants.

"Balloons?" Kenshin asked.

"Check. Arrived safe and sound to their destination." Sanosuke nodded.

"Cake?"

"Check," Aoshi crossed his arms, ready to get a move on.

"Games?"

"Check!" chimed in Soujiro. "All in the trunk and ready to go!"

"Party favors?"

"Got 'em." Sano pointed to the backseat, where boxes were stacked next to Soujiro.

"And Mrs. Makoto is providing the music and the kids." Kenshin finished marking in the little notepad and put the car in reverse. The three boys began to shudder and wince in anticipation.

Kenshin drove fairly well, and got everyone and everything to the destination intact. They began unloading the little car and setting up the room Mrs. Makoto had rented at Party Land for her daughter. Yumi (Mrs. Makoto) met them there and was all smiles.

"Good, good! Shina is so happy that you're going to be here! I would stay, but I have a staff meeting to go to and I really trust you boys with my baby. Take pictures, please? Shina won't be too disappointed, we're having a family party later this weekend."

Aoshi paled. He had been counting on Mrs. Makoto to keep her daughter and her little friends in line. Mrs. Makoto waved and hopped off to her car. Sanosuke looked close to tears and Kenshin made a face that made him look as if he wanted to pass out. Soujiro took it all relatively well.

"Well, we'll have fun, right guys? It's a Pretty Pretty Princess Party, after all."

"Oh, god…" Kenshin groaned.

----------------

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Ever since Misao had become somewhat official with Soujiro, it made her the odd one out when Magdaria came over. All they could talk about was boyfriends. Soujiro this, Sanosuke that. She was happy that they were happy, but Kaoru had had her fill of boyfriends.

True, Enishi had been her only relationship. She barely remembered the 'happy' years when Enishi had been really sweet and romantic. The change in his behavior had been so gradual she didn't notice his extreme mood swings until it was too late. Kaoru sighed, but Magdaria and Misao didn't notice. Why did they get the good boyfriends who were all love and romance? Sanosuke, actually, wasn't too much of a sappy-roses-and-poetry sort of man, but he still had his little moments. Soujiro, of course, was a musician, which was extremely popular in the world of amour at the time.

"Well, we actually got into a little disagreement the other day." Magdaria sighed, stirring her straw in her ice water.

"Really?" asked Misao. Kaoru perked up, beginning to pay attention again. While she didn't wish Magdaria any harm, she was glad that her relationship wasn't perfect and smooth.

"One day it will turn into a really big argument….it kind of blew over once it started….but he's getting more suspicious…"

"Of what?" Kaoru asked, suddenly.

"My coughing, my shortness of breath, my sudden absences. Haven't you guys noticed?"

"Well, yeah, but we didn't really get too worried….you said it was just asthma. You're fine, right?" Misao asked worriedly.

"Okay…I consider you all my friends now. So I'm going to tell you the truth, all right?"

Kaoru and Misao glanced at each other and nodded their heads. Magdaria took a deep inhalation of breath, and closed her eyes.

"I have a disease called tuberculosis."

Misao brightened up, interrupting the story, "Oh! But that's highly curable, so you're all right…" Magdaria shook her head.

"Actually, no. They diagnosed me with tuberculosis about five years ago, but the treatment never worked. The doctors considered the possibility of other similar diseases but it just didn't match up. Now they think they either misdiagnosed me and screwed me over with the wrong treatment, or that I have some sort of….mutated form of tuberculosis. It's very complicated, and they use all these medical terms that I never understand…

I get hospitalized from time to time and I rest a while, but I'm just going to die…sometime soon, they say I probably won't make it to the age of twenty, but they don't even know if I'm going to be alive two months from now. It's all very unpredictable."

"Magdaria…I'm…so sorry…" Kaoru whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she raised her hand to her mouth.

"It's okay…we're all going to die anyway." Magdaria smiled, half-heartedly. "But I want you to promise me…don't tell Sanosuke or anyone else who would potentially tell him. I don't want him to know just yet….it could complicate things."

"Right," Misao nodded sagely. Kaoru sadly agreed.

"Thanks, guys."

"We're here for you, Magdaria." Kaoru reached across the table to squeeze the saddened girl's arm. Misao did likewise.

"Yeah, we're here."

---------------

"Are you the clown?" a little girl in a green princess gown asked Sanosuke.

"For the four hundred and thirty-second time, NO." Sanosuke shouted, while trying to rig up the piñata. Five other little girls saw his fruitless attempt and squealed as they ran over to him.

"PIÑATA, PIÑATA, PIÑATA!!!" they shouted. Sanosuke was nearly knocked over by the barrage of mini-women, but he succeeded in tying the string to the paper-maché castle.

"All right, all right!" Sano bellowed.

"Hey girls, it's piñata time!" Kenshin alerted the other girls by the pink plastic vanity that held every item of play makeup he had ever seen. Shina was among them, and the remainder of the party guests ran over to Sanosuke.

"Princess Shina gets to go first!" one cried. Kenshin sighed with relief: he had anticipated a battle for the first whacking. Sano pulled on the string rigged to the ceiling and the castle rose to an appropriate beating level. "Princess" Shina was blindfolded and handed the stick.

"Okay, take a whack at it." Sano prodded gently. Shina lifted the stick. "WOAH! Woah, to your left! LEFT, LEFT, OTHER LEFT!" he screeched, trying to get the stick as far as possible from his manly (and yet highly vulnerable) area.

"Shina, if you deny me the joy of fatherhood, or even fornication, you're in deep doggy doodoo." Sano grumbled. Shina ignored him, and began waving the stick madly in the air.

"Come on Shina!" Aoshi, Kenshin, Soujiro, and the little girls cheered her on. "A little lower!" Aoshi added.

"Wait, higher, be careful for Sano!" Kenshin added.

"SHINA! NOT THERE!" Aoshi ran to catch her, but it was too late, and Sano had no time to move. The stick came down, jabbing him in the fly of his pants.

"I got it, I got it!" Shina repeatedly whacked Sanosuke until he was blinded by pain and fell to the floor, hoping to every deity that he would slip into a coma to escape the agony. The castle came crashing down and split open.

"CANDY, CANDY!" the little girls squealed, making a mad dash for the pile of sugary goodness. Shina lifted the blindfold and ran to grab for her share, still believing she was the one to have broken the piñata.

"Oh…my…do you think we should call for an ambulance? I think his eyes rolled back in his head." Soujiro wondered aloud.

"I'm…..fffffffffinnnnneeeeee…." Sanosuke wheezed in response.

"Sano, maybe you should go sit down and have a glass of Princess Pink Strawberry Punch." Kenshin nodded, as gravely as possible without bursting out into fits of laughter. Sano glowered at him, but a smile played at his lips.

"Yes, I would love a glass of Princess Pink Strawberry Punch." Sano replied, as seriously as he could.

"Aoshi, would you like a glass of Princess Pink Strawberry Punch? Because I'm heading over to the bowl of Princes Pink Strawberry Punch."

"I'm fine, thanks." Aoshi rolled his eyes.

"Soujiro, would you like a glass of Princess Pink Strawberry Punch?"

"Why yes, I would LOVE a glass of Princess Pink Straw-"

"SHUT UP!" Aoshi commanded. "Okay, I think they've all gotten a sugar high by now, get some more games to drain their energy."

"Pin the tail on the donkey!!!" the little girls chanted over and over. Soujiro grinned and began setting up what would soon become a dangerous game. The donkey poster was set to the wall with thumbtacks, and another little girl was blindfolded and handed a tail with a pin. She was spun around three times by the other girls, and went teetering off looking for the donkey.

A myriad of other little girls were sitting at the pink vanity, exploring each and every container of exaggerated, kid-safe makeup. Shina began rubbing a cotton swab in a purple tin of lip gloss.

"I think purple will look best on you, Aoshi." Shina nodded, in all seriousness. Other girls repeated the gesture of approval.

"Waaaaaaaait, wait ,waaaaaaait a minute…" Aoshi put his hands up in protest, but was silenced by the purple goo that was being wiped around his mouth. Shina was no cosmetologist, and had shining purple gloss spread quite a distance from Aoshi's actual lip line.

"I think an orange based rouge will look splendid." One of Shina's friends chimed in, brushing on the garishly tangerine-colored powder. Aoshi could do nothing but sit in a paralysis of horror.

"BLUE eye shadow to bring out your eyes." Shina applied a deep blue paste well up to his eyebrows, rubbing it in so hard Aoshi thought it might leave a stain on his skin.

"Can I paint your nails now?" Shina asked hopefully.

"NO! Eh, I mean…no. No, that's all right. I'll go…check on Kenshin."

Kenshin was, in fact, in deep trouble. Four little princesses were in a 'deep slumber', and refused to get up until he, the 'handsome prince charming', kissed them and broke the spell.

One: Kenshin did not want to touch them

Two: Kenshin failed to see how he, a black cloud of gloom and doom, appealed to six year olds

Three: He didn't quite know how to choose which one to kiss without offending or upsetting the other three.

When he presented Aoshi with this tantalizing predicament, Aoshi merely laughed and marched right back to the vanity so he could have a good view of Kenshin's misery. Sanosuke was preparing the cake, and Soujiro was helping the last little girl have her turn at pin the tail on the donkey. All seemed to be going quite smoothly since the whole piñata incident.

Then, Sanosuke burned his finger, consequently dropping the match and lighting a pile of napkins on fire. Kenshin refused to kiss any of the girls, and ended up running away from an angry mob of princess-costumed six year olds. Aoshi watched in horror as a bottle of green nail polish was spilled on one of his brand new boots, and Soujiro was stabbed in the ass by a donkey tail pin as he laughed at the rest of the teen boys.

----------

Saitou lit another cigarette, reveling in the peace and calmness that it gave him. Amakusa was out at some church doodad, Magdaria was out with friends, the boys were out doing some birthday party thing for his colleague Professor Shishio, and the plumber had FINALLY gotten his lazy ass up and called him to tell him the good news. Saitou's house had a brand-spanking new plumbing system, and it was ready to be used. Saitou didn't really want to test out the plumbing system, though; he wanted to hop back into his familiar bed with his newspaper, coffee mug, and worn out bathrobe.

He realized that he would miss the dorm a little…he had gotten used to the shitty coffee maker, the low supply of hot water (that Amakusa and Magdaria ALWAYS used up with their freakin' long showers), and the fact that the air conditioning unit was the product of Satan and never obeyed anyone's prodding or poking. At the very moment Saitou believed the room temperature to be about -60 degrees. The Norwegian maid was pretty hot too. Saitou would definitely miss her.

"Ah well; que sera, sera." Saitou mused as he snubbed out the cigarette butt.

"Hey Uncle Saitou." Magdaria walked in, closing the door behind her and letting her purse drop on the coffee table.

"You don't look too swift." Saitou responded. "Cigarette smoke still in the air? I just put out my last cigarette a minute ago."

"No, I didn't really notice." Magdaria slumped down on the couch next to Saitou. Saitou became increasingly uncomfortable: he felt a girl talk coming on, and it was coming on fast. Saitou was NOT a mother, or even a father for that matter. Though he dealt with kids every day, Saitou had a "step-on-me-the-wrong-way-and-I'll-strangle-you" relation ship with students, not a "let's-have-a-cup-of-tea-and-talk-about-how-petunias-are-doing-this-season" relationship.

"I told Kaoru and Misao that I'm sick."

_…..annnnnnnd isn't that something a person would normally tell their friends?_

Magdaria noticed that "So what?" look on her uncle's face and tried to explain.

"I don't tell people that I'm sick because then they feel sorry for me and our friendship just becomes a big pity party for me."

"Makes sense." Saitou nodded. He wished the TV were on so he could pretend like he was listening but tune her out.

"I just…I don't know if it was the right time to tell them yet. And I told them not to tell Sanosuke."

"Why can't they tell Sanosuke?"

"Because he gets mad when I lie to him. And I just…it's too early in the relationship for-"

"Relationship?" Saitou asked, with a calmness in his voice that was a bit unnerving.

"Um…yeah, didn't I tell you that…Sano and…I…are…"

"Re-_lationship_?" Saitou asked again, his voice a rasped whisper.

"Uncle Saitou, I know you don't like Sanosuke…" Magdaria sighed and cocked her head to the left.

"RELATIONSHIP? What part about Sanosuke Sagara makes you want to be in a RE-LA-TION-SHIP with HIM?! I wouldn't be in a _relationship _with that scum if we were the last people on earth-"

"Because you're not gay-"

"Damn straight I'm not gay! Listen, seriously. Magdaria, you will be a much better woman….lady….girl….thing…without Sagara. Please listen to me. The guy is a bum. A nut job. A crack head. He's done every drug in the book. His parents are dead, his sister is a workaholic, therefore he is a psychopath. It is for your benefit, your well being, that you end things with him." Saitou finished his rampage, then as an afterthought, added, "Please."

Magdaria looked up at her uncle with a look of mild shock. Her brow twisted in confusion and concern, and she didn't answer him at first.

"He…he's on drugs?" she whispered. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

_Ohhhhhhhhh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT! NICE one, Saitou. You made her cry, you said something you COMPLETELY shouldn't have, you stupid ass…_

"You…didn't know?"

"NO, I didn't KNOW! If I had…I…I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm…sorry, Magdaria. I didn't know you weren't aware. Uh…you…um…want ice cream or something?"

"No, that's okay uncle Saitou, I'm just going to go back to my room…"

"But…oh…well…….okay…." Saitou muttered.

As Magdaria hurried down the hallway, Saitou turned on the TV to drown out the sound of her crying. Saitou seemed to think it was the courteous thing to do: he wouldn't want anyone hearing HIM cry. Despite the fact he didn't want a close relationship with his niece at the get go, he felt a little sorry now that he didn't have the guts to stand up, go to her room, and comfort the grieving child he had only known for little more than half a year.

---------

The battle-weary troop of birthday party-hosts arrived mangled and defeated at their doorstep. Aoshi barely had the energy to turn the key in the lock. When the door opened, the four boys nearly fell into the dorm, but they dragged themselves on the way to their respective beds. Soujiro headed over to their brand-new answering machine they had had installed but two days ago, hoping to have a call from Misao. The little red number flashed 3, giving them the sign of 3 messages.

"BEEP - Hey, Sou, it's Misao. Didn't know you had an answering machine…so…I pretty much have nothing to say. Kinda thinking about going to the movies this weekend, maybe with Kaoru and Magdaria, she said she'd invite Sano-"

"WOOT!" Sano pumped his fist into the air, "Make-out city!"

"SHHH!!!" Soujiro hissed.

"-but nothing really good is out, and Magdaria hasn't been feeling well. And Kaoru is all pissed because we want to bring the boys and she doesn't have a date…so…I dunno, maybe Kenshin can come? So I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Damn…" Sano looked crestfallen.

"No make-out city, eh?" Kenshin chuckled. The second message came on.

"BEEP - ….what the hell is this? I didn't want this….MAGDARIA!! YOU GAVE ME THAT JERKWAD'S NUMBER INSTEAD OF THE TAKE OUT ONE! Dammit…oh…shit this thing is still recording….well, while I'm still here…Sagara, you have a short story due next Tuesday. I trust you remember from your excellent note taking the subject I gave you. No less than ten pages!"

"Asshole…" Sanosuke muttered. Soujiro grinned.

"Wait, wait, there's one more." He hushed the rest of the boys.

"BEEP- Hey…Sano…we need to talk-"

Everyone froze and paid complete attention. Those were words that no man in a relationship ever wanted to hear.

"-apparently, you didn't trust me with a certain bit of information about yourself. Oh…and if Misao left a message about going to the movies, I'm not going. I'm sure you'll be fine with people who know you better." There was a long pause, and Sano thought she might say something else, but there was a loud click, and the answering machine stopped. Her message was over.

"Oooooooooooo…" Sano's three roommates grinned. "You're in trouuuuuuble…." Well, Aoshi didn't really participate as enthusiastically as the others, which was expected.

"Shut up," Sano grumbled. He was seriously hurt and confused by the message Magdaria had left, and these were feelings he had never had much experience with since the death of his parents. Living with his sister, Adzuma, had taught him nothing. The walls had been his closest companions as far as he was concerned, and he could mimic their behavior quite well: he was dispassionate, and closed off. He hid himself and his flaws with the finicky veil of drugs, and most times with an angry, loud exterior. He played everything with the "tough guy" card. If people were intimidated, they wouldn't have time to think or look, and find the seriously stunted extent of emotions Sanosuke had.

"Sano, maybe you should call her." Kenshin tried again, this time with seriousness.

"I don't know…you think she'd be pissed? Should I wait for her to call me again?"

"Don't look at me…girls are more complex than my AP Computer Science class." Soujiro shook his head from side to side. Aoshi offered no advice, and Kenshin had no further knowledge of experience to apply to the situation. He and Tomoe had never fought until the break up.

The three roommates looked at Sanosuke warily as he picked up the phone. Sanosuke knew what they were thinking, and the same fearsome idea was screaming inside his head.

What if she breaks up with me? She can't break up with me…what have I not told her? Who could have possibly told her something about me that she would believe?

He dialed the number with a shaky hand. He could have really used a cigarette, or a needle, or something. But he had given that up after his first meeting with Magdaria. It had been painful as hell and he never wanted to relive those long, desperate weeks again, but he'd do it all over again to win Magdaria back if he had to.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

----------------

"Hello?" Magdaria picked up the phone. Her mood had been drastically changing from angry to upset, back and forth, and it was taking a toll on her body. The sobbing she had just curbed to a minimum was causing pain in her chest and it was getting harder to breathe. She tried to stop crying as best she could, but she was already starting to see spots. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would stop.

"Magdaria? It's Sanosuke…I want to know what's going on…"

"Sano?" Magdaria's air supply was growing smaller and smaller, and she fought to keep consciousness. She already felt like she was slipping, and had a hard time listening to Sano's voice.

"Yeah…are you okay?" Sanosuke . Silence greeted him. "Are you crying?" Sano asked.

"A little…Sano, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Sano asked, almost frantically.

Magdaria clutched the edge of her bed. The room was spinning, the spots were bigger, Sano's voice was further away.

"Tell me…you…you're…the drugs…" she wheezed.

"The…what? Drugs? Oh, Magdaria…I can explain, I really can, we just need to do this face to face. I'm not on drugs anymore, I gave them up a while ago…I'm really sorry…Magdaria? Are you okay?"

A frightening sound, something of a cross between a groan and a shriek, passed from Magdaria's lips as she slumped over and tumbled to the floor. The phone fell away from her hand, and she began desperately to gasp for breath. Her lungs tightened with pain as the air never made its way into her chest cavity. Again, she tried to inhale, the sound of which was a terrifying rasp.

_Not again, not again, not again! Please, no, not this time, not now…_

She didn't hear Sano shouting again and again if she was all right, and she passed out before she heard him hang up the phone.

--------------------

Sano stepped away from the phone as if it were a toothy demon come to shred his face to pieces. He turned to the other boys who were watching intently.

"I think…something happened. She just….it sounded like she was screaming or something."

"I'll call the emergency number," Aoshi picked up the phone. Soujiro decided to wait with Aoshi, and Kenshin sprinted out of the dorm after Sano, who had started to viscously kick at the locked door. With Kenshin's help, the door was safely opened with his student ID card, and Sano tore through the living space, looking for Magdaria. Kenshin stood bewildered in the doorway.

Sano bolted into Magdaria's bedroom, and found her on the floor, passed out. She was lying on her side, the phone not far from her. After turning her on her back, he lightly shook her, tried gently slapping the sides of her face, calling her name. She would not wake.

"Kenshin, do you know CPR?" Sano shouted, the shreds of dignity in him begging him not to panic.

"Yeah, I do." Kenshin appeared in the doorway, then knelt by Magdaria's side. Normally Kenshin would have freaked out and fainted himself, but now was not the time. The moment was surreal and slow, as if they had all the time in the world to bring an unfortunate soul back from the dead. Sano saw Kenshin in a different light…a strong, determined man knelt before him in place of the short, unhappy boy dressed in somber colors.

"I'll push on her chest, and you breathe into her mouth when I tell you to. Close her nose." Kenshin announced, placing his hands in position. "One, two three, breathe." Kenshin finished pushing her chest, and Sano leaned over to give his own oxygen to the unconscious girl. They tried again and again, but she would not wake.

"She seems to be breathing a little easier now." Sano noted. Aoshi then made his grand entrance into the room, followed by paramedics. Magdaria was lifted onto a gurney, and rushed to the elevator to be put in an ambulance. The paramedics were barking orders at one another, and they obeyed each command that was asked of them. Sano followed after them, pushing the buttons on the elevator as one free paramedic began talking to him.

"What is her name?" the short, blonde man asked. He adjusted his glasses as he began filling out forms on a clipboard.

"Magdaria Muto."

"When did you find her?"

"Only a few minutes ago." Sano did not like the pale man. He was too calm, too indifferent. Magdaria was a human being….hell, she was better than other human beings. She deserved better than this white-robed moron.

"What happened?" the paramedic continued.

"We were on the phone, and she must have passed out." Sano responded as he fidgeted his hands in his pockets.

"What is your relation with her?"

"I'm her boyfriend…" Sano replied again, though silently he whispered "I hope."

"Do you know of any medical conditions she may have?" The man was still furiously scribbling on the forms as they walked outside into the parking lot. Students were already gathering around as Magdaria was loaded into the ambulance. Some were crying even though they didn't know who she was, others just craned their necks and wondered what was going on. Other kids from the dorms on the first floor had come out to see the action. Sano looked up at the building and saw still more students plastered to their windows, staring at the scene outside.

"Sir?" The paramedic prompted, looking up at Sano for the first time since the start of their conversation.

"No….she said she had something a little like asthma. But I don't know what she called it." Sano's anger was pulsing faster through him. Magdaria was not in a TV program. She didn't need all these people gaping at her.

"Hey…hey, I'm talking to you!" Sano snapped at one girl that was closest to the ambulance. "FUCK OFF! Go back to your dorm, there's nothing to see here!"

"Hey!" another boy shouted back "Calm down…she's just concerned like the rest of us…."

"Concerned my ASS! Leave her the fuck alone!" Sano bellowed. "And don't you tell me to calm down…..my girlfriend is in that ambulance and I have no idea if she's going to live or die. So you can just FUCK off and go to HELL!" Sano started towards the crowd, and they began stepping back. Two other paramedics caught and restrained him.

"Do we need to give you a sedative or would you like to escort Miss Muto to the hospital?" the blonde man asked.

"Yeah, yeah, that would be good." Sano nodded. He thought he might vomit on the spot, but he kept his cool. He couldn't help spitting at the feet of the one boy that had seriously pissed him off before hopping onboard the emergency vehicle. Once inside, the blonde paramedic brought out a laptop. Sano took one of Magdaria's hands in his own and kept it pressed to his lips as he closed his eyes and prayed that she would be all right.

"Did you say her name was Muto, Magdaria?" the paramedic asked.

"Yeah." Sano opened one eye and glared at the man.

"Well, she has a record with the hospital we're going to. It appears that Miss Muto has tuberculosis."

"What's that?" Sano opened both eyes, releasing his feelings of anger, hoping he would be rewarded with information. The whole situation he was in was mind-blowing.

"It's a terminal disease that is normally treated quite effortlessly…it seems that she hasn't been able to be treated and has been ill since the age of fourteen."

Sano looked down at the calm, expressionless face that belonged to the only woman he would ever love. How could she have been so upset over something he didn't tell her when she hadn't even told him one of her deepest and fatal secrets?

Sano rubbed her hand against his cheek, and a tear slid down his face as her fingers curled and relaxed in a single, swift moment.

--------------

**ANOTHER AN**: Funny in the beginning, eh? Little kids can do so much to liven up a story....but yeah.....do NOT worry about Magdaria. I have many things in store for her and Sano. Just wanted to make sure I wouldn't get flamed for that....


	25. Baby Pictures Suck

AN: Merciless Hades! So much has happened! Alrighty. I was, again, grounded for grades. I've had this written for a while but my sister, Protector of Meladon is ALWAYS ON THE FREAKING COMPUTER AND NEVER LETS ME HAVE JUST 15 &$# minutes!!!

Anyhow. Erm...to answer one of my reviewers, there will be no Sano/Megumi. And since the stupid effing bar things don't work, italicized items are THOUGTS.That having been said...onto the story! (I know may of you will be pleased with what happens in this chapter..!! Read read read!!!)

-------------------------

"I can't believe this is happening. This is my second trip to the hospital…first Kaoru gets hit by a car and then this?" Kenshin was pacing back and forth in the lobby reserved for relatives of patients that had been taken to the emergency room. Amakusa and Saitou were inside the aforementioned enclosure, while the roommates had stationed themselves away from the uptight men. Kaoru and Misao were among them, biting their nails and fretting about their friend.

"She had just told us today too, about her being sick…" Misao sniffed, wiping her eyes with Soujiro's shirt. Much to Soujiro's horror, a black mascara stain smeared across the shirt, and Misao didn't even bother to notice what she had done.

"Yeah. She must go through this all the time. But she never knows if it'll be the last time…" Kaoru nodded. Sanosuke had been silent for a while, lighting up if a doctor came in his general direction.

"She told you about this?" Sano asked.

"Just today, yes. She didn't really look like she wanted to." Kaoru responded.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Just…not to tell you…she wanted to do that later." Misao added wearily.

Sanosuke was really peeved by Magdaria's choice of confidants. He assumed that he'd be the first to know something like that.

"Sano, you should understand. She didn't want to tell you too soon because she was afraid you'd back off or just feel sorry for her." Misao added.

Kenshin nodded. Sano shrugged and grunted, not really wanting to forgive Magdaria for her lack of trust, but Misao had a point. He understood why, he was just disappointed that she thought he would act that way.

"Are you all waiting for a Muto, Magdaria?" a nurse came around the corner with a clipboard, and she looked back down at it hesitantly.

"Yes!" Sano snapped back to attention. Saitou and Amakusa came out of the waiting room to hear the news.

"She's all right again. Mr. Saitou, before you go and see your niece, the doctor would like to discuss with you new treatment ideas. As for the rest of you, try not to go in more than two or three at a time. She really needs to rest up…and don't be alarmed by the oxygen hose …that's just in case she has a repeat attack."

Sano practically flew down the hall before he realized he didn't know the room number, and had to be dragged to the other side of the hospital by Kenshin. Amakusa went in first, and no one accompanied him. After he left, Sano was practically jumping up and down.

"Go on ahead…we'll wait before we start going in pairs." Kenshin nodded. Aoshi, ever silent, opened the door for Sano. He thanked them all, and went inside to sit with Magdaria.

--------------

Magdaria stirred and opened her eyes. She thought Amakusa had left her to sleep. Surprised, she turned over to see Sanosuke. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted him to hold her, but she remembered that she had passed out in the middle of a disagreement. Sano seemed to remember this too and he approached cautiously.

"Magdaria…" he started. Sano tried to keep his cool, but found it impossible. He didn't know whether to scream or cry. "Why didn't you tell me?" his accusation came out a mix between the two conflicting emotions. Magdaria looked startled, then took on an equally pained face.

"I didn't want you to hang onto me out of pity, Sano. I was going to tell you eventually."

"You don't trust me? Are you trying to tell me you don't-"

"That's hardly fair, now." Magdaria shot back. "You never told me about the drugs. Uncle Saitou told me-"

"What the fuck did that ass wipe tell you now?"

"Sanosuke, I forbid you to speak of my uncle in that tone!"

"What the fuck!" Sano threw his hands up in frustration. Magdaria huffed and turned to lay on her back. She stared up at the ceiling to prepare her words.

"Sanosuke, Uncle Saitou more or less informed me that you had done 'every drug in the book' and that you weren't to be dealt with. Now is that true or not?"

"I have NOT done every drug in the book, thank you very much. I went through some painful shit getting off of them by myself without rehab, but I did it, goddamnit. I did it for you."

"So that's why you were sick that one time."

"And this is why you're always out of breath and passing out."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell ME!"

"Get OUT of my room."

"Fine, you crazy bitch." Sano jerked up out of his chair and headed for the door.

"Fine!" she shouted after him. The door was closed forcefully and Magdaria sat in her white room in silence. She listened to her own breathing, and she choked back a sob.

All of ten seconds later, Sano came bursting back into the room, his voice cracking as he rushed to her bedside.

"I didn't mean to call you a crazy bitch!" Sano exclaimed, on the verge of wailing, and he fell over Magdaria's small form as she cried and held him.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean any of it, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Magdaria showered him with kisses, which perked Sano's mood up considerably as he returned her favors with kisses of his own.

And what with the lovers' ill luck, it was about then that Saitou walked in.

-----------------

Kamatari couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so nice, polite, a real gentleman, if you asked Kamatari. He was the dream, the prince charming, everything a girl - er - anyone, he supposed, would want. Kamatari delved further into the recesses of his overactive imagination as he fondly put together his fantasy wedding. Candles, fresh flowers, a string quartet, Aoshi in a tux…

"Kamatari! Hey!" A hand hesitantly touched his shoulder and Kamatari turned around to see the polite smile of Aoshi. Kamatari thought that the color might be draining from his face from his start, but quickly felt the color return in a burning blush.

"Are…you okay?" Aoshi asked, backing up a bit. Kamatari regretted his absurd idea immediately: Aoshi would never marry him…even if he was gay. Their personalities just didn't fit. Kamatari wasn't even sure yet of whether he wanted to wear a dress or a suit at his own wedding. Sighing, Kamatari answered.

"Nothing."

"You're looking at me funny." Aoshi's features of embarrassment were replaced by determined, amused ones. Kamatari brightened up. Aoshi was his friend. He didn't care that Kamatari was gay…well, not particularly, anyway. There had been the occasional slip up on Kamatari's part that had led Aoshi to ignore his phone calls for weeks, but everything was patched up in the end. Kamatari supposed that Aoshi just felt sorry for him and was still embarrassed about the situation that had occurred at the karaoke bar.

"How's that girl, Magdaria?"

"Oh, Sano's girlfriend? She's doing all right. Just a little tired." Aoshi shrugged. He had different things on his mind, and missed the look of rekindled hope on Kamatari's face.

_YES YES YES YES YES!!! MAGDARIA ISN'T HIS LOVE INTEREST!!!_ Kamatari did a little dance in his head. Aoshi stirred his coffee a few more times and took a sip, choking back his surprise at the overheated liquid.

"Dammit! I think I burned my tongue…" Aoshi winced as he coughed. Kamatari giggled.

"Anyhow…Kamatari, I was wondering if you could help me. This girl, Arashi, she asked me to join her for dinner one night next week, and I was wondering if you had any sort of advice I could use."

Kamatari's heart sank. Well, first it plummeted through the atmosphere, caught fire, hurtled into the ocean and sank to the bottom as a charred mess. Metaphorically speaking, anyway.

Aoshi ran a hand through his hair. "Then, sometime next week I need to confront Daisuke, and possibly kick his ass, but Soujiro won't let me go without him and I'm afraid he's going to come to some serious injury. Soujiro is barely half my height. And when Misao wears heels he always gets pissed because it makes her taller than him."

Kamatari wanted to fall on his face and die. Aoshi was connected to so many people, had other loyalties, better friends. The list went on, and Kamatari wondered why Aoshi bothered to keep their short-lived friendship at all.

-----------------------

Kenshin dumped the contents of his shopping basket onto the counter. The teen girl behind the register snapped her gum with indifference and pulled up the first item over the scanner. Hair dye. No big deal. Just a darker shade of red, Kenshin had been wanting a change. A pack of mechanical pencils for his Trig class, toothpaste Aoshi had asked him to get. Then there was a compact of foundation, black nail polish "onyx" eye shadow, liquid eyeliner, and three things of chap stick.

The girl snapped her gum again, and looked up at Kenshin as if he belonged in a medical facility for people with terminal head injuries.

"My name is Mufasa. Mars sends amiable greetings, earthling." Kenshin replied with utmost seriousness. The girl, after much debating, decided to ignore him. She pointed to the total on the window of her computer, and Kenshin gladly paid her. He was in a rush to get to an early Saturday band practice, and he eagerly sped away in his Camry. Before band practice, however, he had promised to spend a little time with Ayame and Suzume at the park after they had eaten their breakfast. His mind being preoccupied, he turned the corner without thinking about his speed….

And promptly slammed on the brakes.

"Hey!" he shouted, sticking his head out the window.

"Bastard!" the girl yelled back. Both stopped their yelling, however, and stared in disbelief at the other.

"Kaoru?!"

"Kenshin?!"

"Do you have a thing for being hit by cars?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru walked up to his window.

"No," she replied stiffly. "You were speeding."

"Sorry…I was thinking about other stuff. What are you doing out here?"

"Went to a kendo match, but sensei forgot to give me a ride back to the dorms." Kaoru rolled her eyes. Kenshin hit the button on his side of the door, unlocking the rest of the car.

"Get in. I can take you back. I've just got to run a couple of errands first."

"You sure?" Kaoru asked, hesitantly.

"Unless you want me to be a lousy shithead and drive away, leaving you stranded." Kenshin shrugged. Kaoru blushed and hopped into the car, pulling the seatbelt over her.

"So what do you have to do first?" she asked as Kenshin picked up speed, driving away from the curb. Kenshin shrugged again and made a few impassive noises. Kaoru glowered at him as she pulled her dark black hair back into a fresh ponytail (since several strands had been falling out).

"I have to go play with my sisters a bit in the park before I have to go to a band practice."

"Kenshin! That means I'll have to meet your parents…and…your sisters….but…"

"You got something against my parents?"

"Oh, Kenshin, I didn't mean it like that-" she sighed, exasperated.

"They're nice. They'll like you. Not like that. I mean….Mama and Kasaan, they're just…the best example of a marriage you'll ever see. They never had and problems or affairs or anything. They've been in love with each other for more than twenty years, and that's one hell of an accomplishment…" Kenshin grinned, "don't you think?"

"They sound lovely. They've always sounded lovely, Kenshin, it's just…always so nerve-wracking to be introduced to a family…"

"We're here!" Kenshin interrupted brightly. He hopped out of the car and pulled a spare key out of his pocket. Kenshin bounded up the steps to the door, and opened it. Kaoru was surprised at his agility and exuberance…she had always seen him drag his feet and glower at the sidewalk.

"Mama! Kasaan! I'm here for the pixies!" Kenshin called as he closed the door behind Kaoru. She looked around hesitantly. They were in a small foyer that was furnished with a spring green sofa and footstool, a pillar with a potted plant on it, and a coffee table littered with children's picture books. A red-haired woman came through the doorway wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She smiled and hugged Kenshin, looking sweetly quizzical at Kaoru.

"Mama, this is Kaoru. She had some transportation problems, so she's going to come with us for a little while."

"Oh, lovely! Kaoru, you can call me Lisa. Julie is with the girls in the kitchen."

As if on cue, Kaoru heard two little voices squealing "Ken-nii! Ken-nii!" and a husky woman's voice shouting "Not until you've finished your oatmeal!" as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Julie, Kenshin's brought a friend!" Lisa called, heading back for the kitchen with Kaoru and Kenshin in tow.

"Oh really?" A dark-haired woman looked up as they entered. She was sitting at a small table with the two little girls on either side. Julie had a spoon in one hand, trying to aim for Suzume's mouth, but she was squirming in her chair to get down. Ayame followed suit.

"Ken-nii!" Ayame squealed yet again. Julie sighed and got the both of the girls out of the chairs and let them loose on the ground. The girls had only just mastered walking upon arriving to their new home, and were experts at speeding headfirst towards Kenshin's legs. Little arms clamped around his calves with deathgrips.

"We'll go put the car seats in for you. Have a piece of toast! You too, Kaoru. Make yourself at home." Lisa smiled, gesturing toward the table. Kenshin sat down and finished drinking Julie's cup of coffee, completely ignoring the new attachments that were cutting the circulation out of his shins.

"Poptart?" Kenshin offered an unopened package of strawberry flavored poptarts, and Kaoru declined. She silently looked around the kitchen, drinking in the evidence of Kenshin's former life there. A few photographs were framed by the telephone on the counter, and an old, yellow paper was still hung on the refrigerator with a magnet. There was an orange scribble in the middle and crude black lettering that said "Kenshin" with one 'n' written backward. The drawing was surrounded by more recent works, by Ayame and Suzume, but something else had caught Kaoru's eye. It seemed that Lisa had been scrapbooking at the table during breakfast, and left some of her handiwork out in disarray.

She glanced at Kenshin, who was busy reading the paper. She turned and proceeded to crane her neck. The scrapbook page read "Bathtime for Baby" and had rubber ducky stickers placed on the page. Pictures had been carefully placed but not yet glued, and some were still in the process of being trimmed.

"Hel-looo…" Kaoru grinned, "What have we here?"

Kenshin looked up just in time to pale in horror as Kaoru picked up a photo of a 2 year old Kenshin with his back turned to the camera, looking into the bathtub. The problem with this was that he was very, very naked.

"Aww…look at that cute little butt…"

"GIVEITTOMEOHMYGODICAN'TBELIEVEMOMLEAVESTHISCRAPLYINGOUTLIKETHIS!!!" Kenshin exhaled this all in one rasping, frightened cry.

"What did you say, Kenshin?" Lisa walked back in. "Oh, Kaoru saw my scrapbook! Do you think it's too cheesy with the stickers or should I start over again?"

"I think its adorable, Miss Lisa."

"Oh, Kenshin….give that back to me. It's going on that page."

"But…but…you can see my butt!"

"You were a baby, Kenshin, it was cute!" Lisa sighed.

"But my butt is not to be put on public display."

"It's not on public display, it's only on family and close-friends display." Lisa turned back to Kaoru, picking up a thick stack of photos. "Do you want to see the rest that were taken in the same day? Oh look, this is the one Julie took when he got soap in his eyes. Look at the poor baby scream…"

"MOTHER!!"

"Ken-nii, play! Play!" Ayame and Suzume were getting bored with Kenshin's legs and began pulling on the pants to get his attention. Julie walked back in and joined Kaoru and Lisa with the photos.

"And here he is on his third birthday in the yukata Julie bought him. He tripped over the hem two minutes later. Yep, here he is, flat on his face-"

"MOTHERRRR!! KASAAAAN!!!"

Kaoru found herself in the park soon afterwards, with a traumatized Kenshin and two little girls on their hyper streak for the morning. When Kenshin asked Kaoru to help him push the girls in the baby swings, several older couples complimented them on their "fine daughters"; and the two teens blushed and sputtered their contradictions. However, the outing, along with the meeting of his parents, had helped Kaoru replace her previous animosity with trust and respect. He still had strong ties with his family, had taken responsibility of being a role model for his sisters (he had skipped out on makeup and jewelry for the morning) and he was no longer ashamed of the considered 'immoral' situation of his parents. They were good parents, lesbians or not, and had raised a fine son. They would do well with the two girls.

Kenshin brought Ayame and Suzume back home successfully tired out so that Julie and Lisa could spend the next few hours quietly reading books to the little ones. Lunch time would energize the girls later, so the book-reading was a well-desired break from the demands of twins. Kenshin and Kaoru bade the four goodbye, and headed for the band practice.

"You want me to drop you off at the dorm?" he asked, circling the student parking lot as he looked for a convenient space.

"Actually, I wondered if I could watch a practice. Misao always invited me to come, but I never had time." This was a lie of course (the part about never having time). Misao had begged her to come countless times and had nearly been successful in dragging her out of the dorm, but Kaoru had only wished to avoid Kenshin and the strange friends of his.

They drove in silence for a minute as Kenshin headed back to the campus music studio they had reserved for the day, and Kaoru mulled over the thoughts in her head. High school had been more complicated than she had anticipated, that was a given. In middle school, the cliques and social groups had been less influential since most of the students came from the same sort of background: middle class, white-collar jobs, same sort of ancestry. In high school, the diversity had intimidated her, and the overwhelming authority and control of social groups had been frightening, especially the hostility between opposing factions. And as this all circled in her head, she could only think of three words to say to Kenshin.

"You were right."

"What?" Kenshin glanced at her with a look of alarm.

"When you…when you last talked to me." She replied. Kenshin's face didn't convey any registration as to what she was talking about, though she felt he knew.

"I didn't mean to blow up like that." Kenshin finally spoke, pulling the car into a parking space outside the studio building.

"It's okay. Like Misao said, it had probably been building up for years." Kaoru smiled at this, though Kenshin did not.

"No, Kaoru…I've been thinking about that day a lot and I'm really sorry.-"

"No! I'm sorry, Kenshin, I should have listened. What you said, all of it was true!" she protested. _I can't believe I'm fighting for his side of the argument._

"Kaoru, it was wrong of me to subject you to my anger and resentment the way I did. I said some things I shouldn't have. I upset you, which is something I had never, ever intended to do."

"What you said was true, Kenshin. I've had all this time to think over it, and do my own observing. It's true. And it's a good thing. Your ideas on balance and beauty…they're the only thing that make sense anymore."

"You…you really think so?" Kenshin asked, hopefully.

"You were only wrong in one area. At least you are now."

"And what was that?" Kenshin asked, blinking in mock surprise.

"You said I was scared."

Kenshin's face fell into apprehension, and he gazed at her suspiciously. Kaoru only smiled. She felt a fire burning in her, a new acceptance of her world. A new way to look at things. She was the balance. She was the light. And she could bring harmony into the world…if she was with Kenshin.

Kenshin barely had time to react. He was rooted to the spot as Kaoru leaned forward, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders as she closed her eyes. He saw a quick glimpse of her long, thick lashes and her perfect, pale lips before he had closed his eyes as well…

When their lips touched, time stopped. Nothing happened for a few blessed seconds, then Kenshin's hands immediately molded around her face, and Kaoru's arms linked around his neck. They held this position for a moment before Kenshin lost his balance and his elbow hit the car horn.

"WOOOOOO!!! KENSHIN!!!"

"Shit." Kenshin and Kaoru groaned at the same time. In the distance, by the entrance to the studio building, Misao was hopping up and down and waving madly next the completely shocked Aoshi and Soujiro. Sanosuke was laughing hysterically.

"It never fails, does it?" Kenshin grinned, indicating Misao's unappreciated interruption. Kaoru only smiled, and leaned in again.

----------------------------------

"Magdaria! Damn, have we got some news!" Sano walked in with a stuffed animal for his girlfriend: a purple fluffy puppy with a pink ribbon tied around its neck.

"What is it?" she asked, shifting position in her bed. She had been home for two days but had been urged by her uncle and brother to keep resting. At the moment she was trying to catch up with her chemistry class work. Sano sat down on her bed, tossing the book to the floor. Magdaria winced, but didn't argue. She hated Chemistry as much as Sano did.

"Kenshin and Kaoru have finally settled that argument they had way back and were kissing in Kenshin's car!"

"That's wonderful," Magdaria smiled. She grasped Sano's hand and they sat there in silence for a moment. Magdaria had a way of making Sanosuke forget everything that was on his mind with a simple touch of a fingertip.

"So they're dating?" she asked.

"Well, I can't really say. Just because they were kissing doesn't mean they're dating."

"They will be soon enough. All they need to do is announce it publicly and everyone will fawn over them for a few months."

"Like they did with us?"

"Yeah."

"You miss the attention."

"You give me all the attention I need. What's this?" she asked, pointing to the fluffy purple puppy.

"For you. Get well soon."

"I am well, you seem to forget."

Sano leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, pulling her close to him. Magdaria encircled her arms around him, lightly drawing her fingernails up and down his back. It was something Sanosuke particularly liked, and it was especially persuasive when need be.

"I feel so old, now. How long have we been dating?" Magdaria sighed.

"Oh, it seems….since Spring break, basically…so…three months. School is out in two weeks."

"Mmmm….summertime…I wonder how that will be."

"Lots more time to ourselves." Sano murmured into her hair. They were still holding each other, not quite ready to let the peaceful moment slip by. "Tell you what," Sanosuke said, pulling back, "Our four month anniversary is coming up. After school is out, we can plan a whole day for ourselves. Just you. Just me. Doing whatever the hell we want to. So start thinking about what you want to do, and how you're going to wheedle Saitou into letting you do it."

"I will." Magdaria smiled.

"SAGARA! Your ten minutes are up! GO BACK TO YOUR DORM!" Saitou bellowed from the other side of the door. Sano rolled his eyes and turned back to Magdaria.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. I'm getting back into the swing of things. And I'm not missing finals."

"Finals…FINALS? Shit! They start next week, don't they?"

"No, review starts. Then the week after is finals. And our last day is next Friday."

"Oh…oh…phew…" Sano breathed a sigh of relief. He kissed Magdaria once, twice, and finally tore himself away from her, tightening the red band around his head, and headed back towards the dorm. Magdaria smiled and watched him go, her rough and tumble boy, and she squeezed the fluffy purple puppy as she watched him gently close her bedroom door.

--------

Nice, eh, you K/K fans? You finally got what we all wanted!


	26. Hey, is that a Fork in the Road?

**AN: After a long wait, I reward you all with what I hope is a riveting chapter. Or at least mildly interesting, to the point where you can at least skim through to the very end. Anyhow…apologies are to be made. I've been grounded an assload of times, pretty much for most of the year, but I finally pulled good grades and I'm free for the fourth and final quarter of my school year. Also, I haven't been in much of a writing mood lately. You might be able to tell that my writing style varies in this chapter toward the end. Sorry. I've been focusing more on artwork as of late and sorting out difficulties with my significant other. (Did I tell you guys? We started dating 4 months ago.) So, to the _Lady Battousai-insert number I can't remember here-_ No! I will NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY:strikes heroic pose: Things may get in my way, but I intend to finish this story AND make a sequel! (Though it won't be this long). So. Now that I've explained everything. On with the show, eh?

* * *

**

Aoshi was not in a good mood: he really didn't want to go to dinner with Arashi. It had been a complete surprise, and it had been so long since the last...and first…night that he saw her. Even if he did like her, it would turn out to be something similar to the Magdaria/Sanosuke game: an extremely finicky, over-protective uncle. Plus, Arashi was older than him - a freshman in college - and that would just be weird. To top off the whole shebang, Kamatari was helping him dress for the occasion, with a few side lectures on etiquette.

"Now…I do love pinstripe but it just doesn't suit you. Suit you…ha! I crack myself up. Oh honey, don't give me that look. This is only the third outfit I've made you try on. When you see this Arashi chick, don't scowl. It'll add lines to your face."

"Kamatari…you're…insane." Aoshi finished, with lack of anything better to say. Kamatari looked up at him with a feminine smile and Aoshi shuddered.

"Aha!" Kamatari cried. "Now here's what I'd like to see on you!" Kamatari handed Aoshi a deep, dark crimson dress shirt, a pair of black dress pants, and a black tie. Aoshi grudgingly made his way to the bathroom to change yet again. He stepped back out just as hesitantly. He hated the way Kamatari was looking at him. It was bizarre the way Kamatari's eyes misted over and reminded Aoshi of his mother.

Aoshi almost hissed under his breath from the shock…it felt like a wrecking ball had hit him in the gut. His mother was dead. His mother…was…dead. He never made any visits to home…and he was taking it for granted that she was still there, putting up with his bastard father, going about her daily routine. But she was really in a casket in the ground. She had been dead for…since the end of winter, beginning of spring. Three months? Two? Four? Aoshi couldn't recall the date when Mrs. Yoshida had called him. He wanted to panic, wanted to scream, but Kamatari's look of simple innocence banished the thoughts.

"Aoshi? You okay? You look like you might have a heart attack."

"I'm fine. It's just…you…your face…"

"Yes?" Kamatari replied, too eagerly. Aoshi saw where his intent was, and he quickly retreated from the subject. He had to treat Kamatari like a girl…they were led on too easily by little flippant compliments. He couldn't do that to the poor boy. It weirded him out: the girly expressions, the attraction to males, the obsession with fashion… "Hey Aoshi," Kamatari looked up solemnly as he took out a cigarette, tapping it against the box. Jeez, even the way he moved his wrists was feminine. "You look great. You're really handsome tonight."

An innocent compliment from a friend? Aoshi accepted it with a forced smile.

"Thanks." Aoshi turned away. The smell of smoke instantly triggered a headache. Kamatari opened a window and sat by it, crossing his legs. He was dressed in hip-hugger jeans, obviously from a women's department, and a black women's tank top with a white dress shirt, unbuttoned. Aoshi continued to observe him from the dining room as he downed a soda out of nerves. Kamatari's hair glinted light purple from a recent dye job, and he raised a ring-adorned hand to ruffle his feathery, uneven haircut.

"It's six o'clock. Arashi should be driving around into the parking lot any minute now." Aoshi muttered, shuffling his feet on the carpet. Kamatari blew smoke out through the window screen, set the cigarette back in his mouth, and smiled.

"I guess I'll walk you down." Kamatari led the taller man out of the dorm into the hallway, which became a route to the parking lot. Arashi was waiting there in a silver Cabrio. Aoshi climbed into the passenger seat, and Arashi smiled.

"Hey," her gaze moved up toward Kamatari who had stuck his head in through the window, sans cigarette.

"Have him back by midnight! You kids have fun!" Kamatari grinned and pulled his head out of the window, tossing his cigarette in the path of Arashi's car as he turned his back on the couple. Aoshi watched him head toward the visitor's parking lot, where his moped was undoubtedly parked. He hardly noticed that one of his favorite songs, "The Leaving Song: Part II" was on the radio. Arashi seemed soothed by the strange vocals.

"Who sings this?" Aoshi asked, unfamiliar with the American band.

"AFI."

"Oh yeah. I always wondered what that stood for."

"A Fire Inside." Arashi looked at him as if he were missing out on the information to complete enlightenment. Minus 2 points for Arashi. He hated people that struck up fierce loyalties with bands. They were just bands after all: just people. It was the music that really counted.

"So who was that cute little gay boy?"

"He's a person…not a cute little gay boy." Minus 6 points. Categorizing human beings and ignoring the individual power of their souls was a definite no for Aoshi. Perhaps that was the reason he didn't shut off all contact with Kamatari. Much as his personality was overbearing and sometimes freaked Aoshi out, he couldn't tell the boy to go away. It would be cruel. It would be inconsiderate.

"Well? Are you guys good friends?"

Arashi feared for his sexual preference. Or maybe she was into gay guys and wanted a threesome. Minus 16 points. Aoshi vaguely wondered what the total points possible were anyway. 100 he guessed. So that left her with…76 points. That was already a C. Things weren't looking too swift. Well, he didn't need to be dating Shishio's niece anyway. It was bad enough to be baby-sitting his daughter.

"We're…friends, yeah. He's one of those people you can't really leave alone without feeling bad. I'm just glad he finally stopped making passes at me." Give her security. Potential boyfriend is not bisexual or gay.

"Yeah, I understand. So you like sushi right?"

_Damn hippie_. Everyone was getting into Japanese stuff lately. But he did like sushi. Plus 3 points.

"Yeah. I like sushi. My mom was part Japanese. So was my dad, but he didn't cook, you know."

"Oh? What were their other nationalities?"

"My mother was also part Ukrainian. I think my dad is part Filipino."

"Was?"

"My mother died back in late winter."

"I'm so sorry."

Aoshi didn't have anything. He didn't want to be rude and say "So is everyone else", but he didn't want to say "It's all right" because it wasn't. She had no right to pity him or sympathize with him or anything.

"My grandmother died last year. Uncle Shishio took it pretty hard."

Somehow, Aoshi didn't think Shishio would show sincere grief for the passing of his mother-in-law. Shishio was probably the reason the old woman had kicked the bucket.

They drove on in silence. Aoshi dreaded their arrival.

* * *

"And then he said that I couldn't live there by myself, even if Amakusa stayed with me because he wasn't a student! But what was I thinking, Amakusa can't stay, he's got work to do. He's already taken too much time off, and Grandmother needs him….Sano? Sanosuke! Are you listening to me?"

Sano looked up momentarily from the intricate weave his fingers formed as they interlocked. So fascinating. But he was listening. Sort of. But he couldn't concentrate. He had to, though. Or Magdaria would suspect. Suspect number one, Sanosuke Sagara. Sahara. Could you snowboard in a desert? There's a thought.

"Yeah." He blurted belatedly. "I'm…sorry. I just…zoned…out. So Saitou has to move back in his house now? And you can't live on campus anymore?"

Magdaria nodded, tears in her eyes. Sano wasn't feeling as bad as he knew he should. But his mind was on the fast track, jumping from one subject to another. Magdaria sobbed and threw her arms around him, and Sanosuke rubbed her back. Magdaria caught one of his hands and started to kiss his fingertips, but stopped short.

"Have you been biting your fingernails?"

"Uh…well…you see…exams…started…and…"

"Have you started …taking…" Magdaria's voice was a dangerous cross between anger and grievous disappointment, a perfect balance between the two feared emotions that made Sano want to crawl in a corner and die.

"I'm not taking any drugs! I haven't been smoking or drinking either! I just…I….I took one of Aoshi's Zoloft pills the other day. He hasn't used them, not even the day they were prescribed and I took…one, no, two…and…that was about a day ago and….I really….I really want…"

"Sano. Look at me." Magdaria firmly took Sanosuke's face into her hands. He tried to turn to look at the table, but Magdaria jerked him so that they were face to face. Her eyes radiated energy and power. "I thought you said you gave drugs up for me."

"I did…but…Magdaria…the urges get so bad…I didn't know it was going to be this bad…" Sano could only repeat himself. His thoughts were more harried now that all he wanted to concentrate on was getting three more pills into his system.

"Sanosuke! I can't believe this! I'm having to move out of this dorm I've come to love as my home, and you're taking drugs again, and I've had to go to the hospital three times since I've been in town-" She broke off into a cough. Panicking, she gasped a few times to make sure it wasn't a breath-restricting attack. Sano's attention level stabilized and he shot her a look mixed between worry and anger.

"Don't excite yourself! It's nothing! I'm off of drugs, this is no big deal."

"Sanosuke, that's bullshit."

"What about you! We haven't talked about you being sick at all. I don't know anything about it. You're keeping a part of yourself from me!"

"And for good reason, too! I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you. This is life. This is what happens to people. But I love you, and I want to be a part of your life."

"I don't have a life. I could die at any minute. Or I could die in twenty years."

"Just like everyone else."

"NO! Not like everyone else! There's more of a risk that I might die now. That I might die painfully. That I might not be able to get married, raise a family, or have a career. Or if I do get married, I might not be able to have a baby. And if I did have a baby, what if I left it behind while it was still too young? What if he or she never remembers me? I don't have a life. I won't have a life. Death is consuming me, and I'll always be looking for him. I don't have anything to lose."

"You've got me."

"Maybe we should end this."

"Maybe we should get married."

"Maybe- WHAT!" Magdaria screamed. Sano clamped a hand around her mouth, a look of excitement in his eyes. He completely forgot about the bottle of Zoloft and the call for alcohol. Magdaria eyed him with horror.

"We should get married. I'm eighteen, you're seventeen. It's legal. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I failed seventh grade. That's why I'm still in junior year, like you. But we should just go and elope! I'm serious. Just hop on over to the next town. You said it yourself, you've got nothing to lose! Trust me…this is what we should do."

Tears welled up in Magdaria's eyes as Sanosuke slowly removed his hand from her mouth, and leaned in to give her the most passionate, sincere kiss he had ever given her. She clenched her hands in the fabric of his shirt, and fought away the urge to tremble in the power of Sanosuke's embrace.

* * *

_"There's something cold and blank about her smile…."_

Kamatari tousled his hair with his free hand, taking a drag from his cigarette in the other. He extinguished it in the ashtray on the vanity. He sat a moment on the purple stool and looked at his faceted reflection.

"A proper lady wouldn't have an ashtray at her vanity. Ashes aren't a representative of beauty." He smiled sickly as he slowly picked up the ashtray, turning it about to admire every surface, then tossed it over his shoulder. He heard it hit the wall and fall back on the carpet.

"I just want to be beautiful…" Kamatari tore through his closet in a daze. Purple corset to match his hair. Powder blue tulle skirt. He tugged the corset over his head. He laced it in front of the three-mirror vanity, smiling.

Tighter…make it tighter…

He pulled the laces until he thought his fingers might turn black.. But they had to constrict more. He screamed in rage when the laces refused to move anymore, whirling around. This only undid his work as his deep breaths loosened the stays. He gave a last, final tug, nearly toppling over at the surprise of his strength. Kamatari had succeeded in lacing the corset to the point of ultimate constriction. He could only take small, delicate, lady-like breaths. He gave a hesitant, wavering smile to the mirror yet again, as if the woman…man…thing reflected on the surface was his enemy.

The tulle skirt was artfully shredded to slices of fabric, with a sheer underskirt. He pulled it on with ease, then hiked it up to tug on one white and one black thigh-high, completing the outfit with a pair of purple stilettos. With shallow breaths, he resumed his seat at the vanity and took out the soft, fanned brush and began dusting his face with pale powder. The light bulb in his ceiling fan flickered. He wasted no time in clicking the lamp on the floor into luminance, should the fan light go out.

Silver eye shadow, dark black mascara, deep plum lipstick. Kamatari painted his face to perfection, grinning elegantly from ear to ear when he was completed. Beautiful.

_I just want to be …beautiful._

"Oh honey…this isn't gonna get you what you want." Kamatari breathed to his glimmering reflection, watching the mirror fog as he moved closer. "No one likes a man in women's clothing."

His fingers slid over the glass counter, knocking bottles of perfume off the side and onto the beige carpet. He swept his other hand across the table, faster this time; knocking compacts and cases to the floor. The box of tissues, the facial scrubs, the pencils, the tweezers, the curlers, all of it was whisked off the table and came crashing to the floor. The bulletin board was next: he shred the diagrams he had drawn for future plastic surgery; pictures from magazines of women he wanted to look like, men he loved; photos of him with his other gay friends and ex-boyfriend.

He kicked the night stand over, shattering an empty picture frame and busting open his jewelry box. He tore through his dresser, tossing his clothes all over the room, and proceeded to do the same with his closet. With a final, choked back sob, He raised a red high-heel over his head and brought it crashing into the center mirror of the vanity. He dropped the shoe and sobbed, picking his way to the center of the room. Kamatari surveyed the damage, shuddering with tears. He looked over his shoulder at the vanity, broken and defeated.

Kamatari grew silent and wiped away his tears. He picked up a white vinyl purse from the mess and confidently made his way to the door, shaking his head to tousle his hair. Turning to the vanity one more time before he closed the door, Kamatari smiled at his cracked reflection.

"Oh, honey. None of this is going to get you what you want."

* * *

"Oh, Kenshin, we really appreciated this." Lisa smiled tiredly as she set her purse down on the coffee table, taking off her coat. Julie yawned, not far behind her, and began stretching.

"No problem. It's your anniversary, and you deserved it."

"You got the girls in bed without a fuss?"

"Oh, there was a fuss all right. But they're okay. They're sound asleep."

"You want to stay the night? Julie rented a movie. We just have to be quiet so the girls don't wake up, but that shouldn't be too hard. Their bedroom is upstairs and they're pretty hard sleepers now."

"Sure…but I don't-"

"You have clothes left over in your room that you didn't take with you to school. You can sleep in those. And you can stay in your old room or sleep in the twins' room or sleep on the couch. Whatever pleases you, baby." Lisa grinned happily. Kenshin returned the smile, and Julie placed the movie in the DVD player.

"What are we watching?"

"Julie said something about an Austin Powers-"

"Oh, no, you didn't…" Kenshin groaned.

"Hey, all my coworkers said this was a great movie." Julie interjected

"Haven't you noticed that most of your coworkers are young men? Young, perverted men?" Kenshin replied.

"If I wasted five bucks, they'll all feel my wrath come Monday." She growled. Lisa sat down on Kenshin's left, and Julie at his right. Just like old times. As the movie progressed, Kenshin found that he slouched deeper into the couch, trying to pocket himself between his two protectors like he used to. Julie, ironically, fell asleep and missed most of the movie. Lisa watched, horrified. Kenshin closed his eyes to the sound of Dr. Evil rapping. Not an ideal way to fall asleep in the comfort of his mothers, but it happened all the same.

Kenshin woke up in his old room. He had no fucking clue as to how Julie and Lisa had gotten him upstairs and in bed with his having no recollection of it, but he was there in the old navy blue sheets and piles of pillows. Posters greeted him from his days at middle school: Things he had grown out of, like the old bands and childish anime shows. There was a picture of him at age three with Julie and Lisa at Disney World, all three of them wearing matching baseball caps, and all three grinning as if they had just had the time of their lives. The photo sat on the desk where he used to do his homework.

He crept downstairs, thinking his parents were still asleep. Instead, he heard them whispering and laughing in the kitchen. They grew quiet suddenly.

"Ah, Lisa, he's not your baby anymore. We've got the girls now."

"But I miss my little boy…" Lisa sighed, and Kenshin could hear her stirring her tea. Julie chuckled, but sighed as well.

"He's all grown up. He doesn't need us anymore."

"If only he'd…just…move back in…"

"Lisa, you know he'd never…not that we're monsters…it's more fun for him, living with his friends. It's high school, baby."

"He hates us."

Kenshin started. He had never known Lisa to put herself down so bluntly, or to doubt his own admiration for her. Shocked, he leaned in, intent to hear more.

"Hate us! Lisa, have you gone-"

"Don't be silly, you know that's the reason he jumped at the chance to board at school. We are monsters to him. For God's sake Julie, we're gay"  
"Lesbian, not gay."

"Don't mock me! I'm serious!" Lisa was reaching a dangerous pitch. Kenshin could hear the tears in her voice.

"We've been through this a million times. Will you ever just…let it go?" Julie crooned.

"How can I let it go, it's a part of my life, it's-"

"We've gone through this! When we first dated, I assured you that it's okay to be gay. When we decided to push for a marriage license and knew none of our families would dream to set foot in our wedding ceremony I assured you that it's okay to be gay. When we adopted Kenshin and people looked at us strangely I told you everything was fine. Lisa, honey, we thought about this…we made our choices, they were good choices. We knew one day that if we raised children there might be some…difficulties…but honey there's no way you can change something that big about yourself. You're gay….and it's okay."

"I just want…him…" Lisa was overcome by hiccuping sobs, "I want him to be home…I want him to say 'I love you Mama' again. I want you two to go play at the park again. I want him to talk to me…I want to be his Mom again…"

"You are his mom. He'll come to you when he needs you. Oh, baby…he's…not our baby anymore…"

Kenshin pulled back from the door, heading back up the stairs. Impulsively, he chose to take a hot shower, as hot as his skin would allow, and stood under the unforgiving spray unflinchingly. He closed his eyes as he felt the water stream down his face, but he knew that it was intermingled with his own salty tears…because his throat burned as he fought to control boyish sobs.

* * *

The guitar shone in the sunlight that sprawled across the floor in dazzling patterns created by the tree that stood outside the open window. The strings vibrated with a low tone as expert hands wove their way through a practice melody before delving into a completed work. Soujiro smiled as a wave of confidence passed over him. Misao lay on the floor expectantly, waiting to hear what Soujiro would play next. She watched the sunlight patterns dance over her knees as her skirt fluttered in the slight breeze created by the ceiling fan.

"Well….I would walk five hundred miles and-ah I would walk five hundred more, just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door!"

Misao joined in the chorus of meaningless syllables.

"Da da dat da! Da da dat da!

"When I'm walkin, yes I know I'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna be the man who's walkin hard for you.  
And when the money, comes in for the work I do,  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you.

When I come home, oh I know I'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you.  
And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you."

Soujiro wrapped the song up after he couldn't recall anymore of the original lyrics and set his guitar aside. Misao took the liberty of scooting across the floor until she was seated safely between his legs, his arms wrapped around her neck.

"It's almost twelve o'clock. Kenshin hasn't come back from his parents' house. Usually he's home around ten." Misao opened up the subject.

"Yeah. And Aoshi hasn't gotten out of bed yet…usually he's up at seven."

"But it's a Saturday!"

"I know. He's just a sucker for routine." Soujiro shrugged.

"You think he's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Sanosuke?" Misao inquired.

"No idea. Why the sudden interest in all my roommates. Do you know where Kaoru is?"

"Yeah, she's studying her ass off for some AP exam on Monday. Literature, I think. She also has an exam in Physics."

"Yikes. I have my Technique exam Monday. But it's music…it comes naturally to me…if I practice too much then it's too deeply embedded in my mind and it doesn't flow."

"My Technique exam isn't until Wednesday. All I have to do is drink tea and hope my voice doesn't decide to leave." Misao shrugged this time. Talk of exams just made her jittery, especially her Technique test. Soujiro seemed to feel the same way, and he decided to chase away the troubling thoughts with a warm kiss, placing it on Misao's neck. Not expecting it, Misao jerked, but relaxed at the familiar feel of his lips against her skin. It sent shivers coursing throughout her body, but she kept miraculously still, reveling in the joy the tremors gave her. She craned her neck so that she might return the favor, placing a similar kiss on his cheek.

As they escaped into their world of happiness, Kenshin arrived home, mulling over the thoughts of his parents who were coping with his struggle to adulthood. Aoshi stirred in his room, staring at the ceiling and recalling the events of a completely uneventful night. Sanosuke arrived after Kenshin silently closed the door to him room, and pulled out a wad of cash he had leftover for buying drugs, but was about to be used for something completely different.

And as the patterned sunlight began to recede and travel to the western side of the building, Misao and Soujiro sat in a silent embrace, unaware of the three other boys in the dormitory; unaware of the deep anguish and anticipation that was mounting inside the unstable walls.

Things were about to change.

* * *

**Side Note: Cliffhanger. Ooooh. This chapter is 11 pages long. And guess what the entire story is? 215! Fecking amazing! Thanks go out to ALL OF YOU!**


	27. NotSoSecret Hush

**AN: Ok. I screwed up. You're going to get more than one chapter because I had forgotten where I had left off and thought you guys were ahead. So. BE PREPARED! LOTS OF THINGS HAPPEN AND I USE REALLY BORING, UNDESCRIPTIVE LANGUAGE!**

**

* * *

**

**59. If left in an emergency room with half your epidermis melted off of your body and the ER attendants show no interest in your immediate welfare, you should :**

**A) Curse them into the next galaxy.  
B) Howl in agony until someone is forced to give you a sedative, or God forbid, actually attend to your wounds.  
C) Call a lawyer **

**D) Get a trusted ally to take you to a more competent hospital**

**E) All of the above.**

Kenshin had no idea. He tried to remember the story Shishio had attempted to present as a hypothetical situation (when in fact it was a not-so-subtle reliving of the horrific day the chemistry lab blew his face off).

Crossing his fingers, Kenshin decided to go with answer E. Normally, if a teacher put "All the above" sparingly in his tests, that answer was usually the correct one. Kenshin vowed he would be infinitely pissed if he didn't make an A in Professor Shishio's joke of a class. He had scraped a B so far because his test grades made up for homework he had never turned in. Now, here was the final: the key to the A+ he was looking for.

Kenshin was getting antsy, though. It was his last test, and then the school year was over. He wouldn't bother showing up the last two days where all teachers could do was show stupid videos. Twenty minutes remaining to finish his test. Twenty minutes left to dwell inside the cursed school. Twenty more minutes until he and his friends could pile into their beat-up cars and head out for a celebratory lunch. After all, the last week was nothing but half-days.

**65. If your lawyer (helping you sue for your neglect in the ER) has ridiculously high fees because your case is "peculiar" just because you weren't supposed to survive being completely consumed by a torrent of flames, what is your next course of action?**

**A) Curse him into the next galaxy **

**B) Howl in agony until a female lawyer takes pity on you and decides to help you sue your ex-lawyer.  
C) Call your spouse and blame them for everything wrong in the world and guilt trip them into asking their parents for buttloads of money to pay for a new frickin' body **

**D) Get a trusted ally to shoot you in the head **

**E) None of the above.**

Obviously, Shishio had watched Austin Powers. However, Kenshin remembered this part of the story because he could clearly recall the sultry look of triumph on his face as he had explained to his students that a female lawyer had come to his rescue and sued the boxers off of his previous lawyer. She had also managed to get a good sum from the hospital that had not tended to him properly. The female lawyer was the reason Shishio was a rich bastard now, and why he could afford a $70 baby-sitter nearly every weekend.

Two more minutes…

Kenshin turned his test in confidently. Sanosuke and Soujiro did likewise. Professor Shishio eyed the class with a look that made Kenshin think the teacher might actually miss his students….only because he wouldn't have anyone to bellow at or force maniacal laughter toward. The class waited impatiently, ready to fly into a rabid rage and chomp a large portion out of their desks if the bell didn't ring soon. The minute hand actually went past the 6, signifying the time of 12:31. Kenshin thought the class might have flown into a howling rage if the bell had not rung at the exact instant.

"HELL YES!" Sanosuke roared. Soujiro was jumping down the hallway at light speed, slapping people on the back and wishing everyone a great summer. Kenshin followed a little more slowly, and a lot more subdued. He smiled when needed, but gave nothing more. Sanosuke towered over him, pushing a path through the growing crowd of teens. By the time they reached the front doors, their lunch party was waiting for him: Misao, Soujiro, Aoshi, Kaoru, and Magdaria were all congregated happily to the side.

"Ready to go?" Kaoru took Kenshin's arm. Kenshin nodded and smiled, stealing a kiss. Sanosuke shyly made his way to Magdaria, but feigned macho-ness by sweeping her off her feet into a tight embrace while growling suggestively and nuzzling her neck. Misao absolutely refused to take any sort of affection from Soujiro. Exasperated, he gave her an imploring stare.

"Sou, this has got to make Aoshi feel bad." Misao whispered, hoping she was audible over the noise of jubilant students. Soujiro looked abashed, as if he had never considered the possibility of Aoshi having emotions.

"Misao…I admire your sensitivity. We'll save it for later." Soujiro turned a little more serious, and added, "But Aoshi just…isn't bothered by anything. That's who he is."

"What's he going to do at lunch, twiddle his thumbs while the rest of the guys have a make out party?"

"You know that won't happen. Not in a restaurant, anyway. Maybe back at the dorms." Soujiro shrugged. Misao opened her mouth to say something else, but Kenshin interrupted.

"Okay…everybody ready?" Kenshin shouted. A consensus was shouted back. "Right then…I have my car and Magdaria was recently presented with a hand-me-down car by her brother. Take your pick, but let's all end up at the same place!"

The friends raced for the parking lot. Aoshi debated on which way he should go. There would be more room in Magdaria's car, since only Sanosuke would be riding with her. But he didn't want to be stuck with Monkey Ass. Magdaria was okay, but Aoshi couldn't stomach being in a conversation with Sano. He decided to call shotgun with Kenshin and forced Kaoru to sit in the back with Misao and Soujiro. He didn't feel a bit sorry.

Both cars ended up at a little artsy restaurant that had small theater presentations to follow meals. By the time they had all settled down to lunch, little sideshows had begun. A lame juggling act, a few singers (Misao scoffed she could have done tons better), a New Age band (Magdaria fell in love with them), and a few unimpressive monologues. Just when they were finishing up, a trio of women took the stage. One woman took the center while the other two stood slightly behind and to the sides. They were dressed in a Cabaret style, and began a dance routine with Burlesque undertones. Aoshi nearly gaped in horror as he recognized the purple-haired girl…boy…person…at center stage. He caught the actors' eye, and the actor smiled at the recognition as he began singing.

_"Empty spaces- what are we living for?  
Abandoned places, I guess we know the score _

_On and on _

_Does anybody know what we are living for?  
Another hero- another mindless crime _

_Behind the curtain, in the pantomime…  
Oh, the lie, does anybody want to take it anymore?_

_"The show must go on!  
The show must go on!  
Inside my heart is breaking, my make up may be flaking but my smile still stays on…"_

This was undoubtedly the best show by far. Flawed, yes, but…they were coordinated enough, and mostly in sync. Kamatari had a pleasant enough voice. Misao grinned suggestively. Aoshi shot her a glare.

_"The show must go on!"_

_"I face it with a grin. I'm never giving in!  
On with the show!"_

_I top the bill, I love the kill I have to find the will to carry on On with the…on with the…_

_SHOW!_

_"The show must go on…"_

Aoshi applauded politely, not loudly like the rest of his table. Kamatari slipped backstage for only a moment, then came back out through the side and practically skipped to Aoshi's side. He wondered how Kamatari could manage in those heels.

"Hey baby!" Kamatari cooed as Aoshi stood to offer him a seat. Aoshi, completely shocked, stood petrified when Kamatari threw his arms around Aoshi and placed a big, theatrical kiss on his cheek, then shot a dirty glare at a boy across the room.

"Sorry." He whispered. "My ex-boyfriend is here. See that undeservingly sexy boy in the corner with the brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes? You're not looking Aoshi, he's wearing a black button up shirt…the one with the short sleeves, and the blood-red handkerchief sticking out of the pocket."

"I see him!" Misao exclaimed, nearly shouting loud enough for the people across the room to hear. Aoshi gave the both of them another sinister warning glare, hoping it was enough to wither them. Unfortunately, it seemed the boy had heard, and was heading over to the table. Sanosuke looked like he was ready to bust out laughing. Kenshin was eyeing the boy suspiciously, wondering if someone could just kick him in the balls and run for it. The girls were obviously on Kamatari's side, and gave the boy looks of disdain.

"Hey Tari," the boy eyed Aoshi with malice. "What you got here?"

"Rikuo, this is Aoshi." Kamatari placed enough emphasis on Aoshi's name that he suspected the poor thing would proceed to stick his tongue out at the ex-boyfriend and cry "Neener!"

"Aoshi…" Rikuo grinned. Aoshi did not like the grin. It was evil. And he didn't need attention from two gay guys. Rikuo ran a finger down Aoshi's bicep. Sanosuke nearly lost it, but disguised his choked laughter as a snort/sneeze. Aoshi thought about making himself pass out to escape the humiliating situation.

Kamatari glared furiously at Rikuo, pulling Aoshi closer into his death-grip. At a loss of what to do, he mechanically patted Kamatari on the head. To his surprise, Kamatari purred. Aoshi immediately dropped his hand back to his side.

"You won't last a month. He'll learn how obnoxious you are. Call me, Aoshi!" Rikuo strode confidently out of the restaurant. Once he was out of sight, Kamatari burst into tears and the girls at the table immediately huddled around him, forming a protective circle of womanly support, shoving all men away.

"He's not worth it," Misao was chiding.

"The guy's a flake," Kaoru nodded.

"You're not missing anything with him out of your life." Magdaria offered a tissue. Sanosuke was shaking with suppressed snickers. Kenshin was still in pain from Kaoru and Magdaria stampeding over his foot in a rush to attend to Kamatari.

"Do you think I'm obnoxious, Aoshi?" Kamatari sniffled. Aoshi looked surprised.

"Kamatari, you're the most obnoxious person I've ever met."

The girls' jaws dropped. Aoshi hurriedly continued with his statement.

"But that's who you are, and it's why I like you. You've got…spunk." Aoshi finished lamely, without finding a truly suitable word to describe Kamatari. Before any of the three girls could land a kick to his balls, Aoshi was saved by Kamatari jumping up and taking him into a rib-shattering hug.

"Oh, honey!" He shrieked. "That's so sweet!"

Aoshi had not intended that to be the initial reaction, but at least he would be able to have children once given the chance.

* * *

"Mind if I drive?" Sanosuke asked. 

"Not at all…the highway scares the hell out of me. I'm a little tired anyway…do you have everything you need?" Magdaria looked over her shoulder to the back seat.

"Everything is in the trunk. I have my clothes…the money, the camera-"

"-That you 'borrowed' from Kenshin." Magdaria scoffed. Sanosuke laughed in return, and they were on their way.

"Why do we have to get married so far away? It's legal in our city too."

"So no one will stop us."

"Adzuma? Have you heard from her?"

"No. She moved. Hasn't called or written or anything. She won't know. It's Saitou and Amakusa I'm worried about."

"They're going to be your in-laws."

"…Shit! I totally forgot!"

"You'll learn to live with it." The conversation dwindled to an end, and Magdaria was eventually lulled to sleep in the midday sun. She woke up every so often, made a notice of the sun growing lower and lower. Sanosuke said nothing; unusual, but he was smiling. Magdaria watched that smile for as long as she could while drifting in and out of sleep.

"We're here." Sanosuke prodded her, and she woke again.

"It's nearly seven o'clock!"

"Don't worry. The place closes at 10. I'm going to get us a hotel room so we can go change. We get the license and the ceremony at the same place."

"We don't believe in God…"

"I know. But we need a signature from a certified wedding-vow dude. I'm sure he can whip up something to our tastes."

Sanosuke paid for the room they would stay in for the night and bounded up the stairs with the suitcases and keys. Magdaria followed jubilantly, though she restrained herself better than he. They took turns in the bathroom changing into their formal clothes for the little ceremony, and Magdaria touched up her make up in the mirror. Sanosuke admired her from a chair in the corner.

"You're beautiful."

She was wearing a deep fuchsia dress that darkened into black toward the flowing, translucent material that was longer than the actual opaque material underneath. Her hair was smooth and brushed, falling around her face at the shoulders. A simple silver necklace and matching bracelet were her only adornments.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Magdaria grinned as she took in the starch white shirt and black pants. "You look like a waiter."

Sanosuke sniffed haughtily as if insulted, then pulled on a white coat. He turned around to look out the window, and Magdaria gasped.

"Sano! You didn't!" Magdaria gaped in horror at the kanji on the coat, his trademark symbol. For a moment, Sanosuke thought she was actually mad at him. Then she burst into loud guffaws of laughter, bracing herself on the wall. "Just tell me you're leaving the red headband behind."

"Well…"

"Sano!"

"All right, all right. Yeesh." Sanosuke shrugged his shoulders to put the jacket up a little more comfortably, and offered his arm to his fiancée. "You ready to go?"

"Ready as ever."

"Let's go."

* * *

"You're going out with her again! On the last day of school?" Kamatari was incredulous. "You could be spending time with meeeeee…" Kamatari tried whining, but Aoshi was still shrugging on his trench coat - a black one, this time - and started for the door. "Aoshiiii-" Kamatari was caught in mid-whine by Aoshi's hand as it clapped over his lips. 

"Save it." Aoshi took in Kamatari's hurt stare emotionlessly, straightened his coat, and turned. Before he shut the door, he stopped, but didn't turn around. "If you must know, she asked me to pose for a photoshoot. I'm just doing it for the money."

Kamatari stood silently as the door was shut forcefully.

He sounded like a whore.

Picking up his helmet, Kamatari headed for the parking lot. The dorm building was silent, unlike his apartment complex. As a dropout in acting school, Kamatari could afford little, but his apartment was respectable enough. Many of the tenants were drag queens and queers, a few dykes sprinkled into the mix. Parties were frequent. Nightlife was the only life, and by day, the people faded into their disguises for society, hiding under the normality-standard occupations the work force mandated.

Kamatari seated himself on his moped, and quickly sped his way onto the main road. He could feel his cell phone vibrating in his back pocket. At this hour? Who could be calling? Kamatari was in no condition to answer the phone at 50 mph. He'd have to wait until he got home.

The moped safely tucked away, Kamatari bounded up the stairs, muttering hurried hellos to friends and coworkers on the stairwell. He flipped open his phone while at the same time jangling the keys to his room. Recent Calls. He opened the door.

It was Aoshi's dorm number. But he couldn't possibly be back. Had something happened to him? Kamatari hurriedly called the number back. Kenshin picked up the phone, out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey…Kamatari…you called while I was driving, so"

"Is Aoshi with you?"

"No, he went out with Arashi." There was silence after this statement. Kenshin was still breathing at a strange pace, and Kamatari felt his own breathing quicken. What was going on?"

"Did you see Sanosuke and Magdaria at all today after the restaurant?" Kenshin asked, desperately.

"No, no I didn't. Is everything okay?" Kamatari asked. This was getting weird.

"We can't find them. Oh holy shit…we can't find them!"

* * *

So it wasn't her dream wedding. They could do that later, if she was still living. The document was legal, the vows were nice enough… 

"Magdaria…we may not be doing this in front of the whole world just yet, but I promise you that we will someday. But even if we do, I'll always remember this as the happiest day of my life…..the day you gave me everything…the day we married."

And there they were now, in the hotel. Not the nicest, mind you, but it certainly wasn't a dirty little hole. Magdaria had turned the air conditioning down and waited on the bed in her old, faded purple robe. Sanosuke was in the shower for the moment, and she flipped through a magazine on the table, all the while self-consciously tugging her robe closer around her. Before packing, she had paused when choosing her night clothes. What did Sanosuke like? Should she bring her shorts and t-shirt? Maybe she could get away with using a slip from an Easter dress a few years back. Camisole? She had ended up settling on the slip. It was simple and clean, and was just a tad longer than her robe. She hoped Sanosuke would like it.

Magdaria jumped when she heard the bathroom lock pop open and Sanosuke trudging out of the bathroom. She felt the blush heating her face and tried to hide behind her magazine. Sanosuke smiled. He saw the strip of white peeking out from under her robe. He loved Magdaria. She was so cute when she was shy….and it was sweet that she wanted to look nice for him even in her bed clothes. Sanosuke suddenly realized with a cold shock what exactly it all meant.

Tonight….was their wedding night.

In a panic, Sanosuke turned back around toward the bathroom.

What's so wrong with it now? It was so easy before, with other girls. Now…what's so wrong? I mean…we're married now! But…I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with her. I don't want to hurt her. What if she gets sick? What if she doesn't like it and then doesn't want to be married anymore? What if-

"S-sano?" Magdaria called tentatively.

"Yeah?" Sano peeked out from behind the door.

"Uh…just…checking on you." Magdaria reverted back to the magazine.

Tonight is our wedding night…I love her…and I want her to remember this forever…

He sauntered back into the room, awash in confidence. Sano stretched himself across the bed, pulling himself around Magdaria. Hesitant, she leaned her head to the side and touched his shoulder. Sano kissed her hair, stroking her collarbone with his hand from the arm he had wrapped around her.

"Are you ready, hun?" Sano asked. He completely respected her if she didn't want to. It could always wait. Magdaria didn't answer a moment, then felt her head move on his shoulder as she nodded.

"Yeah. I think I am."

He kissed her deeply, which she had not anticipated just yet, and was overwhelmed by the sheer passion of Sano alone. Should she drive such emotion back at him, the effect would be dizzying. Magdaria moved her arms around his neck while she kissed fiercely back; his hands traveled down to her waist, untying the slippery silken sash of her robe. Immediately the garment fell off her shoulders with a will of its own, and Sanosuke felt his blood rushing in him with a new strength and zeal. He fumbled for the light switch and found it, sheltering their love in the secretive glow of nighttime.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY NIECE!" Saitou bellowed at the group of frightened students. They had all gathered at the boys' dorm in the confusion, racking their brains for possible destinations. Destinations they didn't want to voice aloud. 

Around mid-afternoon Saitou had decided to call the girl's dorm in an attempt to coax Magdaria back home within the next hour or so. He was responded to by Misao, who said she was probably with Sanosuke at the boys' dorm. Misao called Kaoru, who was out at the mall with Kenshin. After having a conversation between the two of them, it was discovered that Sanosuke had made plans to stay at the dorm. Soujiro and Misao headed on over, only to discover that no one was there. Panicking, Soujiro used the phone in the kitchen to try and reach Aoshi, while Misao called back Kaoru and Kenshin. Aoshi was no where to be found, and Kaoru was headed up the stairs with Kenshin. Eventually, Soujiro phoned the slowly angering Saitou, and Kenshin made a desperate attempt by calling Kamatari. Magdaria and Sanosuke were no where to be found.

It was now 11 at night.

"Did she leave any sort of note?" Kenshin asked, hanging up the phone in solemn defeat. Kaoru shook her head, as did Misao.

"My best bet is a car crash or hotel room. We would have heard about any injuries by now, so-" Misao started. Someone had to be realistic: no sense in beating around the bush. She knew they were all thinking the same thing.

"I'D RATHER HER BE DEAD THAN IN A HOTEL ROOM WITH THAT FUCK-"

"Professor Saitou! We're in a DORM!" Kenshin leapt to his feet. "You care about Magdaria more than that…we all do. We'd never wish her any sort of ill."

"If that fuckwad has gone anywhere near her in an inappropriate manner, there will be hell to pay."

"Professor Saitou…we can sort this out in the morning. They'll come back. Magdaria wouldn't up and leave indefinitely."

"That's it. I'm calling the police."

* * *

Aoshi suppressed the need to shiver. It was all mind over matter. He could forget he was even there, dressed only in a pair of dark denim pants. His hair was up in odd angles, blown that way by a studio fan. The gel had dried it up. He never liked his hair up. It was unflattering. The wall behind him had rust stains on it, and Arashi was studying him while chewing on the side of her thumb. 

"I'm going to turn the fountain on. Scoot out a little bit so you don't get wet."

Aoshi started at the mention of a fountain, but he complied and pulled himself out closer to the edge. He could see that the platform and its adjacent wall was indeed a fountain, and he felt the cool breath of water as it began spilling down the wall and collecting in the moat around the platform he was sitting on.

"Pose. Just do whatever the hell comes to mind." Arashi commanded, placing herself once again behind a camera. Aoshi just sat still. The camera flashed.

"Stretch. Just make movements you normally do and try to pause a little imbetween so I can get a good shot without motion blur"

Again, Aoshi complied. He did his meditation positions, stretches, and mind exercises. He could feel the heat of the studio lights beating down on him, and unconsciously he leaned further back to the coolness of the water. He could hear Arashi gasp and begin madly clicking the shutter on the camera as he welcomed the water pouring over his body.

"That is perfect, just PERFECT Aoshi!" Arashi was having a field day. Her voice, however, was distant and soft. Aoshi was deep in his meditations, in the place where nothing existed and all knowledge was available and understood. It was completely inhuman, shedding Aoshi of all bodily awareness and advancing him to a state of spirit in which he was God-like, all knowing and understanding.

But something gnawed at him. Something was wrong. He felt the human world tugging at him, pulling him back to his mortal self. Back in a state of semi-awareness, Aoshi gradually regressed back into his self.

Seven. (Breathe in, breathe out)

Six (Breathe in, breathe out) The nagging feeling was getting stronger. He tried to repress it.

Five (Breathe in, breathe out) Urgency was pulling his senses in wild directions. Aoshi locked down his resolve and told himself to remain calm.

Four (Breathe in, breathe out)

Three (Breathe in, breathe out)

Two (Breathe in, breathe out) Something was most definitely wrong.

One (Breathe in, breathe out) Aoshi opened his eyes on a new breath. He was wet. He was most definitely soaked. How the hell did that happen? And his cell phone was ringing. But the most shocking detail of all was this: Arashi was in the middle of a very passionate kiss. Aoshi's eyes nearly widened in surprise. Instead, he stood suddenly, causing Arashi to slip off of his lap and land on the floor. He hurried toward the cell phone, and immediately picked up.

"Shinomori." Aoshi spoke.

"Aoshi, babe, its Kamatari. Listen, I just got a call from Kenshin and I'm headed over there right now and was wondering if you needed a ride. Magdaria and Sanosuke have gone missing and everyone is congregated at your dorm, including your Professor Saitou."

"Shit!" Aoshi exhaled sharply. Arashi, most displeased, was picking herself up off of the floor and making her way toward Aoshi, who had picked up his messenger bag and was heading for the studio's entrance.

"Aoshi! What the hell is going on?"

"Two of my friends have disappeared together. Male and female."

"They're probably fine."

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Again…fine. I'm sure they had a great time."

"Yeah…I'll bet…and they're really looking forward to seeing the look on her Uncle's face when they turn back up…if they ever do."

"I'm sure they lost track of the time."

"Sex just complicates things." Aoshi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Whatever happened to abstinence?" he mused.

"Don't tell me you believe in that shit." Arashi scoffed.

"Arashi, sex is one of the most pointless activities available on the planet." Aoshi glowered. Arashi's jaw dropped. "Sex screws things over unless you're seriously bound to the person you get involved with. It's base and primitive. Unintelligent. It's not…constructive. It's a pleasure device."

"Well…no shit, Sherlock!"

"I have no patience for pleasure devices. My purpose is practical and productive."

"Sex is productive. Reproductive, I might add."

"Children are for the stable minded, the nurturing types. I am not the latter."

"Aoshi, you're just misinformed…you don't know what it's like." Arashi placed her hands in his belt loops, massaging his hips. "Without experience you can make no assumptions."

It was about then that Kamatari drove up. He put the kickstand down, and waved. Aoshi made toward the moped, but Arashi stopped him again.

"It's him, isn't it? You…you are gay."

"Look, I'm not fucking gay." Aoshi growled.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not-" Aoshi saw the argument as fruitless. Arashi was a woman of action. He decided to get the point across the only way that would satisfy her. Aoshi leaned over, took her chin roughly in one of his hands, and kissed her impatiently. Without bothering to register the look on her face, Aoshi mounted the moped, hoped that he wouldn't cause the little vehicle to break down, and allowed his thoughts to be carried off by the wind.

* * *

The dorm was surprisingly sullen. He expected shouting and fighting between the teacher and students, but all had settled into a silence of anticipation. Everyone had jumped to see him enter with Kamatari, and upon noticing it was neither Sanosuke or Magdaria, everyone sat back down again disappointedly. Misao was sitting next to Soujiro on the couch, fighting back sleep. Soujiro was wide-eyed and blank, staring at the floor; one arm subconsciously around his girlfriend. Saitou was in a chair in the opposite corner, dosing with a coffee mug in hand. Kenshin was on the floor, chin in hand and deep in thought. Kaoru was leaning her back against his, practicing crochet. 

Aoshi made his way to Kenshin, the only one he trusted to have a bit of sanity in such a situation.

"How did you convince him not to go to the police?" Aoshi said lowly, jerking a thumb in Saitou's direction.

"I didn't. They told him they couldn't do anything because they had to be missing for twenty-four hours first. He said he had connections, but luckily there was an exceptionally rude emergency-call operator." Kenshin sighed and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. Kaoru turned around and put her chin on his shoulder.

"Saitou's got law enforcement connections?" Aoshi asked, mildly impressed.

"Yeah. Used to be a cop when he was younger." Kenshin shrugged, taking another swig from his teacup.

"Hm. I wouldn't expect him to be asleep, though, and in our dorm."

"Well, he wouldn't be if Misao hadn't slipped something in his coffee." Kenshin smiled a little at this and looked over at Saitou, who was starting to snore slightly.

"Misao drugged a teacher?" Aoshi hissed.

"Niquil works miracles, man."

* * *

Magdaria yawned, shrugging on a fitted tee. It had a cherry blossom branch printed on the side, snaking diagonally across her body. Pink and green weren't her favorite colors, but Saitou had bought it for her recently, and she wanted to be on his good side when they got back home. 

Sanosuke followed her into the bathroom, clearly trying to make mischief as they both vied for the countertop and mirror. Magdaria was ignoring his presence quite efficiently, until his elbow purposefully bumped her arm and caused a mishap with her eyeliner. She calmly stomped on his bare foot and allowed herself a small smile as Sanosuke dropped a bottle of shaving cream on his other foot.

"Arguments won't do when we're only 12 hours into our marriage." Magdaria reprimanded her husband as she moved on to mascara. Sano only scowled dramatically as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. Magdaria turned around and kissed him quickly, then turned back to the mirror.

"What was that for?" Sano queried.

"I'm about to put lipstick on. Thought I might as well get in an apology kiss to last the day. I'm sure you don't want Strawberry Champagne all over your face."

Within the next thirty minutes, the newlyweds were in the car and on the road home. Magdaria again allowed Sanosuke to drive her car, which allowed her plenty of time to stare out the window and worry about their arrival back at Eldewater.

Where were they going to live? They'd have to find another dorm, or an apartment. Saitou wasn't going to take this well. Neither would Amakusa. What would Grandmother say? Kaoru and Misao were probably worried too. How were they going to pay for everything? She and Sanosuke needed jobs. And what would happen when Sanosuke wanted to go to college next year? Why had she agreed to marry him again?

Because she was dying.

She might not even make it to see Sanosuke graduate from a good college. She might not live for a first anniversary. But then again…maybe…maybe…she'd make it to a fifth. Maybe they'd have children. Maybe they'd live a normal enough life for a little while. Maybe…now that she had a purpose…now that she had love…the experience would buy her a little more time.

"Sano?" Magdaria interjected in the middle of her husband's sing-along with the radio.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should call someone."

"I thought we didn't want to alert anyone until we got back."

"Don't you think that's a little unfair to everyone?"

"Just a little."

"Well…I'm going to call." Magdaria fished her cell phone out of her purse. She called her dorm, but no one picked up. Worried, she tried Misao's cell. The girl always kept hers on no matter what, just so she could get up and dance to the ring tone. It rang once before someone immediately answered.

"MAGDARIA!" Misao shrieked loud enough for Sanosuke to hear. Magdaria winced, but smiled.

"Hey. We're on our way home. Yeah. No, no accidents. Well…we went down the interstate into the next city. Not exactly. We didn't have a chance to sight-see. Not like THAT, Misao! Okay, here's the deal. You ready? Sure? Okay…we're married.

Sanosuke nearly swerved off the road as another one of Misao's ear-splitting shrieks pierced his concentration. "You WHAT!" rang in his ears for a good two minutes, the rest of her shrieking died down into hysterical babble. Magdaria was on the phone for another few minutes, then hung up.

"Guess what?" Magdaria asked lightly.

"Misao's gonna have a heart attack?"

"Hmmm…that and everyone stayed over at Kenshin's dorm waiting for word from us. Even Uncle Saitou."

"….Holy shit."

"I don't think 'holy shit' is gonna cover it when we get there."

Misao dropped her cell phone to the couch. Everyone was staring at her expectantly. She had been screaming and smiling like something very, very big had happened.

"So it's good? They're okay?" Kenshin asked worriedly.

"Okay? Jeez, it's more than okay! It's freakin' great! You're not gonna believe this!" Misao was jumping up and down ecstatically, "Are you ready for this? They GOT MARRIED!"

"They WHAT?" the entire congregation bellowed. Saitou, still under the effects of Niquil, stood and promptly fell over. Kenshin's jaw dropped. Aoshi stared disbelievingly at Misao. The color drained from Kaoru's face. Soujiro was expressionless for the first time in his life.

"Come on, guys!" Misao shouted to the shocked group. "We've got to get a little welcome party together! I think I've got balloons in our dorm!" Misao ran out of the room for the elevator. For a moment, everyone stared at the open door, still floored from the news. Then the dorm was a bustle of activity, as everyone set about making a last minute party.

Things were definitely being turned upside down.

* * *

**AN: Sucky ending. I know. Stuuuuuupid. This chapter was hard to write. Hopefully the next will be better. So what's on the agenda, you ask? Well, for one, the newlyweds are on the road to a new life. A party won't solve everything! And what with the marriage, the other RK couples start reevaluating their own love lives. Will Saitou take this lying down? Does Aoshi actually like Arashi? Did Kamatari notice their spontaneous kiss? All this and more, next time on the story I really wish wasn't as Soap Opera-ish as it is….Too Complicated for Words!**


	28. Marriage and All Else

AN: HELLOOOOOOOO! It's been a while. A long while. But I will not abandon this. It's true I've had a lot of writer's block, a lot of school work, and lack of inspiration. But I'm back with a brand-spanking-new 11 page chapter. It'll be a ride. Confusing, because I never remember quite what I wanted to accomplish in the first place.

I'm 18 now by the way. HELL YES! So yeah. Should be fun...

Enjoy...and...a slight warining that SOMETHING will happen but I don't want to give it away...so READ READ READ! And don't flame me for what happens. Theplottwist that is going to happen ...was my original intent. So don't saw I didn't warn you somewhat!

* * *

Aoshi came back with free food from the Kickin' Chicken Palace and saw that the little shower was well under way. The guys immediately jumped up to help with the food, and Aoshi followed them into the kitchen, spewing dire warnings at them.

"Do you know what is in that? Do you know how that's made? I think not. They take-"

"Dude. Don't ruin the food for me. I haven't had a decent meal since end of term yesterday." Sanosuke muttered with his mouth full. Kenshin took his share of the free bread rolls and headed back out to the living area.

Magdaria was seated in the middle of the couch, Kaoru and Misao chatting animatedly with her. Kamatari was adding his two cents' worth as well. Soujiro was watching the scene amusedly, taking a sip of tea as he turned his attention to Professor Saitou. He was on the telephone, having a heated conversation with someone. Saitou was obviously getting his ass kicked, judging by the way he was cringing every few moments. Finally, after a few more heated exchanges, Saitou straightened up and shouted into the next room: "MAGDARIA! Your Grandmother wants to talk to you."

* * *

Kenshin sighed. It was going to be a long day. He had dressed comfortably for it: a faded black shirt that advertised a band he couldn't even remember why he liked; blue jeans and flip flops. Kaoru would definitely know something was up. He usually didn't go out in public this casual. Indeed, as she walked up to greet him, Kaoru quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing and gave him the ceremonial kiss of greeting.

"What's up?" she asked. Kenshin didn't respond; instead massaging his temple with the heel of his palm. Kaoru didn't like this motion. "Kenshin…you'd better tell me something before I have to force it out of you." she crossed her arms.

"Well-" Kenshin started, but was promptly tackled to the ground. He let out a surprised "OOF!" and lay dazed in the grass as Kaoru crossed her arms, sitting on top of him. "You didn't give me any time to respond!" Kenshin shouted incredulously. Kaoru only smiled. She rolled off of him, and laid back in the grass beside him.

"I'm going to move back in with Mom and Kasaan."

"For the summer? For the school year?"

"We'll have to see how things go. I know they'd really like some help with Ayame and Suzume. Plus, I've got a car, so transportation is no issue." Kenshin sighed. Kaoru gave him a prompting look. Kenshin blinked and then whispered, "I shouldn't have boarded. I should have waited until college to leave them. Even if I had waited…I shouldn't have left the way I did."

"It can't have been that bad. They let you go, when they could have kept you at home-"

"No, Kaoru, they never restricted me in anything. That came from the pain they endured as children and as adolescents, being unable to express their love and be accepted for it. No, they never said no to any ambition of mine, so long as it wasn't illegal."

"Then…" Kaoru prompted, yet again. She pushed herself up on her elbows.

"I left because I was ashamed of them. You know that."

"Yes, but all has been forgiven."

"I know."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence like that for some time. Kaoru eventually enclosed an arm around Kenshin. Smiling, Kenshin brushed her hair out on the grass, and eventually let his arm come to a protective rest over her shoulder.

* * *

Soujiro rubbed his eyes. He hadn't gotten any sleep in the past few nights, and hadn't practiced his guitar at all. Band meetings were on temporary hiatus. Members were going through problems.

On the one hand, Kenshin was moving back in with his parents. He had his own car, so he wasn't a problem. Sanosuke, now officially married to Magdaria, was no longer eligible to rent a dorm. The two were having to move out as well. Since they had been given such a short notice, the couple had rented an apartment in the same complex as Kamatari, upon the queen's suggestion. Soujiro could only imagine the problems that would arise from being the only heterosexual couple in the building.

That left Soujiro and Aoshi in a very quiet dorm. Aoshi was hardly ever seen now. He was always gone with Arashi, occasionally out with Kamatari, working, or just out on the town, enjoying an evening by himself. The silence and emptiness nearly drove Soujiro crazy. He had thought he was getting gray hairs over it, but realized that it was only his roots starting to show, once again. It was time to get rid of the pink hair anyway…it had been fun while it lasted.

Misao was over often enough, but she never stayed the night. It was against dorm rules, and she was having to help Kaoru adjust to the fact that Kenshin was moving. It was not as though the change was greatly upsetting her; but she was growing listless and moody. She respected Kenshin very much, but with such a movement in situation, it was expected the couple would become antsy.

Aoshi appeared suddenly, watching Soujiro. He was very still and complacent, as if he had been standing there for many hours. This unnerved Soujiro very much. He was also pissed that he was finally in human company, and still there was no conversation.

"You've returned." Soujiro stated strongly, mocking Aoshi's self-important stance.

"I have."

"Arashi, Kamatari, or all on your lonesome?"

"Arashi." Aoshi moved to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"Arashi's, like, older than you, right?"

"Two years."

"She seems….bleh." Soujiro made a bland face, holding his hands limp in the air. "Wicked or something."

"She's not the best of people, if that's what you mean."

"Then…why date her?"

"We're not really…dating." Aoshi shrugged, taking a long swig from his glass of green tea. Soujiro frowned, for once, but Aoshi failed to notice.

"You don't have to prove anything." Soujiro blurted suddenly, and Aoshi choked on his drink. There was another long moment of silence after Aoshi finished coughing over the sink, and Soujiro was feeling rather proud of himself until Aoshi whipped around and grabbed him by the throat.

He had never seen the truly hostile side of Aoshi. Apparently, Soujiro had struck a nerve.

"Stay…out…of…this." Aoshi whispered. Then he let go, and began to walk toward the door as if nothing had happened.

"But…where…where the hell are you going!"

"Out. All by my lonesome."

And with that, the door was shut, and Soujiro found himself without human company, yet again.

* * *

Hideous floral wallpaper, faded by the sunlight. Dirty pink carpeting. Bamboo window shades. Minimal, contemporary furniture. The apartment was by no means attractive…not to the newlyweds, at least. Kamatari was giving them the tour, but even he couldn't defend the previous tenant and his lack of taste.

"These curtains are just dreadful. I'm going to be coming over a lot now for little home ec. projects, do you mind? I can help spice it up a little, free of charge!"

"But Kamatari, we don't have jobs yet. Grandmother is paying-" Magdaria started. She set her last box on the floor, eyeing her meager possessions she could afford to bring.

"Nonsense! I've got my thrifty ways, and there will be plenty of volunteers after they hear your heart-wrenching story." Kamatari clucked his tongue, running his fingers across the dismal fabric. "You're lucky you've got such great friends-"

"Hey, Magdaria! Good idea to bring your own bed…these guys didn't leave anything." Misao called, marching out of the bedroom.

"Not even a frame? Box spring? Headboard?" Magdaria asked, bewildered.

"Nope. Just you, Sanosuke, and a queen sized mattress on the floor. Oh, there's a closet, and a night stand. And a rickety dresser."

Kamatari was standing with his mouth agape. "No! How…let me see!" Kamatari followed Misao back into the bedroom, and Sanosuke could hear them exclaiming over the lamentable situation. Sano rolled his eyes and made his way to Magdaria, circling an arm around her shoulders.

"At least we've got a roof over our heads, baby."

"Did you hear me complaining? I'm glad. I'm very glad we're sheltered." Magdaria nodded strongly, as if convincing herself, then made to unpack. Misao and Kamatari stayed well into the evening, but Misao finally had to head back before curfew, and Kamatari had to perform again at the dinner theater.

"Toodles, my darlings." Kamatari blew them a kiss. "I'm right across the hall if you need me later!"

Sanosuke shook his head and dug into his Chinese take-out. Magdaria was scribbling away furiously in a composition book. This befuddled Sanosuke only slightly. He was, of course, much more interested in his food. But being married for three days had taught him a few rules of politeness and consideration of other people. So he decided to ask his wife what the hell she was doing.

"Budgeting."

"Budgeting?"

"Budgeting."

"_Budgeting_?"

"Will you stop repeating me?" Magdaria smiled, but didn't look up. "The Chinese food you're eating isn't free. We're already going to have to pay Grandmother back once we're on our feet…eating out isn't going to help us."

Sanosuke lost his appetite very quickly.

The evening wore on, and was increasingly boring for Sanosuke. There was no TV. No soaps, no cartoons, no karate tournaments, no nothing. Magdaria reappeared in the living room, brushing her teeth and clad in a t-shirt and soccer shorts. Sano gave her an up and down: he had never seen this much of her legs before, nor had he ever seen her barefoot. It made her look younger, and Sanosuke felt a pang of guilt. She had just turned seventeen and was throwing her life away to be with his lame-butt self.

"Coming to bed?" she asked, a sly glint in her eye. This banished every guilty feeling Sano had.

"Bed?" he repeated, in a desperately hopeful manner.

"Well, mattress. Remember? Just you and me and…a mattress on the floor."

"Kinky." Sano grinned. Magdaria arched an eyebrow.

"I was talking about going to sleep. Like normal people."

"Normal people, as in, normal married couples, have a bit of…fun." Sano tried hinting. He stood, walking over to her with a look of stealth Magdaria didn't appreciate.

"Not all married couples have fun."

"That's only the ones in nursing homes." Sano scoffed.

"Actually, there's been an increase since Viagra…"

"AHHHH! DISTURBING MENTAL IMAGES!" Sano covered his eyes, but realized that this would do nothing to block his imagination. Magdaria smirked: she had succeeded in turning Sano off for the night, and she pranced back to their queen-sized mattress, humming a little ditty of victory.

* * *

Aoshi sipped the coffee and grimaced. The drink was scalding: his tongue burned and he probably wouldn't be able to taste anything for a few days. He resisted the watering of his eyes and turned to face the stage. Kamatari was on again tonight, though Aoshi was there on a surprise visit. Well, not even a visit: he had no plans to approach the actor after his skit.

Kamatari was dressed as a woman again, clad in toga and sandals. Aoshi believed him to be portraying Helen of Troy, but he couldn't be sure. He hadn't been paying attention. The boy looked odd onstage, with the golden wig and silver armbands glinting in the lights. His monologue droned on, though he was very passionate in his presentation.

The waitress asked him a question. He couldn't focus on her. Everything was blurry and he just couldn't concentrate on the sounds coming from her mouth. Why were his eyes still watering? With a rush of anger, Aoshi realized that he was on the verge of tears. He had swore off such irrational emotions after the death of his mother. Hastily, he stood, and clumsily made his way to the men's room.

His vision was still hazy. Aoshi tilted his head back to keep the tears from spilling. He tried counting backwards, anything to set his concentration away from the misery. Was it misery? Grief? Just stress, he decided.

But there was nothing to be stressed about. Sure, his mother had died in the early spring. So what? He was over it. No more stress. Sure, he had been responsible for the injuries to the members of his former martial arts club. He had severed himself from them in apology and humiliation. Problem solved. There should be no stress.

And yet…

He was stuck in a relationship he did not want to be in. Modeling paid well, yes. But he couldn't tell her that he wasn't interested. He couldn't brush her off of him.

Because…

"Aoshi? Baby, what's the matter? Are you okay? I had to improvise up there and wrap up my monologue because I saw you nearly fell over a chair." Kamatari swam into Aoshi's vision, but all he could see was the sparkling wig and bright, snowy toga.

"I'm fine. I just…I think I got…dust in my eyes…" Aoshi trailed off lamely. Kamatari laughed, a high-pitched giggle of pure elation. He liked that about Kamatari…he wasn't false…he was who he wanted to be…

"Dust? Aoshi, that's the worst excuse…come on, talk to me. Do you want to call Kenshin? Misao? I know she's like a sister to you." Aoshi felt a hand brush across his face. He tensed, feeling for the wall.

"Aoshi?"

He didn't respond, instead, sank to the ground with the cold tile guiding him. He pulled his knees to his chest.

One.

"Aoshi, tell me, what's wrong!"

One.

"Aoshi!" Kamatari took Aoshi's face in his delicate hands, rubbing his thumbs across his smooth jaw.

_One._ Meditation wasn't working. He couldn't count his way back into the safe world, the power, the all-being. This was the first time Aoshi had truly felt panicked. He tensed again, backing up against the wall.

ONE.

A tear wavered, spilled, then slowly trailed down his cheek, falling on Kamatari's hand. Instantly, his eyes began to dry, and Kamatari's face became defined. The boy had removed his golden wig, and his familiar purple tresses were feathered about his head. A wavering smile greeted him.

"Oh, baby…" Kamatari whispered weakly, his voice cracking. He let a small sob escape, then quickly leaned in, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Aoshi's.

Total silence ensued.

When he pulled away, Aoshi was looking at him with such a look of dumbstruck bewilderment, Kamatari had to laugh. However, Aoshi's face did not change, and Kamatari was rather surprised as well.

"You…"

"I kissed you. Yeah." Kamatari let out a nervous giggle. The look of bewilderment didn't change. Aoshi seemed to be pondering something.

"Do it again."

"What?" Kamatari asked. This time, it was he who was taken aback. He had totally expected Aoshi to storm away from the bathroom, black rain cloud over his head and everything.

"Kiss me again."

"Uh…all…right…" Kamatari leaned forward again, this time playing with a little more passion. To his surprise, Aoshi kissed back, though very tentatively.

"I …like you?" Aoshi asked, though he seemed to be directing the question toward himself. Kamatari instantly lit up.

"I KNEW IT! OH, THANK YOU GOD!" Kamatari threw his arms up toward the ceiling, thanking every deity he had ever prayed to with every fiber of his being. He even got up and did a little victory dance around the bathroom, shouting "YES! YES! YES!" over and over again. Aoshi was still sitting on the floor, still totally bewildered.

"It's surprising…and yet…not." Aoshi muttered to himself. He touched his hand to his lips incredulously; shook his head and stood up. Kamatari was still twirling in circles. Just as he finished with his last "THANK YOU, OH MIGHTY AND POWERFUL DEITIES!" and threw himself on Aoshi, an unsuspecting customer sauntered in.

He quickly sidled right back out.

Aoshi supposed they did look funny….a purple-haired transvestite in a toga and a tall, brooding martial artist…but for that one moment, Aoshi didn't care about homosexuality issues. It wasn't because Kamatari was a guy. It was because he was the only genuine human he had ever known, and he loved him for it.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning all around, but the first one to wake up was Misao. The light was neither harsh nor weak; the birds had an appealing song instead of an unruly squawk. Her room was clean for one of the first times since she moved in, and the smell of breakfast was wafting from the kitchen. Misao sat in bed for a few moments, enjoying what seemed to be a perfect morning.

"It'll change," she shrugged, getting up to get dressed.

But it didn't.

Kaoru was all smiles when she walked into the kitchen, offering Misao freshly-made muffins. Now, Kaoru's cooking was not perfect, and Misao often shied away from it, but this particular morning nothing was wrong with the muffins aside from the fact that the texture was a bit chewy. She pondered this while eating her muffin on the couch, watching early morning cartoons. Normally Kaoru would chastise her for this, but…

"I'm going to go see Kenshin today. He's picking me up at the park, so I have to head out now if I'm going to be there on time. You should go see Soujiro! It's a beautiful day!" Kaoru smiled again and closed the door behind her. Misao sat in shock on the couch. So it was infectious, this perfect morning. Perhaps things would go well all day.

Misao immediately turned off the TV and grabbed her keys, locking up the dorm as she headed out to the elevator. Once on the second floor, she raced down the corridor and nearly missed the right dorm before coming to a halt and knocking on the door out of courtesy before barging in.

The TV was on. No one was home. Granted, it was only Soujiro and Aoshi living there now, but she still expected to see Kenshin or Sanosuke grappling for the remote. She was slightly surprised Aoshi was not there reading the news paper, but she supposed that was for the best. Misao wanted to surprise Soujiro.

Creeping down the hallway, she discovered her boyfriend had locked himself in the bathroom for a shower. Misao grinned evilly and flipped out her cell phone, quickly dialing a number. Her call was quickly answered.

"IS THIS THE PLAYBOY HELPLINE? I CAN'T GET MY ORDER THROUGH-"

"GRANDPA!" Misao chided. "You don't need to yell. And I was the one who canceled your subscription. You need healthier hobbies."

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, you NEED HEALTHIER HOBB-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Okina let out a wail of complete anguish as if the world had ended. "Oh well, can't be helped. At least you haven't found my secret stash. You coming by for a visit today? Haven't seen you lately."

"Oh, I'll come by today Grandpa. And I'll bring a special visitor for you."

"A little girl friend?" Okina asked hopefully.

"NO. A little boy friend."

"Bah. Boys are nothing but trouble. Whippersnappers…" Okina grumbled off to himself. Misao grinned.

"I'll play for you today, Grandpa. I've been practicing a new piece especially for you. Soujiro is musically talented too, I'm sure he'd be happy to play for you as well. He plays the guitar…"

"WHAT?" Okina shouted, having another bout of temporary deafness.

"HE PLAYS THE GUI-" Misao was interrupted by a speedy tackle to the ground, Soujiro planting a sly kiss on her collar bone as they toppled over to the floor. Misao let out a loud "OOF!", but wasted no time in punishing Soujiro for the surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU LITTLE JACKASS, I CAN'TBELIEVEYOUFREAKINDIDTHAT" Misao shrieked and growled as she proceeded to smack the still-grinning Soujiro. Her slaps proved futile and she ended up relenting and giving in to Soujiro's romantic advances. Suddenly their kiss was broken by Misao's cell phone yodeling a curious "Hell-OOOOOOOOOOO?"

"Shit. Grandpa. " Misao groaned and picked up the phone again. "No Gramps, wasn't being raped. I'm fine. Just surprised. I'll come by in a little while, okay? Talk to you later." Misao hung up quickly and tossed the phone away. She looked up at Soujiro, who was kneeling over her.

"Your hair is aqua again. I kind of miss the pink." She commented.

"Yeah…fun while it lasted. It's good to be back to normal. Who was that on the phone?"

"My Grandpa. You're going to meet him today."

"I…what?"

"You're going to meet him today."

And that was that.

* * *

Kenshin woke up groggily to Suzume jumping up and down on his bed. The twins had grown quickly since the Spring and had finally mastered walking…and jumping, for that matter. Ayame was still on the ground, but she was latched onto the leg of…

"KEN-NII! KAORU IS HERE TO PLAY!"

"KAORU!" Kenshin sat bolt upright, cursing for forgetting about meeting her that morning. "I am so sorry, I must have really conked out and I …"

"It's okay." Kaoru smiled. Kenshin's thought process stopped. He always went brain-dead when Kaoru smiled…she was so…captivating.

"Ayame, Suzume; it's breakfast time. Leave Ken-nii alone for a little while." Julie poked her head into Kenshin's bedroom. She smiled in greeting at Kaoru, then focused her attention on the now-whining twins. "Breakfast. Now." She took a hand from each and led them out of the room to the stairs. Kenshin stared up at Kaoru, who smiled down at him.

"I am, really really sorry. I didn't mean to sleep in." Kenshin hopped out of bed, flipping on the radio. The Killers, "Mr. Brightside" was playing at the moment. Kaoru swayed a bit to the music, and Kenshin shrugged on a pair of pants.

"The walk was really nice over here. I'm rather glad I took it." Kaoru put down her purse and began brushing Kenshin's hair as he expertly applied his eyeliner. Kenshin glanced at her in the mirror. Kaoru glowered.

"I'm jealous of my boyfriend's hair. That's wrong." Kaoru muttered.

"It's a pain in the ass."

"You think I don't know that? My hair is just as long as yours.!"

"I know, but mine's red. I get more weird looks- OW! Don't yank so hard!" Kenshin grumbled. Kaoru finished brushing the knots out and began sweeping his hair high on top of his head into a ponytail; higher than he usually wore it.

"Like the noble samurai…" she murmured softly, completing her task. Kenshin was surprised at what a different hairstyle could do. He looked older, more world-weary. But at the same time…still Kenshin, still attractive in a fierce sort of way.

"You look lovely. I want you to wear it like that when you meet my parents." Kaoru kissed him on the cheek. Kenshin grinned inanely.

"Sure, I'll wear it- WHAT?"

"I want you to meet my parents next Wednesday. Their holding a family get-together and finally threatened me into attending."

"You hate your parents."

"Yes."

"Is that why you're bringing me?"

"Partially. " Kaoru smiled again, "Do you have anything nice to wear?"

"How nice?"

"Suit and tie."

"SUIT AND TIE? What kind of…family gathering….makes you wear a suit and tie?"

"My family."

"Fine…I'll go.. and I'm sure I can scrounge up something to wear. But I'm not going to talk to anyone unless I absolutely have to."

"Great!" Kaoru flung her arms around Kenshin, almost knocking him over, but they remained upright as they shared their first kiss of the morning."

* * *

Aoshi's eyes shot open. Quickly scanning his surroundings, he observed that he was, in fact, not in his own dorm. He was on a white couch, sunlight nearly blinding him as it filtered through the mint green curtains, reflecting off of the glazed white walls. A whimper came from somewhere below his line of vision, and Aoshi realized that someone was on top of him.

Kamatari.

He hesitated, then brushed a hand through Kamatari's hair. Kamatari's eyes fluttered open. He was as surprised as Aoshi was when he awoke, struggling to get up on his elbows, which inevitably ground into Aoshi's side.

"HOLY-!" Aoshi couldn't finish his painful expletive, Kamatari was too quick and was liberally kissing him. Despite the fact that Aoshi was sure he had a few bruises, he could not help but succumb to Kamatari's advances. Kamatari's love was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was true and passionate…innocent and yet fierce.

Kamatari finally pulled back, but Aoshi held onto his waist.

"Better?" Aoshi asked. Kamatari nodded vigorously.

"I just can't believe it wasn't a dream!" Kamatari had been on the moon the entire night, and was still bouncing around on Cloud Nine. Aoshi was actually surprised that Kamatari had been crushing on him for so long: He had thought the crush had been squelched not long after their first meeting.

"You remember when we met?" Aoshi asked.

"And you swore up and down you weren't gay?"

"Yeah. It was at the karaoke night. Soujiro sang that god-awful song."

"OH AOSHI, YOU'RE SO FINE, YOU'RE SO FINE YOU BLOW MY M-" Kamatari was halted by Aoshi's hand clapping over his mouth.

"I still can't believe I like you."

"You mean you can't believe you're gay."

"It's not about being gay. I don't really feel gay at all. I'm not attracted to other men. Kamatari, it's not about our gender…its about…I like you because of who you are."

Tears glistened in Kamatari's eyes. He smiled, sadly, knowingly; and with an understanding gesture he cupped the side of Aoshi's face with his elegant hand.

"I know, baby. I know."

They were silent as a few tears were shed over the matter…then they decided nothing else was to be done except to brush the watery ruin away with delicate sweeping motions of the lips.

Aoshi got up and made breakfast. Kamatari lingered close to him for a while, then decided to take a shower as an excuse to give Aoshi space. It was all really starting to hit Aoshi about what this relationship was going to entail: outside that door, no one knew anything. He wanted to keep it that way. No one needed to know, anyway. But what if someone...? No, no one saw him.

But Magdaria and Sanosuke lived next door.

Well, Magdaria was understanding, and she'd probably brush it off as their normal friendship. Sanosuke would do the same…would probably think even less of it than Magdaria. It was women who were intuitive about these kind of things. Magdaria, if she noticed him over here more often, would be the one to figure things out.

For a moment, Aoshi thought about bolting. What was wrong with him? He didn't care what other people thought about him. He was happy. As a matter of fact, under all his pessimism and worry, Aoshi was dying to tell someone about how content he was with Kamatari. But he had spent the last few months in denial. In denial that he was gay, which he really wasn't, he was just….

In love with a boy….

* * *

! What did you think? Did you expect it? Do you hate it? Negative thoughts welcome but no flaming out-the-wazoo please!


End file.
